Lonely (없구나)
by Jung Eunhee
Summary: Kehidupan pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah semakin lengkap dengan hadirnya Insoo. Di sisi lain, Sehun telah kembali dan tidak mendapati Kyungsoo di 'Good Day' cafe. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun? KAISOO! CHANBAEK! SIBUM! SLIGHT!CHANSOO, YAOI! BL! MPREG! DLDR! (Sequel UPDATE!) [RnR]
1. Chapter 1

Title : Lonely [없구나]

Cast : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)

Chanbaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

Cameo : EXO member & Super Junior member

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kaisoo and Chanbaek is belong to each other & SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : Dalam hidupnya, Kyungsoo selalu mengalah dengan hyungnya, Baekhyun. Bahkan ia harus merelakan orang yang ia sukai untuk Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tak butuh apapun dalam hidupnya selain melihat orang yang ia sayangi bahagia. Hingga Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia akan selalu sendirian. **KAISOO! CHANBAEK! SLIGHT!CHANSOO - EXO FIC! YAOI! BL! DLDR!**

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN! YAOI! BOY X BOY!**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[CHAPTER 1]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRUK!

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya ketika tubuhnya menghantam tubuh lain dengan cukup keras hingga Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk. Kyungsoo meringis ketika merasakan nyeri mulai menjalar di pinggangnya. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan terjulur dihadapannya.

"Gwaenchanha?" tanya suara baritone yang terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Kyungsoo

"Ne.." jawab Kyungsoo cepat sambil meraih tangan itu, lalu cepat-cepat berdiri

"Mianhae, Aku siswa baru di sekolah ini. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang denah sekolah ini dan malah menabrakmu. Mianhamnida, geurigo, Park Chanyeol-imnida…" namja yang ada di depannya ini langsung tersenyum lebar

"Do Kyungsoo-imnida." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat seraya membalas sentuhan tangan Chanyeol sekilas

"Ah, Kyungsoo-ssi, bisakah kau membantuku untuk menemukan kelasku? XII-2, bisa kau mengantarku kesana?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ne. Kebetulan itu kelas hyungku."

Kyungsoo dan namja bernama Chanyeol itu segera berjalan beriringan menuju kelasnya—yang juga kelas hyung tiri Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hyung bukanlah saudara kandung, sehingga marga mereka berbeda karena mereka berbeda ayah. Mereka bertemu saat Kyungsoo masih berusia 3 tahun dan Baekhyun 5 tahun. Saat itu appa Kyungsoo dan eomma Baekhyun menikah. Eomma kandung Kyungsoo, Kim—Do Kibum meninggal saat Kyungsoo masih kecil sekali karena kanker yang beliau derita.

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mereka sampai di depan kelas XII-2. Ia berhenti di depan kelas itu, diikuti Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Disini kelasmu, err—sunbae..?" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan suara pelan

"Tidak usah seformal itu, panggil saja aku hyung. Atau kalau kau mau, kau bisa memanggilku cukup dengan namaku saja." Ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya yang mau tak mau membuat ujung bibir Kyungsoo sedikit terangkat

"Geurae, Chanyeol hyung. Annyeonghaseyo." Pamit Kyungsoo sopan

"Annyeong!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya dengan sangat bersemangat

Kyungsoo sendiri meninggalkan kelas Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah. Sepertinya ia mulai menyukai namja jangkung yang baru saja ia temui itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungieee!" teriak Baekhyun tepat ketika Kyungsoo baru keluar dari kelasnya

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat kedatangan hyungnya itu. Ia menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun.

"Kyungie! Kau tau? Tadi di kelasku ada siswa baru. Dia tampan sekali! Omo! Bahkan ia tersenyum padaku saat aku tak sengaja menatapnya… Huwwaaa… I'm falling in love!" ceplos Baekhyun panjang lebar

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia jelas tahu siapa yang diceritakan oleh Baekhyun saat ini. Park Chanyeol—satu-satunya siswa baru di kelas Baekhyun. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menepis pikiran cemasnya dan memaksakan senyumnya pada Baekhyun.

"Jinjjayo, hyung? Apa dia benar-benar sangat tampan?" Kyungsoo pura-pura tertarik dengan topik yang dibicarakan Baekhyun

"Tentu saja! Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia tinggi dan tampan, Kyungiee-yaa. Aku langsung jatuh cinta begitu aku melihatnya. " Baekhyun begitu bersemangat

Kyungsoo tak menjawab apa-apa. Ia hanya tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang masih terus bercerita tentang betapa tampannya Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[DO FAMILY'S HOUSE]**

"Eomma~ Aku pulang…" seru Baekhyun riang

"Baekkie sudah pulang ne? Ayo masuk chagi, eomma sudah memasakan makanan kesuakaanmu." Heechul, eomma Baekhyun menyambut kedatangan anak kesayangannya dengan antusias

Heechul langsung membawakan tas Baekhyun dan merangkulnya masuk ke dalam. Kyungsoo hanya terpaku menatap kejadian dihadapannya itu. Ia sudah biasa. Sudah sangat terbiasa. Sejak kecil memang selalu seperti itu. Heechul memang memperlakukannya secara berbeda dari Baekhyun. Kyungsoo awalnya tak mengerti. Dulu Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti segalanya. Sekarang ia sudah tahu bahwa ia hanyalah anak tiri dari seorang Kim—yang sekarang menjadi Do—Heechul. Ia sadar bahwa ia tak mungkin berharap untuk mendapat kasih sayang dari namja yang bahkan tak menyukainya, sekalipun Heechul merupakan eomma tirinya, istri dari appanya, Do Siwon. Heechul adalah adik dari Kibum, eomma kandung Kyungsoo. Siwon dan Heechul menikah atas permintaan Kibum sebelum ia meninggal.

Sebelum menikah dengan Siwon, Heechul sudah punya anak dari Byun Hankyung. Namun Hankyung juga telah berpulang ketika Heechul masih hamil muda. Kisah percintaan Heechul dan Hankyung sangatlah rumit dan berakhir menyakitkan. Hankyung bahkan tak pernah tahu bahwa Heechul sedang mengandung anaknya ketika ia meninggal karena kecelakaan maut di daerah Yongin menuju ke Seoul.

"Kyungie… Ayo masuk! Kenapa melamun disana?" suara Baekhyun menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari kegiatan nostalgia masa lalunya

"A-ah..! Ne, hyung!" Kyungsoo segera masuk dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya

Setidaknya ada Baekhyun dan Appanya yang masih peduli padanya, pikir Kyungsoo. Meskipun Baekhyun adalah saudara tiri Kyungsoo, Baekhyun selalu memperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Namun sayangnya, ia tidak menyadari sifat ibunya yang kurang baik pada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menganggap bahwa Heechul memperlakukan mereka berdua secara adil, seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Siwon padanya dan pada Kyungsoo.

Siwon menunjukan kasih sayangnya secara adil pada kedua saudara tiri tersebut. Siwon sendiri jarang sekali berada di rumah karena terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan, baik di kantor maupun _meeting_ di luar kota bahkan luar negeri dengan klien-kliennya yang berasal dari mancanegara.

"Kyungie, ayo makan siang!" seru Baekhyun dari luar kamar Kyungsoo

"NE!"

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah menuju ruang makan. Dilihatnya Baekhyun dan Heechul telah duduk manis disana. Kyungsoo segera duduk di kursi yang biasa ia tempati dan mereka pun makan dalam keheningan karena Heechul tak suka kegaduhan waktu makan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**#NEXT DAY**_

Kyungsoo duduk diam di kelasnya. Di jam istirahat seperti ini, ia jarang sekali pergi kantin untuk makan maupun hanya jajan makanan atau minuman ringan. Ia terbiasa duduk sendirian—tanpa berceloteh dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Kyungsoo memang anak yang _introvert_. Ia sangat tertutup dan tak banyak bicara. Tak banyak anak-anak satu angkatan yang kenal dengannya. Ia bukanlah anak populer. Ia hanya siswa biasa yang kebetulan cukup cerdas, sehingga ia dikenal oleh para guru.

Kyungsoo sangat berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang ceria dan populer. Baekhyun adalah ketua klub vocal di sekolah mereka. Ia juga anggota OSIS. Itulah sebabnya Baekhyun memiliki banyak teman dan dikagumi oleh siswa maupun siswi disana. Kyungsoo tak pernah iri dengan Baekhyun karena ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun dan ia percaya bahwa Baekhyun pun demikian. Ia percaya bahwa Baekhyun menyayanginya dan ia tak boleh iri pada orang yang menyayanginya.

Kyungsoo membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan iPod serta headset berwarna hitam—warna kesukaan Kyungsoo—dari sana. Ia berniat mendengarkan lagu. Baru saja ia memasang headset kanannya, seseorang memanggilnya dari luar kelas.

"KYUNGSOO-YA!"

"Ch—Chanyeol h—hyung?" Kyungsoo buru-buru melepas headsetnya yang baru sempat terpasang sebelah

"Kyungsoo-ya.. Kamu tidak pergi ke kantin?"

Kini Chanyeol sudah masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di depan kursi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Chanyeol hyung..? Kenapa bisa disini?" Kyungsoo masih membulatkan mata besarnya

"Kau terkejut kan? Hehe… Aku bertanya dengan teman se-angkatanmu. Cukup sulit karena banyak teman satu angkatanmu yang tidak mengenalmu, tapi untung aku bertemu dengan anak yang sekelas denganmu dan dia bilang bahwa kau selalu di kelas saat jam istirahat seperti ini." Jawab Chanyeol panjang lebar

"Ke—kenapa Chanyeol hyung menemuiku?" Kyungsoo nyaris mencicit, namun Chanyeol masih dapat mendengarnya

"Heii… Kau adalah teman pertamaku di sekolah ini. Yah, kalau kau menganggapku teman sih. Hehe… Tentu saja aku ingin bertemu dengan temanku. Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Chanyeol

"Anio, hyung." Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya karena tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau tidak bosan hanya di kelas saja?"

"Anio, hyung. Aku suka di kelas." Jawab Kyungsoo

"Kenapa..? Kenapa hanya di kelas? Apa kau anti-sosial?"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bermaksud bercanda, namun raut wajah Kyungsoo yang murung membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah telah menanyakan hal semacam itu pada Kyungsoo. Baik Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol terdiam setelahnya. Chanyeol tampak berpikir keras, mencari topik pembicaraan baru untuk dapat mengobrol dengan namja mungil dihadapannya ini.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"N—ne..?" Kyungsoo begitu terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol

"Pacar…?" Chanyeol masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh harap

"Eobtneunde, hyung…." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah tertunduk sembari memainkan ujung _almamater_nya dengan jari-jari mungilnya

"Ah… Baguslah kalau begitu.." Chanyeol terlihat lega

"Waeyo?" Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata bulatnya

"Aku tidak perlu takut saat berbicara dan dekat-dekat denganmu karena tidak akan ada yang marah padaku." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sambil berusaha menahan degupan jantungnya yang mulai menggila melihat tatapan polos Kyungsoo yang ditujukan padanya

"…" Kyungsoo kini menunduk lagi karena tak mengerti harus menjawab apa

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Chanyeol segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Kyungsoo yang masih tertunduk malu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku akan kembali ke kelasku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ne? Annyeong…" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo secara reflek ikut melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol. Hal ini membuat beberapa teman sekelasnya bertanya-tanya siapa yang telah berbincang-bincang dengan si tidak populer Do Kyungsoo pada jam istirahat tadi. Kyungsoo sendiri lagi-lagi hanya tertunduk malu dengan wajah memerah. Dan senyuman kecil terlukis di wajah Kyungsoo yang masih merah. Harus Kyungsoo akui bahwa saat ini ia sedang bahagia. Entah perasaan apa yang tengah ia rasakan, namuan perutnya serasa dipenuhi kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dan menubruk-nubruk perutnya dari dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**#SKIP**_

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol semakin hari semakin dekat saja. Bahkan Chanyeol kini tak segan-segan melakukan _skinship_ berupa usapan lembut di kepala Kyungsoo, pelukan ringan, pegangan tangan dan kecupan lembut di dahi Kyungsoo. Tak ada tanda-tanda penolakan dari Kyungsoo, malah ia menyukai _skinship_ yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Mereka kini juga sering terlihat bersama, entah di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah. Tentu saja ini di luar sepengetahuan Baekhyun yang sampai saat ini masih mengejar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sengaja tak menceritakan kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol agar Baekhyun tidak marah dan kecewa padanya karena ia dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Meskipun dekat, hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo masih dalam tahap teman—teman tapi mesra. Chanyeol sama sekali belum mengutarakan perasaan sukanya pada Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak mungkin menyatakan perasaannya duluan, melihat Kyungsoo adalah anak yang sangat pemalu.

Pagi itu, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berjanji akan jalan-jalan di taman bersama-sama. Namun semalam Kyungsoo tidur larut karena menonton film bergenre _sad romance_ yang menguras airmatanya hingga ia sulit tidur. Jadilah pagi ini Kyungsoo bangun kesiangan dan yang lebih parahnya—ia lupa janjinya dengan Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo-ya…! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Jangan kau pikir karena ini hari minggu, kau bisa seenaknya bermalas-malasan dan bangun siang! Palli ireona!" Heechul menarik selimut Kyungsoo dengan kasar

"Ne, eomma…" Kyungsoo segera bangun dan merapikan tempat tidurnya

"Cepat rapikan kamarmu dan bantu eomma memasak!" Heechul mendengus pelan dan meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo dengan 'sedikit' bantingan pada pintu

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya pelan. Ia segera melipat selimutnya.

"Kau tidak boleh mengeluh, Kyungsoo. Kau harus semangat." Ucapnya untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bordering. Ia segera melihat sekilas pada layar handphonenya. Ia sedikit membulatkan matanya ketika membaca nama yang tertera disana. Park Chanyeol.

"Yeoboseyo, hyung?"

"_Kyungie-ya… Kau tidak lupa janji kita kan?"_suara Chanyeol terdengar cemas

"Omo, hyung! Aku melupakannya! Jeongmal mianhaeyo… A—aku tak bisa, hyung… Eomma memintaku membantunya memasak pagi ini… Mianhae aku tak bisa menemanimu jalan-jalan di taman.." Kyungsoo merasa sangat bersalah karena telah melupakan janjinya bersama Chanyeol

"_Geurae? O-oh.. Gwaenchanhayo… Selamat hari minggu, Kyungsoo-ya… Lain kali jangan lupakan janji kita, ne? Annyeong.."_

Chanyeol menutup sambungan telepon mereka. Ada nada kecewa dalam suaranya. Pasalnya, ini bukan kali pertama Kyungsoo melupakan janji pertemuan mereka karena beberapa alasan. Chanyeol mencoba menerima alasan Kyungsoo dan melanjutkan acara joggingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bukan begitu, Kyungsoo-ya… Masukkan dulu dagingnya, baru sayuran.. Nanti kalau sayurannya matang duluan bagaimana?" suara Heechul terdengar nyaring di dalam dapur

"Mianhae eomma…" Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya

"Kupikir kau pandai memasak, ternyata kau malah mengacaukannya. Tak ada gunanya aku meminta bantuanmu. Lebih baik kau masuk kamar dan belajar." Kata Heechul dengan nada lemah

"Eomma… Bolehkah aku pergi jalan-jalan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada takut—takut kalau Heechul akan marah padanya

"Jalan-jalan…? Baiklah kau boleh pergi. Tapi jangan lama-lama. Kau tidak ingin sarapan di rumah? Bahkan Baekhyun belum bangun." Ujar Heechul

"Bolehkah aku makan di luar saja?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"Arasseo, pergilah…" jawab Heechul pelan

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memeluk Heechul. Meskipun Heechul sering berlaku kasar padanya, sesungguhnya Heechul adalah sosok yang penyayang dan perhatian. Ia tidak pernah melarang-larang Kyungsoo untuk melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya. Heechul sadar, tidak seharusnya ia berlaku kasar pada Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyungsoo adalah anak dari Kibum, hyung yang sangat ia sayangi. Namun rasa cemburu terkadang membutakan hatinya. Ia merasa Siwon terlalu dekat dan terlampau menyayangi Kyungsoo. Ia takut kalau sang suami terlibat_ incest_ dengan anak tirinya itu, apalagi dengan sifat lembut dan pendiam Kyungsoo yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang Kibum.

Berlebihan memang, namun beginilah Heechul. Ditambah lagi, saat Siwon berada di rumah, Siwon sering meninggalkannya diam-diam di tengah malam, lalu pindah ke kamar Kyungsoo untuk tidur di sana. Ketika pagi, Heechul akan menengok sejenak ke kamar Kyungsoo dan mendapati suaminya itu tengah memeluk Kyungsoo sambil tertidur. Itulah yang membuat Heechul kadang terbakar emosi melihat Kyungsoo dan sering bertindak kasar pada namja mungil bermata besar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo segera berlari ke kamarnya dan menelpon Chanyeol dengan bersemangat karena telah mendapat ijin dari Heechul untuk jalan-jalan.

"Chanyeol hyung! Apa hyung masih di taman?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[PARK]**

"HYUNG!" seru Kyungsoo sambil berlari menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri menunggunya di bawah pohon _maple_

"Kyungsoo-ya.." senyuman Chanyeol merekah lebar

"Mianhae, hyung… Akhirnya eomma mengijinkanku jalan-jalan. Untung hyung masih disini…" jawab Kyungsoo cukup panjang, membuat senyuman Chanyeol semakin lebar saja

"Gwaenchanha… Yang penting sekarang kau sudah ada disini. Kajja!" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol, membiarkan namja jangkung itu mengggenggam tangannya. Dan mereka berjalan-jalan dengan berpegangan tangan. Keduanya merasa sangat bahagia pagi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa pulang..?" Kyungsoo yang baru pulang berkencan dengan Chanyeol langsung tersenyum lebar mendapati mobil sang appa terparkir manis di garasi rumahnya yang mewah

Kyungsoo berlari masuk dengan perasaan bahagia yang menggebu-gebu dalam hatinya. Kyungsoo sangat rindu dengan Siwon. Ia rindu dengan pelukan hangat appa kandungnya itu, elusan lembut dari sang appa dan juga kenangan-kenangan hangat sewaktu ia masih kecil yang selalu diceritakan oleh Siwon padanya sebagai pengantar tidur ketika Siwon menemaninya tidur.

"_Hey, little baby_.." Siwon menangkap kedatangan sang anak

"Appa…" Kyungsoo segera berlari dan memeluk erat appanya

"Kyungie… Kau rindu pada appa, eoh? Mianhae.. Akhir-akhir ini, pekerjaan appa sangatlah banyak. Appa jadi tak bisa pulang. Untung saja appa bisa mengambil libur selama 3 hari, sehingga appa bisa pulang ke rumah." Siwon mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Kyungsoo yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Siwon

Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Ia begitu menikmati aroma kayu manis milik sang appa yang sangat ia rindukan. Sudah 3 bulan ini Siwon tak pernah pulang dan ini pertama kalinya ia dapat memeluk appanya lagi. Siwon tersenyum dan membiarkan Kyungsoo melepas kerinduan dengannya.

"Siwonnie.." panggil Heechul

"_Hello_, chagi… _I'm home_…" ucap Siwon

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat melepas pelukannya pada Siwon dan membiarkan Siwon memeluk Heechul. Feelingnya mengatakan bahwa ialah orang pertama yang dipeluk Siwon ketika Siwon sampai di rumah, karena appanya sendiri masih menggunakan setelan jas kantor dengan koper di sampingnya. Kyungsoo sendiri tahu kalau eomma tirinya itu menganggap -bahwa hubungannya dengan Siwon itu tidak wajar dan berbau _incest._

"Siwonnie appa..?" Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin mengambil cemilan dari dapur langsung mendekati sang appa dan eommanya yang tengah berpelukan

"Baekhyunnie…" Baekhyun ikut memeluk Siwon dan Heechul, sehingga mereka bertiga saling berpelukan

Pemandangan tersebut membuat Kyungsoo terluka. Ia ingin sekali ikut berpelukan disana, namun di sisi lain, ia tahu Heechul pasti tak suka. Ia pun diam-diam masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mulai menangis. Kyungsoo tahu, ia pasti akan dilupakan jika Siwon, Heechul dan Baekhyun berkumpul. Lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia hanya sendiri di dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal. Ia juga mengunci pintu kamarnya agar Siwon tidak bisa masuk malam nanti ketika ia sudah tidur. Ia tidak ingin Heechul salah paham padanya lagi, namun baru saja ia hendak mengunci kamarnya, Siwon sudah mengetuk pintu kamarnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kyungie…? Kau sudah ingin tidur, chagi?" tanya Siwon lembut

"Ne appa…" Kyungsoo membukakan pintu kamarnya agar Siwon dapat masuk

Tak ada percakapan di antara keduanya. Kyungsoo berjalan ke tempat tidurnya lalu mengambil posisi untuk tidur. Siwon menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan lembut.

"Kyungie chagi.. Wae? Kau marah pada appa karena appa jarang pulang? Jangan marah chagi… Appa janji akan sering-sering pulang mulai saat ini." Siwon mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengelus kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut

"Jinjjayo?" Kyungsoo kini terlihat bersemangat

"Ne…" Siwon tersenyum

"Saranghae, appa…"

"Naddo saranghae…" jawab Siwon sambil terkekeh

Heechul meremas gagang pintu yang sedang ia pegang saat ini. Ia hanya mendengar bagian terakhir dari percakapan ayah dan anak di dalamnya. 'Pernyataan Cinta' Kyungsoo dan Siwon yang ia dengar barusan terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Heechul menghela napas kesalnya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo dengan perasaan cemburu yang membuncah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

Tentuin sendiri ya readerdeul!

Sebenarnya, aku agak ogah-ogahan buat ngepost FF ini. Apalagi di tengah kasus Baekhyun kayak gini. Sebagai Chanbaek shipper, aku sedih banget. Tapi aku sekarang udah ikhlas kok, yang jelas aku bakal tetap STAY WITH EXO NO MATTER WHAT WILL HAPPEN.

Ini FF KaiSoo kok, tapi mungkin akan banyak ChanSoo di chapter-chapter awal. ChanBaek bakal tetep ada, tapi mungkin di pertengahan cerita. Aku juga nambahin SuJu couple yang aku suka disini biar ceritanya tambah greget karena konflik untuk SuJu couple juga lumayan rumit.

Nah, buat yang minta aku ngelanjutin bonusnya I Like You The Best, maaf banget aku gak bisa bikin…

Menurutku udah cukup segitu aja…

Hehe…

Last, Mind to Review?

Kalo reviewnya banyak, aku bakal fast update…

Tapi kalo nggak, ya mungkin akan lelet…

Semuanya tergantung readerdeul sekalian…

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Lonely [없구나]

Cast : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)

Chanbaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

Cameo : EXO member & Super Junior member

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kaisoo and Chanbaek is belong to each other & SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : Dalam hidupnya, Kyungsoo selalu mengalah dengan hyungnya, Baekhyun. Bahkan ia harus merelakan orang yang ia sukai untuk Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tak butuh apapun dalam hidupnya selain melihat orang yang ia sayangi bahagia. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia hanya akan selalu sendirian. **KAISOO! CHANBAEK! SLIGHT!CHANSOO - EXO FIC! YAOI! BL! DLDR!**

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN! YAOI! BOY X BOY!**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungie chagi.. Wae? Kau marah pada appa karena appa jarang pulang? Jangan marah chagi… Appa janji akan sering-sering pulang mulai saat ini." Siwon mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengelus kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut

"Jinjjayo?" Kyungsoo kini terlihat bersemangat

"Ne…" Siwon tersenyum

"Saranghae, appa…"

"Naddo saranghae…" jawab Siwon sambil terkekeh

Heechul meremas gagang pintu yang sedang ia pegang saat ini. Ia hanya mendengar bagian terakhir dari percakapan ayah dan anak di dalamnya. 'Pernyataan Cinta' Kyungsoo dan Siwon yang ia dengar barusan terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Heechul menghela napas kesalnya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo dengan perasaan cemburu yang membuncah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[CHAPTER 2]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon membuka pintu kamarnya dan Heechul dengan hati-hati. Seperti biasa, setiap kali tidur di kamar Kyungsoo, ia selalu kembali ke kamarnya pukul 5 pagi. Ia bernapas lega melihat Heechul yang belum bangun. Ia segera mengambil tempat di samping Heechul yang masih kosong dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri.

"Baru kembali, Do Siwon-ssi..?" ucap Heechul dengan nada super dingin

"Chulie.." Siwon yang baru saja akan tertidur langsung terjaga kembali karena suara Heechul

"Baru kembali sehabis bersenang-senang?" Heechul kini duduk dan menatap sinis Siwon yang kini menyusul untuk duduk juga

"Apa maksudmu, Chulie…?"

"Kau… Selama ini apa yang kau lakukan di kamar anakmu itu selain bersenang-senang dengannya?" Heechul sukses membuat Siwon terpaku

"Bersenang-senang? Haneunim! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Heechul-ah? Kau menuduhku melakukan hal macam-macam dengan Kyungsoo?" Siwon tak terima

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu pergi diam-diam kamarnya saat tengah malam, eoh?" Heechul tak mau kalah

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Chulie…" jawab Siwon

"Mwo? Memangnya apa yang aku pikirkan?" seru Heechul

"Aku tidak tahu… Aku lelah… Maafkan aku, aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan, Heechul-ah.."

Siwon menjawab dengan nada malas dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya, lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Heechul. Siwon segera tidur tanpa menggubris Heechul yang mendengus marah. Heechul sungguh kesal. Ia tak dihiraukan lagi oleh suaminya. Dalam hatinya, ia sungguh kesal pada Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar ingin melakukan sesuatu pada anak itu. Ia menganggap bahwa sikap Siwon seperti ini disebabkan oleh Kyungsoo. Siwon kelewat sayang pada Kyungsoo. Itulah yang membuat Heechul cemburu buta. Bahkan suaminya itu lebih memilih tidur bersama Kyungsoo ketimbang dirinya. Berhubungan seperti layaknya suami istri pun sudah tak pernah mereka lakukan lagi beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Heechul sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggenggam erat bekal buatannya. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering kelaparan di sekolah. Ia ingin jajan di kantin, namun ia tak suka keramaian disana, sehingga ia tidak jadi membeli makanan di kantin sekolahnya. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk selalu membuat bekalnya sendiri setiap hari.

Seperti biasa, ia akan selalu bertemu dengan Chanyeol saat jam istirahat tiba. Chanyeol akan datang ke kelasnya dan mengajak Kyungsoo ke tempat yang cukup sepi agar mereka bisa bermesra-mesraan tanpa dilihat banyak orang. Ini adalah permintaan Kyungsoo. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tak ingin Baekhyun memergokinya tengah bermesraan bersama Chanyeol di tempat-tempat ramai di sekolah. Hari ini Chanyeol mengajaknya ke atap sekolah.

"Kyungsoo-ya… Kau membawa bekal?" Chanyeol menatap kotak bekal yang dipegang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penasaran

"N—ne.. Aku sering kelaparan saat di sekolah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membawa bekal mulai dari sekarang." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil pada Chanyeol

"Hah, kau ini… Habisnya kau tidak pernah mau kuajak ke kantin untuk beli makanan… Aku jadi tidak pernah tahu kalau selama ini kau kelaparan saat sedang bersamaku." Chanyeol mengacak rambut Kyungsoo gemas

"Mian hyung… Aku hanya tidak suka keramaian…" jawab Kyungsoo

"Arasseo… Hey, apa isinya..?" Chanyeol merebut kotak bekal Kyungsoo dan membukanya

"Whoaa…! Ini terlihat sangat enak! Kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar menatap bibimbap serta sayur rebus di dalam kotak bekal Kyungsoo

"Ne.. Apa Chanyeol hyung juga mau?"

"Tentu saja!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menyuapkan sepotong bibimbap dengan sumpit ke mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengunyah bibimbap itu dan langsung menjerit kesenangan karena rasanya yang sangat enak.

"Ini enak sekali, Kyungsoo-ya…!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan bersama…" ujar Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo memakan sayur bersaus wasabi dengan lahap, lalu ia menyuapi Chanyeol lagi. Mulai saat itu Kyungsoo berjanji akan membuat bekal dengan porsi yang lebih banyak agar mereka bisa terus makan bersama-sama seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu Kyungsoo sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu di dapur ketika Baekhyun menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Kyungie… Ajari aku membuat sandwich yang enak, ne? Jebal… Aku ingin membawa bekal ke sekolah." Kyungsoo yang sedang membuat bekal untuk Chanyeol langsung terpaku sesaat ketika Baekhyun memintanya mengajarinya

"Ada apa hyung? Bukankah hyung tak pernah membawa bekal sebelumnya?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati

"A—aku.. Aku ingin membuatkan bekal untuk Chanyeol. Hah.. Entahlah, Kyungie… Aku bingung harus mendekati Chanyeol dengan cara apa lagi. Bahkan kudengar dia sedang dekat dengan salah satu anak tingkat dua. Kyungie-ya, kau tahu siapa yang dekat dengan _Chanyeol-ku_? Mungkin kau tahu karena kau seangkatan dengan orang itu." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo—berharap Kyungsoo memberitahu apa yang ia inginkan

"E—eh? Teman satu angkatanku? Mi—mianhae hyung, aku tidak tahu." Jawab Kyungsoo gugup, keringat mengalir di pelipisnya ketika kata-kata dusta itu keluar dari bibirnya

"Ah… Arasseo. Aku tahu kau memang jarang keluar kelas saat istirahat. Hehe.. Ah.. Sepertinya tidak sempat lagi. Kyungie, ayo berangkat sekolah. Nanti kita terlambat."

Baekhyun segera menaruh kembali kotak bekal yang sudah ia siapkan tadi. Ia segera memakai ranselnya. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat membereskan peralatan yang ia gunakan untuk membuatkan bekal Chanyeol, lalu memasukan bekal itu ke dalam tasnya. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dari belakang dengan tatapan nanar.

'_Orang Itu… Adalah aku hyung, mianhae…' _lirih Kyungsoo dalam hati

Kyungsoo segera berlari menyusul Baekhyun yang telah masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan mengantar mereka ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat tiba. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mengeluarkan bekal buatannya, lalu menuju ke atap, tempat ia biasa bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk sambil memandangi langit. Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol dengan langkah berjingkat, bermaksud memberi kejutan untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu kau di sana, Kyungsoo… Kemarilah…" jawab Chanyeol tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo sama sekali

Kyungsoo yang tadi bersemangat kini malah tertunduk malu dan melambatkan langkah kakinya. Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyungsoo terangkat. Kyungsoo sangat terkejut.

"Kau lamban sekali, Kyungsoo-ya…"

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke tempat dimana ia duduk tadi.

"…" Kyungsoo tak berontak dan membiarkan Chanyeol menggendongnya ala bridal

"Kyungsoo-ya…" Chanyeol mengambil posisi favoritnya—memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang sambil menaruh dagunya di pundak kiri Kyungsoo

"Ne, hyung…?" Kyungsoo mengelus tangan Chanyeol yang tengah melingkar manis di pinggangnya

"Kyungsoo-ya, kupikir kini sudah saatnya untuk memperjelas hubungan kita. Jujur saja, hubungan seperti ini sangat menyiksaku. Aku tidak bisa menunjukan rasa sayangku secara terang-terangan di depan banyak orang karena permintaanmu yang tak ingin kemesraan kita dilihat oleh banyak orang. Aku tidak mengerti apa alasanmu menyuruhku seperti itu, yang jelas aku sudah tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kyungie… Kuharap kau mengerti." Chanyeol mengecup pipi tembam Kyungsoo sekilas

"…" Kyungsoo terpaku

Ingatannya melayang-layang pada kejadian tadi pagi dimana Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendekati Chanyeol. Bahkan Baekhyun tadi sampai menyebut Chanyeol dengan '_Chanyeol-ku'_. Kyungsoo sangat takut kehilangan Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun. Keduanya merupaka orang yang sangat pendting dalam hidupnya.

Tentu saja Ia sangat ingin menjadi kekasih Chanyeol. Siapa orang bodoh yang tidak mau dengan orang setampan, setinggi, dan sebaik Chanyeol? Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi Baekhyun dan tak ingin Baekhyun kecewa padanya hanya karena Kyungsoo berpacaran dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun, hyung sekaligus salah satu dari orang-orang yang masih peduli padanya di dunia ini. Kyungsoo mengerutkan wajahnya karena pikiran ini membuat dada Kyungsoo perih.

"Kyungie…?" Chansoo menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Kyungsoo

"..E—eh..? Ne h—hyung..?"

"Jadi bagaimana…?" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap

"Mian, hyung… Andwaeyo…" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menundukan kepalanya

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyungsoo, lalu memutar tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Kyungsoo sendiri masih tetap tertunduk.

"Wae…? Kenapa kau selalu menolakku…? Apa aku tidak cukup baik untuk menjadi namjachingumu?" kesabaran Chanyeol mulai menipis sehingga nada bicaranya mulai naik

"…" Kyungsoo tak menjawab dan tetap menunduk. Tetes demi tetes airmatanya berjatuhan ke celana dan juga lantai atap. Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam.

"Kyungsoo..? Kau menangis..? Mianhae aku tak bermaksud untuk membentakmu. Uljimayo.." Chanyeol langsung menarik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya

"Katakan padaku apa alasanmu menangis, Kyungsoo-ya…" Chanyeol mengelus lembut kepala Kyungsoo yang masih terus menangis sesenggukan di dada Chanyeol

"…" Kyungsoo tak mengatakan apa-apa dan terus menangis

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya padaku… Uljima… Hey, kau jadi jelek kalau menangis begini." Chanyeol mengusap pipi basah Kyungsoo—bermaksud untuk menghapus airmata si mungil Kyungsoo

"Hiks…" Kyungsoo malah memutar kepalanya ke arah lain dan memukul dada Chanyeol pelan—tanda tak suka

"Ahahaha… Kau ngambek, eoh? Jangan ngambek baby Soo… Ah, apa yang kau bawa itu? Wah, sepertinya enak… Hey…! Kenapa tidak kita makan bersama saja..? Ayo hentikan tangisanmu dan makan bekal buatanmu ini bersama-sama."

Chanyeol mengusap lembut wajah Kyungsoo dengan almamaternya, lalu mengangkat kotak bekal yang tadi di bawa Kyungsoo. Matanya berbinar melihat menu bekal yang terlihat begitu menggairahkan di matanya. Dengan iseng, Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo dan mulai memakan bekal buatan Kyungsoo. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Chanyeol saat menikmati bekal buatannya. Akhirnya suasana menjadi cair kembali. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol pun memakan bekal buatan Kyungsoo hingga jam istirahat habis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali ke kelas dengan wajah bahagia. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi Chanyeol hanya senang karena berhasil menggoda Kyungsoo sampai wajah dan telinga namja mungil itu memerah parah. Chanyeol bersiul-siul dengan santai saat duduk di bangkunya yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan bangku Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah…" panggil Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sudah sejak istirahat tadi mencari-cari keberadaan Chanyeol

"Ne…?" Chanyeol duduk dulu di bangkunya sebelum menjawab panggilan Baekhyun

"Kau darimana saja?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Memangnya kenapa, Baekhyun-ah..?" Chanyeol balas bertanya

"Amugeotdo aniya… Aku hanya heran karena kau tak pernah terlihat di kantin maupun di kelas ketika jam istirahat… Apa kau… Apa kau melewatkan istirahatmu dengan seseorang yang… Ehmm.. Seseorang yang spesial…?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati

"Aku me—…" belum sempat Chanyeol melanjutkan kata-katanya, suara dari depan kelas membuat bibir Chanyeol kembali terkatup rapat

"Baik anak-anak, selamat siang… Mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita pada hari ini…" Dong seonsaengnim tiba-tiba saja telah hadir di kelas dan mulai mengajarkan materi seni di kelas

Chanyeol tentu saja langsung berhenti berbicara dan kini memperhatikan dengan seksama materi yang diberikan oleh Dong seonsaengnim. Baekhyun mendesah kecewa karena Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengacuhkannya. Baekhyun pun akhirnya mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran yang sedang diajarkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Jangan menggodaku…"

Suara Kyungsoo yang cukup nyaring membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan mengintip kamar Kyungsoo dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Aniya-aniya…"

"…"

"Aniya! Hyung!"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Sejak kapan Kyungsoo punya—ekhm—teman untuk bertelepon…? Bahkan Baekhyun sangat kenal dengan sifat Kyungsoo yang introvert dan pemalu. Namun dari nada bicara Kyungsoo saat ini, Kyungsoo terdengar sangat akrab dengan orang yang menelponnya. Baekhyun tersenyum. Mungkin adik tirinya itu kini sudah punya pacar.

"Kyungie…? Kau sedang bertelepon dengan siapa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membuka lebar pintu kamar Kyungsoo dengan memasang senyuman manisnya

"Baekkie hyung..?"

Kyungsoo sangat terkejut. Dengan cepat ia segera memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Chanyeol dan memasukan handphonenya ke dalam saku celana kainnya.

"Lho, kenapa dimatikan? Uhuhu… Kyungie sudah punya pacar yaa..? Kenapa tidak cerita denganku..? Aigoo…" Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo dan mengusap kasar rambut Kyungsoo hingga berantakan

"A—aniya hyung… I—itu bukan pacarku!" jawab Kyungsoo dengan keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya

"Jinjjayo? Kenapa wajahmu memerah…? Ahh… Mungkin memang bukan pacar, tapi masih calon pacar… Geuraeyo..? Ayo, Kyungie… Mengaku saja pada hyung! Siapa orang beruntung yang berhasil menaklukan hati dongsaengku yang manis ini, hmm?" Baekhyun menggoda Kyungsoo

"Hyung…" Kyungsoo tertunduk dengan wajah semerah tomat

"Hahahaha! Kyungie… Kau lucu sekali, saengiya… Baiklah… Hyung tidak akan memaksamu menceritakannya sekarang. Tapi lain kali kau harus mengatakannya padaku… Arasseo?"

"…" Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya pelan

"Annyeong nae kwiyeoun saengi…" pamit Baekhyun, meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di kamranya

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya setelah Baekhyun pergi. Ia benar-benar kalut saat ini. Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya dengan kasar. Ia semakin takut. Ia tidak tahu, sampai kapan ia bisa menyembunyikan semuanya dari Baekhyun. Cepat atau lambat, Baekhyun pasti akan mengetahui hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Meski hubungan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bukanlah sepasang kekasih, tapi Kyungsoo jelas tahu bahwa Chanyeol mencintainya, begitu pula dengan dirinya yang sangat mencintai Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol adalah cinta pertamanya. Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang mengajarkan cinta padanya. Dan Kyungsoo tahu, Baekhyun juga sangat menyukai Chanyeol. Kalau Baekhyun tahu tentang semua ini, Baekhyun pasti akan kecewa padanya. Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal dan mulai menangis.

'_Bolehkah aku egois…?'_

'_Untuk kali ini saja..'_

'_Eomma… Kumohon tolong aku…'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bersorak gembira karena bekal buatannya—yang 60% merupakan buatan Kyungsoo—telah selesai ia buat.

"Gomawo Kyungie…! Aku senang sekali karena aku bisa membuat bekal ini untuk Chanyeol…" Baekhyun memeluk erat Kyungsoo

"Ne hyung… Cheonmaneyo…" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memaksakan senyumannya

"Nah, sekarang ayo berangkat ke sekolah…" Baekhyun segera membereskan bekalnya dan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo menuju mobil

Dada Kyungsoo terasa perih. Kyungsoo makin yakin sekarang. Ia yakin untuk menghentikan semuanya. Ia menyerah. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak bisa egois. Kyungsoo menegarkan hatinya—berusaha memantapkan keinginannya untuk melepaskan Chanyeol. Demi Baekhyun, hyung tersayangnya.

Kyungsoo hampir menangis ketika melihat senyuman cantik Baekhyun saat Baekhyun telah berhasil membuat bekal untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat begitu bersemangat. Kyungsoo sangat mengenal Baekhyun. Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun yang bersemangat seperti itu berarti Baekhyun benar-benar tulus dan serius dengan perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Chanyeol akan bahagia bersama Baekhyun. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Baekhyun mampu membahagiakan Chanyeol—tentu saja tanpa dirinya. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa dirinya bukanlah apa-apa di dunia ini. Ia memang selalu sendiri. Dan dia tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Asalkan orang-orang di sekitarnya bahagia, ia tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu, meskipun dialah yang paling terluka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum sepanjang pagi. Ia benar-benar tak sabar ingin memberikan bekal itu pada Chanyeol.

'_Chanyeol pasti akan menyukainya.'_ Batin Baekhyun sambil terus tersenyum

Bel istirahat yang ditunggu-tunggu Baekhyun pun berbunyi, tanda istirahat dimulai dan pelajaran pagi selesai. Baekhyun langsung merogoh tasnya dan mengambil kotak bekal berwarna coklat dari dalam tasnya. Baru saja ia hendak memanggil Chanyeol, namja itu ternyata sudah menghilang dari kelas. Baekhyun mencoba mencarinya, namun tak menemukan Chanyeol dimanapun.

Baekhyun menghelas napasnya kasar. Ia menerka bahwa Chanyeol saat ini sedang bersama-sama dengan orang itu. Orang yang membuat Baekhyun iri setengah mati karena mampu menarik hati Chanyeol. Baekhyun sampai saat ini tidak pernah tahu siapa orang itu. Yang jelas Baekhyun sangat kesal padanya.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama di kelas, akhirnya Chanyeol muncul juga. Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Chanyeol-ah…"

"Ye..?" Chanyeol meneguk air mineral yang ia pegang

"A—aku membuatkanmu bekal… Kumohon terimalah. Tadi aku mencarimu, tapi aku tidak bisa menemuimu." Baekhyun menyodorkan kotak bekal berwarna coklat pada Chanyeol

"Ah… Jeongmal mianhae, Baek… Aku sudah makan tadi… Mungkin lain kali aku akan menerimanya, tapi saat ini aku sangat kenyang." Tolak Chanyeol sehalus mungkin

"Ooh.. Geuraeyo…? A—arasseo.." Baekhyun tertunduk kecewa

"Mianhae… Hmm.. Memangnya kau membuat apa?" Chanyeol menatap kotak bekal yang digenggam erat oleh Baekhyun

"Aku hanya membuat ini.."

Baekhyun membuka kotak bekal itu. Nampaklah bibimbap serta beberapa potong sayur rebus yang sudah diberi saus wasabi yang lumayan pedas. Chanyeol menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Chanyeol ingat Kyungsoo pernah membuatkan ini untuknya.

"Wah, kelihatannya enak… Boleh aku mencicipinya?"

"Te—tentu saja! Makanlah sepuasmu…"

Chanyeol mengambil sumpit yang tergeletak di atas meja Baekhyun, lalu mulai menyumpit salah satu bibimbap dan memakannya. Chanyeol sedikit kaget karena rasa bibimbap—yang katanya buatan Baekhyun—ini sangat mirip dengan rasa bibimbap buatan Kyungsoo tempo hari.

"Ini enak!" ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum

"K—kau menyukainya..?" Baekhyun kini menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar

"Ne…"

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar bahagia karena Chanyeol akhirnya tersenyum tulus padanya. Baekhyun pikir, ini adalah awal yang baik untuk hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Mungkin setelah ini, Baekhyun bisa menggunakan cara-cara lain untuk mendekati Chanyeol karena rencana kali ini telah sukses. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol makan dengan sangat lahap.

"Apa ini sungguh buatanmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan masih mengunyah bibimbap

"Ehm, sebenarnya tidak seluruhnya sih… Adikku membantuku membuatnya karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak." Jawab Baekhyun jujur

"Adikmu..?" Chanyeol memicingkan matanya sambil menatap Baekhyun

"Ne. Do Kyungsoo. Adikku." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis

Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah sejenak. Ia baru tahu kalau Kyungsoo adalah adik dari Baekhyun. Memang sih, dulu Kyungsoo pernah bilang kalau Chanyeol sekelas dengan hyungnya, namun Chanyeol benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa hyung Kyungsoo adalah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu siapa hyung Kyungsoo karena ia tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit siapa hyung Kyungsoo. Bagi Chanyeol, siapapun itu tidak penting. Yang paling penting untuknya tentu saja Kyungsoo. Lagipula, Kyungsoo sendiri tak pernah menyebutkan nama hyungnya secara eksplisit. Ia selalu menyebut Baekhyun di depan Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'Hyungku', dan Chanyeol juga tak pernah punya niat untuk mengorek siapa itu hyung Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol-ah..?" Baekhyun menangkap keanehan dari tingkah Chanyeol saat ini

"Ani.." Chanyeol menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun

"Apa tidak enak? Atau ada yang aneh dengan rasanya..?" tanya Baekhyun cemas

"Jjeoldae aniya.." Chanyeol melanjutkan kegiatan makannya

Baekhyun tersenyum lega. Ia pikir ada yang tidak beres dengan bekal itu karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti mengunyahnya. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan melihat Chanyeol yang begitu lahap. Ia mengambil tissue, lalu mengusap sudut bibir Chanyeol yang belepotan nasi dan saus wasabi.

Sesaat Chanyeol terdiam. Ia tak menyangka Baekhyun akan berani melakukan hal itu padanya. Namun ia mencoba tak peduli dan terus memakan bekal yang dibawa Baekhyun. Dan tanpa terasa, bekal tersebut habis dilahap Chanyeol—yang awalnya menolak bekal itu dengan halus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja dengan setelan jas mahal menatap keluar kaca bening di ruang kantornya yang mewah. Tatapannya begitu sendu, sarat akan kerinduan dan kesedihan. Butiran air hujan membasahi kaca dari luar. Langit yang mendung seolah turut mewakili perasaan sedihnya. Namja ini merindukan seseorang. Seseorang yang ditinggalkannya belasan tahun lalu. Ia ingin sekali menemui dan memeluk orang yang ia cari-cari selama ini. Namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan karena sampai saat ini ia belum menemukan orang itu.

"Bummie-ya… Bogoshipeoyo.."lirihnya pelan

"Jwisunghamnida, bujangnim… _Meeting_ akan dimulai 5 menit lagi." Sekretarisnya yang sejak tadi menunggu di ruangan itu mengingatkannya kembali akan jadwal _meeting_ yang harus ia hadiri

"Arasseo…" jawabnya

Namja itu melirik meja kerjanya. Ia menatap sendu sebuah figura foto yang ia pajang disana. Di situ itu terdapat potret dirinya dan kekasihnya, mataharinya, hidupnya—Kim Kibum. Ia tersenyum kecut menatap foto itu, lalu menghampiri sekretarisnya yang siap mengantarnya ke ruang _meeting_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekkie hyung… Aku masih ada urusan.. Hyung pulanglah dulu. Aku akan pulang dengan bus saja hari ini." Kyungsoo memohon pada Baekhyun ketika keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju halaman depan sekolah mereka untuk menunggu mobil jemputan mereka

"Memangnya urusan apa, Kyungie?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Tak biasanya Kyungsoo punya urusan macam-macam di sekolah.

"…." Kyungsoo bingung harus menjawab apa

"Arasseo… Jangan memasang wajah kalutmu di depanku seperti itu. Ne, pergilah… Aku akan pulang duluan. Annyeong, saengiya… Jaga dirimu, ne…" Baekhyun tersenyum dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun segera menuju taman belakang sekolah dan menunggu dengan gelisah. Ia kini duduk dengan tidak tenang di bangku yang ada disana. Ia berjanji dengan Chanyeol untuk bertemu di sana sepulang sekolah. Baru saja ia akan menghubungi Chanyeol yang tak kunjung datang, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menutup matanya. Ia jelas tahu siapa yang melakukan hal itu.

"Chanyeol hyung…" Kyungsoo menggenggam dan melepaskan tangan besar Chanyeol dari matanya

"Ada apa, Kyungie-ya..? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memintaku bertemu secara mendadak seperti ini? Tidak biasanya, kau tahu…?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan

"Chanyeol hyung… Mu—mulai sekarang… Mulai sekarang jangan pernah temui aku lagi." Kyungsoo kini berdiri sambil menunduk—tak berani menatap Chanyeol

"Mworago?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tatapan heran. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah drastis dari ceria menjadi tatapan dingin yang menusuk

"Aku bilang… Mulai sekarang kita tidak usah bertemu lagi, hyung…" Kyungsoo kini berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisnya

"Jangan mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu, Kyungsoo-ya… Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol terkekeh sejenak, lalu beralih menatap Kyungsoo lagi dengan tatapan serius

"Hyung… Jebal…"

"Ta—tapi Kyung…"

"Hyung… Aku harus segera pulang… Mianhae hyung… Jeongmal mianhae… Annyeong…" Kyungsoo berdiri dan segera melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol

GREP!

"Kyungie-ya… Saranghamnida… Aku tidak mungkin tahan untuk tidak bertemu denganmu sehari saja… Kenapa..? Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba..? Maafkan aku kalau aku melakukan suatu hal yang mengecewakanmu. Jebal tteonajima…" Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukan hangatnya

"Hiks.. Mianhae hyung… Mianhae… Aku… Aku tidak bisa meneruskan ini semua. Pada akhirnya kau, aku, kita… Kita akan tersakiti karena hubungan ini. Kuharap kau mengerti hyung. A—aku.. Aku hanya tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa meneruskan ini. Aku tidak ingin membuat hyung terluka pada akhirnya karena terus mencintaiku. Sebaiknya, hyung segera melupakanku. Aku… Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan kuharap setelah ini kita tidak usah bertemu dan bertegur sapa lagi. Aku menyayangimu, hyung… Annyeong…"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol yang mulai melonggar dari tubuhnya. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini hanya bisa mematung. Tanpa dapat ditahan, setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Chanyeol. Hatinya terluka menatap kepergian namja mungil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continue…..!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Annyeong readerdeul…_

Maaf ya chapter kemarin aku gak teliti, POVnya masih kecampur sama POV Kyungsoo. Awalnya aku mau bikin POV per karakter, tapi kok kayaknya repot. Ya udah, jadi aku ganti pake author POV semua. Nah ternyata POVnya masih belum sempurna, soalnya aku gak teliti waktu ngedit. Makasih buat yang sudah ngingetin aku. Udah di-edit kok…

Hehe…

Yang minta Kainya dikeluarin sekarang… Hmm… Mianhae, author belum bisa… Kai memang masih author simpen rapat2…

Kai baru keluar mungkin di chapter 3/4. Kai itu karakter utama juga sih, tapi belum saatnya dia muncul. Kalau timingnya udah pas, baru Kai muncul.

Karakter-karakter lain bakal muncul perlahan-lahan sesuai kebutuhan cerita. Ini baru pemanasan sebelum konflik. Mungkin chapter depan konflik pertama bakal author munculin..

#smirk #dilemparbatu

Jadi yang pengen si A atau si B atau si C muncul, harap sabar menunggu yaa… Masalah member EXO yang lain, mereka pasti muncul kok. Author aja yang belum tau kapan member lain bakal muncul. #smirkagain #dimutilasi

Gimana chapter 2 ini? Apa memuaskan atau tambah jelek?

Ceritanya makin membingungkan atau gimana?

Ada typo yang sangat mengganggu kah?

Feelnya udah kerasa belum?

Tolong berikan komentar buat FF ini di kotak review yang sudah tersedia ya readerdeul, supaya ke depannya, FF ini bisa makin maju & memuaskan readerdeul sekalian…

Kan sayang kalau FFn udah nyediain kotak review, tapi gak dimanfaatin sebaik mungkin.

Pokoknya stay tune terus ya sama FF ini yaaaaa…..

#angkatbannerchankaisoo

Makasih buat dukungannya di chapter sebelumnya.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Lonely [없구나]

Cast : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)

Chanbaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

Cameo : EXO member & Super Junior member

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kaisoo and Chanbaek is belong to each other & SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : Dalam hidupnya, Kyungsoo selalu mengalah dengan hyungnya, Baekhyun. Bahkan ia harus merelakan orang yang ia sukai untuk Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tak butuh apapun dalam hidupnya selain melihat orang yang ia sayangi bahagia. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia hanya akan selalu sendirian. **KAISOO! CHANBAEK! SLIGHT!CHANSOO - EXO FIC! YAOI! BL! DLDR!**

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN! YAOI! BOY X BOY!**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol hyung… Mu—mulai sekarang… Mulai sekarang jangan pernah temui aku lagi." Kyungsoo kini berdiri sambil menunduk—tak berani menatap Chanyeol

"Mworago?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tatapan heran. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah drastis dari ceria menjadi tatapan dingin yang menusuk

"Aku bilang… Mulai sekarang kita tidak usah bertemu lagi, hyung…" Kyungsoo kini berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisnya

"Jangan mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu, Kyungsoo-ya… Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol terkekeh sejenak, lalu beralih menatap Kyungsoo lagi dengan tatapan serius

"Hyung… Jebal…"

"Ta—tapi Kyung…"

"Hyung… Aku harus segera pulang… Mianhae hyung… Jeongmal mianhae… Annyeong…" Kyungsoo berdiri dan segera melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol

GREP!

"Kyungie-ya… Saranghamnida… Aku tidak mungkin tahan untuk tidak bertemu denganmu sehari saja… Kenapa..? Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba..? Maafkan aku kalau aku melakukan suatu hal yang mengecewakanmu. Jebal tteonajima…" Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukan hangatnya

"Hiks.. Mianhae hyung… Mianhae… Aku… Aku tidak bisa meneruskan ini semua. Pada akhirnya kau, aku, kita… Kita akan tersakiti karena hubungan ini. Kuharap kau mengerti hyung. A—aku.. Aku hanya tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa meneruskan ini. Aku tidak ingin membuat hyung terluka pada akhirnya karena terus mencintaiku. Sebaiknya, hyung segera melupakanku. Aku… Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan kuharap setelah ini kita tidak usah bertemu dan bertegur sapa lagi. Aku menyayangimu, hyung… Annyeong…"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol yang mulai melonggar dari tubuhnya. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini hanya bisa mematung. Tanpa dapat ditahan, setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Chanyeol. Hatinya terluka menatap kepergian namja mungil itu.

.

.

.

.

**[CHAPTER 3]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menangis sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke rumah. Berulang kali ia menghapus air matanya, namun berulang kali pula air matanya menetes kembali ke pipi putihnya. Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar. Bagaimana ia bisa pulang dengan wajah sembab seperti ini? Kungsoo merutuki kecengengannya. Ia seharusnya senang saat ini, karena sebentar lagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa segera jadian—tanpa harus diganggu olehnya. Namun itu tak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Sebagai manusia biasa, tak mudah untuk melupakan suatu luka dan kesedihan yang sedang kita rasakan. Kyungsoo kini hanya terdiam menatap pemandangan dari jendela kaca bus yang ia tumpangi.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, sering kali terbersit keinginan untuk menyusul Kibum di surga sana. Kyungsoo sering bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, kenapa sang eomma tidak membawanya pergi ke surga ketika eommanya meninggal dulu. Mungkin kalau ia tidak ada dalam keluarganya sekarang, keadaan keluarganya akan lebih baik daripada ada dirinya yang hanya menjadi penghalang dalam keluarganya. Mungkin Siwon, Heechul dan Baekhyun bisa menjadi keluarga yang harmonis tanpa kehadirannya di tengah-tengah mereka yang hanya bisa menyusahkan mereka saja. Kalau ia tak ada, pasti tak akan ada pertengkaran di antara orangtuanya. Kyungsoo menghela napas panjangnya, lalu memejamkan matanya sekilas, berharap agar semuanya hanya mimpi dan ia bisa terbangun dan melihat wajah eomma kandungnya yang tidak pernah ia ingat rupanya.

.

.

.

.

"Bangun nak... Ireonnayo… Ini sudah jam 10 malam…" seorang namja paruh baya mencoba membangunkan Kyungsoo yang terlihat pulas di bangkunya

"Ehmm… E—ehh…? Jam 10 malam…?" Kyungsoo langsung terlonjak dari tempat duduknya

"Ne.. Kau tertidur sejak tadi sore. Aku harus memulangkan bus ini. Dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumah." Kata namja—yang ternyata adalah supir bus—dengan ramah

"Kamsahamnida ahjussi…"

Kyungsoo mengikuti ahjussi itu turun dari bus. Ia tak menyangka bahwa saat ini ia sedang berada didalam garasi bus kota. Ia segera berjalan cepat mengikuti ahjussi tadi yang terlihat sedang menyiapkan motornya untuk mengantar Kyungsoo pulang.

.

.

.

.

"Disini ne?" tanya ahjussi itu

"Ne, neomu kamsahamnida ahjussi…" Kyungsoo turun dari motor dan membungkukan tubuhnya sopan

Kyungsoo menunggu ahjussi itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Baru saja ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Siwon, Heechul dan Baekhyun langsung berdiri menghadangnya.

"Darimana saja kamu, nak?"

"Kyungie kenapa kau tidak bisa dihubungi?"

"Kau mau jadi anak liar yang selalu pulang malam?"

"…"

Kyungsoo tertunduk ketakutan. Heechul benar-benar tak tahan. Dengan kemarahan yang meletup-letup, Heechul berjalan cepat ke arah Kyungsoo. PLAK! Heechul langsung melayangkan tamparan yang sangat keras pada Kyungsoo.

"YA! HEECHUL-AH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" seru Siwon nyaring. Heechul tak peduli, ia malah mencengkeram kerah seragam Kyungsoo dengan kasar

"KAU! Kau mau jadi anak nakal, eoh? Keluyuran hingga malam dan pulang dengan orang tak dikenal..? Dasar anak tak tahu diri!" sembur Heechul sambil melepaskan cengekramannya, tak sampai sepersekian detik kemudian, PLAK! Siwon menampar Heechul tak kalah keras

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA, EOH?" bentak Siwon

Kyungsoo langsung menangis tersedu. Baekhyun terpaku melihat peristiwa tadi. Ia tak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi di keluarganya. Sedangkan Heechul kini terdiam sambil memegangi pipinya yang panas. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Jangan berani-berani menamparnya atau kau akan tahu akibatnya!" ancam Siwon serius lalu beralih membopong Kyungsoo ke kamarnya

"Eomma…" Baekhyun menangis dan memeluk Heechul yang masih terpaku

Heechul menangis dalam diam. Baekhyun segera membawa Heechul ke kamar orangtuanya. Sambil menangis ia mendudukan Heechul yang terlihat seperti orang linglung.

"Eomma… Uljimayo.." Baekhyun menghapus airmata Heechul yang terus menerus turun—tanpa isakan, tanpa suara.

.

.

.

.

Siwon mengompres pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah dengan penuh kesabaran. Kyungsoo sendiri masih sesenggukan. Bukan. Tangisan Kyungsoo bukan karena ia kesakitan setelah ditampar Heechul, tapi karena ia sangat menyesal sudah terlambat pulang dan menyebabkan orangtuanya bertengkar. Ia sedih sekali melihat Siwon menampar Heechul. Kyungsoo tak henti-henti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah chagi… Ulijima…" Siwon mengelus lembut kepala Kyungsoo, lalu membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke pelukannya

"Hiks… Appa… Aku memang anak tidak tahu diri… Hiks…"

"Ani chagiya… Kyungsoo itu anak yang manis. Ulijima, ne?" Siwon mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo berkali-kali

"Appa… Bisakah… Bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri…? A—aku ingin sendiri.." Kyungsoo mengusir halus Siwon

Siwon sedikit kaget dengan permintaan Kyungsoo. Namun akhirnya ia memaklumi sifat Kyungsoo yang sangat mirip dengan Kibum—pendiam, pemalu & penyendiri.

"Arasseo. Mandi dan tidurlah, chagi…" Siwon mengusap kepala Kyungsoo lembut, lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di kamarnya

.

.

.

Siwon masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melihat Heechul yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil diam melamun. Siwon menghela napasnya pelan. Ia sesungguhnya menyesal telah menampar Heechul seperti tadi. Namun instingnya sebagai ayah yang akan selalu melindungi anaknya mendadak menguar dan membuatnya kehilangan kendali sampai menampar Heechul, istrinya sendiri. Siwon melangkah menghampiri Heechul. Didudukannya tubuhnya tepat di samping Heechul.

"Chulie-ah…"

"…" tak ada jawaban

"Heechulie… Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhaeyo. Aku kelepasan dan terbawa emosi. Apa masih sakit?" Siwon menuntun telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Heechul.

PLAK!

"Jangan sentuh aku!" desis Heechul sambil menampik tangan Siwon yang hampir menyentuh pipinya

"Chulie… Mianhae…" Siwon memejamkan matanya erat, lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar

"Aku tahu.. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, Siwon-ah… Tapi, bisakah kau perlakukan aku sebagai seorang yang berarti untukmu..? Sebagai seorang istri, mungkin…? Bisakah kau melupakan Kibum hyung dan mulai melihatku?" Tes.. Tes.. Air mata Heechul jatuh lagi

"Heechul-ah… Aku… Aku minta maaf padamu karena aku bukanlah suami yang baik yang dapat membahagiakanmu hingga saat ini. Maafkan aku, Chulie…" Siwon membawa tubuh Heechul yang begetar karena terisak ke dalam peluakannya

Tak ada percakapan apapun setelahnya. Keduanya hanya saling memeluk satu sama lain. Siwon mengecup dahi Heechul lembut, membiarkan sang istri terus menangis dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya merupakan hari yang berat untuk Kyungsoo karena Heechul benar-benar mendiamkannya. Baekhyun sungguh sedih, namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Baekhyun sudah mencoba berbicara dengan eommanya agar berhenti mengacuhkan Kyungsoo, namun Heechul malah mengomeli Baekhyun, sehingga Baekhyun akhirnya pasrah dan berhenti membujuk Heecul. Baekhyun kini hanya mampu menemani dan menghibur Kyungsoo yang makin murung dan tertutup dengan mengajak namja bermata bulat itu bercanda dan jalan-jalan.

Saat di sekolah, Baekhyun juga menjadi penghibur bagi Chanyeol yang terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini. Tentu saja Chanyeol masih patah hati karena penolakan Kyungsoo beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol yang notabene ceria menjadi kaku dan lebih banyak diam. Baekhyun sedih melihat Chanyeol—si biang keributan di kelas—menjadi pendiam dan lemas seperti kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Baekhyun pun berusaha menjadi teman untuk Chanyeol agar Chanyeol bisa ceria seperti sedia kala. Dan ternyata usaha Baekhyun cukup berhasil. Chanyeol sudah mulai ceria kembali. Chanyeol juga dengan senang hati menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama Baekhyun dan memakan bekal yang dibawa Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi semakin dekat. Di masa-masa persiapan ujian akhir seperti sekarang ini, mereka berdua sering belajar bersama, entah Chanyeol akan datang ke rumah Baekhyun, ataupun sebaliknya. Seperti hari ini, Chanyeol datang ke rumah Baekhyun untuk belajar bersama. Jangan khawatir, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memang sudah tidak pernah bertegur sapa lagi. Ketika melihat Chanyeol berada di rumahnya, Kyungsoo akan mengunci diri di kamarnya. Sesekali ia akan keluar kamar untuk mengambil minum atau makanan ringan di dapur. Tak jarang Kyungsoo mendengar tawa keduanya menggelegar heboh, membuat sesuatu di dadanya berdenyut menyakitkan bak ditikam badik.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara tawa Chanyeol mengganggu indera pendengarannya.

"Hahaha… Kau lihat ini, Baek.. Dia mirip sekali denganmu… Byun Baekhyun versi yeoja… Hahahaha!" ejek Chanyeol

"YA! Wajahku tidak seperti ini! Kau menyebalkan sekali! Dasar Giant! Kau tidak sadar kalau telingamu itu seperti telinga Yoda si Peri?" Baekhyun mendengus kesal

"YA! Aku tidak seperti itu! Aku ini super tampan, kau tahu? Aku pernah dijuluki orang tertampan di sekolah lamaku!" jawab Chanyeol penuh percaya diri

"Ck! Percaya diri sekali!"

"Jeongmal..?" suara Chanyeol terdengar menggoda

"AHAHAHA! Ah! Jangan! Gumanhae! Ahahaha! Andwae! Hahaha..! Ini geli Chanyeol! Baboya!" jerit Baekhyun kegelian

Kyungsoo mengintip sedikit dari celah pintu kamar Baekhyun yang terbuka. Chanyeol kini sedang meniup-niup leher bagian belakang Baekhyun. Dan entah kenapa, dada Kyungsoo terasa seperti dihujam ribuan panah yang tajam.

.

.

.

.

.

07.30 AM

TIT TIT TIT! TIT TIT TIT!

Sebuah alarm berbunyi nyaring, membuat seorang namja yang sedang terlelap mengerutkan wajahnya kesal karena merasa terganggu oleh bunyi alarm tersebut.

"Arrgghhh…! Sialan!" umpat namja itu lalu menyingkap selimutnya tergesa-gesa

TIT TIT TIT! TIT TIT TIT!

"YA! Bisakah benda kep*r*t ini diam? SHIKKEUREO!" Namja itu kini berdiri dan mematikan alarmnya dengan kasar

Jangan terkejut melihat keadaannya yang _half-naked_ dan hanya memakai _boxer_ bergambar songebob ketat. Memang seperti itulah _fashion style_nya ketika tidur.

DDRRTT DDRTTT!

"Yeoboseyo?" namja itu menjawab telepon dengan malas-malasan

"_YA! KIM JONGIN! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? 30 menit lagi kita harus segera meeting dengan klien dari Jepang. Kenapa kau belum datang?"_ bentak seorang namja dari seberang dengan nada gusar menahan emosi

"HAH? Mian hyung! Aku akan segera kesana!" namja bernama Kim Jongin itu gelagapan

"_Kalau kau terlambat, aku akan mencincangmu Kkamjong!"_ ancam namja di seberang sana

PIP! Sambungan telepon pun terputus begitu saja. Namja yang biasa dipanggil Jongin itu mengacak-acak surai hitamnya dengan kasar, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Akh! Sialan! Siapa yang menaruh sampo di lantai! Brengsek!" umpat Jongin—lagi

Dan pagi hari di apartemennya memang akan selalu dipenuhi umpatannya yang entah disebabkan oleh tersandung, menabrak, menginjak atau mencium bau menyengat dari barang-barangnya yang ia letakkan asal-asalan di penjuru apartemennya yang tak berbeda jauh dengan kandang kambing (?).

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terlihat berlari-lari memasuki kantornya. Ia menaiki lift dengan pakaian yang masih berantakan. Dasi belum terpasang, rambut tidak tersisir rapi, jas yang masih ia sampirkan di bahu kirinya, bahkan 3 kancing teratas kemejanya belum terkancing sehingga sedikit menampilkan dadanya yang bidang. Jongin mencoba merapikan penampilanmya selagi berada di dalam lift, membuat seorang yeoja yang berada di dalam lift yang sama dengannya mengipasi wajahnya sendiri karena tak tahan melihat ke-_sexy_-an seorang Kim Jongin—CEO di perusahaan itu—sedang memakai baju asal-asalan. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, Jongin segera keluar dan berlari menghampiri namja yang sedang berdiri di depan ruangannya dengan wajah menahan emosi.

"JOONMYUN HYUNG!" seru Jongin dengan napas tersengal ketika ia sampai di depan namja yang ia panggil Joonmyun tadi

"Kau terlambat 1 menit, Kim Jongin!" desis Joonmyun

"Hyung…! Hanya 1 menit! Bbuing-bbuing..?" Jongin kini malah memasang aegyo-nya yang nyaris membuat Joonmyun muntah di tempat

"Hentikan aegyo menjijikanmu itu, itu Jongin-ah! Cepat rapikan penampilanmu itu dan bersiaplah untuk _meeting_!" ujar Joonmyun galak

"Arasseo, hyung.. Hehehe.." cengir Jongin tanpa rasa bersalah sambil merangkul Joonmyeon

"Cepatlah Jongin! CEO macam apa kau ini?" Joonmyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada

"Itulah mengapa aku membutuhkanmu sebagai wakilku, Hyung…" Jongin terkekeh pelan

"Haah… Terserah padamu!" Joonmyun memutar bola matanya malas

.

.

.

.

"Aaahhh… Akhirnya meeting ini selesai juga…" Jongin merenggangkan otot-otot punggungnya yang terasa pegal karena harus duduk dan berdiri tegak terlalu lama.

"Yang penting sekarang meeting sudah selesai. Ah, sekarang sudah jam makan siang. Tak terasa rapat tadi ternyata lama sekali. Kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat merayu mereka, mungkin kita akan pulang sore hanya karena satu meeting yang tak kunjung mendapatkan kesepakatan dari masing-masing pihak." Ujar Joonmyun

"Hehe.. Ah, mianhae hyung, tadi pagi aku sudah terlambat dan merepotkanmu… Gomawo sudah menelponku tadi pagi, kalau tidak, aku mungkin baru sampai di kantor jam 9." Kata Jongin terkekeh pelan

"Kau ini.. Hampir setiap hari selalu begitu. Sepertinya, ini sudah saatnya kau memikirkan seorang pendamping hidup. Aku pikir, kau butuh istri yang bisa merawatmu mulai sekarang." Ujar Joonmyun ringan sambil melahap makan siangnya

"Aniya, hyung… Aku masih ingin bersenang-senang dulu. Setidaknya aku ingin menikmati masa mudaku dulu, hyung… Menjadi CEO di usiaku saat ini tidaklah mudah dan aku masih ingin menyesuaikan diri dengan posisi menyebalkan yang diberikan oleh eommaku ini." Ujar Jongin sambil menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"Arasseo, Jongin-ah… Aku tahu, memang berat menjadi CEO di usia 24 tahun sepertimu. Akan tetapi, akan lebih baik kalau kau punya seseorang yang bisa mengurusimu. Kau adalah orang yang sangat ceroboh dan berantakan. Bukankah seorang istri bisa membuat hidupmu lebih tertata? Ah… Aku ingat… Bukankah seorang yeoja bernama Naeun adalah yeojachingumu? Kenapa kau tidak menikahinya saja? Dia yeoja yang cukup cantik menurutku. Kenapa sekarang aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi?" tanya Suho

"Ah, yeoja itu… Aku juga lama tak melihatnya… Asal hyung tahu, aku tidak pernah memiliki yeojachingu sepertinya. Naeun sangat manja dan itu membuatku semakin pusing. Aku tak mungkin menjadikan yeoja seperti Naeun sebagai istriku. Bisa-bisa aku mati muda karena menghadapi tingkahnya yang terlalu kekanakan." dengus Jongin

"Hahaha! Ah, matda! Naeun itu… Bukankah dia orang yang dijodohkan oleh Yuri bujangnim untukmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah setuju pada eommaku dengan perjodohan bodoh itu. Untuk apa eomma menjodohkanku dengan yeoja cantik tapi tak bisa mengurusi orang lain, padahal seorang istri harus bisa mengurusi suaminya dan mendidik anak mereka kelak. Mau jadi apa rumah tanggaku kalau aku menikah dengan yeoja semacam dia? Lagipula, aku mencari seseorang yang manis dan lembut, tak masalah yeoja ataupun namja. Aku hanya ingin orang itu bisa mengerti bagaimana posisiku dan tidak menuntut banyak hal dariku. Hanya itu." Kata Jongin ringan dilanjutkan dengan acara mengunyah makan siangnya

"Ckckck… Kim Jongin… Kau memang namja yang sangat unik… Aku heran, mengapa aku bisa punya sepupu sepertimu." Suho tersenyum dan mulai menghabiskan makan siangnya yang sudah sisa sedikit

"Hyung, bukankah kau baru bertunangan dengan seorang namja? Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Uhuk! Ma—maksudmu rasa yang bagaimana?" tanya Suho setelah meminum air putih setelah hampir tersedak makanannya

"Rasa berpacaran dengan namja… Seperti Yixing hyung? Apakah dia orang yang baik dalam mengurus rumah? Apa dia pandai memasak?"

"Yixing lebih dari itu.." jawab Suho dengan senyum bangganya

Jongin ikut tersenyum. Tak ada percakapan apapun setelahnya. Mereka segera menghabiskan makan siang mereka dan kembali bekerja.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berniat untuk mengajak Baekhyun membeli buku bersama-sama di toko buku yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun di kamar hyungnya itu. Namun ternyata Baekhyun sedang bersiap-siap untuk keluar rumah.

"Baekhyun hyung…" Kyungsoo membuka kamar Baekhyun dan mendapati hyungnya itu sedang mematut tubuhnya di depan cermin dan memoleskan _BB Cream_ ke wajah mulusnya.

"Eh, Kyungie..? Wae..?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini malah mengoleskan _lip balm_ ke bibirnya

"Aniya hyung… Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sepertinya mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajak Baekhyun ke toko buku

"Aku…? Aku akan kencan dengan Chanyeol. Hehe… Kyungie… Aku gugup sekali… Apa Chanyeol akan menyatakan cintanya padaku saat kencan ini? Uwaahhh… Aku tak bisa membayangkannya…." Baekhyun benar-benar bersemangat menceritakan perihal kencannya dengan Chanyeol yang akan terlaksana sebentar lagi

"E—eh..? Mu—mungkin saja, hyung… Jadi hyung akan kencan dengan Chanyeol sunbaenim? Chukhahae, hyung!" Kyungsoo tersenyum palsu—menyembunyikan rasa perih di dalam hatinya

"Kau tidak ingin pergi kemanapun di akhir minggu seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ani hyung…" jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada lirih yang mati-matian ia tahan

"Geuraeyo? Apa kau tidak ada kencan dengan calon pacarmu yang satu itu, eoh? Ahh… Kau belum menceritakannya padaku, Kyung! Padahal kau sudah berjanji… Bagaimana kalau setelah aku pulang nanti, kau bercerita padaku?"

"Aratjji hyung.." jawab Kyungsoo pelan

"Nah… Na dagahalkke…" pamit Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengambil tas selempangnya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo di kamarnya. Baekhyun terlihat begitu manis dengan t-shirt berwarna kuning pastel yang ia padukan dengan _cardigan_ berwarna hijau _tosca_. Kedua lengan kardigannya ia tarik hingga ke siku. Tak lupa _skinny jeans_ berwarna abu-abu terpasang manis di kaki jenjangnya, membuat penampilan Byun Baekhyun benar-benar sempurna saat ini.

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu—sarat akan luka. Tanpa dapat ia tahan, setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata bulatnya. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya. Ia berniat meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun, namun sebuah foto menghentikan langkahnya. Kyungsoo mendekati sebuah figura Rilakkuma yang berada di meja nakas Baekhyun. Di sana terdapat foto Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang tersenyum bersama. Dada Kyungsoo mendadak nyeri melihatnya. Air mata lagi-lagi jatuh dari matanya. Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum, meskipun perih di hatinya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Semoga Baekhyun hyung bisa bahagia dengan Chanyeol hyung.." lirihnya pelan

.

.

.

.

"CHANYEOLIE!" pekik Baekhyun metika menangkap sosok yang ia pikirkan sejak tadi

"Baekhyun-ah.." Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kedatangan Baekhyun

"Kajja!" ajak Baekhyun

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun merangkulkan tanganya ke siku Chanyeol. Mereka tertawa bersama sepanjang jalan. Dan disaat berbahagia seperti itulah, Chanyeol akan selalu mengingat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Kyungsoo yang sedang memainkan rambutnya. Kyungsoo yang menyuapkan bekal makanan untuknya. Kyungsoo yang menggenggam erat tangannya… Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa melupakan namja mungil bermata bulat itu hingga saat ini, bahkan dengan Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Yeol.." Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Chanyeol yang sedang ia rangkul

"Eh..? Ne Baek?" Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya

"Kau melamun? Uhh.. Kenapa kau selalu melamun saat kita sedang berdua? Kau ini memikirkan apa sampai melupakanku, eoh?" protes Baekhyun

"Mianhae Baek.. Ah, Baek.. Ayo beli kopi dan duduk di sana!" tunjuk Chanyeol pada sebuah bangku di bawah pohon yang berkelap-kelip karena dipasangi lampu

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya menuju sebuah _stand_ penjual kopi tak jauh dari sana. Perlakuan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merona. Untung saja hari sudah malam sehingga pipi Baekhyun yang memerah tidak terlihat dengan jelas. Setelah membeli kopi, mereka berdua langsung menuju bangku kosong yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada percakapan apapun dari keduanya. Mereka kini sedang asyik menikmati kopi masing-masing tanpa suara. Baekhyun mencuri-curi pandang pada Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol yang kini tengah memikirkan sesuatu—entah apa. Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya pelan, mengatur detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Ia menatap Chanyeol dan mulai berbicara

"Chanyeol-ah… Nan niga joha.." ucap Baekhyun begitu saja

"Eh…? Ne..?" Chanyeol tak mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun dengan baik

"Johahaeyo, Chanyeol-ah.." ujar Baekhyun lagi sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh harap

"…" Chanyeol terdiam

"Chanyeol… Apa kau menyukaiku juga..?" tanya Baekhyun lembut

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia tak percaya kalau Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu saat ini. Ia belum bisa melupakan Kyungsoo. Sekalipun Baekhyun selalu mengisi hari-harinya selama ini, namun ia belum memilki perasaan khusus terhadap namja manis di sampingnya ini.

"Mianhae, Baekhyun-ah…" jawab Chanyeol lirih

Baekhyun bagaikan terhempas ke jurang yang begitu dalam. Kata-kata Chanyeol menghantam hatinya dengan sangat tepat, hingga Baekhyun merasa hatinya nyaris terbelah dua di dalam sana. Baekhyun menunduk, mencoba menata hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping karena ditolak Chanyeol. Ia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh luka.

"A—apa kau menyukai orang lain…?" tanya Baekhyun pelan

"Adikmu. Aku menyukai Do Kyungsoo, adikmu." Jawab Chanyeol

Kata-kata Chanyeol menampar Baekhyun telak. Baekhyun mengerutkan wajahnya menahan perih di hatinya. Dalam hitungan ketiga, Baekhyun langsung menangis dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang panik sambil memanggili namanya dari jauh. Baekhyun tak peduli. Baekhyun kecewa. Sangat kecewa. Kecewa pada Kyungsoo, adik kesayangannya.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung sudah pulang? Bagaimana kencannya tadi? Apa hyung sudah jadian dengan Chanyeol sunbaenim?" Kyungsoo memberondong Baekhyun yang baru saja sampai di rumah dengan beragam pertanyaan

"…" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mematikan

"H—hyung? Kenapa wajahmu sembab? Kau habis menangis..? Waeyo? Apa Chan—…"

PLAK!

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, DO KYUNGSOO-YA!" bentak Baekhyun

Baekhyun meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Ia memegangi pipinya yang panas setelah ditampar Baekhyun barusan. Dan tak ada hal lain yang mampu dilakukan lagi oleh Kyungsoo selain menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TOBECON!**

Annyeonghaseyo readerdeul!

Gimana-gimana? Chapter ini sudah memuaskan atau belum?

Noh, si Temsek udah author munculin. Bareng sama Suho lagi…

Tuh kan, author baik, ngasih bonus buat readers… Hehe…

Kai masih belum ketemu Kyungsoo dikarenakan takdir belum mempertemukan mereka. Jadi readers harap sabar menanti ne?

#authordibakarreaders

Nah, buat yang ngira Kibum masih hidup, tet tott! Ceritanya gak se-klise itu kok Chingu.. Kemarin itu bukan Siwon yang kangen sama Kibum. Tunggu aja di chapter 5 yaa… Chapter 4 masih mau ngejelasin nasib Kyungsoo setelah Baekhyun tau semuanya…

Nah… Tambah aneh gak sih ceritanya?

Jawab di review yaa…

_**WAJIB REVIEW!**_

#cipokbangchanyeol (?)

Gomawo buat yang udah read, favorite, & review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Thanks To nyusul di chapter depan yaa….

SARANGHAE YEOREOBUN!

XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Lonely [없구나]

Cast : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)

Chanbaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

Cameo : EXO member & Super Junior member

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kaisoo and Chanbaek is belong to each other & SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : Dalam hidupnya, Kyungsoo selalu mengalah dengan hyungnya, Baekhyun. Bahkan ia harus merelakan orang yang ia sukai untuk Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tak butuh apapun dalam hidupnya selain melihat orang yang ia sayangi bahagia. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia hanya akan selalu sendirian. **KAISOO! CHANBAEK! SLIGHT!CHANSOO - EXO FIC! YAOI! BL! DLDR!**

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN! YAOI! BOY X BOY!**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung sudah pulang? Bagaimana kencannya tadi? Apa hyung sudah jadian dengan Chanyeol sunbaenim?" Kyungsoo memberondong Baekhyun yang baru saja sampai di rumah dengan beragam pertanyaan

"…" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mematikan

"H—hyung? Kenapa wajahmu sembab? Kau habis menangis..? Waeyo? Apa Chan—…"

PLAK!

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, DO KYUNGSOO-YA!" bentak Baekhyun

Baekhyun meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Ia memegangi pipinya yang panas setelah ditampar Baekhyun barusan. Dan tak ada hal lain yang mampu dilakukan lagi oleh Kyungsoo selain menangis.

.

.

.

.

**[CHAPTER 4]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung… Tolong buka pintunya…" Kyungsoo mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun berkali-kali

"…" tak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam, hanya suara tangis pilu Baekhyun yang terdengar

"Baekhyun hyung… Hyung…" Kyungsoo menangis memanggili Baekhyun

Kyungsoo menyerah. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kyungsoo sangat sedih. Ia tak ingin dibenci oleh Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tak ingin dibenci Baekhyun. Kyungsoo terlalu menyayangi Baekhyun yang sudah ia anggap hyung kandungnya itu. Namun inilah yang harus diterima Kyungsoo. Ia menangis sepanjang malam dan tertidur karena lelah menangis.

.

.

.

.

"Baekkie hyung…" Kyungsoo memanggil Baekhyun saat ia memasang sepatunya

"…" Baekhyun mengacuhkannya

"Hyung ayo berangkat sekolah!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya berjalan menuju mobil

"Aku berangkat…" Baekhyun menepis tangan Kyungsoo dan masuk ke dalam mobil

Kyungsoo sangat terkejut. Ia lebih terkejut karena mobil yang biasa mengantar mereka ke sekolah juga telah meninggalkannya di depan rumah. Kyungsoo syok. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun tega meninggalkannya di rumah seperti ini. Kyungsoo segera menuju halte bus dan menunggu bus yang dapat mengantarkannya ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah…" Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun erat

"Mwoya?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bengis

"Baek, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu.."

"Andwae! Kau dan Kyungsoo sama saja! Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan kalian lagi mulai detik ini. Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun menampik tangan Chanyeol

"Baek…" Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun lagi

"Kalian mengecewakanku. Kenapa menyembunyikan semua ini dariku?" Baekhyun mencoba melepas cengkeraman Chanyeol dari tangannya

"Baek, aku tidak tahu kau a—.."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun, Yeol! Tolong lepaskan aku… Please?" Baekhyun memberi penekanan pada kata-katanya

Chanyeol segera melepaskan tangannya dari Baekhyun dan membiarkan namja mungil itu duduk tenang. Tak ada percakapan apapun setelahnya. Baekhyun benar-benar mengunci bibirnya dan berbicara apapun sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Baekhyun kini benar-benar tidak mempedulikan kehadiran Kyungsoo—dan juga Chanyeol. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Heechul tidak pernah mau makan bersama-sama dengan Kyungsoo di meja makan. Saat makan siang atau malam tiba, Heechul dan Baekhyun akan makan lebih dulu. Ketika Kyungsoo datang dan bergabung dengan mereka, keduanya akan segera meninggalkan meja makan. Kyungsoo sangat terluka diperlakukan seperti itu oleh mereka. Tak jarang pula Siwon melihat kejadian ini. Siwon pun segera menegur Heechul dan selalu akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran hebat antara keduanya. Kyungsoo sangat sedih melihat orangtuanya bertengkar terus-menerus karena dirinya. Sebagai seorang anak, ia merasa amat tak berguna karena malah memicu pertengkaran di antara kedua orangtuanya.

"Dengar, anak jalang! Jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan suamiku lagi! Kau pikir siapa kau, hah? Kau hanya anak tidak tahu diri yang menyusahkan! Seharusnya Kibum hyung membawamu saat ia meninggal dulu!" Heechul menjambak rambut Kyungsoo kasar—tak mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang meringis kesakitan

"Arasseo eomma…" Kyungsoo meringis ketika Heechul menghempaskan kepalanya begitu saja lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo

Baekhyun yang melihat seluruh kejadian itu hanya mampu menatap iba pada Kyungsoo dari kejauhan. Namun seketika ia menggelengkan wajahnya.

"_Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya, Kyungsoo…" ucapnya dalam hati_

.

.

.

.

"Ige mwoya? Kenapa kau bisa mendapat luka-luka seperti ini, chagi? Katakan siapa yang melakukan ini padamu!" Siwon menggeram marah melihat bekas-bekas kebiruan dan memar di sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo

"Aniya, appa… Aku… Aku sangat ceroboh akhir-akhir ini, sehingga aku sering jatuh dan terluka seperti ini.." dusta Kyungsoo—jelas sekali yang melakukannya adalah Heechul

"Andwae chagi… Aku tahu, ini pasti perbuatan Heechul! Aku akan menegurnya!" seru Siwon dengan nada marah  
"Andwae… Appa andwaeyo! Jebal…! Appa!"

Kyungsoo mengejar Siwon yang kini berjalan keluar kamar Kyungsoo dan menghampiri Heechul yang sedang menonton TV bersama Baekhyun. Siwon menggeram marah. Ia mematikan TV dan menatap Heechul dengan tatapan jengah.

"Berdiri, Kim Heechul." Ucap Siwon tenang

"Appa…" rengek Kyungsoo sambil menggoyang tangan Siwon

"Diam Kyungsoo!" bentak Siwon, spontan membuat Kyungsoo terkejut karena ini adalah kali pertama Siwon membentaknya

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Siwon? Kenapa kau menggangguku menonton TV dengan membawa anakmu yang menyusahkan itu?" tanya Heechul dengan tatapan tak kalah marah

"Kau! Jadi selama aku pergi, kau menyiksa anak ini, eoh? Jawab aku Heechul!"

"Kalau ya, memang kenapa? Anak ini sudah membuat anakku sengsara, untuk apa aku peduli padanya? Tidak akan!"

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang? Tidak akan?"

"Ne! Aku tidak akan pernah paduli pada anak itu! Baekhyun, masuk ke dalam kamar!" perintah Heechul

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi hanya mampu diam dan menunduk langsung mematuhi perintah eommanya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kyungsoo kini menangis tanpa suara. Ia sungguh tak ingin melihat kedua orangtuanya bertengkar seperti ini terus. Apalagi Siwon merupakan orang yang ringan tangan, tak jarang Siwon menggunakan kekerasan saat bertengkar dengan Heechul.

"Kau!" Siwon meraih remote TV dan bersiap memukulkannya pada Heechul

"APPA! ANDWAE!"

PRAK!

"KYUNGSOO-YA!" Siwon melepaskan remote TV itu dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo yang tanpa disangka malah terkena hantaman remote itu karena melindungi Heechul.

Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan. Darah mengucur dari kepalanya yang sobek karena terkena remote.

"Kyungsoo! A—ayo ke rumah sakit, chagi.." Siwon begitu panik karena pukulan remote yang ia tujukan untuk Heechul malah terkena Kyungsoo

"Aniya appa, nan gwaenchanha…" jawab Kyungsoo pelan masih sambil meringis

"Puas kau?" Siwon menatap Heechul yang masih syok dengan kejadian barusan

Siwon membopong Kyungsoo ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Heechul yang masih tak mempercayai bahwa Kyungsoo menyelamatkannya. Siwon segera mengobati luka Kyungsoo.

"Chagiya… Mianhae… Kalau saja appa tidak nekat memukul Heechul, pasti tidak akan seperti ini jadinya…" Siwon benar-benar merasa bersalah

"Appa, kumohon jangan sakiti Chulie eomma… Jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

"Chagi… Kau memang sangat mirip dengan eommamu… Appa merindukannya, kau tahu?" Siwon memeluk Kyungsoo

"Aku juga merindukan eomma, appa.." kata Kyungsoo sambil membalas pelukan Siwon

.

.

.

.

[02.30 AM]

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Kepalanya masih sangat pusing karena luka tadi, namun ia memaksakan diri untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Siwon yang tertidur di sampingnya. Wajah Siwon terlihat sangat lelah. Sepertinya beban pekerjaannya sangat banyak, belum lagi masalah di keluarga mereka yang tak kunjung selesai. Wajah Kyungsoo murung kembali mengingat keluarganya yang berantakan. Kyungsoo membuka lemarinya dan mengeluarkan koper dengan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi-bunyian apapun yang dapat membangunkan Siwon. Kyungsoo mulai memasukan sebagian bajunya ke dalam koper. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia menutup kopernya, lalu mendekati Siwon.

"Appa… Saranghae… Mian, aku tidak bisa terus disini karena aku hanya akan menyusahkan appa dan yang lain. Annyeong." CUP! Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Siwon

Kyungsoo memandangi Siwon cukup lama sebelum meninggalkan Siwon di kamarnya. Ia menuju kamar Baekhyun dan masuk ke dalam. Baekhyun terlihat sangat pulas tertidur. Ia mendekati Baekhyun dan mengelus lembut pipi putih Baekhyun.

"Hyung… Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyayangimu… Kau adalah hyung yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini. Mianhae hyung. Mian karena telah mengecewakanmu. Gomawo sudah menjadi hyungku selama ini. Neomu saranghae, hyung…" CUP! Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Baekhyun

TES!

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pipi Baekhyun.

"Kyungie… Mianhae.. Neomu mianhae.." igau Baekhyun

Kyungsoo terkejut, namun ia menyadari kalau Baekhyun tengah mengigau saat ini. Kyungsoo bernapas lega. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau tidak bersalah hyung, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Annyeong…" Kyungsoo menghapus air mata Baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar kamar Baekhyun dan menutupnya hati-hati.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun terbangun. Ia terlihat gelisah. Keringat mengucur di wajah dan lehernya. Nafasnya memburu tanda gelisah.

"Kyungsoo-ya…" gumamnya

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk tidur kembali.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berada di depan kamar orangtuanya. Ia mengurungkan niat untuk membuka kamar tersebut. Ia hanya berdiri dan berbisik di sana.

"Heechul eomma. Saranghae. Annyeong…" Kyungsoo menunduk singkat

Kyungsoo membawa kopernya dan meninggalkan rumahnya. Rumah yang telah ia tempati selama belasan tahun. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menutup lembar kehidupan lamanya. Mulai saat ini, ia tidak akan menjadi bagian keluarga Do lagi. Untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia tak tahu kemana tujuannya saat ini. Jalanan begitu sepi dan gelap. Terbersit rasa takut dalam hatinya. Ia takut akan muncul perampok atau preman yang akan menyakitinya. Sekalipun ia tidak membawa apa-apa dari rumah—selain pakaian—ia sangat takut kalau ada orang jahat yang akan menyakitinya.

Di tengah ketakutannya, ia melihat sesosok nenek sedang berjalan kelimpungan. Nenek itu berada kira-kira 10 meter dari tempat ia berdiri. Betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo ketika si nenek tersebut limbung dan tak sadarkan diri. Kyungsoo segera menghampiri nenek itu dan memastikan keadaannya. Ternyata si nenek pingsan. Kyungsoo panik. Ia tidak membawa handphone atau pun uang. Ia ingin membantu nenek itu, namun ia tak memiliki apapun.

Dengan lancang, ia merogoh tas si nenek dan menemukan sebuah handphone. Ia segera menelpon rumah sakit untuk menolong si nenek.

.

.

.

.

**#NEXT DAY**

Hari ini Jongin bangun pagi-pagi sekali karena harus menjemput Yuri, eomma tersayangnya di bandara. Jongin sesungguhnya tak ingin Yuri datang ke apartemennya yang sangat berantakan. Untung saja kemarin ia sudah sempat memanggil beberapa maid—lebih dari 10 orang—untuk membersihkan apartemennya yang tak jauh beda dengan kandang ternak.

Yuri masuk apartemen Jongin sambil tersenyum senang. Ia pikir anaknya itu sudah berubah menjadi rajin ketika tinggal sendiri di Seoul saat melihat apartemen anaknya yang begitu rapi dan bersih.

"Jongin-ah…" panggil Yuri yang tengah menaruh barang-barangnya di ruang tamu Jongin

"Ne eomma..?" Jongin yang ikut mengangkat-angkat barang-barang Yuri merasa sedikit terganggu dengan panggilan eommanya

"Kenapa kau menjauhi Naeun, eoh? Eomma malu sekali pada orangtua Naeun! Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Dasar anak nakal!" cibir Yuri kesal

"Eomma, kenapa harus malu? Apa aku menghamili Naeun sampai eomma harus malu pada orangtuanya? Ck! Eomma ini ada-ada saja. Aku tidak suka dengan Naeun, eomma…" ujar Jongin

"Jongin… Eomma hanya ingin kau segera menikah… Posisimu di kantor adalah posisi berat apabila statusmu masih lajang sampai sekarang." Ujar Yuri prihatin

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali, eomma? Aku tidak mau menikah dalam waktu dekat! Aku juga bisa mencari calon sendiri tanpa bantuan eomma… Lagipula, posisi berat apanya? Justru eomma menyuruhku untuk menikah itulah yang membuat posisiku saat ini semakin berat." Kata Jongin sambil meregangkan ototnya dan duduk di sofa

"Ya ya ya… Terserah kau saja, Jongin-ah.. Kau memang sulit sekali dinasehati… Seandainya tadi apartemenmu berantakan, pasti eomma akan menyuruhmu menikah minggu depan. Untung saja kau masih bisa merapikan tempat ini." Kata Yuri sambil tersenyum

"Arasseo eomma.." jawab Jongin malas-malasan

Setelah itu terjadi beberapa candaan antara ibu dan anak ala Yuri-Jongin. Jongin memang sangat manja pada Yuri karena sejak kecil hanya Yuri-lah yang mengurusinya. Kim Jongwoon, appa Jongin, adalah orang yang snagat sibuk dan jarang sekali menyempatkan diri bercengkerama dengan keluarganya, sehingga Jongin nyaris tak mengenal sosok sang appa yang kini telah tiada itu.

.

.

.

.

"… Engh.. Kyungie chagi?" Siwon menggeliatkan tubuhnya

Ia mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Ia mencari sosok Kyungsoo di kamar, namun tak menemukannya.

"Kyungie, eodiyeseo?" panggil Siwon, namun tak ada sahutan

Siwon menoleh ke arah jam di atas meja nakas. Masih jam 05.30. Kyungsoo tidak akan berangkat sekolah sepagi ini. Siwon bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kosong. Siwon pun keluar dari kamar dan mencari Kyungsoo ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Ia membuka kamar Baekhyun dan mendapati Baekhyun masih tertidur pulas. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya heran. Pikiran buruk mulai berlalu-lalang di benaknya. Ia masuk lagi ke kamar Kyungsoo. Handphone Kyungsoo tergeletak begitu saja di sebelah jam yang tadi ia perhatikan. Siwon menatap ke arah lemari dengan detak jantung tak beraturan. Ia mendekati lemari dan membukanya. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat lemari Kyungsoo yang hampir kosong.

"KYUNGSOO!"

Tiba-tiba dada Siwon terasa sangat nyeri. Siwon meremas kausnya. Tubuhnya melemas dan dadanya terasa semakin sakit. Siwon tak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, nak… Bangun…"

Kyungsoo merasa seolah dibangunkan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang dan menyadari bahwa ia tengah berada di rumah sakit dan tertidur dalam posisi duduk dengan kedua tangan menelungkup di ranjang pasien.

"Halmeoni? Halmeoni sudah sadar?" tanya Kyungsoo pada si nenek

"Ne. Niga nugunde?" tanya nenek itu yang merasa tak mengenal Kyungsoo

"Ah.. Halmeoni namaku… Namaku Ky—ani! Dio-imnida. Semalam aku melihat halmeoni pingsan di jalan dan segera menelpon sumah sakit untuk menolong halmeoni. Mianhaeyo, aku sudah lancang menggunakan handphone halmeoni untuk menelpon rumah sakit karena aku tidak punya handphone. Jeongmal mianhaeyo, halmeoni…" Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya berulang kali, membuat luka semalam terasa perih.

"Geuraeyo? Seharusnya halmeoni yang berterima kasih padamu, Dio-ssi… Ah, kenapa dengan kepalamu?" tanya nenek itu

"Ige..? Ah… Hanya luka kecil…" jawab Kyungsoo

"Luka di kepala bukan luka kecil, Dio-ya. Sini halmeoni lihat."

Kyungsoo meringis ketika si nenek membuka penutup lukanya.

"Omona! Ini parah sekali, Dio-ya, aku akan memanggilkan perawat."

Nenek itu menekan bel siaga lalu menunggu perawat datang. Tak lama kemudian, beberapa perawat dan dokter datang ke dalam ruangannya.

"Suster, tolong obati anak ini. Kepalanya bocor." Ujar si nenek

"Algeseumnida, halmeoni… Permisi tuan, anda bisa ikut saya…"  
"Keundae, halmeoni…" Kyungsoo berusaha menolak

"Lakukan." Ujar si nenek itu

Kyungsoo tak mampu menolak keinginan nenek itu. Ia pun menuruti perawat yang membawanya.

.

.

.

.

"Halmeoni…" Kyungsoo kini telah kembali ke ruang inap nenek tadi

"Dio-ya? Bagaimana? Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya nenek itu

"Ini sangat menyakitkan karena mereka harus membersihkan darah yang sudah kering di sana dan menjahitnya selagi lukanya basah." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya menahan perih

"Yang penting kepalamu akan segera sembuh. Nah, terima kasih karena sudah menolongku semalam. Penyakitku memang sering kambuh di usia seperti ini. Kau bisa pulang sekarang." Kata nenek itu

"…"

Kyungsoo tak bergeming. Ia malah kebingungan sekarang. Sudah untung semalam ia bisa tidur di rumah sakit untuk menjaga nenek itu. Selanjutnya, ia tak tahu harus hidup bagaimana. Nenek itu heran melihat tingkah kebingungan Kyungsoo. Ditatapnya koper besar yang terletak di sudut kamar. Ia tahu itu bukan miliknya.

"Wae geuraeyo? Kau tidak mau pulang ke rumah? Apa kau kabur dari rumahmu?" tanya nenek itu

"Aniya.. Ehh… Sashireun, aku sudah tidak punya tempat tinggal. Aku tidak punya tujuan, halmeoni. Aku sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi. Aku bingung, halmeoni." Dusta Kyungsoo

"Eh..? Kau sebatang kara?" kini nenek itu malah iba pada Kyungsoo

"…" Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya pelan

"Geurae! Kau bisa ikut denganku. Kau anak yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan mengangkatmu jadi cucuku." Ucap nenek itu sambil tersenyum lebar

"Woah..! O.O! Geuraeyo halmeoni?" Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya senang

"Ne. Illeobwa… Yeogi anjayo." Nenek itu menyuruh Kyungsoo duduk di kursi tempat ia tidur semalam

Kyungsoo segera melangkah cepat menuju kursi itu dan langsung duduk disana. Ia tersenyum membalas senyuman si nenek.

"Namaku Choi Heebin. Aku tidak menikah dan tinggal sendiri selama 20 tahun ini. Keluargaku sudah tidak ada. Aku anak tunggal dan kedua orangtuaku sudah meninggal. Awalnya aku senang hidup bebas tanpa harus memikirkan siapapun yang harus kutanggung. Namun semakin tua, aku semakin membutuhkan orang untuk menemaniku. Umurku sudah tidak lama lagi karena penyakit anemia akut yang kuderita. Jadilah cucuku. Aku hanya ingin ditemani oleh seseorang sampai aku meninggal. Setidaknya aku memiliki kenangan dengan seseorang sebelum aku meninggal." ujar Choi halmeoni panjang lebar

"Ne, halmeoni. Aku mau menjadi cucumu." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar

"Jadi, namamu sekarang Choi Dio, geurae?" Choi halmeoni menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungsoo

"Ne!"

Keduanya tertawa lepas setelahnya, namun Kyungsoo langsung meringis karena luka jahitannya menjadi perih saat ia tertawa. Choi halmeoni malah menertawakan Kyungsoo yang meringis kesakitan. Baru kali ini Kyungsoo merasa ada kehangatan dalam hatinya. Kehangatan karena tawa lepas dengan seseorang.

.

.

.

.

"Siwonnie…" Heechul menatap Siwon cemas

Siwon baru saja terkena serang jantung. Suara pekikan Siwon membuat Heechul segera menghampirinya, namun terlambat. Heechul segera menelpon ambulans. Saat ini Heechul sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk menunggui Siwon. Ia sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan Siwon.

"Chulie…" panggil Siwon dengan suara parau

"Ne, Siwon-ah?" Heechul segera menggenggam erat tangan besar Siwon

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae…" ucap Siwon dengan nada pelan

"Ne. Gwaenchanha." Ujar Heechul sambil tersenyum lembut pada Siwon

"Heechul-ah. Dimana Kyungsoo? Apa Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi dari rumah?" tanya Siwon

"Kyungsoo… Dia… Dia benar-benar pergi, Siwon-ah." Jawab Heechul sambil menggigit bibirnya

.

.

.

.

"Kyungie…" Baekhyun menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berada di kelas dan sedang mengikuti pelajaran sastra. Namun pikirannya sedang melayang memikirkan Kyungsoo yang menghilang secara mendadak sejak pagi. Baekhyun ingin menangis, namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh di saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung seperti ini.

"Baek.." bisik Chen—teman sebangku Baekhyun

"…" Baekhyun tak bergeming

"Baek, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau murung sejak pagi? Apa kau ada masalah?" Chen tak tahan lagi dan langsung menanyai Baekhyun bertubi-tubi

"Aniyo." Jawab Baekhyun singkat

Baekhyun pura-pura sibuk dengan buku catatannya dan menatap Han Seonsaengnim yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas, tidak peduli pada Chen yang kini hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan cengo karena diabaikan.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, sejak tadi Chanyeol memperhatikan seluruh gerak-geriknya. Chanyeol heran dengan sikap Baekhyun yang jauh lebih murung dari biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah… Dio-ya… Ini rumahku. Kau bisa memakai kamar tamu yang ada di sana karena itu tidak terpakai dan masih cukup layak untuk ditiduri." Kata Choi halmeoni sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu di pojok ruangan

"Neomu gomaptda, halmeoni.." Kyungsoo tersenyum riang

"Dio-ya, nanti aku akan ke café. Kau di rumah saja ya." Kata Choi halmeoni

"Eh? Café?" Kyungsoo menatap Choi halmeoni dengan tatapan bingung

"Aku punya café dan harus mengurusnya. Karena ini sudah siang, aku akan ke sana untuk mengecek keadaan. Semoga tidak terjadi hl-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Halmeoni… Bukannya halmeoni baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit? Kenapa harus pergi ke café?" Kyungsoo heran

"Aku sudah biasa seperti ini. Masuk rumah sakit sudah menjadi acara mingguan. Kalau aku kelelahan, aku pasti masuk ke rumah sakit." Choi Halmeoni

"Ah, geureohkkeyo? Halmeoni bolehkah aku ikut ke café? Boleh aku bekerja disana?" mata Kyungsoo berbinar-binar penuh harap agar diijinkan oleh Choi halmeoni

"Kau mau bekerja di sana? Kau yakin?"

"Geuraeyo halmeoni… Jebal?"

"Tapi kepalamu?" Choi halmeoni menatap luka di kepala Kyungsoo yang masih tertutup kapas

"Ige? Ah.. Kkokjeonghajima halmeoni. Nan gwaenchanha.."

"Jeongmal? Arasseo, kau boleh ikut. Bersiap-siaplah dulu, Dio." Choi halmeoni tersenyum dan mencubit pelan pipi Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo membalas senyuman Choi halmeoni dengan cengiran lebar. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Choi halmeoni. Kamar yang Kyungsoo masuki terlihat sangat rapi dan wangi. Sepertinya, kamar itu sering dibersihkan karena keadaannya begitu terawat dan nyaman.

"_Neomu geomaptda, Haneunim…"_ bisiknya pelan sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

.

Choi halmeoni dan Kyungsoo segera menuju ke café milik Choi halmeoni. Café bernama _'Good Day'_ tersebut terlihat begitu nyaman. Suasana café terasa santai dan terkesan dekat dengan alam dengan berhiaskan tanaman-tanaman di sudut-sudut strategis yang ada di dalam maupun di luar café. Kyungsoo terkagum melihat interior café ini. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pemilik café ini adalah seorang nenek karena desain café ini begitu modern dan menyenangkan untuk remaja.

Choi halmeoni mengumpulkan seluruh pegawainya beranda depan kantornya, lalu memperkenalkan Kyungsoo pada yang lain ketika café cukup sepi.

"Selamat siang semuanya. Nah, hari ini aku membawa seseorang untuk bekerja disini. Namanya Choi Dio, cucu angkatku. Mulai saat ini aku akan mempekerjakan Dio sebagai salah satu pelayan di sini. Semoga kalian bisa bekerjasama." Kata Choi halmeoni dengan nada ramah, lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo bersama pegawai-pegawainya

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo. Dio-imnida. Neomu mannasseo bangapseumnida. Mohon bimbingannya. Kamsahamnida." Kyungsoo membungkukan tubuhnya sopan kepada 8 orang pegawai café yang lain

"Eh, jeogiyo. Dio-ssi, ada apa dengan kepalamu?" seorang pegawai ber name-tag Soojung menunjuk luka di kepala Kyungsoo yang terbungkus kapas

"Amugeotdo aniya. Hanya luka kecil." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

"Omo… Dio-ssi, berapa umurmu?" tanya pegawai lain bernama Sulli

"18 tahun (umur korea)." Jawab Kyungsoo sopan

"Jinjja? Aigoo… Dio-ssi neomu kwiyeo…" kali ini pegawai bernama Hyuna langsung mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemas

"Kau masih muda sekali, apa tidak sekolah?" tanya salah satu barista bernama Minseok

"Aniya, hyung. Aku berhenti sekolah. Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan sekolahku." Jawab Kyungsoo jujur

"Waeyo?" tanya Soojung yang tertarik dengan perkataan Kyungsoo

"Amugeotdo aniya. Aku hanya tidak ingin sekolah lagi saja." Jawab Kyungsoo

"Ahh, geureohkkeyo? Aku dan Soojung baru saja lulus SMA tahun lalu dan kami memutuskan untuk bekerja di sini agar bisa menambah uang saku untuk kuliah nanti." Ujar Sulli

"Ne, noona." Kata Kyungsoo polos

"Ya! Jangan panggil noona, kami tidak setua itu. Panggil saja nama kami dan gunakan _banmal_." Kata Soojung sambil tersenyum

"Ne, Soojung-ah.." sudut bibir Kyungsoo terangkat

"Ayo segera bekerja, dan.. Oh, perkenalkan, namaku Xi Luhan. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan. Aku _general manager_ di café ini. Karena aku lebih tua darimu, kau bisa memanggilku hyung. Ayo kuajak kau untuk mendapatkan apron khusus pegawai." Luhan menarik tangan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menuruti saja kemana Luhan membawanya melangkah. Hingga kini ia sampai di ruang ganti para pegawai. Luhan tersenyum dan mencobakan sebuah apron hitam bertuliskan 'Good Day Café' di bagian bawah apron itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Ini cocok denganmu. Bawalah.. Choi halmeoni memberi banyak stok apron sebagai seragam untuk pegawai baru. Selamat bergabung di 'Good Day Café'!" sambut Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya

Saat ini, hati Kyungsoo terasa meletup-letup karena terlalu bahagia. Ia tak menyangka bisa mendapatkan pengalaman sedemikian rupa kurang dari 24 jam setelah ia pergi dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu ini Kyungsoo bekerja di café Good Day. Pekerjaannya memuaskan, ditambah lagi pelayanannya yang ramah membuat para pengunjung sering menitipkan tip untuk Kyungsoo di kasir. Namun penjaga kasir bernama Tao menyimpan seluruh tip itu di dalam rekening gaji untuk Kyungsoo agar ia mendapat tambahan saat mendapat gaji pertamanya nanti, sehingga Kyungsoo saat ini tidak tahu menahu atas tip tersebut. Karena kepolosannya, Kyungsoo sering menolak ketika diberi tip secara langsung oleh pengunjung. Bahkan ketika di bayar lebih, Kyungsoo langsung mengembalikan uang lebihnya itu. Entah itu karena Kyungsoo yang terlalu polos atau Kyungsoo yang bodoh, sehingga tidak mengerti adanya tip dalam pembayaran suatu jasa atau barang.

Pagi yang cerah. Jongin memutuskan untuk sarapan di sebuah café yang tak jauh dari apartemennya. Ia mendengar dari beberapa bawahannya bahwa café Good Day memiliki menu yang cocok untuk sarapan, ditambah lagi, café ini sudah bukan sejak jam 7 pagi. Jongin memasuki café dengan gaya (sok) kerennya. Kyungsoo yang sedang menganggur langsung menghampiri Jongin.

"Annyeonghaseyo, ada yang bisa dibantu, tuan?" tanya Kyungsoo sopan dengan senyuman manisnya setelah menghampiri Jongin. Kyungsoo menyerahkan daftar menu pada Jongin

"Aku pesan 1 Americano & 1 Tiramisu." Ucap Jongin diakhiri dengan senyuman kecil

"Ne, pesanan anda 1 Americano & 1 Tiramisu akan saya antarkan, ada lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo sopan

"Nope." Jawab Jongin

Kyungsoo segera meninggalkan Jongin dan menyerahkan pesanan pada Sulli untuk di buatkan dan segera diantar. Tak lama kemudian pesanan Jongin datang. Jongin segera menyeruput Americano-nya dan memakan tiramisu yang ia pesan tadi. Namun saat asyik menikmati tiramisu, handphonenya berdering kencang.

"Yeoboseyo hyung?"

"_Kau sudah ditunggu dewan direksi, Jongin-ah! Ppalli wasseo!"_ seru Suho dengan penuh penekanan

"Mwoya? A-arasseo hyung!" Jongin segera memutuskan sambungan telepon

"Sial! Semua pelayan sedang sibuk. Aku tidak mungkin ke kasir. Ahh, mungkin saja uang segini cukup." Jongin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar sepuluh ribu won dari dompetanya dan segera meninggalkan café itu

Kyungsoo yang tanpa sengaja melihat Jongin yang pergi dari café langsung menghampiri meja yang ditinggalkan Jongin. Kyungsoo terkejut melihat uang yang begitu banyak di sana. Ia segera mengambil uang yang lebih dari cukup itu. Tiba-tiba, matanya matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda lucu berbentuk Crong, teman Pororo—kartun kesukaan Kyungsoo—yang tergeletak di atas meja. Kyungsoo memungut benda itu lalu mengamatinya dengan seksama. Ternyata benda mungil tersebut adalah _flashdisk_. Kyungsoo segera memasukan _flashdisk_ itu ke sakunya dan berlari ke tempat Tao. Ia menyerahkan seluruh uang yang ia bawa kepada Tao, lalu meminta kembaliannya.

"Dio, kita tidak perlu mengembalikan kembaliannya. Apalagi orangnya sudah pergi." Kata Tao sambil menyerahkan uang kembalian milik Jongin dengan berat hati

"Gwaenchanha, Tao, aku bisa menyusulnya." Kata Kyungsoo yakin

Kyungsoo segera berlari mengejar mobil Jongin yang masih terlihat dari café. Kyungsoo terengah-engah, namun ia segera mengambil jalan pintas agar bisa menghentikan mobil Jongin. Hingga kini Kyungsoo telah berhasil berada di depan mobil Jongin. Ia memberanikan diri untuk berdiri di tengah jalan dan melambai kepada Jongin. Jongin snagat terkejut. Ia segera menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak hingga mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan Kyungsoo. Jongin segera keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kau? Bukannya kau pelayan di café?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah yang mengeras menahan emosi

"Ne, Jwisunghamnida. Anda meninggalkan kembalian anda." Kyungsoo menyerahkan uang kembalian Jongin dengan kedua tangannya

"U—uang kembalian?" Jongin cengo dan menerima uang itu dengan wajah terlampau heran.

"Ne. Ah.. Ige.." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan _flashdisk_ tadi dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Jongin

"Flashdisk?" mata Jongin membulat karena kaget, ia tak menyangka kalau flashdisknya tertinggal disana

"Ne. Mungkin anda membutuhkannya. Annyeonghaseyo." Pamit Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo segera kembali ke café melewati jalan pintas yang tadi. Ia berjalan sangat cepat sehingga tak butuh waktu lama, ia sudah hilang dari pandangan Jongin. Jongin sendiri masih terdiam memikirkan _flashdisk_nya dan juga Kyungsoo.

"Namja itu…" gumam Jongin

TIT TIT TIIIIITTT! Bunyi klakson kendaraan membuyarkan Jongin. Jongin segera menoleh dan menyadari bahwa kini ia menjadi biang kemacetan di jalan. Ia membungkuk berulang-ulang untuk minta maaf dan segera memacu mobilnya ke kantor.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan Siwon kian hari kian memburuk. Siwon masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Sesungguhnya, hal yang membuat Siwon tak kunjung sembuh adalah karena ia terus-terusan memikirkan Kyungsoo yang sampai sekarang tak ada kabar. Heechul dan Baekhyun sangat khawatir pada keadaan Siwon.

"Chulie, apa Kyungsoo sudah ditemukan?" tanya Siwon lemah

"Belum ada kabar dari kepolisian. Mianhae, aku belum bisa menemukannya." Kata Heechul dengan nada sesal

"Gomawo sudah mencarikannya untukku. Aku gagal menjaganya, Chulie. Aku mengecewakan Kibum. Aku bukan appa yang baik." Ujar Siwon

"Aniya, Siwonnie. Kau appa yang baik. Akulah yang bukan eomma yang baik." Kata Heechul sambil menggenggam erat tangan Siwon

"Chulie… Aku ingin mengatakan suatu rahasia besar padamu. Kurasa aku akan segera mati. Mianhae karena aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini padamu. Aku sudah menyembunyikannya selama puluhan tahun. Sejak lahir, aku divonis mandul oleh dokter. Aku tidak bisa punya anak, Chulie." Kata-kata Siwon jelas membuat Heechul terkejut setengah mati

"M—mworago? Lalu Kyungsoo..?" Heechul benar-benar tak percaya

"Kyungsoo bukanlah anakku dan Kibum…" ucap Siwon dengan suara parau

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TOBECON!**

Aku tahu, ini chapter paling ngebosenin dari seluruh chapter yang udah di post.

Jeongmal mianhae…

*deep bow*

Aku udah speechless. Buat yang pengen ngeliat Kaisoo ketemu, tuh udah… *nunjuk chapter diatas*

Maaf kalau gak memuaskan sama sekali.

Aku sadar ini jelek.

Bener-bener berasa sinetron :(((((

Sedih banget niih…

Aku ngerasa gagal jadi author.

Di otak, ceritanya udah ngalir dan tersusun rapi, tapi begitu di ketik jadi ancur kayak gini…

Huwweee… TT_TT

Aku bersyukur banget kalau ada yang baca chapter ini…

Apalagi sampe review di chapter jelek kayak gini..

Neomu gomapseumnida…

*pundung*

Chapter depan mungkin akan banyak flashback tentang Siwon, Kibum & Heechul.

Semoga aku bisa ngepost tepat waktu yaa…

_**BIG THANKS TO : **__**beng beng max, dyofanz, taufikunn9, noname, arichan, ryanryu, mwinssi, chekaido, t.a, novi.d.a.5, Desta Soo, CutieD.O, rossadilla17, raniazzara, , Crayson, Hany Kwan, nam mingyu, yixingcom, ItsChoiDessy, uffiejung, myflowerlady3, khld, Lu-ttleDeer, missapple05, Kim MinBaek, meliarisky7, Natsuko Kazumi, kyungiNoru, Novey, Mami Fate Kamikaze, Huang Zi Lien, nidayjshero, sfscloud, exindira, larasputriiafsari, Pichachan, Jenny, Guest (2x), Kim Soo Min, EXOST Panda, , Fuji jump190, Han Yeon Chan, Kimkyungin1214, .33, .735, .16, Kaisooship, Retnoelf, park soobyung, Syuku, PACARONEW, arihimechan, LatteDyo, shinjung, zoldyk, Kim Hyunsoo, ChanBaekLuv, SirenSpecies, LautanBiru.**_

Terima kasih banyak buat reviewer dari chapter 1 sampe 3 kemarin. Makasih udah nyemangatin aku dan maaf kalau malah bikin kalian kecewa dengan chapter 4 ini. Maaf gak bia balas reviewnya satu-satu, aku tetep baca kok reviewnya. Makasih masukannya.

XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Lonely [없구나]

Cast : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)

Chanbaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

Cameo : EXO member & Super Junior member

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kaisoo and Chanbaek is belong to each other & SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : Dalam hidupnya, Kyungsoo selalu mengalah dengan hyungnya, Baekhyun. Bahkan ia harus merelakan orang yang ia sukai untuk Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tak butuh apapun dalam hidupnya selain melihat orang yang ia sayangi bahagia. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia hanya akan selalu sendirian. **KAISOO! CHANBAEK! SLIGHT!CHANSOO - EXO FIC! YAOI! BL! DLDR!**

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN! YAOI! BOY X BOY!**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan Siwon kian hari kian memburuk. Siwon masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Sesungguhnya, hal yang membuat Siwon tak kunjung sembuh adalah karena ia terus-terusan memikirkan Kyungsoo yang sampai sekarang tak ada kabar. Heechul dan Baekhyun sangat khawatir pada keadaan Siwon.

"Chulie, apa Kyungsoo sudah ditemukan?" tanya Siwon lemah

"Belum ada kabar dari kepolisian. Mianhae, aku belum bisa menemukannya." Kata Heechul dengan nada sesal

"Gomawo sudah mencarikannya untukku. Aku gagal menjaganya, Chulie. Aku mengecewakan Kibum. Aku bukan appa yang baik." Ujar Siwon

"Aniya, Siwonnie. Kau appa yang baik. Akulah yang bukan eomma yang baik." Kata Heechul sambil menggenggam erat tangan Siwon

"Chulie… Aku ingin mengatakan suatu rahasia besar padamu. Kurasa aku akan segera mati. Mianhae karena aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini padamu. Aku sudah menyembunyikannya selama puluhan tahun. Sejak lahir, aku divonis mandul oleh dokter. Aku tidak bisa punya anak, Chulie." Kata-kata Siwon jelas membuat Heechul terkejut setengah mati

"M—mworago? Lalu Kyungsoo..?" Heechul benar-benar tak percaya

"Kyungsoo bukanlah anakku dan Kibum…" ucap Siwon dengan suara parau

.

.

.

.

**[CHAPTER 5]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mwoya?" Heechul membulatkan matanya

"Ne. Mianhae, Heechul-ah…"

.

.

.

.

_**#FLASHBACK ON#**_

.

.

.

.

"**Eotteohkke?" Kibum menanyakan penampilannya pada Siwon, sahabatnya**

** Siwon memperhatikan tubuh Kibum mulai dari kepala sampai kaki. Rambut Kibum memang tergerai panjang sebatas bahu. Ia memang menyukai rambut panjang daripada pendek. Kibum memakai **_**long tee **_**berwarna abu-abu dan **_**skinny jeans**_** berwarna hitam ditambah dengan sepasang **_**sneakers**_** berwarna abu-abu yang terpasang di kakinya. Sederhana memang, tap itu sangat memukau bagi Siwon. Ya, Siwon diam-diam menyukai sahabatnya itu.**

"**Joha! Kau manis, Bummie.." kata Siwon sambil tertawa**

"…" **Kibum hanya menatap Siwon datar, lama kelamaan sudut bibirnya terangkat**

** Mereka lalu tertawa bersama. Kibum & Siwon sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Saat mereka kecil, mereka bertetangga, sehingga mereka menjadi kenal dan bersahabat dekat hingga sekarang.**

"**Aku ada janji. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Annyeong." Pamit Kibum**

"**Dengan siapa?" tanya Siwon**

"…" **Kibum tak menjawab dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya**

"**Jangan bilang dengan Donghae. Bummie.. Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau Donghae itu bukan namja yang baik. Dia tidak pantas untukmu." Ucap Siwon dengan nada khawatir**

"**Tapi aku mencintainya, Siwon-ah… Tidak bisakah aku bersama-sama dengan orang yang kucintai. Aku yakin Donghae juga mencintaiku." Kata Kibum**

"**Kibum-ah, aku hanya tak ingin dia menyakitimu suatu saat nanti." Siwon mengusap pelan kepala Kibum**

"**Aku percaya dia tidak akan menyakitiku. Sudahlah, Siwonnie.. Aku tidak ingin membahas ini lagi. Aku dan Donghae… Kami saling mencintai. Kkokjonghajimayo… Dan kumohon, jangan beritahu Heechul kalau aku pergi dengan Donghae. Aku tak mau dia khawatir padaku. Annyeong." Kibum tersenyum**

** Ternyata Donghae telah menunggu Kibum di seberang jalan. Kibum berlari kecil menuju mobil yang dikendarai Donghae. Tak lama kemudian mobil yang mereka tumpangi menghilang dari pandangan Siwon. Ingin sekali Siwon melarang Kibum pergi, namun Siwon sadar, ia bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk Kibum. Ia hanya sahabat bagi Kibum. Siwon tersenyum kecut.**

"_**Aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka, Kibum-ah.. Tak bisakah kau melihat aku di sini? Aku menunggumu, Kibum-ah…"**_** lirih Siwon dalam hati**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Heechul-ah…" panggil Hankyung**

** Hankyung mendekati Heechul yang masih bergelung selimut. Hankyung merasa sangat bersalah pada Heechul karena semalam ia telah merebut keperawanan Heechul secara 'tidak sengaja'. Meskipun mereka telah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri, namun Hankyung sangat tahu bahwa Heechul tidak mencintainya sama sekali. **

**Hankyung sendiri sudah jatuh hati saat pertama kali melihat Heechul dalam acara perjodohannya dengan anak keluarga Kim. Hankyung sesungguhnya akan dijodohkan dengan Kibum, putra sulung keluarga Kim, namun Hankyung malah menginginkan Heechul menjadi pendampingnya. Keluarga Kim tak bisa berkutik dan hanya melakukan apa yang Hankyung minta. Pernikahan pun segera dilaksanakan. Heechul sangat membenci Hankyung. Awalnya Ia sangat menolak perjodohan ini, namun demi keluarganya, Heechul akhirnya bersedia menikah dengan Hankyung. **

**Satu hal yang sangat Heechul sesali adalah ia belum sempat menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang ia sukai, yaitu Siwon. Heechul memang sangat menyukai sahabat kakaknya ini. Tak ada yang mengetahui hal ini selain Kibum. Kibum ikut sedih karena adik kesayangannya itu tak bisa bersatu dengan orang yang ia cintai. Yang lebih menyedihkan, Heechul tahu bahwa Siwon menyukai Kibum. Itulah alasan kenapa Heechul tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Siwon. Ia ingin Siwon bersama dengan Kibum. Ia mengalah untuk kakaknya. Ia pikir Kibum dan Siwon akan bahagia bila bersama. Heechul tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hubungan Kibum dan Donghae, seorang namja playboy di SMAnya dulu.**

"**Heechul-ah… Mianhae…" Hankyung yang topless mendekati Heechul yang hanya diam tak bergeming di tempat tidur**

"…" **Heechul kini menangis dalam diam. Ia merasa hancur. Ia menangisi hidupnya yang tak pernah berpihak kepada kebahagiannya**

"**Chulie.. A—aku tak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini... Kumohon maafkan aku." Hankyung menyentuh tubuh Heechul yang bergetar karena menangis**

"**Jangan menyentuhku!" Heechul menepis tangan Hankyung dan merubah posisinya yang tadi berbaring miring menjadi duduk bersandar di sandaran tempat tidurnya.**

"**Mianhae.." Hankyung kini menundukan kepalanya penuh sesal**

"**Permintaan maafmu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Hidupku memang buruk. Aku… A—aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. Sampai kapanpun hidupku memang akan selalu seperti ini. Kau memperburuknya. Hidup yang buruk ini kau perburuk lagi dengan datang dalam hidupku dan menjadi suamiku. Nappeun neom! Miwohaeyo! Hiks!" tangis Heechul pecah**

** Hankyung menarik Heechul dalam dekapannya. Ia tak menyangka akan seperti reaksi Heechul. Dibalik sifat dingin dan mulut pedas Heechul, ternyata Heechul adalah namja yang rapuh. Hankyung makin merasa bersalah.**

"**Chulie-ah… Uljimayo jebal.."**

"**Jangan memelukku! Aku membencimu!" Heechul meronta di pelukan Hankyung**

"**Heechul-ah. Dengarkan aku. Kumohon… Dengar, aku, Byun Hankyung, berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia. Aku, Byun Hankyung, berjanji akan selalu ada di sisimu, mencintaimu sampai selama-lamanya. Saranghae, Heechul-ah… Jeongmal saranghaeyo." Ucap Hankyung**

"**Kau bohong! Aku membencimu!" Heechul masih meronta**

"**Kau bisa membunuhku dengan tanganmu sendiri kalau aku melanggar salah satu janjiku. Yaksheok!" Hankyung menatap Heechul dengan tatapan serius namun terasa teduh dan menenangkan bagi Heechul**

** Heechul menatap mata Hankyung dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Heechul berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata Hankyung dan—sialnya—Heechul tidak dapat menemukannya. Kini Heechul malah membiarkan wajah Hankyung perlahan mendekat ke wajahnya, hingga Hankyung tak menyisakan jarak sedikitpun di bibir mereka.**

** Dengan lembut Hankyung melumat bibir Heechul yang membengkak karena menangis sejak tadi. Heechul tak melawan sama sekali, namun malah membalas lumatan Hankyung dengan cukup kasar. Heechul melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, lalu menatap Heechul lagi dengan tatapan penuh cinta.**

"**Kau percaya padaku?" tanya Hankyung dengan nada ragu**

"**Kalau aku tidak percaya, aku tidak akan membalas ciumanmu, babo!" ujar Heechul dengan raut wajah kesal**

** Hankyung tersenyum lebar dan langsung melumat bibir Heechul dengan lebih ganas dari sebelumnya. Ia menindih Heechul di tempat tidur sambil terus berciuman. Sejak saat itu, Heechul dan Hankyung mengikatkan diri mereka masing-masing dalam suatu ikatan suci bernama cinta.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Bummie.." Donghae memeluk Kibum yang sedang menonton TV di apartemennya dengan posesif**

"**Hae-ya… Wae geurae?" Kibum merasa sedikit risih dengan perlakuan Donghae yang tidak biasa**

** Donghae adalah namja yang tidak dingin dan sering mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia tidak suka terikat dengan seseorang dan sering berlaku seenaknya sendiri. Itulah mengapa ia dikenal sebagai **_**bad boy**_** sekaligus **_**playboy**_** oleh teman-teman dan orang-orang yang di kenalnya.**

"**Aniya… Aku hanya ingin memelukmu." Donghae kini memejamkan matanya**

"**Kau aneh…" ujar Kibum pelan**

"**Saranghae.." kata Donghae**

"**O-oh? Wae geuraeyo? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Apa kau sakit?" Kibum menyentuh kening Donghae yang masih terus menutup mata sambil memeluk pinggangnya erat, namun tidak ada keanehan dengan suhu tubuh Donghae**

"**Memangnya salah kalau aku mengatakan hal itu pada kekasihku sendiri?" Donghae tak mengubah posenya—masih memeluk pinggang Kibum**

"**Arasseo. Naddo saranghae." Jawab Kibum dengan nada datar**

** Inilah sifat Kibum yang sangat disukai oleh Donghae. Dingin, namun lembut. Kibum adalah orang yang kurang pandai menyampaikan perasaannya dengan tepat. Donghae tersenyum sambil terus menutup matanya. Ia tidak suka namja atau yeoja bermuka dua yang mengemis cinta padanya dengan mengatakan jutaan kata cinta namun hanya menginginkan harta yang orangtuanya miliki. Oleh sebab itu, dulu ia di sebut **_**playboy**_** karena terlalu sering mengganti kekasih. Ia tidak betah dengan kekasih yang hanya bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang. **

** Ia sangat berterima kasih pada takdir yang telah mempertemukannya dengan Kibum, namja pendiam yang ternyata memiliki kepribadian hangat dan menyenangkan. Awalnya Donghae hanya ingin bermain-main dengan Kibum, namun sampai sekarang tak ada sedikitpun niat dalam hatinya untuk melepaskan Kibum. Ia terlanjur jatuh cinta pada sosok manis di pelukannya ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Kibum masih saja menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Donghae. Ia belum siap memperkenalkan Donghae pada keluarganya. Ia takut keluarganya akan menentang hubungannya dengan Donghae. Donghae memang bukan orang tak mampu, ia sangat mampu malah. Namun Donghae dikenal sebagai namja yang tidak baik karena akrab dengan dunia malam dan para mafia hitam. Itulah hal yang membuat orangtua Kibum tak mau merestui hubungan mereka.**

** Heechul dan Hankyung saat ini sudah mulai hidup bahagia. Sedikit demi sedikit Heechul sudah mulai bisa menerima Hankyung sebagai suaminya. Hankyung sangat bahagia karena Heechul tidak membencinya lagi seperti dulu. Ia tak henti-henti memberikan banyak **_**skinship**_** pada Heechul untuk menunjukan rasa cintanya.**

"**Chagi, aku harus meeting di Yongin untuk beberapa hari. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Hankyung sambil menghadiahi sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi Hankyung**

"**Ne, pergilah. Aku akan menjaga rumah dan meminta Kibum hyung untuk menemaniku." Kata Heechul sambil tersenyum**

"**Mianhae, Chulie… Aku terlalu sering pergi sehingga membuatmu kesepian. Tapi aku janji, ini yang terakhir. Setelah ini aku tidak akan pergi dan akan selalu menemanimu. Yaksheokhae.." Hankyung melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Heechul**

"**Arasseo.." Heechul merebahkan kepalanya ke pundak Hankyung, lalu menatap bintang di atas balkon bersama dengan Hankyung.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Kibum memencet bel rumah yang ditinggali oleh Hankyung dan Heechul. Tak lama kemudian Heechul membuka pintu.**

"**Kibum hyung!"**

** Heechul memeluk Kibum dan langsung mengajak Kibum masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kepergian Hankyung ke Yongin. Hankyung berjanji akan kembali ke Seoul besok pagi.**

"**Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Chulie-ah?" tanya Kibum sambil memasukan buah-buahan yang ia bawa ke dalam kulkas Heechul**

"**Aku baru saja selesai menjemur baju. Wae geuraeyo?"**

"**Ani. Ah, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hankyung? Apa sekarang kau sudah hamil?" tanya Kibum**

"**Mollayo, hyung. Aku belum memeriksakan diriku ke dokter. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku memang merasa cepat lelah dan sering mual di pagi hari. Entahlah hyung. Aku tidak ingin menebak dulu."**

"**Aku yakin kau hamil, Heechul-ah… Aku merasa kau terlihat lebih gemuk, namun wajahmu terlihat pucat. Bagaimana kalau kita ke dokter sekarang?"**

"**Tidak perlu, hyung. Bagaimana kalau dengan **_**test pack**_** saja? Bukankah lebih romantis memberikan **_**test pack **_**pada Hankyung daripada menyerahkan surat dari dokter untuk ia baca? Pasti Hankyung akan semakin menyayangiku." usul Heechul sambil tersenyum genit**

** Kibum tertawa pelan. Ia tak menyangka adiknya yang dingin dan judes ini ternyata berubah menjadi genit setelah menikah dengan Hankyung. Ia bersyukur karena hubungan Hankyung dan Heechul yang berawal sulit dapat berangsur-angsur membaik dan membahagiakan keduanya. **

** Heechul dan Kibum pergi ke apotik untuk membeli test pack yang tadi mereka sebutkan. Setelah itu Heechul mencobanya dan ternyata Heechul memang positif hamil. Heechul sangat tak sabar untuk memberitahu Hankyung tentang kehamilannya ini. Ia berencana memberitahu Hankyung ketika namja itu telah sampai di rumah. Kibum memutuskan untuk menemani Heechuk dan menginap di rumah adiknya itu sampai esok harinya.**

"**Heechul, sepertinya hyung harus segera pulang." Kibum memasang jaketnya dengan seksama**

"**Ne hyung.."**

** Tiba-tiba handphone Heechul bordering nyaring. Heechul segera mengangkat telepon tersebut setelah melihat nama Hankyung tertera di sana.**

"**Yeoboseyo?" jawab Heechul bersemangat**

"…" **entah apa yang dipercakapkan oleh penelepon, namun raut wajah Heechul yang bersemangat langsung berubah menjadi terkejut dan berkaca-kaca**

"**M—mwoya? Su—suamiku kecelakaan…?"**

** Heechul tak dapat membendung kesedihannya dan langsung menangis sambil berlutut—menahan berat tubuhnya yang mendadak limbung. Heechul melepaskan handphonenya dan jatuh terduduk.**

"**Chulie!" Kibum segera menghampiri Heechul**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Hankyung dinyatakan meninggal dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Supir yang mengantarkannya ke Seoul ternyata juga telah meninggal di tempat. Mobil Hankyung mengalami kecelakaan maut ketika hendak mendahului sebuah truk barang di depannya. Setelah berhasil mendahului truk, ternyata mobil yang ditumpangi Hankyung berpapasan dengan truk dari arah yang berlawanan. Supir mobil langsung mencoba menghindar dan malangnya, mobil itu langsung menabrak pembatas jalan dan melompat ke jurang. Seketika sang supir tewas. Hankyung sendiri meninggal karena terlalu banyak kehilangan darah.**

** Heechul tak sadarkan diri saat mengetahui Hankyung meninggal dunia. Ia sangat syok karena kepergian Hankyung begitu tiba-tiba. Hankyung bahkan belum tahu soal kehamilan Heechul. Beberapa bulan kemudian, Heechul melahirkan seorang bayi namja yang sangat cantik yang ia beri nama Byun Baekhyun. Heechul membawa Baekhyun yang masih bayi itu tinggal di Jepang untuk menghibur diri setelah ditinggal oleh Hankyung untuk selama-lamanya. Kehadiran Baekhyun sedikit banyak sangat menghibur Heechul. Tingkah Baekhyun yang menggemaskan membuat Heechul mulai dapat melupakan kenangan-kenangannya bersama Hankyung. Heechul memutuskan untuk memulai hidup barunya dengan Baekhyun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Donghae datang ke apartemen Kibum dengan tergesa-gesa. Sudah beberapa minggu ini ia mulai jarang menemui Kibum. Alasannya karena ia kini memiliki suatu kesibukan yang tidak bisa ia katakan pada Kibum. Sebagai seorang kekasih yang pengertian, Kibum tak pernah menanyakan perihal apa yang disembunyikan oleh Donghae darinya. Ia percaya bahwa Donghae tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang mengecewakannya, mengingat hubungan mereka yang sudah cukup lama apalagi di usia mereka yang menginjak dewasa.**

** Hari itu, Kibum meminta Donghae untuk datang ke apartemennya untuk memberitahu sesuatu padanya. Donghae pun menyempatkan dirinya untuk menemui Kibum, namja yang sangat ia cintai itu.**

"**Wae geurae, Bummie-ah? Aku sangat sibuk. Bisakah kau selesaikan ini semua secepat mungkin?" pinta Donghae dengan wajah memaksa**

"**Donghae-ya… Aku hamil.." aku Kibum dengan suara pelan—nyaris berbisik**

"**MWOYA? H—hamil?" Donghae membulatkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Kibum**

"**Ne. Ini anakmu, Hae-ya. Anak kita." Kibum memaksakan senyumnya**

"**Andwae. Kuharap kau segera menggugurkan anak itu." Ucap Donghae dingin**

"**M—mwo?" hati Kibum mencelos mendengar perkataan Donghae**

"**Ne. A—aku tidak bisa menerima anak itu… Na galke.." Donghae memejamkan matanya untuk menguatkan tekadnya, lalu ia berdiri dan meninggalkan Kibum yang masih mematung di tempatnya**

** Sejak hari itu, Donghae benar-benar tak bisa dihubungi. Ia bahkan tak pernah muncul dimanapun, bak hilang ditelan bumi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Kibum melirik jam tangannya berkali-kali. Ia sudah menunggu Siwon selama 15 menit, namun Siwon tak kunjung membukakan pintu flatnya. Kibum menghela napasnya pelan. Ia sudah tak sabar lagi untuk bertemu dengan Siwon untuk menceritakan seluruh keluh kesahnya.**

"**Kibum-ah!" seru Siwon**

"**Siwon-ah…" Kibum yang hampir putus asa langsung memeluk erat tubuh atletis Siwon**

"**Waeyo Bummie?" Kibum tak menjawab namun malah menangis. Siwon benar-benar bingung sekarang.**

"**Bummie-ah.. Uljima… Atur napasmu dan tenangkan dirimu, lalu ceritakan sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu menangis." Siwon mengelus kepala Kibum yang masih menangis di dadanya**

** Kibum menuruti kata-kata Siwon dan mulai tenang. Setelah itu, Kibum menceritakan segalanya sampai dengan Donghae yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya. Siwon langsung naik pitam. Ia benar-benar ingin menghajar Donghae saat itu juga.**

"**Mwoya? Anak itu pergi begitu saja dan tak ada kabar sejak saat itu?"**

"**Ne. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dimana dia saat ini. Aku bingung, Siwon-ah… Aku tidak ingin anak ini tidak memiliki orangtua." Ucap Kibum berlinangan air mata**

"**Jangan khawatir, Kibum-ah… Aku akan mencarikan Donghae untukmu." Kata Siwon**

"**Tidak perlu, Siwonnie… Kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya. Kau benar, Donghae memang brengsek! Aku menyesal tidak pernah mendengar kata-katamu. Mianhae Siwonnie.. Hiks…" Kibum memeluk Siwon dengan erat sambil menangis**

"**Gwaenchanha, Bummie… Uljima.."**

"**Tapi aku benar-benar takut anak ini akan sendirian, Siwonnie…" Kibum menatap mata Siwon dengan mata berkaca**

"**Aniya Bummie… Aku… Aku akan menikahimu. Aku akan mengambil tanggung jawab untuk anak ini…" ucap Siwon mantap**

"**Gomawo Siwonnie.. Tapi aku…" Kibum kini terdiam**

"**Wae?"**

"**A—aku akan segera mati, Siwon-ah… Aku mengidap kanker otak stadium 2…"**

"**MWO? Ka—kanker?"**

"**Ne… Waktuku tidak lama lagi, Siwon-ah… Aku benar-benar bahagia karena kau mau menikahiku dan mengakui anak ini. Kumohon jaga anak ini dengan sepenuh hatimu. Aku tidak ingin anakku kekurangan kasih sayang dari orangtua. Aku tidak ingin ia merasa sendirian saat aku tidak di sampingnya lagi." Kibum menggigit bibirnya menahan perih di dadanya**

"**Kau bisa mempercayaiku, Kibum-ah…"**

"_**Gomawo Siwon-ah… Kau begitu baik… Mianhae aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu… Tapi aku benar-benar menyayangimu… Neomu gomawo… Semoga anak ini benar-benar "**_** kata Kibum dalam hati**

"_**Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimamu dan juga anak ini karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa punya anak, Kibum-ah. Gomawo sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk memilikimu dan memiliki anak ini." **_**Siwon memeluk erat Kibum dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma rambut Kibum yang wangi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Tak lama setelah itu, Siwon dan Kibum menikah. Beberapa bulan kemudian, Kibum melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki berparas manis yang dinamai Do Kyungsoo. Semua orang mengira Kyungsoo adalah anak dari Kibum dan Siwon. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Kyungsoo bukanlah anak kandung Siwon. Siwon hanyalah ayah psikologis dari Kyungsoo.**

** Ketika Kyungsoo belum genap berusia satu tahun, Kibum meninggal dunia. Sebelum meninggal, Kibum sempat berpesan pada Siwon agar Siwon menikahi Heechul, adiknya yang masih menetap di Jepang. Kibum ingat bahwa Heechul pernah menyukai Siwon sehingga ia pikir Heechul bisa melupakan Hankyung dengan menikahi Siwon. Waktu 2 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat bagi Siwon untuk melupakan Kibum, sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya yang sempat ia nikahi meski usia pernikahan mereka sangat singkat. Setelah Siwon siap, ia segera melamar Heechul dan memboyong Heechul beserta Baekhyun ke Seoul. Dan dari sana, dimulailah kehidupan Kyungsoo bersama keluarga barunya.**

.

.

.

.

_**#FLASHBACK OFF#**_

.

.

.

.

"Ja—jadi… Kyungsoo adalah.. Anak Kibum hyung dan Donghae..?" Heechul menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tak percaya

"Ne… Aku tidak pernah menemukan Donghae hingga saat ini. Kuharap kau menemukannya dan juga menemukan Kyungsoo. Pertemukanlah mereka." Pinta Siwon

"Aku akan berusaha, Siwon-ah…" kata Heechul

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah…" panggil Baekhyun dengan nada lemah

"Baekhyun..?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan heran karena tak biasanya Baekhyun memanggilnya

"Chanyeol-ah… Tolong aku… Tolong bantu aku mencari Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menguatkan dirinya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya

"Kyungsoo..?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung

"Kyungsoo hilang..."

"MWO? Hi—hilang?" Chanyeol melebarkan mata bulatnya

"Kumohon tolong aku mencarinya… Aku.. Aku berjanji akan membiarkanmu bersama dengan Kyungsoo.. Jebal, Chanyeol-ah.." Baekhyun menggenggam jari-jari panjang Chanyeol erat dengan mata berkaca-kaca

Chanyeol diam sejenak. Entah kenapa ia tak tega melihat wajah sedih Baekhyun seperti ini. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membantu Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun, ia juga khawatir pada Kyungsoo. Jujur saja, ia masih belum bisa melupakan Kyungsoo. Ia terlanjur jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona kepolosan namja mungil bermata bulat itu.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum-senyum sendiri setiap kali mengingat bagaimana manisnya tingkah Kyungsoo tempo hari. Ia sangat bersyukur Kyungsoo menemukan dan mengembalikan _flashdisk_nya karena benda itu adalah benda yang sangat penting dalam _meeting_ yang ia lakukan saat itu.

"Jongin-ah?" Joonmyun yang sedari tadi diabaikan oleh Jongin segera menegur Jongin yang kini tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri

"…" Jongin tak bergeming dan masih melamun sambil tersenyum seperti orang idiot

"YA! Kim Jongin!" Joonmyun berteriak tepat di telinga Jongin, membuat Jongin langsung tersadar dari lamunan idiotnya

"Hyung! Kenapa berteriak di telingaku? Kau menyebalkan, Joonmyun hyung.." cibir Jongin sambil mengusap telinganya yang berdenging setelah diteriaki oleh Joonmyun

"Ck! Siapa suruh bertingkah idiot seperti itu. Kau tahu, kau lebih mirip orang idiot daripada seorang CEO Kim Corp." omel Joonmyun

"Aisshh, hyung! Aku tidak idiot!"

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya diam dan senyum-senyum seperti itu? Apalagi namanya kalau bukan idiot?" kata Joonmyun

"Hyung, kau tidak tahu betapa manisnya namja yang kemarin nyaris membuatku jantungan karena hampir menabraknya. Ternyata dia hanya mau memberikan uang kembalian dan mengembalikan _flashdisk_ku yang tertinggal di meja. Hyung, _flashdisk_ itu yang menyelamatkan perusahaan kita. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib kita tanpa _flashdisk_ itu. Dan, oh.. Hyung! Bagaimana mungkin seorang pelayan cafe bisa sebaik itu mengembalikan uang kembalian yang kujadikan tip untuknya? Bukankah itu sangat manis dan menggemaskan? Apalagi mata bulatnya… Hyung! Kau harus melihat betapa manisnya dia." Cerita Jongin dengan semangat

"Jongin…? Kau Kim Jongin kan? Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan masa depan perusahaan? Dan, oh… Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta? Jadi kau jatuh cinta dengan seorang pelayan café?" Joonmyun menatap Jongin tak percaya

"M—mwo? Jatuh cinta..?" kini bibir Jongin terkatup rapat, pipinya memerah

"Ne. Kau memang sedang jatuh cinta, Jongin…"

"NE..?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TOBECON!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai-hai reader deul….! Maaf baru nongol sekarang…

Beberapa hari ini saya sibuk, jadi gak bisa fast update kayak biasanya.

Nah… Udah kebuka semua tuh…

Maaf ya gak bisa balasin review satu-satu…

Geurigo, neomu kamsahamnida yeoreobundeul…!

Makasih udah ngasih support di chapter sebelumnya…

Aku terharu…

Nah semoga suka sama chapter ini…

Mian aku belum bisa ngasih Kaisoo moment..

Aku janji chapter depan bakal banyak banget kaisoo momentnya…

Yaksheok!

Selamat buat _** .16**_ yang udah berhasil nebak siapa ortunya Kyungsoo yang asli…

#kecup

#digampar

OK, makasih banyak buat semua yang udah review, favorite & follow FF ini..

Maaf kalau FF ini masih kurang berkenan.

Aku janji chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih seru…

Mian kalau banyak typo yang kurang berkenan…

Oiya, makasih banget buat cucubidaa yang udah ngoreksi kesalahan fatalku di chapter sebelumnya… #saranghae

REVIEW LAGI YAA…

XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Lonely [없구나]

Cast : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)

Chanbaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

Cameo : EXO member & Super Junior member

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kaisoo and Chanbaek is belong to each other & SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : Dalam hidupnya, Kyungsoo selalu mengalah dengan hyungnya, Baekhyun. Bahkan ia harus merelakan orang yang ia sukai untuk Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tak butuh apapun dalam hidupnya selain melihat orang yang ia sayangi bahagia. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia hanya akan selalu sendirian. **KAISOO! CHANBAEK! SLIGHT!CHANSOO - EXO FIC! YAOI! BL! DLDR!**

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN! YAOI! BOY X BOY!**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin…? Kau Kim Jongin kan? Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan masa depan perusahaan? Dan, oh… Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta? Jadi kau jatuh cinta dengan seorang pelayan café?" Joonmyun menatap Jongin tak percaya

"M—mwo? Jatuh cinta..?" kini bibir Jongin terkatup rapat, pipinya memerah

"Ne. Kau memang sedang jatuh cinta, Jongin…"

"NE..?"

.

.

.

.

**[CHAPTER 6]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam menjelang dan café 'Good Day' kini telah tutup. Kyungsoo yang sejak pagi berada di café terlihat sangat lelah. Choi halmeoni sudah bilang agar Kyungsoo tidak perlu bekerja _full shift_, tapi Kyungsoo nekat bekerja dari pagi hingga malam, sehingga kini ia malah kelelahan sendiri. Kyungsoo merenggangkan otot tangan dan punggungnya yang terasa pegal, lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah kaca yang menghadap ke jalan. Di luar sedang gerimis. Kyungsoo menatap keluar kaca dengan tatapan sendu. Ia rindu pada Siwon, Baekhyun dan Heechul. Ia rindu pada keluarganya. Sudah satu bulan ini ia pergi dari rumahnya. Ia sadar kalau Siwon pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Namun ia sadar kalau kehadirannya di rumah hanya menjadi beban dalam keluarganya itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

"Dio-ya… Wae geuraeyo?" tanya Soojung yang kini sudah duduk manis di hadapan Kyungsoo

"Gwaenchanhayp, Soojung-ah… Aku hanya sedikit terpikir sesuatu." Jawab Kyungsoo

"Apa kau memikirkan keluargamu?" tanya Soojung hati-hati agar tidak menyinggung Kyungsoo

"Eh..? Aniya." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Tidak usah berbohong padaku, Dio-ya.. Kau adalah orang yang mudah ditebak dan ekspresi wajahmu tidak pernah bisa berbohong. Aku tahu, hidup ini sangatlah berat untukmu, terlebih karena kau sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. Kau tahu, Choi Halmeoni sangat menyayangimu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku, Sulli, serta yang lainnya, kami semua ada untukmu. Kami akan selalu ada untukmu. Jadi, jangan sedih lagi…" hibur Soojung sambil tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo

"Arasseo, Soojung-ah… Gomawo.." balas Kyungsoo dengan senyuman

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya? Annyeong!" pamit Soojung sambil berkemas

Kyungsoo menatap Soojung yang sedang berkemas dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Sebelum Soojung keluar dari café, Soojung menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lebar

"Dio-ya.. HWAITING!" seru Soojung

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum ketika Soojung berlalu dari padangannya. Ia sangat bersyukur karena saat ini ia memiliki teman yang baik seperti Soojung. Sebelumnya, ia tak pernah punya teman karena kepribadiannya yang sangat tertutup dan anti sosial. Kyungsoo juga sangat bersyukur karena ia dipertemukan dengan Choi halmeoni yang sangat baik. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang lalu berkemas untuk segera pulang.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menutup dan mengunci seluruh pintu dan jendela café sebelum bergegas pulang. Saat ini waktu menunjukan pukul 21.50. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut saat menatap jam tangannya. Ia segera menarik retsleting jaketnya dan berjalan cepat agar segera sampai di rumah.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan di dalam gang yang menuju ke rumah Choi Halmeoni, Kyungsoo merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya. Kyungsoo mulai ketakutan. Ia memelankan langkahnya, lalu mempercepat langkahnya, dan ternyata 'sesuatu' yang mengikutinya pun ikut mempercepat pergerakannya. Kyungsoo sangat ketakutan. Sialnya, kakinya terantuk batu dan ia pun terjatuh. Kyungsoo langsung bangun dan berjalan tertatih-tatih. Tiba-tiba tangannya dicengekeram oleh 'sesuatu' yang ternyata adalah seorang namja.

"Hey manis…" kata namja itu

"AAA!" Jerit Kyungsoo ketakutan sambil mencoba menepis tangan yang mencengkeramnya

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu! Sst! Aku tidak bermaksud jahat!" namja itu kini menutup mulut Kyungsoo dengan tangannya, sedangkan tangn satunya memegangi Kyungsoo

"Mmpphh! MMpptt!" Graukk! Tanpa ragu, Kyungsoo menggigit tangan yang menutup mulutnya, lalu lari terbirit-birit

"Aww! YA! Jangan berlari seperti itu! YA!" namja misterius tadi terus mengejar Kyungsoo

Jatung Kyungsoo berdetak tak karuan karena takut dan lelah berlari di malam dingin seperti ini. Kyungsoo berhenti berlari ketika ia tidak lagi melihat orang yang tadi mengikutinya. Kyungsoo mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Ia melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya dengan melangkah pelan. Ia bersyukur karena kini ia sudah tidak berada di dalam gang yang sepi. Ia kini berada di tepi jalan raya yang cukup ramai. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kenapa berlari, eoh?" ucap orang itu dengan napas tersengal.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar karena begitu terkejut menatap sosok namja di depannya ini.

"Tuan..?"

.

.

.

.

"Siwon-ah, ayo makan.." pinta Heechul pada Siwon yang kian hari kian lemah karena Siwon sulit sekali diajak makan

"Shireo… Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kyungie." jawabnya tanpa membiarkan sebutir nasi pun lolos ke dalam mulutnya

"Siwonnie, polisi sedang mencarinya. Aku berjanji akan segera membawanya kepadamu." Bujuk Heechul

"Aku tetap tak ingin makan." Siwon malah memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Heechul

Heechul menghela napasnya yang terasa sangat berat. Dadanya terasa sesak dan perih. Matanya memanas. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan menahan keegoisan Siwon seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini, Siwon-ah? Kenapa kau tidak bisa memandangku sedikit saja? Bisakah kau makan demi dirimu sendiri? Kalau Kyungsoo tahu kau se-rewel ini, ia pasti kecewa. Bisakah? Ini sudah malam dan kau belum makan apapun sejak pagi. Jebal mokgojulge." Mohon Heechul dengan nada frustasi

Siwon segera membalikan tubuhnya menatap Heechul yang kini sedang menangis. Siwon merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh karena ia menyakiti Heechul lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Siwon meraih tangan Heechul yang terkulai lemas di pangkuan istrinya itu, lalu menatap Heechul lembut.

"Mianhae Chulie… Aku akan makan. Uljima.." kata Siwon lembut

Heechul menghapus airmatanya dan mengambil piring yang tadi ia letakan di meja lalu mulai menyuapi Siwon. Baik Heechul maupun Siwon tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun saat Siwon makan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Baekhyun menangis dalam diam di sela pintu ruang inap Siwon. Baekhyun mendengar semuanya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia menganggap kepergian Kyungsoo adalah kesalahannya karena ia tidak terima dengan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo saling mencintai sehingga Kyungsoo pergi dari rumah. Baekhyun segera menjauhi ruang inap Siwon dan pergi dari rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu menunduk dalam saat namja yang tadi mengejarnya mendekat padanya dan menjabat tangannya.

"Kim Jongin-imnida… Ireumi mwoeyo?"

"Dio-imnida…" jawab Kyungsoo singkat lalu segera melepaskan tautan tangannya dan Jongin

"Kenapa berlari? Aku hanya ingin menyapamu, tapi aku… Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya.. Hehe… Mianhae sudah membuatmu takut…" Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya dan memasang wajah bersalah

"Ne, gwaenchanha…" jawab Kyungsoo—masih ketakutan

"Ehm, terima kasih karena sudah mengembalikan _flashdisk_ku beberapa hari yang lalu. _Flashdisk_ itu sangat penting. Kamsahamnida." Kata Jongin sambil tersenyum

"Cheonmaneyo."

"Apa kau masih takut padaku? Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud jahat padamu, sungguh!" Jongin berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo

"Aniyo. A—aku hanya harus segera pulang. Annyeong…" Kyungsoo langsung meninggalkan Jongin

" YAA! Jamkkanman! Aiisshh! Kenapa anak itu suka sekali berlari… Ck! Sial… Aku pulang saja kalau begini…" Jongin melangkah menuju mobilnya dan memacunya menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Kyungsoo bekerja di café seperti biasa, tak terkecuali hari ini. Kebetulan Choi halmeoni tidak bisa ke café hari ini karena ia harus _check up_ ke rumah sakit. Kyungsoo mengelap kaca dengan riang. Entah mengapa, suasana hatinya sedang bagus hari ini. Namun kegiatan melap kacanya terganggu karena tak jauh darinya Luhan sedang memarahi seorang anak SMA yang memiliki seragam yang sama dengan seragamnya dulu.

"Tidak ada orang bernama Kyungsoo disini! Apa kau tuli, eoh? Seharusnya anak sekolah sepertimu segera pulang ke rumah dan belajar!" omel Luhan—persis seperti ahjumma-ahjumma sedang memarahi anaknya

"Kyungsoo sunbaenim!" seru namja berseragam SMA itu tanpa mempedulikan omelan Luhan

"Luhan hyung, ada apa?"

Kyungsoo tentu saja terkejut saat namja itu memanggil nama aslinya, namun Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan pura-pura tak tahu apa-apa. Kyungsoo menghampiri Luhan yang masih melarang anak itu untuk mendekatinya.

"Dio-ya, anak ini mencari orang bernama Kyungsoo. Aku sudah bilang tidak ada, tapi dia malah memaksa ingin masuk dan bertemu denganmu." Kata Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang tanpa ia sengaja telah membuat namja bermata rusa itu terlihat imut

"Kyungsoo sunbaenim! Kenapa sunbae tidak pernah ke sekolah lagi?" tanya namja itu

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lebar. Ia tidak kenal dengan namja yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, namun kenapa namja ini berlagak mengenalnya?

"Luhan hyung, sepertinya aku mengenal anak ini." Kyungsoo tersenyum—memberi kode agar Luhan meninggalkannya dengan namja itu

"Ah… A—arasseo.." Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo berdua dengan namja itu depan pintu masuk café

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung

"Ehh… Oh Sehun-imnida. Aku adik tingkat sunbaenim. Hehe.." cengir namja bernama Sehun dengan wajah malu

"Sehun..? Apa kita saling mengenal?" tanya Kyungsoo masih tak mengerti

"Hmm, sunbaenim… Sebenarnya aku adalah pengagum rahasiamu. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat sunbae di sekolah, ternyata sunbae malah bekerja di sini." Kata Sehun panjang lebar dengan wajah datarnya

"Pe—pengagum rahasia…? Bagaimana mungkin..?"

Kyungsoo sama sekali tak mempercayai kata-kata Sehun. Pengagum rahasia? Yang benar saja! Kyungsoo bahkan adalah salah satu siswa yang paling tidak diketahui keberadaannya di sekolah. Bagaimana bisa siswa seperti Kyungsoo mempunyai pengagum rahasia? Ini aneh. Kyungsoo berpikir keras tentang apa yang membuat Sehun yang tampan—menurutnya—bisa menjadi pengagum rahasianya. Kyungsoo sama sekali merasa bahwa ia tak punya kelebihan dan kepribadian yang mencolok seperti Baekhyun.

"Aku pernah mendengar sunbae bernyanyi di toilet sekolah. Saat itu sekolah benar-benar sepi, dan sunbae bernyanyi dengan volume sangat kecil. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Saat aku mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang sedang bernyanyi, aku melihat sunbae sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel. Sejak saat itu aku mulai menjadi pengagum sunbae, tapi aku hanya diam dan memperhatikan sunbae dari jauh saja. Aku khawatir saat sunbae tidak pernah terlihat di sekolah belakangan ini. Tanpa sengaja, aku melihat sunbae sedang bekerja di café ini. Maaf kalau sunbae tidak suka denganku. Aku akan segera pergi." Sehun berceloteh panjang lebar dan segera bergegas pergi, namun Kyungsoo memanggilnya

"Jamkkanman! Sehun-ah… Gomawo sudah menjadi pengagum rahasiaku." Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Sehun, membuat jantung Sehun berdetak dua kali lebih cepat

"Eh..?" Sehun tersenyum malu-malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya

"Keunde… Sehun-ah, kumohon jangan beritahu keberadaanku pada siapapun di sekolah. Hanya kau, satu-satunya orang dari kehidupan lamaku yang tahu kalau aku ada disini. Bisakah?" pinta Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mendalam

"Orang dari kehidupan lama? Maksud Sunbae?" Sehun menaikan salah satu alisnya

"Aku.. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan semua hidup lamaku dan memulai yang baru. Sekolah bahkan keluargaku… Aku meninggalkannya…" Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya mencoba menahan tangis saat menceritakan kehidupannya

"Arayo sunbae… Aku tidak akan membocorkan hal ini pada siapapun." Janji Sehun

"Sehun-ah… Satu lagi. Mulai saat ini namaku bukan Do Kyungsoo lagi, tapi Choi Dio. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu." Kata Kyungsoo lembut

"Ne, Dio hyung." Kata Sehun

"Sehun-ah, aku harus segera bekerja. Annyeong…" Kyungsoo segera masuk

"Annyeong hyung!" senyum lebar merekah di bibir tipis milik Sehun

Sehun meninggalkan café 'Good Day' dengan hati bahagia karena setelah sekian lama menjadi pengecut yang berkedok pengagum rahasia, akhirnya ia bisa juga mengajak berbicara orang yang ia sukai secara diam-diam ini.

.

.

.

.

"Geu namjaneun nugunde, Dio-ya?" tanya Tao pada Kyungsoo

"Geu namja? Ehm… Hanya seseorang yang pernah kukenal.." jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum getir

"Kau benar-benar kenal dengan anak itu? Lalu, siapa itu Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan yang tadinya sedang mencatat sesuatu, kini malah ikut bergabung dalam percakapan Tao dan Kyungsoo

"E—eh? Mollayo hyung.." jawab Kyungsoo gugup

"Hahh… Dasar anak yang aneh… Apa semua anak SMA jaman sekarang seperti itu?" keluh Luhan

"Maksud hyung apa?" Kyungsoo tak mengerti

"Amudeo aniya… Ayo lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian…" kata Luhan mencoba mengalihkan topik

Tao dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan sejenak dan langsung mengangkat bahu mereka tanda tak mengerti, lalu mulai melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang terbengkalai. Untung saja café sedang sepi, sehingga mereka tidak begitu sibuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan limbung. Tubuhnya begitu lemah. Sejak Kyungsoo menghilang, Baekhyun nyaris tak pernah makan secara teratur. Ditambah lagi Heechul yang tak bisa melayaninya karena harus merawat Siwon yang tengah di rawat di rumah sakit, membuat Baekhyun benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan kesehatannya. Tubuh Baekhyun hampir saja jatuh ke tanah jika saja Chanyeol tak segera menangkapnya.

"Baek! Ireona!"

Namun Baekhyun tak bergeming di pelukan Chanyeol. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya pucat. Baekhyun pingsan.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam ruangan tempat ia terbaring saat ini. Ruangan ini tidak begitu asing di matanya, namun kepalanya yang pening membuatnya tidak ingat tempat apa ini.

"Nngghhh… Na jigeum eodinde?" tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri

"Baekhyun-ah… Kau sudah sadar?"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan dan segelas air putih. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, menahan rasa penasaran sekaligus rasa sakit di kepalanya. Baekhyun mulai menyadari kalau ruangan ini adalah kamar Chanyeol

"Kenapa aku ada di sini, Yeol-ah?" tanya Baekhyun lemah

"Tadi kau pingsan di depan gerbang sekolah, karena itu aku membawamu ke rumahku." Kata Chanyeol sambil menaruh nampan yang tadi ia bawa di atas meja nakas tepat di samping Baekhyun terbaring

"Jeongmal..?" Baekhyun memijit pelan kepalanya yang masih terasa pening

"Makanlah dulu Baek. Aku tahu kau sangat kelaparan. Saat kau pingsan tadi, perutmu beberapa kali berbunyi." Chanyeol tersenyum jahil pada Baekhyun

Krukk~.. Kruukk~.. Perut Baekhyun berbunyi lagi. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya sambil memegangi perutnya yang bergejolak. Ia akui kalau perkataan Chanyeol memang benar.

"Haha… Apa kubilang. Ayo lekas makan, apa kau ingin aku suapi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebarnya

"Aniya. Aku akan makan sendiri." Baekhyun segera meraih mangkuk dan sendok yang ada di atas meja nakas, lalu mulai makan

Chanyeol tersenyum memandangi Baekhyun yang makan dengan lahap. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun makan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun menaruh mangkuk yang telah kosong dan juga sendok yang tadi ia pakai ke atas meja seperti semula, lalu meneguk air putih dengan cepat hingga air putih itu habis tak bersisa sedikitpun. Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun pelan untuk menghilangkan sebutir nasi yang tertinggal di sana. Baekhyun tersipu menyadari perbuatan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau bisa pingsan, Baekhyun-ah? Kau kelelahan?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ne. Aku memikirkan Kyungsoo dan juga Siwon appa." Kata Baekhyun pelan

"Aku tahu kau sedang banyak pikiran, tapi kau tidak boleh menyepelekan kesehatanmu, Baek. Bagaimanapun, kesehatanmu sangatlah penting. Bagaimana kau bisa mencari Kyungsoo dengan tubuh yang lemah karena tidak makan dan ringkih karena sakit? Kau terlihat lebih kurus saat ini. Jangn terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Baekhyun-ah." Ujar Chanyeol dengan tatapan lembut

"Tapi Yeol, aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja. Aku yang sudah membuat Kyungsoo pergi dari rumah dan kepergian Kyungsoo membuat Siwon appa jatuh sakit. Penyakit jantungnya kambuh dan sampai hari ini dia belum keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku. Kyungsoo pasti sangat membenciku karena aku terlalu egois. Kyungsoo pasti pergi karena kesalahanku. Hiks… A—aku bingung, Chanyeol-ah… Aku menyesal karena sudah melakukan hal yang buruk padanya." Baekhyun tak dapat membendung airmatanya lagi

Chanyeol segera memeluk Baekhyun. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri sembari mengelus punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar karena menangis sesenggukan. Secara tidak langsung, ini juga salahnya. Ia yang telah membuat hubungan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memburuk. Seandainya ia tidak mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun, semua yang terjadi pasti tidak akan seburuk ini.

"Uljimayo, Baekhyun-ah… Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Kau tidak perlu merasa terpuruk seperti ini." Hibur Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih kecil darinya

"Aniya Chanyeol-ah… Ini semua salahku. Aku harus segera menemukan Kyungsoo. Mungkin keadaan Appa akan cepat membaik kalau Kyungsoo sudah kembali." Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan menghapus air matanya.

"Ne Baek.."

"Chanyeol-ah, maukah kau menemaniku untuk mencari Kyungsoo mulai besok? Aku berjanji akan merestui hubungan kalian setelah Kyungsoo kembali. Bukankah jika Kyungsoo segera ditemukan, kau juga bisa segera menjadi kekasihnya?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dengan wajah sembabnya

Chanyeol merasakan perih dalam hatinya ketika melihat senyum dari wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerti betapa berat beban yang ditanggung Baekhyun saat ini.

"Arasseo Baekhyun-ah… Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan membalas senyuman Baekhyun

"_Meskipun rasanya sangat menyakitkan saat melihatmu dan Kyungsoo bersama, aku akan merelakannya, Chanyeol-ah… Demi kebahagiaan Kyungsoo, aku akan melakukannya.."_ ucap Baekhyun dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

.

Jongin menynadarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kantornya, lalu menghela napas untum melepas lelah. Ia menatap jam di atas mejanya. 17.30 petang. Jongin segera mennyambar jas kerjanya lalu meninggalkan kantornya. Ia melajukan _Lamborghini_ hitam kesayangannya itu menuju café _'Good Day'_.

Jongin memarkir mobilnya dan berjalan dengan gaya (sok) kerennya lalu masuk ke dalam café. Beberapa pasang mata yeoja dan namja yang ada di dalam café langsung saja menatap Jongin dengan tatapan memuja. Penampilan Jongin yang sangat menunjukan identitasnya sebagai eksekutif muda serta wajah dengan ekspresi dingin, membuat Jongin menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung café.

Sulli yang sedang menganggur segera menghampiri Jongin dan menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" tanya Sulli ramah sambil menyerahkan menu pada Jongin

"Hmm, bisakah kau memanggilkan seorang pegawai bernama Dio kesini?" tanya Jongin pelan, hingga Sulli harus menunduk dan mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir Jongin

"Dio? Ah.. Ne. Akan saya panggilkan, tuan. Apa anda ingin memesan sesuatu sebelumnya?" tanya Sulli dengan senyum _awkward_

"Amudeo aniya. Aku ingin dilayani oleh Dio saja." Ucap Jongin santai

"N—ne."

Sulli membungkukan badannya sopan. Sesungguhnya ia kecewa karena Jongin menolak pelayanannya. Namun Sulli tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia segera memanggil Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk membantu Minseok menyiapkan kopi.

"Oi, Dio-ya… Kau dicari oleh seseorang." Panggil Sulli dengan wajah tak bersemangat

"Ne? Naega?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan bingung yang ia tujukan untuk Sulli

"Ne. Ada namja tampan yang mencarimu. Dia duduk di meja nomor 14. Cepat hampiri dia, Dio-ya…" kata Sulli lagi

"Tapi aku sedang membantu Minseok hyung membuat kopi."

"Biar aku yang menggantikanmu. Kau hampiri saja orang itu. Kasihan kalau dia terlalu lama menunggumu." Kata Sulli lagi

"Arasseo. Gomawo, Sulli-ah.." Kyungsoo segera mencuci tangannya dan meninggalkan dapur

Kyungsoo berjalan riang. Namun langkahnya terhenti melihat sosok Jongin yang tengah tersenyum padanya dari kejauhan. Keringat dingin mengalir di pepisnya. Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo takut pada Jongin sejak kejadian kemarin malam dimana ia diikuti oleh Jongin di dalam gang. Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin dengan wajah sedikit takut.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan..?" tanya Kyungsoo sopan, masih dengan wajah ketakutannya

"Kau masih takut denganku, eoh? Aigoo… Aku tidak memakan manusia dan kau malah takut padaku. Baiklah, sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Geurigo, kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan embel-embel tuan lagi. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan namaku saja." Kata Jongin penuh rasa percaya diri

"Ne, hmm.." Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat nama namja dihadapannya itu dengan susah payah

"Jongin. Kim Jongin."

"Ah! Ne, Jongin-ssi. Apa Jongin-ssi ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo sopan

"1 Americano & 1 Tiramisu. Hanya itu." Kata Jongin dengan wajah sombongnya

"Ne. 1 Americano & 1 Tiramisu akan segera datang. Apa ada lagi?"

"Bisakah kau menemaniku mengobrol sambil menunggu pesananku datang?"

"Mianhamnida Jongin-ssi, tapi saya sedang dalam jam kerja, jadi saya tidak bisa melakukannya." Jawab Kyungsoo

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan kencan di hari sabtu?" tawar Jongin dengan menunjukan senyuman menawannya yang malah menjurus ke senyum mesum (?)

"Ne..? Kencan?" kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo hampir saja keluar ketika mendengar kata-kata Jongin barusan

"Ne. Anggap saja itu rasa terima kasihku atas pertolonganmu beberapa hari yang lalu. Eotthae?"

"Saya akan memikirkannya." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat

Kyungsoo segera melangkah ke dapur. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Jongin adalah orang yang nekat. Hanya karena kejadian flashdisk hari itu, Jongin kini seperti sedang gencar mendekatinya. Mulai dari mengikutinya di dalam gang hingga saat ini malah mengajaknya berkencan. Jongin terlihat seperti ahjussi hidung belang yang sedang mengincar darah muda (?) di mata Kyungsoo.

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo meminta agar Sulli saja yang mengantarkan pesanan milik Jongin. Ia sungguh tak ingin bertemu dengan Jongin lagi. Ia masih kalut dan takut pada Jongin. Jongin kecewa karena bukan Kyungsoo yang mengantarkan pesanannya. Kyungsoo pun tak kunjung mendatanginya lagi. Akhirnya Jongin menyerah dan memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Jongin menghampiri Soojung yang berjaga di meja kasir. Jongin membayar tagihan makanannya dan memberikan kartu namanya pada Soojung agar diserahkan untuk Kyungsoo. Setelah itu, Jongin benar-benar pergi dari café.

.

.

.

.

**TOBECON!  
**

Annyeong yeoreobun… Mianhae, saya gak bisa fast update… Jeongmal mianhaeyo…

Chapter ini memang saya buat fluffy dan gak terlalu panjang, biar gak bosenin.

Kalau fluffy kepanjangan, ntar bacanya pasti bosen.

Nah, doain ya supaya chapter depan bisa update cepet.

Makasih buat semua yang udah ngedukung dan ngerespon FF ini dengan positif. Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Author hanya manusia biasa.

Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan dan ceritanya makin lama makin ngawur.

Saya bingung mau ngomong apa lagi…

Ah, satu lagi…

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!**

XOXO


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Lonely [없구나]

Cast : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)

Chanbaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

Cameo : EXO member & Super Junior member

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kaisoo and Chanbaek is belong to each other & SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : Dalam hidupnya, Kyungsoo selalu mengalah dengan hyungnya, Baekhyun. Bahkan ia harus merelakan orang yang ia sukai untuk Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tak butuh apapun dalam hidupnya selain melihat orang yang ia sayangi bahagia. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia hanya akan selalu sendirian. **KAISOO! CHANBAEK! SLIGHT!CHANSOO - EXO FIC! YAOI! BL! DLDR!**

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN! YAOI! BOY X BOY!**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan kencan di hari sabtu?" tawar Jongin dengan menunjukan senyuman menawannya yang malah menjurus ke senyum mesum (?)

"Ne..? Kencan?" kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo hampir saja keluar ketika mendengar kata-kata Jongin barusan

"Ne. Anggap saja itu rasa terima kasihku atas pertolonganmu beberapa hari yang lalu. Eotthae?"

"Saya akan memikirkannya." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat

Kyungsoo segera melangkah ke dapur. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Jongin adalah orang yang nekat. Hanya karena kejadian flashdisk hari itu, Jongin kini seperti sedang gencar mendekatinya. Mulai dari mengikutinya di dalam gang hingga saat ini malah mengajaknya berkencan. Jongin terlihat seperti ahjussi hidung belang yang sedang mengincar darah muda (?) di mata Kyungsoo.

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo meminta agar Sulli saja yang mengantarkan pesanan milik Jongin. Ia sungguh tak ingin bertemu dengan Jongin lagi. Ia masih kalut dan takut pada Jongin. Jongin kecewa karena bukan Kyungsoo yang mengantarkan pesanannya. Kyungsoo pun tak kunjung mendatanginya lagi. Akhirnya Jongin menyerah dan memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Jongin menghampiri Soojung yang berjaga di meja kasir. Jongin membayar tagihan makanannya dan memberikan kartu namanya pada Soojung agar diserahkan untuk Kyungsoo. Setelah itu, Jongin benar-benar pergi dari café.

.

.

.

.

**[CHAPTER 7]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun memasukan barang-barang yang ia perlukan ke dalam tasnya. Hari ini Baekhyun berniat mencari Kyungsoo bersama Chanyeol. Ia segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang menunggunya di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Kau siap?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun

"Ne." Baekhyun menghembuskan napas sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengelilingi seluruh kota Seoul. Mata mereka menelusuri jalanan Seoul yang cukup ramai.

"Kyungie… Neo jigeum eodiye…? Mianhae.. Mianhae Kyungie… Jebal mianhaeyo…" Baekhyun hampir putus asa dan gelisah

"Baekhyun-ah, tenanglah… Kita pasti akan menemukan Kyungsoo…" hibur Chanyeol

"Chanyeol-ah… Apa aku memang sejahat itu? Apa aku sangat jahat sampai Kyungsoo membeciku dan pergi dari rumah?" Kini Baekhyun malah menatap kosong jalanan di malam yang dingin ini

"Aniya, Baek… Mungkin Kyungsoo punya alasan lain kenapa dia pergi dari rumah…" ucap Chanyeol sambil terus berkonsentrasi pada kemudinya

"Aku memang jahat, Yeol... Aku membiarkan Kyungsoo dipukuli eomma… Aku selalu meninggalkannya saat berangkat ke sekolah, sehingga Kyungsoo harus berangkat ke sekolah dengan bus… Aku dan eomma tidak pernah mengajaknya makan bersama…. Aku tidak pernah mengajaknya berbicara… Aku selalu pergi ketika dia mendekatiku… A—aku…"

"Baek, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!"  
"Tapi itu semua memang salahku! Aku sangat keterlaluan pada Kyungsoo! Aku memang pantas dibenci olehnya." Air mata Baekhyun lolos dengan indah dari mata sipitnya tanpa isakan

Chanyeol langsung menepikan mobil dan menghentikannya secara mendadak. Untung saja mereka masuk ke daerah pinggir kota yang cukup sepi, sehingga Chanyeol lebih mudah menepikan mobilnya.

"Mungkin kau benar. Kau memang keterlaluan, Baek! Kau sudah membuatku kehilangan orang yang kucintai! Aku mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo selalu menolakku selama ini. Itu pasti salahmu, Baek! Sial!" Chanyeol memukul setir dengan keras

Baekhyun tetap menangis tanpa menghiraukan apapun yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia membiarkan airmatanya berjatuhan di atau pahanya.

"Mianhae… Mianhae… Naega da jal mothaeseo…" kata Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar

"…" Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun, namun raut wajahnya sarat akan kemarahan yang mendalam

Tak ada percakapan di antara mereka setelah itu. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Baekhyun tetap menangis dan Chanyeol hanya menatap ke luar mobil dengan raut wajah kesal. Chanyeol tak kunjung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan terus melamun memikirkan Kyungsoo. Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun yang tidak berhenti menangis. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang kini terisak dalam diam. Airmata terus berjatuhan di pahanya yang kini nyaris basah kuyup.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Besok kita mencarinya lagi…" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada dingin

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya pelan untuk menghapus airmatanya. Hatinya sakit sekali mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol barusan. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk merelakan Chanyeol untuk Kyungsoo. Meskipun ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa cintanya pada Chanyeol, ia akan melakukannya untuk menebus kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bersenandung riang sambil mengelap meja. Cuaca pagi yang cerah membuat suasana hatinya menjadi ikut bagus hari ini. Luhan tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu ceria.

"Waeyo Dio-ya..? Kau sepertinya sedang senang hari ini." Kata Luhan sambil mengelap meja yang belum dilap oleh Kyungsoo

"Ah, aniya hyung… Suasana hatiku sedang bagus saja saat ini." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

"Dio-ssi…" sebuah suara membuat Kyungsoo berhenti tersenyum

Jongin tampak berdiri tak jauh dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Penampilannya sungguh rapi. Sepertinya Jongin baru saja akan berangkat ke kantor. Luhan tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Jongin, sedangkan Kyungsoo malah membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Jongin. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Wajahnya memucat seketika melihat kedatangan namja berkulit gelap tersebut.

"Ah… Annyeonghaseyo… Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Luhan dengan ramah pada Jongin

"Animnida… Aku ingin berbicara dengan Dio-ssi…" kata Jongin

"Ah… Algeseumnida…"

Senyuman Luhan langsung menghilang. Ia kecewa karena Jongin menolak pelayanannya, padahal selama ini Luhan dikenal sebagai pegawai yang paling ramah dan teladan, sehingga Choi halmeoni mengangkatnya sebagai manajer.

"Dio-ya… Dia ingin berbicara denganmu.." bisik Luhan pada Kyungsoo yang hanya diam

Luhan meninggalkan Kyungsoo berdua dengan Jongin.

"Annyeong." Jongin tersenyum _awkward_ pada Kyungsoo yang menundukan wajahnya malu

"A—annyeong.." balas Kyungsoo

"Apa kau benar-benar takut padaku? Aku… Aku tidak pernah punya maksud untuk menakutimu. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau berkenalan denganku atau kalau kau tidak suka padaku, kau bisa mengatakannya. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu." Kata Jongin dnegan sinar mata redup seolah putus asa

"Mianhae Jongin-ssi." Jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan kepala tertunduk

"Gwaenchanha… Aku kan sudah bilang kalau itu tidak masalah.." Jongin sesungguhnya kecewa karena Kyungsoo tidak mau berkenalan dengannya

"Aku memang takut padamu. Tapi mungkin kita bisa berkenalan… Mungkin dengan berjalan bersama..?" Kyungsoo melangkah lambat menuju Jongin dan menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk menjabat tangan Jongin

"Aahh..? Jjinjja? Gomawo Dio-ya…!"

Jongin segera menjabat tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan langsung menariknya, membuat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kini berada di pelukannya. Kyungsoo tentu saja sangat terkejut atas perlakuan Jongin. Namun ia mencoba membiarkan namja tan itu memeluknya. Dan entah kenapa, hatinya menghangat.

"Aku akan kesini lagi dan memberitahukan jadwal kencan kita!" kata Jongin dengan bersemangat

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menganggguk. Dalam hatinya, Kyungsoo menyesal pernah takut dengan sosok Jongin yang sebenarnya memiliki kepribadian hangat.

Drrtt! Drrtt!

"Yeoboseyo hyung?" ucap Jongin ketika mengangkat telepon dari Joonmyun

"_YA! EODIYA? SEMUA DEWAN DIREKSI MENUNGGU KEDATANGANMU, KKAMJONG!" _teriakan Joonmyun terang saja membuat Jongin langsung menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya

"Ne hyung… Aku akan datang kesana sekarang."

Jongin langsung menutup telepon dari Joonmyun dan kini malah memberi Kyungsoo senyuman tanpa dosa. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingung. Mata bulatnya yang membesar terlihat begitu lucu di mata Jongin.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Annyeong Dio-ya.."

Jongin segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Namun tiba-tiba ia segera berhenti dan berbalik, lalu mendekati Kyungsoo lagi.

CUP!

"Tunggu aku ya?"

Jongin kini benar-benar meninggalkan Kyungsoo setelah memberi kecupan singkat di pipi Kyungsoo. Untung saja café ini memang sepi di pagi seperti ini, sehingga tak ada yang melihat perbuatan 'bejat' Jongin pada Kyungsoo tadi. Selanjutnya, wajah uri Kyungsoo memerah hingga bermenit-menit kemudian.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar inap Siwon dengan langkah pelan. Ia baru saja pulang sekolah. Hari ini ia ujian sepanjang hari, sehingga ia bisa pulang lebih cepat. Meskipun harus belajar—dan juga mencari Kyungsoo—Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk Siwon di rumah sakit. Ia tak tega melihat Heechul yang nyaris tak pernah istirahat karena harus merawat Siwon di rumah sakit.

"Appa.." Ucap Baekhyun pelan agar Siwon tak merasa terganggu

"Baekhyunie?" Siwon menggeser tubuhnya pelan agar bisa melihat Baekhyun

Baekhyun menatap Heechul yang tertidur lelap di samping Siwon. Siwonlah yang menyuruh Heechul tidur disisinya karena Siwon tidak ingin Heechul bangun dengan badan yang sakit karena harus tidur dalam posisi duduk atau posisi tidak nyaman di sofa kecil yang ada di sudut kamar inapnya. Heechul awalnya menolak, namun karena Siwon terus menerus memaksa, akhirnya Heechul mengalah dan menurut pada Siwon.

"Appa… Aku membawa makanan untuk eomma." Baekhyun mengangkat plastik putih yang ia bawa, lalu menaruhnya di meja yang ada di sebelah Siwon

"Appa akan menyuruh eommamu makan." Kata Siwon

"Appa… Kapan appa pulang ke rumah? Rumah sangat sepi karena hanya aku yang ada di sana…" kata Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Appa akan segera pulang. Jangan khawatir ne?" Siwon mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun

"Saranghae appa…" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar

"Naddo Baekkie…" jawab Siwon

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengepel lantai _outdoor_ café Good Day dengan bersemangat. Meskipun Luhan adalah seorang manajer, ia selalu rendah hati. Dengan senang hati ia akan mengerjakan pekerjaan yang biasa dilakukan oleh pegawai biasa seperti melayani pesanan, mengepel, ataupun membuang sampah. Inilah yang membuat Luhan menjadi pegawai kesayangan Choi Halmeoni.

Tiba-tiba mata rusa milik Luhan membulat menatap jejak-jejak kaki di lantai. Baru saja ia mengepel lantai, namun lantai itu sudah kotor lagi karena diinjak oleh seseorang.

"Noona… Apa Dio hyung ada?"

Luhan menatap namja berkulit pucat di hadapannya dan ia langsung ingat bahwa namja ini adalah anak SMA yang tempo hari mencari Kyungsoo, kali ini dengan tampilan casual tanpa seragam SMA. Wajah Luhan yang tadinya cerah, mendadak berubah sebal.

"YA! Kenapa kau mengotori lantai yang sudah ku-pel?" ketus Luhan

"Ah? Mian. Aku mencari Dio hyung? Apa noona bisa memanggilkannya untukku?"

Ucap Sehun tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, dan hanya mengangkat salah satu kakinya, lalu berpijak lagi di lantai yang masih basah yang sudah tentu menciptakan noda baru di sana. Luhan menggeram pelan menahan kesal. Ia tidak terima dipanggil noona, apalagi oleh orang yang tidak tahu sopan santun seperti Sehun.

"Mwoya? Noona? YA! Aku ini namja! Kenapa kau memanggilkku noona, eoh?" emosi Luhan mulai naik

"Namja? Tapi kau cantik sekali untuk menjadi namja. Ahh, Luhan-ssi… Bisakah memanggilkan Dio hyung untukku? Jebal." Pinta Sehun setelah menatap _name tag _di baju Luhan

"Aku tidak cantik, babo! Dasar bocah tengik! Kau mau kuhajar eoh? Rasakan ini!"

Luhan langsung memukul Sehun dengan tongkat pel yang ia pegang—tidak keras memang, karena Luhan tidak ingin masuk penjara dengan kasus memukuli seorang anak SMA sampai babak belur dengan tongkat pel—Sehun mengaduh dan mencoba menghindari pukulan-pukulan Luhan.

"Sehun..?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ketika melihat adegan pemukulan yang dilakukan Luhan pada Sehun

"Hyung! Tolong Aw-aku! Noona gila Aw- ini terus memukuliku, padahal aku Aw-tidak salah apa-apa… Aw!" Sehun masih berjuang menahan pukulan Luhan

"Mwoya? Noona gila? YA! Dasar bocah sialan! Berani-beraninya kau mengatai noona gila! Nan namjaya!" Luhan tak berhenti memukul Sehun

"Hyung… Sudahlah.. Kasihan Sehun." Kyungsoo segera menengahi Luhan dan Sehun, Sehun segera bersembunyi di belakang Kyungsoo agar tidak terkena pukulan Luhan yang terasa semakin keras

"Tapi dia menyebalkan sekali Dio-ya! Dia mengotori lantai dan memanggilku noona! Aku tidak suka dengan kelakuan bocah seperti dia!" dengus Luhan

"Hyung, jangan begitu…" bela Kyungsoo.

Sehun tersenyum _evil_ dan memberi mehrong pada Luhan dari belakang Kyungsoo, membuat Luhan semakin naik darah. Ia sungguh tak suka dengan kelakuan Sehun yang mencari muka di depan Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Luhan.

"Luhan oppa, Choi halmeoni memanggilmu." Kata Sulli yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sana

"Ne..? Arasseo.." Luhan tersenyum singkat pada Sulli, lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun setelah memberi _deathglare_ yang malah terlihat imut di mata Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, Dio-ya? Kenapa namja itu bersembunyi di belakangmu?" tanya Sulli

"Amudeo aniya, Sulli-ah…" jawab Kyungsoo

"Ne, aku masuk dulu ya…" Sulli tersenyum menampakan _eyesmile_-nya yang manis, lalu masuk ke dalam

"Hyung, apa benar yang tadi itu namja?" tanya Sehun pada Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya

"Mwo? Luhan hyung itu namja! Makanya aku memanggilnya hyung…" ucap Kyungsoo

"Jeongmal? Apa hyung yakin? Mungkin saja dia pernah operasi kelamin." Ucap Sehun dengan tatapan datar

"… Itu tidak lucu Sehun-ah…" Kyungsoo hanya menatap datar Sehun, membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Hyung, kau sedang apa?" tanya Sehun kali ini dengan ekspresi wajah yang lebih cerah

"Aku baru saja ingin memanggil Luhan hyung, tapi aku malah melihatmu di sini. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sehun-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah terangkat untuk menatap Sehun yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya

"Aku mencari hyung sejak tadi, tapi namja atau yeoja—entahlah—yang bernama Luhan tadi tidak mau memanggilmu. Padahal aku sudah meminta tolong padanya, tapi dia malah memukuliku. Aku tidak tahu salahku apa." Keluh Sehun

"Jamkkanman. Kenapa lantai ini kotor sekali?" Kyungsoo memandang lantai yang penuh jejak kaki

"Eh..?" Sehun baru sadar kalau tadi dia menginjak-injak lantai hingga kotor

"Sehun..!" Kyungsoo kini tahu bahwa yang sudah mengotori lantai adalah Sehun

"Hehe…" Sehun tersenyum miris

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan tatapan datar. Ia segera masuk ke dalam dan mengambil alat pel, lalu menyodorkannya pada Sehun.

"Kau harus membantuku membersihkan lantai ini!" kata Kyungsoo

"Ne?" Sehun dengan berat hati menerima alat pel yang dibawa Kyungsoo, lalu mulai mengepel lantai.

"Sehun!" seru Kyungsoo lagi

"Ne hyung..?"

"Cuci dulu sepatumu di sana!" Kyungsoo menunjuk kran air tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri yang biasa dipakai untuk menyiram tanaman

"Arasseo hyung." Jawab Sehun malas-malasan

"Rasakan itu! Huh!" ejek Luhan dengan wajah sombong

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan malas dan tidak mempedulikan ejekan Luhan yang entah sejak kapan kembali ke tempat itu. Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun yang kesusahan mengendalikan alat pel—jelas saja karena Sehun tidak pernah mengepel. Setelah itu, Luhan meninggalkan Sehun dan masuk ke dalam café untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang lain karena pekerjaan mengepelnya sudah digantikan oleh Sehun. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo yang sudah memberi pe;ajaran anak sekolah nakal macam Sehun yang tidak punya rasa bersalah.

.

.

.

.

Donghae sedang duduk sambil memandangi potret dirinya dan Kibum di meja kerjanya saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Donghae mempersilahkan orang itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Masuklah seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam. Tak lupa juga dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di wajah garangnya.

"Dduduklah. Apa ada info yang kau dapat?" tanya Donghae dingin sambil mempersilahkan

"Akhirnya kami menemukan info tentang keadaan Kim Kibum, tuan…" ucap namja berpakaian serba hitam tadi

"Apa yang kalian temukan? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Donghae antusias

"Menurut info yang kami dapat, orang yang anda cari tersebut sudah menikah dengan namja bernama Do Siwon. Dan punya anak bernama Do Kyungsoo." Kata orang itu

"Siwon..?"

Donghae terdiam. Ia terkejut mendengar bahwa ternyata Kibum menikah dengan Siwon yang ia ketahui merupakan sahabat Kibum. Namun yang ia kejutkan ternyata Siwon dan Kibum hanya memiliki satu anak. Rasa bersalah perlahan melingkupi hatinya. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah pada Kibum karena telah meninggalkannya belasan tahun yang lalu. Rasa bersalah yang selalu menghantuinya membuat Donghae berubah menjadi namja yang pantang menyerah. Ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar di luar negeri dan mengurusi perusahaan orang tuanya yang hampir bangkrut. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menemui Kibum setelah ia sukses dan pantas bersanding dengan pujaan hatinya itu, lalu hidup bahagia bersama anak mereka yang saat itu sedang dikandung Kibum.

Namun ketika ia kembali dan bersiap untuk melamar Kibum, ia tidak bisa menemukan Kibum-nya. Kibum hilang tanpa kabar dan Donghae sama sekali tak bisa menemukannya. Tahun demi tahun berlalu hingga akhirnya hari ini ia mendapat kabar tentang Kibum yang sudah menikah dengan Siwon. Donghae kecewa. Tapi ia sadar bahwa Kibum memang seharusnya hidup dengan orang yang dapat membahagiakannya, bukan dengan namja brengsek yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti dirinya.

"Tuan… Sayangnya, tuan Kim Kibum sudah meninggal 17 tahun yang lalu." Ucap informan itu pelan

"Mwoya?" Donghae langsung membulatkan matanya karena sangat terkejut.

"Ne… Tuan Kim Kibum meninggal karena kanker otak tak lama setelah puteranya lahir." Tambah namja itu

"K—kau b—boleh pergi sekarang.." Donghae menyerahkan sebuah amplop tebal pada namja itu dengan suara bergetar

"Ne. Kamsahamnida." Orang itu meninggalkan Donghae di dalam ruang kerjanya

Donghae terdiam. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Kibum sudah meninggal. Hatinya begitu sakit. Ia menjadi berkali lipat menyesal pada karena sudah meninggalkan Kibum dan tidak ada di sisi Kibum ketika Kibum berjuang melawan penyakir kankernya. Ia yakin pasti Kibum sangat membencinya dan ia pun menerka bahwa bayi mereka digugurkan oleh Kibum. Kibum pasti tak sudi punya anak dari namja brengsek sepertinya dan lebih memilih merawat anak Siwon.

"Arrgghhhh!" Donghae berteriak kencang

PRANG!

Figura bergambar fotonya dan Kibum yang selalu ia simpan sejak dulu, pecah karena ia lempar. Donghae terisak. Tangisannya terdengar begitu lirih dan penuh luka. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa untuknya dari Kibum. Ia benar-benar hancur. Harapannya untuk bertatap muka dengan Kibum maupun anaknya pun sirna sudah.

Alasan Donghae meninggalkan Kibum saat itu adalah karena ia merasa belum bisa menjadi suami atau ayah yang baik untuk calon anaknya. Saat itu, orang tuanya juga meminta Donghae belajar di Manchester agar bisa segera mengambil alih perusahaan orangtuanya yang hampir bangkrut. Sebelumnya, Donghae adalah anak yang tidak pernah menuruti satupun permintaan orangtuanya. Ia begitu pusing karena kali ini orangtuanya terus-menerus menekan dan memaksanya. Ditambah lagi Kibum meminta pertanggung jawaban atas anak yang sedang dikandungnya, membuat Donghae sangat frustasi waktu itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan orangtuanya untuk mempertahankan keutuhan perusahaan. Ia pikir, setelah semuanya selesai, ia bisa segera kembali bertemu dengan Kibum, lalu menikahinya karena ia merasa ia sudah pantas bersanding dengan namja berhati emas seperti Kibum karena ia telah menjadi namja mapan dan mampu menafkahi Kibum dengan benar. Sekali lagi ia hanya bisa berharap, karena semuanya tidak sesuai dengan rencananya.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Jongin datang ke café Good Day dengan wajah berbinar. Ia tidak sabar bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Namun ekspresi wajahnya seketika berubah ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa dengan seorang namja di area outdoor café. Namja itu—Sehun—melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Kyungsoo.

"Dio-ya…" panggil Jongin dengan wajah dinginnya

"Jongin-ssi?" Kyungsoo seketika langsung mengingat kejadian tadi pagi dimana Jongin mencium pipinya. Pipinya perlahan mulai memerah

"Ni namjaneun nugunde?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo dengan nada datar sambil memberi _deathglare_ pada Sehun

"Ah, ini temanku. Sehun. Sehun-ah, ini Jongin." Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dua namja yang terlihat saling memberi _deathglare_

"Hyung, siapa dia?" tanya Sehun tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada Jongin

"Aku calon namjachingu Dio. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah dekat-dekat dengan Dio." Jongin menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk Kyungsoo dengan nada dingin

"Mwoya? Dio hyung itu calon namjachinguku! Kau jangan mengada-ada, dasar hitam!" kata Sehun dengan nada mengejek

"Ada apa ini?"

Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Jongin menoleh ke arah suara tadi. Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memucat melihat Choi halmeoni sedang menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan marah.

"Kalian berdua ini siapa? Kenapa mengganggu cucuku bekerja? Ini jam kerja dan aku tidak mau cucu tersayangku terganggu oleh kalian! Dio-ya, masuk ke dalam!" seru Choi halmeoni

"Ne…" Kyungsoo tertunduk patuh dan langsung masuk ke dalam

"Jeongmal jwiseonghamnida, halmeoni." Ucap Jongin sopan, sedangkan Sehun hanya tertunduk tanpa mengatakan apapun

"Aku tidak mau tahu siapapun kalian, tapi cepat pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ingin ketenangan cafeku diganggu oleh kalian." Ucap Choi halmeoni

"Keundae, halmeoni… Saya mohon jangan usir saya. Saya akan melakukan apapun agar anda tidak mengusir saya. Saya hanya ingin bersama dengan Dio." Mohon Jongin dengan sungguh-sungguh

"Ne halmeoni. Saya juga hanya ingin bersama dengan Dio hyung." Akhirnya Sehun membuka mulutnya juga

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kalian inginkan. Aku akan menyuruh Luhan untuk memberi kalian aktifitas." Ucap Choi halmeoni

Choi halmeoni meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun di luar. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah Luhan dengan senyum percaya diri.

"Ayo mulai bekerja!" ucap Luhan sambil mengangkat 2 apron hitam dan juga peralatan lainnya

Jongin dan Sehun langsung _sweatdrop_. Sedangkan dari dalam café, Choi halmeoni dan Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Sehun dan Jongin yang kebingungan.

"Kau kerjakan ini semua! Sedangkan tuan Jongin boleh ikut denganku untuk mencatat dan mengantarkan pesanan." Luhan dengan kejam menyerahkan semua alat bersih-bersih pada Sehun

"YA! Kenapa dia hanya mendapat pekerjaan seperti itu, sedangkan aku harus bersih-bersih? Ini tidak adil!" protes Sehun

"Kau menyebalkan jadi aku menghukummu. Aratjji?" jawab Luhan dengan wajah tak peduli, lalu menarik tangan Jongin ke dalam café, meninggalkan Sehun sendirian

"Ck! Sial! Ahh… Demi Dio hyung aku tidak boleh menyerah!" Sehun memotivasi dirinya sendiri, lalu mulai bekerja.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa café pun tutup juga. Choi halmeoni sudah pulang tak lama setelah memarahi Sehun dan Jongin, sedangkan Sehun juga sudah pulang bersama Luhan. Ini adalah permintaan Kyungsoo agar Luhan dan Sehun bisa berdamai. Siapa tahu saat pulang bersama mereka bisa berbaikan dan tidak bertengkar lagi di kemudian hari.

Pegawai lain pun juga sudah pulang. Kini hanya tersisa Kyungsoo dan Jongin di café yang sudah tutup itu. Jongin hanya duduk diam menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang membereskan meja kasir yang masih berantakan.

"Dio-ya… Apa kau tidak ingin pulang?" tanya Jongin

"Eh..? Aniya… Aku harus membereskan ini sebelum pulang. Kalau Jongin-ssi ingin pulang, pulanglah duluan." Kata Kyungsoo

"Aku akan menunggumu selesai dan mengantarmu pulang. Aku tidak ingin kau pulang melewati gang sempit itu lagi." Ucap Jongin

"Arasseo." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo selesai. Mereka pun segera meninggalkan café Good Day setelah memastikan seluruh pintu terkunci rapat. Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak berbicara sepatah katapun selama berada di dalam mobil. Namun Jongin tidak kunjung menanyakan alamat rumah Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ssi, sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Kenapa tidak menanyakan alamat rumahku?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke sungai Han saja?" tawar Jongin

"…" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan

Jongin pun segera melajukan mobilnya menuju sungai Han yang sepi. Jongin mematikan mesin mobilnya dan keluar dari mobil. Kyungsoo pun ikut keluar dari mobil dan menatap jembatan warna-warni yang begitu indah.

"Dulu aku pernah kesini dengan seseorang…" ucap Kyungsoo—memecah keheningan di antara keduanya

"Apakah itu dengan orang yang kau cintai?" tanya Jongin

"…" Kyungsoo tak menjawab

Kyungsoo terdiam mengingat masa lalunya bersama Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyungsoo masih belum benar-benar bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya itu. Masih terekam jelas di otaknya ketika pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol di koridor sekolah. Waktu istirahat yang selalu mereka habiskan bersama. Hingga perpisahan mereka yang begitu menyakitkan. Pipi Kyungsoo memanas dan dadanya sesak ketika semua memorinya bersama Chanyeol terputar lagi dalam otaknya.

"Pasti orang itu sangat beruntung…" ucap Jongin

"Ne..?" Kyungsoo tidak mengerti maksud Jongin

"Orang yang mencintaimu… Pasti ia sangat beruntung karena kau juga mencintainya. Orang itu sangat beruntung karena dicintai oleh orang yang manis sepertimu…" kata Jongin memperjelas perkataannya

"Ani! Itu tidak benar!" bantah Kyungsoo cepat

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca mengingat betapa menyakitkannya cerita cintanya bersama Chanyeol saat itu. Semua orang yang mencintainya mendapat banyak kesialan. Ia merasa dirinya hanyalah pembawa sial yang tidak pantas dicintai oleh siapapun. Appa dan eommanya selalu bertengkar karenaya. Baekhyun membencinya karena ia mencintai Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun mencintainya. Eomma kandungnya bahkan harus meregang nyawa karena mempertahankan dirinya di dalam rahim. Seandainya Kibum tidak mempertahankan Kyungsoo hingga lahir, mungkin Kibum akan hidup lebih lama.

"Mianhae karena sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatmu tidak nyaman." Jongin menyadari bahwa perkataannya malah membuka luka lama dalam hati Kyungsoo dan segera meminta maaf

"Aku ingin pulang." Kata Kyungsoo yang langsung masuk ke dalam mobil

Jongin tak berbicara lagi dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Kyungsoo langsung memberitahu alamatnya pada Jongin dan sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya membisu, membiarkan radio terputar dengan cukup nyaring.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue~**

Annyeonghaseyo yeoreobundeul…

Aku sudah mempercepat updatenya lho..

Semoga readers suka…

Hmm, sebenernya aku ngerasa di chapter ini banyak hal2 aneh & janggal.

Mianhae kalau ceritanya makin aneh & kurang berkenan.

Dan buat Typo, udah ada warning di atas, jadi tolong author gegabah ini dimaafkan…

Hehe…

Makasih buat semua reviewer yang udah ngasih masukan besar banget buat aku…

Khususnya buat _**jinyeoley**_ yang udah ngoreksi FF ini sedemikian teliti…

Huuhuuhuu… Meskipun kamu jauh lebih muda dari aku, tapi masukanmu sangat berarti…

Jeongmal gomawo!

Nah buat yang pengen Kyungsoo sekolah… Di sini aku fokus sama Kyungsoo yang jadi pegawai café, jadi gak aku bikin lanjut deh sekolahnya.

Segitu aja deh…

Makasih udah mau mampir & baca FF ini…

Aku pengen silent readers menampakan diri. Ayo kenalan ama aku… Masa mau jadi SR terus?

**SO, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Lonely [없구나]

Cast : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)

Chanbaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

Cameo : EXO member & Super Junior member

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kaisoo and Chanbaek is belong to each other & SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : Dalam hidupnya, Kyungsoo selalu mengalah dengan hyungnya, Baekhyun. Bahkan ia harus merelakan orang yang ia sukai untuk Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tak butuh apapun dalam hidupnya selain melihat orang yang ia sayangi bahagia. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia hanya akan selalu sendirian. **KAISOO! CHANBAEK! SLIGHT!CHANSOO - EXO FIC! YAOI! BL! DLDR!**

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN! YAOI! BOY X BOY!**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca mengingat betapa menyakitkannya cintanya bersama Chanyeol saat itu. Semua orang yang mencintainya mendapat banyak kesialan. Ia merasa dirinya hanyalah pembawa sial yang tidak pantas dicintai oleh siapapun. Appa dan eommanya selalu bertengkar karenaya. Baekhyun membencinya karena ia mencintai Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun mencintainya. Eomma kandungnya bahkan harus meregang nyawa karena mempertahankan dirinya di dalam rahim. Seandainya Kibum tidak mempertahankan Kyungsoo hingga lahir, mungkin ia akan hidup lebih lama.

"Mianhae karena sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatmu tidak nyaman." Jongin menyadari bahwa perkataannya malah membuka luka lama dalam hati Kyungsoo dan segera meminta maaf

"Aku ingin pulang." Kata Kyungsoo yang langsung masuk ke dalam mobil

Jongin tak berbicara lagi dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Kyungsoo langsung memberitahu alamatnya pada Jongin dan sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya membisu, membiarkan radio terputar dengan cukup nyaring.

.

.

.

.

**[CHAPTER 8]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan alamat yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Kyungsoo padanya. Kyungsoo melepas _seatbelt_nya, lalu membuka pintu mobil tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Kyungsoo keluar mobil, lalu berdiri dan membungkukan tubunya.

"Kamsahamnida Jongin-ssi…" ucap Kyungsoo dengan sopan

"Dio-ya.. Mianhae. Mungkin tadi kata-kataku membuatmu tersinggung. Aku sungguh tak bermaksud apapun. Sebelum kau pulang, bolehkah aku meminta nomor _handphone_mu?" tanya Jongin hati-hati agar tak menyinggung Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo memberikan nomornya.

"Gomawo. Aku akan menghubungimu, nanti." Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum

"Ne. Annyeong."

Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumahnya lalu mengunci pagar. Jongin menatap pagar rumah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam.

"_Ada apa dengannya…? Kenapa dia se-sensitif itu..?" _batin Jongin

.

.

.

.

_From : xxx_

_Dio-ya, besok sore ayo kencan! Kau tidak boleh menolak :P_

_-Kim Jongin_

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Jongin.

"MWOYA?" serunya cukup nyaring

"Ada apa, Dio-ya?" suara Choi halmeoni terdengar dari dalam kamar

"Amudeo aniya halmeoni…" ucap Kyungsoo cepat, lalu langsung masuk ke kamarnya

.

.

.

.

**[AT CLASSROOM]**

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang menatap kosong jendela di sampingnya. Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena sudah mendiamkan Baekhyun sejak kemarin. Ia merasa sangat jahat karena sudah membuat Baekhyun yang sedang banyak pikiran menjadi lebih pusing karena dirinya. Padahal ia sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun untuk mencari Kyungsoo bersama-sama. Chanyeol ingin meminta maaf pada Baekhyun dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan untuk sekedar melepas penat karena ujian dan dari masalah-masalah yang akhir-akhir ini menimpa mereka.

"Baekhyun-ah…" panggil Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya

"Chanyeol? Ah.. Wae geuraeyo?" ekspresi wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi lebih segar, bahkan Baekhyun memberi Chanyeol sebuah senyuman—berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi wajah yang sebelumnya.

"Baek, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke Lotte Park?" tanya Chanyeol

"Lotte Park?"

"Ne. Untuk satu hari saja kita lupakan semua masalah kita dan menghibur diri kita. Eotthae?" tawar Chanyeol lagi

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?" cicit Baekhyun sambil menatap lantai

"Kumohon, Baek. Hanya kita. Kita bisa mencari Kyungsoo besok. Kita harus terlebih dulu menyelesaikan masalah di antara kita." Ucap Chanyeol cepat

"N—ne.." bibir Baekhyun terasa kelu

Chanyeol kembali ke bangkunya. Baekhyun sendiri masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Kata-kata Chanyeol barusan terus terngiang di kepalanya.

"_Hanya kita.." _Baekhyun menarik napasnya yang terasa sesak saat mengingat kata-kata ini, lalu menghembuskan nya kembali

"_Kuharap kata-kata itu bisa menjadi penyemangatku, Chanyeol-ah…"_

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dari tempatnya berdiri dengan mata berkaca sambil tersenyum kecil. Namun Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ketika tanpa sengaja Chanyeol juga menatap ke arahnya.

.

.

.

.

**[GOOD DAY CAFÉ]**

"Annyeong noona!" seru suara berat yang cukup familiar di telinga Luhan

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, lalu membalik tubuhnya. Wajahnya langsung mengerut tak suka menatap sosok namja berkulit pucat di hadapannya yang tak lain adalah Sehun. Sehun yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya tersenyum manis pada Luhan, tidak peduli dengan ekspresi wajah Luhan yang terlihat tak senang dengan kedatangannya.

"Kau lagi? Untuk apa kau kesini? Kau belum puas untuk bersih-bersih di café ini?" ketus Luhan

"Uuh, noona… Kau ketus sekali! Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Dio hyung! Aku masuk ya…" Sehun menerobos tubuh Luhan yang lebih kecil darinya.

"YA! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk ke ruang khusus karyawan! Aisshh!" gerutu Luhan tak jelas ketika Sehun sudah masuk ke dalam

"Luhan oppa? Waeyo?" tanya Soojung yang baru selesai mengantarkan pesanan pada seorang pelanggan

"Aniya…" Luhan hanya membalas pertanyaan Soojung dengan senyuman

"Ah, arasseo… Pasti karena namja itu kan? Oppa… Apa oppa menyukai anak bernama Sehun itu?" tanya Soojung dengan nada menggoda Luhan

"Mwoya? Menyukai bocah menyebalkan itu? Jeolddae andwaeyo!" tepisnya

"Bocah menyebalkan siapa yang kau maksud, Noona-ya?" tiba-tiba Sehun sudah hadir di antara Soojung dan Luhan

"Haha.. Oppa.. Hwaiting!" Soojung tertawa, lalu memberikan _wink_ pada Luhan—yang sukses membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri—dan meninggalkan Sehun serta Luhan berduaan

"Noona-ya, apa yeoja itu memang genit sampai harus memberi _wink_ padamu? Oh, atau itu yeojachingumu?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah datarnya

"Mwoya?" PLETAK! Luhan memberi satu pukulan di kepala Sehun

"YA! Noona, kenapa memukulku? Kalau aku jadi bodoh, bagaimana? Ck! Noona tidak tahu betapa berharganya kepalaku ini…" keluh Sehun sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kepalamu! Dan jangan pernah menghina Soojung seperti itu! Soojung itu temanku. Untuk apa kau kembali ke sini? Bukannya kau mencari Dio?" ucap Luhan dengan nada pedas

"Dio hyung sedang ganti baju. Sepertinya dia akan pergi." Jawab Sehun dengan nada lemah

"Ne? Pergi?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya

Tak biasanya Kyungsoo pulang duluan. Biasanya Kyungsoo selalu berada di café sejak buka hingga café tutup. Luhan masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya ketika bel tanda pintu café terbuka berbunyi.

"Annyeonghaseyo…" sapa Jongin

"Mwo? Orang hitam ini lagi? Ck!" gerutu Sehun

"Annyeonghaseyo… Silahkan duduk…" sambut Luhan

"Aniya, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Dio." Kata Jongin sopan

"Ne, akan saya panggilkan…" Luhan tersenyum, lalu masuk ke dalam untuk memanggil Kyungsoo

"Huh! Dasar noona genit! Begitu ada namja tampan sedikit saja langsung sok ramah! Ck! Sejak kemarin aku selalu disiksa… Padahal aku lebih tampan dari namja hitam itu. Apa semua pelayan di café ini genit semua? Ah.. Ani. Dio hyung tidak seperti itu. Dio hyung itu baik dan aku menyukainya.." Ucap Sehun pada dirinya sendiri

Sehun duduk di salah satu meja pelanggan untuk menunggu Kyungsoo. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja.

"Dio-ya!" seru Jongin ketika Kyungsoo keluar

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan menghampiri Jongin.

"Hyung!" ucap Sehun memanggil Kyungsoo

"Sehun? Kau disini?" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan tatapan heran

"Ne… Aku sudah sejak tadi disini, hyung. Kenapa hyung bukannya mencariku tapi malah bertemu dengan namja hitam ini?"

"Mianhae, Sehun-ah… Aku tidak tahu kalau kau datang ke sini." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan

"Arasseo… Hyung, kau mau kemana? Jangan bilang hyung mau pergi dengan namja ini. Andwae hyung!" sergah Sehun sambil menyembunyikan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo di belakang tubuh tingginya

"Sehun-ah…" ujar Kyungsoo

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah? Aku dan Dio akan berkencan. Jangan membuang waktu kami!" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menyembunyikannya di balik tubuhnya

"Mwo? Berkencan? Andwae! Dio hyung tidak boleh berkencan dengan pantat panci sepertimu!"  
"Mworago? Pantat panci? Siapa yang kau sebut pantat panci, bocah albino?" Jongin mulai naik pitam

"Tentu saja kau, hitam! Apa kau tidak sadar kulit hitammu nyaris sehitam pantat panci?" sinis Sehun

"YA!"

"Sudahlah, Jongin-ssi… Sehun-ah… Jangan bertengkar lagi, jebal. Sekarang kita jadi tontonan pelanggan…" Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya menahan malu

Sehun dan Jongin pun merasakan atmosfer yang mulai berubah. Ternyata semua mata memang tertuju pada mereka bertiga. Jongin segera mengambil tindakan. Ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan pamit dengan segera.

"Annyeong…" pamitnya cepat sembari menarik tangan si mungil Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya di tempat parkir

"Hyung!" seru Sehun, namun sayang, Jongin dan Kyungsoo telah berlalu

"Lagi-lagi kau membuat keributan di sini…"

"Halmeoni?" Sehun menatap horor Choi halmeoni yang sedang berkacak pinggang di hadapannya

"Kau mau kuusir atau pergi sendiri?" kata Choi halmeoni dengan nada rendah

"A—aku… Annyeong halmeoni!" Sehun buru-buru keluar café dan pulang ke rumahnya

Luhan dan Soojung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Sehun yang ketakutan saat Sehun bertemu dengan Choi halmeoni tadi.

"Ekhem.. Apa ada yang lucu?" kini Choi halmeoni menatap tajam Soojung dan Luhan yang langsung terdiam

"Jwisunghamnida halmeoni…" tanpa babibu, Luhan dan Soojung segera kembali bekerja seperti biasanya.

Choi Halmeoni tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam erat _seatbelt_ yang melintang di tubuhnya. Kini mereka sudah berada di dalam perjalanan menuju tempat kencan mereka.

"Lotte Park. Eotthae?" ujar Jongin

"Ne." jawab Kyungsoo singkat

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di Lotte Park. Kyungsoo sebelumnya pernah beberapa kali ke sini bersama Chanyeol untuk kencan. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengingat Chanyeol. Terbersit rasa rindu pada namja tinggi bertelinga lebar itu. Namun buru-buru di tepisnya pikirannya tentang Chanyeol dan fokus kembali pada Jongin.

"Dio-ya.. Kau mau main apa?" tanya Jongin

"Molla.." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau ke sini?" tanya Jongin lagi

"…" Kyungsoo tak menjawab, melainkan hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Arasseo… Ayo main itu saja!" tunjuk Jongin pada sebuah wahana yang tak jauh dari mereka

Belum sempat Kyungsoo mengatakan apapun, Jongin sudah menariknya dan membawanya ke wahana itu. Mereka pun mulai bermain. Satu per satu wahana mereka naiki. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo tidak menikmati kencan mereka. Pikiran Kyungsoo melayang-layang mengingat kencannya bersama dengan Chanyeol dulu. Jongin sedikit kecewa dengan kurang antusiasmenya Kyungsoo dalam kencan mereka.

"Waeyo, Dio-ya? Kau terlihat tidak senang. Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Jongin setelah mereka duduk sejenak sambil meminum _bubble tea_ yang tadi mereka beli

"Aniyo…" ucap Kyungsoo cepat

"Kalau kau sedang ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

"…" Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya memainkan sedotan _bubble tea_nya

"Kumohon, Dio-ya.." Jongin tiba-tiba menjauhkan tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang memegangi bubble tea dari bibirnya

"…?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingung

"Kumohon padamu untuk melupakan semua masalahmu. Hari ini saja. Ayo berkencan dengan tenang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku akan terus berada di sampingmu. Kau bisa berpegangan padaku saat kau mulai bimbang." Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh kelembutan

DEG!

Entah kenapa perkataan Jongin membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin yang terlihat begitu tulus padanya. Setelah bertatapan cukup lama, Jongin melepaskan kontak mata mereka dan menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae Jongin-ssi.. Aku.. Aku akan mencobanya.. Jeongmal gomapseumnida.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum pada Jongin.

Jongin pun membalas senyuman Kyungsoo, lalu mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Sekali lagi jantung Kyungsoo berdetak lebih cepat dan pipinya mendadak memerah saat Jongin memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau ingin minum sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sangat bersemangat berputar-putar di Lotte Park

"Ne! Aku ingin jus stroberi, Yeol-ah! Di sana ada jus yang enak! Kajja!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya menuju penjual jua tak jauh dari sana

Chanyeol heran dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang sangat bersemangat hari ini. Diam-diam ia tersenyum karena Baekhyun yang ceria telah kembali. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun terus mengoceh dan bercerita sepanjang penantian mereka pada jus stroberi serta jus apel yang mereka pesan.

"…Lalu mereka berdua jatuh! Hahaha! Larva memang lucu sekali… Yeol..? Chanyeol-ah? Waeyo? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol yang sepertinya hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri saat menatap Baekhyun

"Aniya Baek.. Hehe.." Chanyeol tersenyum idiot ketika Baekhyun ternyata sadar bahwa ia sedang melamun sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang lebih serius

"Ani Baekhyun-ah… Aku hanya senang."

"Senang?"

"Ne. Aku senang karena Baekhyun yang ceria sudah kembali. Teruslah seperti ini, Baekhyun-ah. Aku lebih suka berteman dengan Baekhyun yang ceria daripada Baekhyun yang terus-terusan cemas. Kau bisa menjadikanku sandaranmu saat kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk bercerita. Aku… Aku tidak keberatan kalau kita bersahabat." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar

Kata-kata Chanyeol nyaris meluluh-lantakan isi dadanya. Hatinya serasa ingin meledak saat itu juga. Rasanya sungguh perih dan bahagia di saat yang bersamaan. Menangis pun Baekhyun tak mampu. Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama. Ia mencoba menetralisir rasa sakit di dadanya yang makin menjadi-jadi. Tak lama Baekhyun tersenyum perih pada Chanyeol.

"G—gomawo… Mulai saat ini, kita sahabat." Baekhyun menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk mengajak Chanyeol berjabat tangan

"Ne. Chinhan chingu!" Chanyeol menjabat tangan Baekhyun dan memberinya pelukan singkat

Mereka kini terdiam. Tak lama pesanan mereka jadi juga. Mereka segera mengambilnya dan berkeliling lagi. Baekhyun tiba-tiba terdiam ketika melihat sesosok orang yang di kenalnya di sana.

"KYUNGSOO-YA!" seru Baekhyun

Baekhyun segera mengejar seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai Kyungsoo tersebut. Chanyeol terkejut dan ikut mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah cukup jauh darinya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Kyungsoo seperti merasa namanya terpanggil. Ia segera menoleh dan sekilas ia melihat sekelebat sosok Baekhyun di pandangannya. Kyungsoo panik lalu segera menarik tangan Jongin dan bersembunyi di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang bermain di suatu _stand_ permainan pistol air. Mereka menerobos kerumunan hingga bisa sampai tepat di depan _stand_.

"Dio-ya…? Kenapa berlari? Kau terlihat seperti ketakutan." Tanya Jongin khawatir

"Gwaenchanhayo. A—aku hanya melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan.." jawab Kyungsoo dengan nafas tersengal

"Menakutkan?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab perkataan Jongin, seorang penjaga stand menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum ramah.

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Ada yang bisa saya bantu..?" tanya namja itu ramah

"Kami ingin main.." ucap Kyungsoo cepat—mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan Jongin

Jongin tak mengatakan apapun. Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo bermain pistol air. Kyungsoo menembakkan pistolnya ke arah mainan yang ada di hadapan mereka dengan wajah bahagia. Kyungsoo tertawa lebar dan bersorak ketika ia berhasil menembak dengan tepat. Lalu bergantian dengan Jongin yang juga memainkan permainan itu. Mereka berhasil membawa pulang sebuah boneka panda yang sangat besar. Kyungsoo benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Ia sampai lupa kalau tadi Baekhyun sempat melihatnya.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini terdiam putus asa karena kehilangan jejak Kyungsoo yang entah bagaimana bisa hilang di tengah keramaian para pengunjung.

"Kyungie… Eodiya?" Baekhyun masih terus memicingkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca pada seluruh pengunjung yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya

"Baekhyun-ah.. Apa kau benar-benar melihat Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol memegang erat pundak Baekhyun

"Jinjjayo, Chanyeol-ah… Aku tidak bohong! Aku sungguh-sungguh melihat Kyungsoo tadi!" ujar Baekhyun yakin

"Baekhyun-ah… Mungkin kau lelah.. Lebih baik kita pulang saja." Chanyeol menuntun tubuh kecil Baekhyun menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir

"Ta—tapi.."

"Baek.. Jebal! Kau mungkin hanya berhalusinasi melihatnya. Buktinya, Kyungsoo tidak ada bukan? Kajja!" Chanyeol kini menggenggam erat jemari Baekhyun dan terus berjalan

"_Aku sungguh-sungguh melihat Kyungsoo, Chanyeol-ah… Aku yakin kalau itu benar-benar Kyungsoo…"_ ucap Baekhyun dalam hatinya

.

.

.

.

Siwon terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa lembar dokumen di tangannya. Heechul sebenarnya tidak suka melihat suaminya itu sibuk dengan pekerjaan di saat sedang sakit seperti ini. Namun ketika Heechul mencoba menghentikan Siwon, Heechul malah dimarahi dan dilarang mengganggu pekerjaan Siwon. Siwon bilang, itu sangat penting dan bukan tentang perusahaan. Heechul akhirnya membiarkan sang suami berkutat dengan lembaran kertas yang entah apa itu.

"Siwon-ah, bisakah kau menaruh kertas-kertas itu sebentar saja dan mulai makan? Kau belum makan sejak pagi…" ucap Heechul sambil memegang senampan piring berisi nasi dan lauk pauk untuk Siwon

"Heechul-ah… Bolehkah aku menunda makanku dulu? Aku sedang membaca info tentang Donghae yang tadi dikirimkan oleh bawahanku." Ucap Siwon tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari kertas-kertas yang ia pegang

"D—donghae..?"

"Ne. Jamkkanmaniya.." ucap Siwon

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin segera pulang tak lama setelah mereka berhasil memenangkan sebuah boneka panda raksasa yang kini dipeluk oleh Kyungsoo.

"Dio-ya… Jadi apa hal menakutkan yang tadi kau lihat tadi sampai kita harus berlari?" tanya Jongin yang kini sedang memegang kemudi

"Eh…?" Kyungsoo yang sesungguhnya sudah lupa, kini malah terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa pada Jongin

"Wae? Kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Jongin lagi

"Ah.. Geugeon… Hmm.. Sebaiknya hal tadi tidak usah diingat, Jongin-ssi." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut

"Arasseo.." ucap Jongin

"_Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi dariku.. Kenapa kau begitu misterius, Dio-ya?"_ kata Jongin dalam hati

Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo sudah sampai di rumahnya. Namun yang Kyungsoo terlihat bingung dengan keadaaan rumah yang gelap gulita. Terlihat seperti tidak ada siapapun di sana. Kyungsoo heran, seharusnya Choi halmeoni sudah pulang sejak pukul 18.00 tadi. Saat ini sudah pukul 20.00. Mendadak perasaan Kyungsoo berubah tak enak.

"Wae geurae, Dio-ya?"

"Ehm, Jongin-ssi… Bisakah menungguku sebentar di sini. Sepertinya rumah sedang kosong. Aku akan mengeceknya sebentar." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada boneka yang ia bawa, lalu turun dari mobil

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat ke dalam halaman rumah. CKLEK! Ternyata pintu rumah tak terkunci. Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut. Ia segera menyalakan lampu. Matanya membelalak lebar melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"HALMEONI!" serunya sambil menghampiri tubuh Choi halmeoni yang terkulai lemah di lantai

"Hal—halmeoni… Ireona.." Kyungsoo menitikkan airmatanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi dingin Choi halmeoni

"Dio-ya… MWO?!" Jongin yang baru saja masuk karena mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo kini ternganga lebar melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang bersimpuh di lantai

"Jo—Jongin-ssi… Eottheohkke?" pipi Kyungsoo kini sudah basah airmata

"Ayo bawa halmeoni ke rumah sakit!"

.

.

.

.

**[AT HOSPITAL]**

CKLEK! Pintu ruang periksa terbuka. Seorang dokter menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sedang berharap-harap cemas di depan ruangan.

"Uisa-nim… Halmeoniga eotthaeyo?" tanya Jongin

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha yang terbaik."

"Mwo..? Halmeoni… Andwae!" Kyungsoo benar-benar terpukul

Choi Halmeoni telah berpulang. Kyungsoo serta para pegawai café yang lain segera membuat upacara pemakaman. Kyungsoo benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Choi halmeoni akan pergi secepat ini. Ia sangat sedih dan merasa kehilangan. Choi halmeoni adalah seseorang yang begitu berarti untuknya karena dengan segala kebaikan hatinya, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan hangatnya keluarga dan rumah. Kalau saja Choi halmeoni tidak menolongnya waktu itu, mungkin kini ia sudah jadi gelandangan. Kyungsoo sampai tidak masuk kerja di café selama seminggu karena masih bersedih atas kematian Choi halmeoni.

Seluruh harta dan kepemilikan dari Choi halmeoni jatuh ke tangan Kyungsoo. Choi halmeoni ternyata telah memindah tangankan kepemilikan hartanya yang awalnya akan ia sumbangkan kepada panti asuhan kepada Kyungsoo sebagai ahli waris. Kyungsoo sendiri tak tahu menahu dengan keputusan Choi halmeoni ini. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir bahwa akan di serahi harta warisan yang berjumlah cukup banyak dari Choi halmeoni.

.

.

.

.

_**#SKIP 2 YEAR LATER**_

Dua tahun setelah kematian Choi halmeoni. Kyungsoo kini menjadi pemilik sah dari café 'Good Day', namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak melakukan kebijakan apapun selayaknya pemilik. Ia lebih nyaman menyerahkan pekerjaan sebagai pemilik dan pengurus pada Luhan. Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa Luhan lebih berhak dan lebih berpengalaman mengurusi café, jadi Kyungsoo kini tetap berlaku layaknya pelayan seperti biasa.

Hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin kini sudah akrab. Sesungguhnya mereka sudah lebih dari akrab. Namun setiap kali Jongin memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya, Kyungsoo selalu menolak. Begitu pula dengan Sehun. Kyungsoo selalu menganggap Sehun adalah dongsaengnya, meskipun Sehun juga telah berkali-kali meminta Kyungsoo untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Kyungsoo selalu saja menolak kedua namja tampan ini.

Hari ini Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke makam Choi halmeoni bersama Jongin dan Luhan. Kyungsoo berdoa cukup lama di sana.

"Halmeoni… Saranghae… Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di sana!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan makan Choi halmeoni

.

.

.

.

_**#NEXT DAY**_

Pagi itu Baekhyun terlihat sedikit rempong (?) dengan begitu banyak belanjaan dan kantong plastik yang ia bawa. Setelah bersusah payah memencet _password_ pintu kamar Chanyeol, akhirnya ia berhasil masuk. Baekhyun berdecak kesal melihat apartemen Chanyeol yang berantakan. Ia segera menaruh bawaannya di atas meja makan, lalu mulai memunguti sampah-sampah dan baju-baju Chanyeol yang berserakan di mana-mana. Setelah itu masuk ke dalam kamar tidur Chanyeol. Tangannya terlipat di dada dan menatap kesal pada seonggok manusia yang sedang terlelap dengan damainya.

"Chanyeol-ah! Ireona! Kenapa kau tidur seperti kerbau, eoh? Ppali ireona! Ayo cepat mandi dan siap-siap mencari Kyungsoo! Hari ini bukankah kau tidak ada kuliah? Kebetulan aku juga. Ppali!" Baekhyun berkicau (?) nyaring sambil menarik-narik selimut yang digunakan Chanyeol agar Chanyeol segera bangun

"Arasseo-arasseo, Baek! YA! Jangan menarik-narik celanaku juga! Kau mau menelanjangiku, eoh? Atau kau mau melihat 'sesuatu' di sini?" seru Chanyeol berniat menggoda Baekhyun

"YA! Dasar mesum!" pipi Baekhyun memerah. Sebuah pukulan cukup keras Baekhyun layangkan pada punggung Chanyeol yang kini malah tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Hahahaha! Wajahmu memerah, Baek!" ejek Chanyeol

"Ck! Menyebalkan! Cepat mandi! Aku akan membereskan apartemenmu dan membuat sarapan." Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikan ucapan Chanyeol dan mulai menyusun rapi bantal serta sprei Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh menatap tingkah Baekhyun yang penuh perhatian. Sudah hampir satu tahun ini Baekhyun selalu datang ke apartemennya pagi-pagi untuk membangunkannya dan mengajaknya mencari Kyungsoo yang hampir selalu berakhir dengan kencan dadakan—entah dimanapun itu. Sedikit demi sedikit, Chanyeol mengakui bahwa ia mulai bisa melupakan Kyungsoo. Ditambah lagi, kebersamaannya bersama Baekhyun selama 2 tahun terakhir membuat Baekhyun perlahan mulai mengisi relung hati Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak menampik kenyataan bahwa ia mulai menyimpan rasa pada Baekhyun yang selalu bertingkah manis dan lucu di matanya. Keceriaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin tertarik pada namja yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum evil. Tiba-tiba, tangannya sudah melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun yang sedang membungkuk dari belakang. Dengan senyum kemenangan, Chanyeol meniup-niup leher belakang Baekhyun yang merupakan titik kelemahannya.

"YA! Chan—aahh! Hahaha! Ahaha! Geli~! Andwae! Ireojimaa! Ahaha! Yeol-aahh!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil meronta menahan geli di lehernya

"Huftt.. Hufftt~.." Chanyeol seolah tuli dan terus meniupi leher Baekhyun

Baekhyun masih kegelian saat ia menolehkan wajahnya tepat ke samping kiri lalu pandangannya dan Chanyeol bertemu. Kini mereka malah terdiam sambil menatap masing-masing dengan tatapan dalam yang sulit diartikan dengan tangan Chanyeol yang masih melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun. Tanpa dapat dikontrol, Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun ketika menatap bibir Baekhyun yang terlihat menggoda di matanya. 5 cm.. 4 cm.. 3 cm.. 2 cm..

"A—andwae.. Chan.. Kau harus mandi. Ki—kita akan mencari Kyungsoo. Bukankah kalau Kyungsoo bisa kita temukan, kau bisa segera menjadi kekasihnya? Kau pasti akan bahagia dengannya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya secara perlahan, lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di dalam kamar.

Chanyeol terdiam. Dalam hatinya, ia tidak suka dengan kata-kata Baekhyun tadi. Ia tidak suka kalau Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia akan senang menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo nantinya.

"_Tidakkah kau menyadarinya, Baek..? Kaulah orang yang kucintai saat ini. Kenapa kau harus mengatakan hal itu..? Kau menyaikiti dirimu sendiri, Baek.." _gumam Chanyeol dalam hati

Setelah itu, Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah pelan.

.

.

.

.

TING TONG! TING TONG!

Jongin menggeliatkan badannya malas-malasan. Ini masih jam 7 pagi dan sudah ada orang yang datang ke apartemennya untuk mengganggu tidurnya. Jongin bangun dengan malas-malasan. Ia mengambil bathrobe, lalu memasangnya dengan mata setengah tertutup. Tanpa mencuci muka, ia segera melangkah terseok-seok menuju pintu apartemennya. Ia menguap pelan, lalu membuka pintu.

"JONGIN OPPA!"

Jongin membelalakan matanya. Ia tak percaya dengan siapa sosok yang dilihatnya sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar di depan pintu apartemennya.

"SON NAEUN?" seru Jongin nyaring

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE!**

Ok. Entah ini jadinya apa. Semoga nggak absurd.

Maaf pendek, next bakal kuusahain lebih panjang.

Sudah fast update lho!

Hargai ya?

**SO? REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Lonely [없구나]

Cast : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)

Chanbaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

Cameo : EXO member & Super Junior member

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rating : T+

Disclaimer : Kaisoo and Chanbaek is belong to each other & SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : Dalam hidupnya, Kyungsoo selalu mengalah dengan hyungnya, Baekhyun. Bahkan ia harus merelakan orang yang ia sukai untuk Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tak butuh apapun dalam hidupnya selain melihat orang yang ia sayangi bahagia. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia hanya akan selalu sendirian. **KAISOO! CHANBAEK! SLIGHT!CHANSOO - EXO FIC! YAOI! BL! DLDR!**

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN! YAOI! BOY X BOY!**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TING TONG! TING TONG!

Jongin menggeliatkan badannya malas-malasan. Ini masih jam 7 pagi dan sudah ada orang yang datang ke apartemennya untuk mengganggu tidurnya. Jongin bangun dengan malas-malasan. Ia mengambil _bathrobe,_ lalu memasangnya dengan mata setengah tertutup. Tanpa mencuci muka, ia segera melangkah terseok-seok menuju pintu apartemennya. Ia menguap pelan, lalu membuka pintu.

"JONGIN OPPA!"

Jongin membelalakan matanya. Ia tak percaya dengan siapa sosok yang dilihatnya sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar di depan pintu apartemennya.

"SON NAEUN?" seru Jongin nyaring

.

.

.

.

**[CHAPTER 9]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Annyeong Jongin oppa!" yeoja bernama Son Naeun itu kini menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen Jongin

Naeun menaruh barang bawaannya yang begitu banyak di atas meja makan, lalu mulai mengitari apartemen Jongin yang tak ubahnya kandang ternak. Naeun berjengit jijik.

"Oppa… Apa kau tidak pernah bersih-bersih? Apartemenmu seperti kandang sapi!" Naeun berjengit jijik menatap sekelilingnya yang (sangat) berantakan

"Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemenku, Son Naeun?" Jongin kini berdiri menatap Naeun dengan tatapan dingin

"Na? Aku kesini karena Yuri eomma menyuruhku ke sini untuk mengunjungimu. Yuri eomma bilang, sebagai calon tunangan yang baik, aku harus mengunjungimu sesering mungkin." Naeun kini malah tersenyum manis ke arah Jongin

"Mwoya? Tunangan? Naeun-ah, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Aku khawatir kalau otakmu rusak. Mungkin kau bisa berobat dulu ke dokter sebelum datang ke sini. Geurae? Annyeong!" Jongin telah dengan sukses mendorong Naeun ke luar pintu apartemennya.

Jongin menutup pintu dengan kasar, tak peduli dengan ocehan Naeun yang tak terima dengan perkataannya barusan. Ia segera mengambil handphoenya dan mendudukan pantatnya dengan kasar di sofa. Tiba-tiba Yuri menelponnya sebelum ia menekan tombol _'call'_ pada kontak eommanya itu.

"Yeoboseyo eomma?" jawab Jongin dengan malas-malasan

"_Jongin-ah! Apa Naeun mengunjungimu pagi ini?"_ tanya Yuri dengan nada bersemangat

"Eomma..! Kenapa yeoja centil itu bisa datang ke apartemenku? Apa eomma memberitahukan alamatku padanya? Eomma! Dan apa itu? Dia bilang dia calon tunanganku? Aigoo… Eomma! Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak suka dengan Naeun!" Jongin langsung berseru nyaring, membuat Yuri harus menjauhkan teleponnya sejenak dari telinganya

"_Ck! Dasar anak tidak sopan! Kenapa membentak eomma, eoh? Anak nakal! Eomma memang berniat untuk menunangkanmu dengan Naeun. Kau ini kan sudah eomma beritahu berkali-kali kalau eomma tidak sabar untuk segera punya cucu! Eomma sudah memilihkan Naeun sebagai calon pendamping yang pantas bersanding denganmu." _Ucap Yuri tak kalah panjang

"Eommaaaa… Tapi aku tidak suka dengan Naeun… Dan lagi… Aku.. Aku se—sebenarnya sudah punya kekasih! Ne eomma! Aku sudah punya kekasih.." ucap Jongin cepat—setelah tiba-tiba wajah Kyungsoo terlintas di pikirannya

"_N—ne? Anakku—Kim Jongin—Sudah punya kekasih? Aigoo! Eomma pikir kamu tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu, chagi… Ternyata kau punya juga eoh? Eotthae? Apa cantik? Uwaaa! Jonginnie, kau harus mempertemukan eomma dengan kekasihmu itu! Arasseo?! Eomma tunggu lusa malam di restoran milik eomma, ne?"_

PIP!

Yuri mematikan telepon secara sepihak. Jongin tentu saja terkejut. Sesungguhnya ia hanya mengarang cerita tentang dirinya yang sudah punya kekasih itu. Selama 2 tahun mendekati Kyungsoo, tak sekalipun Kyungsoo mau menerima pernyataan cintanya. Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia bingung harus bagaimana saat ini.

Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi lagi. Kali ini dari Joonmyun.

"Ne hyung?" jawabnya _to the point_

"_Jongin-ah… Jangan terlambat hari ini. Kita harus mengadakan meeting dengan para CEO perusahaan besar lainnya. Aratjji?"_ ucap Joonmyun dari seberang telepon

"Ne. Arasseo hyung." Jawab Jongin

PIP!

Jongin mematikan telepon. Ia menghela napas untuk melegakan pikirannya yang sedang kalut. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Ini baru saja jam 7 pagi, tapi sudah ada banyak hal yang mampu membuat kepalanya panas

"Aku harus meminta tolong pada Dio, tak peduli apapun caranya." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

.

**[CAFÉ]**

"Yeoboseyo Yuri eomma?" Naeun meminum _smoothie_nya dengan anggun sambil menjawab telepon dari Yuri

"_Naeun-ah… Sebelumnya, eomma ingin minta maaf padamu. Sepertinya pertunanganmu dan Jongin tidak jadi dilaksanakan—maksud eomma, pertunangannya kalian dibatalkan saja."_

BRUSSS!

"MWOYA? Eommaaa! Kenapa dibatalkan? ANDWAE!" Naeun berteriak nyaring setelah menyemburkan sebagian _smoothie_ yang ia sedot tadi

"_Naeun-ah.. Mianhae, eoh? Eomma sungguh tidak tahu kalau Jongin sudah punya kekasih. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ikut bertemu dengan kekasih Jongin besok lusa."_ Kata Yuri

"…" Naeun terdiam

PIP!

Naeun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Yuri. Naeun meremas gelas _smoothie-_nya. Ia adalah Son Naeun. Dan apa yang ia inginkan harus selalu dipenuhi dengan segala cara. Tak peduli cara apapun yang akan ia tempuh, ia harus memiliki Jongin.

"_Aku harus menyingkirkan kekasih Jongin. Bagaimanapun caranya." _Geramnya dengan nada rendah

.

.

.

.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Kyungsoo bekerja dengan giat. Ia mengelap meja, mengepel lantai dan melayani para pelanggan dengan bersemangat. Sehun yang baru saja lulus SMA hampir selalu datang ke café saat pagi hari. Ia sering membantu Kyungsoo untuk menjadi pelayan tanpa bayaran. Itu semua tulus Sehun lakukan demi cintanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Hyungie… Dio hyung!" panggil Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang sedang mengepel

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut sambil menghentikan kegiatan mengepelnya

"Hyung… Kalau hyung menikah nanti, hyung mau punya suami seperti apa?" tanya Sehun pada Kyungsoo

"Kenapa kau menanyakan suami seperti apa, bukan istri seperti apa?" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan mata bulatnya

"Aku tahu kalau hyung itu _uke_ yang bisa hamil.. Bukankah orangtua hyung juga seperti itu? Hehe.. Aku kan punya banyak koneksi, jadi aku bisa tahu…" kata Sehun bangga

"Dasar! Kau ini ada-ada saja… Hmm, hyung tidak punya kriteria khusus untuk itu. Yang penting orang itu mencintaiku saja, itu sudah cukup." Ucap Kyungsoo

"Jeongmal hyung? Kalau begitu, ayo menikah denganku saja! Aku berjanji akan mencintai hyung sepanjang hidupku dan akan selalu membahagiakan hyung sampai maut memisahkan kita!" ucap Sehun menggebu-gebu

Kyungsoo terbelalak. Ia tak percaya bahwa Sehun mengatakan hal itu padanya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia tak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal tadi. Tiba-tiba Luhan datang dan…

PLETAK!

"AW! Ya! Noona! Apo!" Sehun mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja diberi 'tepukan hangat' dari Luhan yang sejak tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka

"He, kau bocah ingusan! Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu pada Dio yang lebih tua darimu! Dasar bocah tak tahu diri." Luhan mengulang lagi perbuatannya pada Sehun

"Aish! Dio Hyung! Kenapa noona ini tidak pernah memperlakukanku dengan baik? Padahal aku tidak pernah menyakitinya." Sehun mem_pout_kan bibirnya setelah mengadukan perbuatan Luhan pada Kyungsoo yang hanya dibalas tawa lebar dari Kyungsoo

"Dio-ya, lihat! Anak ingusan seperti ini sudah berani mengajakmu menikah. Apa-apaan, bahkan aku curiga kalau anak ini masih pakai popok." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sinisnya, yang malah terlihat imut

"Mwoya?! Noona! Aku tidak pakai popok! Ah, bilang saja noona tidak laku, jadi noona iri pada Dio hyung yang disukai banyak orang makanya noona memarahiku karena aku melamar Dio hyung di usia dini (?). Geurae? Mengaku saja noona!" ejek Sehun

"Jeolddae aniya! Asal kau tahu ya bocah, banyak sekali yeoja-yeoja yang tergila-gila padaku. Aku hanya belum berniat untuk punya kekasih." Gengsi Luhan

"Huh, kelihatan sekali noona berbohong. Mana mungkin yeoja-yeoja suka dengan noona-noona galak? Ah, geurigo… Aku rasa yeoja-yeoja itu pasti belum tahu yang sesungguhnya kalau noona ini yeoja juga. Kalau mereka tahu, aku yakin 100% tidak akan ada yang tergila-gila pada noona." Sehun memberi mehrong pada Luhan yang balas mempelototi Sehun

"Sehunnie! Sudahlah… Luhan hyung itu namja! Aigoo. Kenapa kalian tidak pernah akur?" tegur Kyungsoo gemas pada keduanya

"Ck, Sehun-ah… Kuberitahu ya. Dio itu ingin punya suami yang kaya dan mapan seperti Jongin. Dio tidak mungkin mau punya suami yang hanya lulusan SMA." Kata Luhan dengan wajah yang dibuat misterius

"N—ne? Apa itu benar, hyung?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba pucat

"Tentu saja. Makanya kau harus melanjutkan pendidikanmu. Pasti orang tuamu sedih kalau kau hanya jadi pelayan di café ini." Kata Kyungsoo setengah tertawa. Ia tak benar-benar serius pada perkataannya.

Sehun terdiam sesaat, lalu menatap Luhan dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian.

"Baiklah. Kalau hyung ingin yang seperti itu, aku akan melakukannya. Hyung, tunggu aku ya? Aku akan datang 5 tahun lagi ke sini dan sudah menjadi namja idaman Dio hyung. Annyeong!"

Sehun berlari meninggalkan keduanya. Kyungsoo tentu saja terkejut. Ia tak menyangka Sehun akan senekat itu dan percaya begitu saja pada kata-katanya dan Luhan.

"Luhan hyung. Eotthae? Sehun benar-benar menganggap serius perkataanku tadi, padahal aku hanya bercanda." Kyungsoo merasa bersalah pada Sehun yang begitu polos

"Gwaenchanhayo Dio-ya. Lihat saja apa dia sungguh-sungguh datang ke café ini 5 tahun lagi." Luhan tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pundak Kyungsoo, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Mianhae, Hun-ah…" Kyungsoo kini benar-benar bersalah pada Sehun

.

.

.

.

Siwon bangun tidur tanpa Heechul di sampingnya. Siwon mengusap matanya pelan, lalu menguap sesaat sebelum akhirnya duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia menggeliat sejenak. Tubuhnya kini menjadi lemah dan ringkih setelah serangan jantung saat Kyungsoo pergi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia sudah tidak pernah masuk kantor lagi sejak saat itu. Siwon mencoba berdiri, namun tiba-tiba dadanya sesak. Siwon memegangi dadanya sambil melangkah tertatih-tatih menuju kamar mandi.

"Agh!" Siwon tak tahan lagi dan langsung terjatuh ke lantai

Siwon memegangi dadanya yang semakin sakit. Wajahnya mengerut kesakitan. Napasnya terputus-putus hingga akhirnya Siwon kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

Heechul baru saja pulang berbelanja bulanan. Sebelum berangkat tadi, ia sudah membuatkan Siwon sarapan di dapur dan menuliskan _stick note_ di kulkas. Namun sepertinya sarapan yang Heechul buat belum dimakan oleh Siwon. Heechul meletakan belanjaannya di atas meja makan. Setelah menata belanjaannya, Heechul masuk ke kamar. Tiba-tiba ia menjerit nyaring.

"SIWON-AH!"

Heechul segera menghampiri tubuh Siwon yang tergeletak di lantai. Heechul menepuk-nepuk pipi Siwon yang telah mendingin. Tubuh Heechul bergetar menahan tangis.

"Siwon-ah… Ireona! Ireona! Jebal tteonajima… Jebal… Hiks.." Heechul akhirnya terisak sambil menggenggam tangan dingin Siwon dan menyentuhkan telapak tangan Siwon di pipinya yang basah karena air mata

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru saja sampai di rumah Baekhyun. Rencananya, mereka berdua akan mencari Kyungsoo setelah makan di rumah Baekhyun bersama dengan Heechul dan Siwon. Chanyeol bilang, ia ingin menjenguk Siwon. Suara teriakan Heechul membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergegas mendatanginya.

"Eomma! Appa wae geuraeyo?" Baekhyun segera menghampiri Heechul yang masih panik

"Rumah sakit! Kita harus ke rumah sakit!" seru Heechul dengan nada panik

.

.

.

.

"Manhi silyehamnida… Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, namun kami tak mampu menyelamatkan Tuan Siwon." Wajah dokter paruh baya itu tertekuk tanda menyesal

Heechul dan Baekhyun langsung terdiam. Tubuh keduanya bergetar. Tak butuh lama bagi mereka untuk larut dalam tangis kehilangan.

Untuk kedua kali dalam hidupnya, Heechul harus kehilangan yang ia cintai. Bahkan tanpa ada pengakuan cinta dari Siwon sekalipun—bisa dikatakan ini cinta sepihak oleh Heechul.

.

.

.

.

PRANG!

Gelas yang Kyungsoo pegang jatuh begitu saja. Entah kenapa, perasaan Kyungsoo mendadak tidak enak. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Ia mendadak lemas.

"Dio-ya..? Gwaenchanha?" Minseok sedikit heran dengan tingkah Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba melemah hingga menjatuhkan gelas yang baru saja ia cuci

"G—Gwaenchanha.." jawab Kyungsoo sambil menggelengkaan kepalanya pelan

Minseok memapah Kyungsoo ke ruangan bekas ruang Choi Halmeoni, lalu menyuruh Kyungsoo beristirahat disana.

"Hyung.. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti ini. Perasaanku tidak enak." Ucap Kyungsoo pada Minseok

"Gwaenchanhayo, Dio-ya… Mungkin kau sedang banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini, makanya kau melemah." Jawab Minseok

"Ne, mungkin kau benar, hyung…" Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya pelan

Minseok meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di sana. Kyungsoo terdiam lama. Ia merasa seperti ada yang hilang, namun ia tidak tahu apa. Ia berdiri perlahan, lalu mulai mengitari ruangan Choi halmeoni dengan langkah pelan. Ia mangedarkan pandangannya ke sudut ruangan itu. Ia mendadak merindukan Choi halmeoni. Ia rindu pada Choi halmeoni yang hangat dan lembut padanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke makam Choi halmeoni sore ini." Ujar Kyungsoo pelan

.

.

.

.

Jongin melangkah tergesa-gesa ke dalam café 'Good Day'. Ia menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Soojung segera menghampiri Jongin dan bertanya se-sopan mungkin agar Jongin tidak merasa terganggu.

"Jwiseonghamnida Jongin-ssi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Soojung

"Dio. Aku mencari Dio." Ucap Jongin dengan nada tak sabar

"Ne."

Soojung segera memanggilkan Kyungsoo. Beruntung keadaan Kyungsoo sudah jauh lebih baik saat ini, sehingga ia bisa menemui Jongin. Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin dengan langkah pelan.

"Jongin-ssi, wae geuraeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada lemah

"Dio-ya… Kajja!"

Tanpa basa-basi Jongin langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk ikut dengannya. Kyungsoo meronta-ronta, namun Jongin tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Akhirnya Kyungsoo pasrah dan membiarkan Jongin membawanya.

Jongin mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kyungsoo saat ini takut sekaligus penasaran pada Jongin. Ia heran dengan sikap aneh Jongin hari ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin menghentikan mobilnya.

"Sudah sampai." Kata Jongin tanpa rasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo yang kini sedang mengatur napas karena masih terkejut

"…" Kyungsoo tak menjawab

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat, membuat Kyungsoo risih karena tatapan Jongin seolah berniat menalanjangi Kyungsoo.

"Waeyo Jongin-ssi? Kenapa membawaku ke sini?" Kyungsoo menatap ke luar jendela mobil

Kini mereka berada di sebuah pantai. Dan Kyungsoo tahu bahwa pantai ini sangat jauh dari rumahnya.

"Dio-ya… Jadilah kekasihku… Jebal.." Jongin memelas

"Mwoya?" Kyungsoo semakin bingung dengan tingkah Jongin yang kian aneh

"Jebal Dio-ya. Kumohon jadilah kekasihku…" pinta Jobgin lagi

"Ta—tapi aku sudah pernah bilang kalau ki—"

"Wae..?! Kenapa selalu menolakku, Dio-ya?" nada suara Jongin meninggi

"…" Kyungsoo terdiam

Jujur saja, ia sama sekali tak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun untuk saat ini. Ia masih tak bisa melupakan Chanyeol. Ia tak mau lagi menyakiti orang yang ia sayangi. Ia tak ingin ada orang yang tersakiti karena orang itu mencintainya.

"Kumohon. Hanya sekali saja. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menjadi kekasihku, Dio-ya.." pinta Jongin lagi

"Mworago?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti

"Eommaku. Eomma ingin menjodohkanku dengan seorang yeoja yang tidak kusukai. Aku benar-benar tak ingin menikah dengan yeoja itu. Aku hanya ingin pengalih untuk eommaku, supaya eommaku tidak memaksaku untuk cepat-cepat menikah." Ucap Jongin sambil menatap kosong laut di depannya

"N—ne..? Jongin-ssi… Aku tidak bisa… Jeolddae andwaego… Aku sungguh tidak ingin masuk ke dalam masalah pribadimu. Bukankah kau bisa meminta orang lain selainku? Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin dengan mata bulat nan bening miliknya

"…" Jongin tak menjawab ataupun menatap Kyungsoo sama sekali. Matanya masih menatap kosong ke arah kaca mobil di depannya

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, ne? Kurasa kau bisa mencari orang la—"

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Potong Jongin cepat

"Mwoya?" rahang Kyungsoo nyaris turun ke bawah saat mendengar kata-kata Jongin barusan

"Ne. Aku melakukan semua ini karena hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang kucintai, Dio-ya. Saranghae."

Kini Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia tak habis pikir pada Jongin yang tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Bohong kalau Kyungsoo tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Jongin. Sifat lembut Jongin padanya selalu saja membuat perutnya penuh dengan gelembung yang meletup-letup. Tatapan lekat milik Jongin yang hanya ditujukan untuknya seorang menambah kuat 'suatu' perasaan di dalam diri Kyungsoo.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa, Jongin-ssi.. Kau dan aku… Kita sangatlah berbeda. Aku tidak yakin eommamu akan membiarkanku menjadi kekasihmu." Kata Kyungsoo

"Dio-ya, aku sangat mengenal eommaku. Yuri eomma bukanlah orang yang akan seenaknya melarangku berpacaran dengan seseorang. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu, Dio-ya.." ucap Jongin tulus

"MIanhae, Jongin-ah… Aku tetap tidak bisa…" kata Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Wae?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa karena aku tidak ingin, Jongin-ah…"

"Dio-ya… Jebal… Aku benar-benar tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa agar eommaku tidak jadi menjodohkanku dengan seorang yeoja bernama Naeun."  
"Andwaeyo Jongin-ssi.." tolak Kyungsoo lagi

"Mianhae Dio-ya, tapi kau tidak bisa menolak. Aku sudah terlanjur mengatakan pada eommaku bahwa aku sudah memiliki kekasih." Jongin menatap lekat mata bulat Kyungsoo yang melebar karena terkejut

"Ne?"

"Kau harus membantuku, Dio-ya.. Jebal.." pinta Jongin dengan _puppy eyes_ yang sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya

"Tapi…"  
"Ayolah, Dio-ya… Sekali ini saja… Hanya satu kali saja. Yuri eomma memintaku untuk membawamu saat makan malam 2 hari lagi. Hanya saat itu, dan kau boleh menganggap tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara kita berdua hari ini. Eotthae?" tawar Jongin

Kyungsoo terlihat menimbang-nimbang penawaran Jongin. Ia akhirnya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Ne. Aku akan membantumu. Tapi benar-benar hanya sekali kan? Aku mau membantu dan pura-pura menjadi kekasihmu di depan eommamu ." Kyungsoo akhirnya tersenyum kecil pada Jongin

Jawaban Kyungsoo barusan membuat Jongin bahagia sekaligus kecewa. Ia senang karena Kyungsoo akhirnya mau membantunya, namun ia kecewa karena Kyungsoo hanya sebatas 'membantu' menjadi kekasih Jongin. Jongin tersenyum perih, namun berusaha bersyukur karena Kyungsoo setidaknya masih mau membantu rencana bodohnya itu.

Jongin refleks memeluk Kyungsoo. Setidaknya ia masih memiliku kesempatan untuk berada di samping Kyungsoo meski pada akhirnya ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo bukan miliknya.

"Jongin-ssi.." Kyungsoo perlahan membalas pelukan Jongin

"…" tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Jongin

Jongin melonggarkan pelukan mereka. Ia menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan tatapan hangatnya. Perlahan-lahan, Jongin memajukan bibirnya.

CHU~…

Jongin mengecup lembut dahi Kyungsoo. Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Jongin melepasnya. Kyungsoo mematung. Ia tidak tahu kenapa saat ini hatinya bergemuruh saat Jongin mengecup dahinya tadi.

"Saranghae Dio-ya… Sekalipun kita hanya berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku mencintaimu layaknya seorang kekasih mencintai pasangannya." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak bermain-main dengan ucapannya

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi terdiam. Jongin juga diam dan kini malah sibuk mengendalikan kemudi untuk kembali ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terdiam di makam Siwon. Tak ada orang lain di sana selain dirinya dan juga Chanyeol yang senantiasa menemaninya sejak hari kematian Siwon hingga saat ini. Baekhyun menangis tanpa suara. Bibirnya bergetar. Hingga saat ini ia tak henti-henti menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian Siwon.

Seandainya ia tidak egois dan membiarkan Kyungsoo bahagia dengan Chanyeol sejak dulu, mungkin saja Siwon masih ada di sampingnya saat ini dan sedang bersenda gurau dengannya. Mungkin saja Kyungsoo juga sedang bercanda dengannya di rumah. Karena kepergian Kyungsoo-lah, Siwon jatuh sakit hingga ia akhirnya kembali kepada Sang Pencipta.

Chanyeol tak tahan melihat Baekhyun yang tidak kunjung menghentikan tangisnya. Ia pun berinisiatif mengajak Baekhyun pulang.

"Baekhyun-ah, ayo pulang.." ajak Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun

"Hiks… Appa…" Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan suara tangisannya

GREB! Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat. Ia sungguh tak kuat menahan beban perasaannya sedihnya ini sendiri. Baekhyun terisak semakin kencang di pelukan Chanyeol. Hati Chanyeol seperti tersayat ketika mendengar tangisan Baekhyun. Tak ada yang mampu Chanyeol lakukan selain mengelus punggung Baekhyun dan menepuknya lembut untuk menenangkan namja cantik itu.

"Sstt… Uljima, ne? Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau bisa memegang janjiku, Baekhyun-ah.." ucap Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun

Seketika tangis Baekhyun mereda.

"Gomawo, Chanyeol-ah… Gomawo karena kau selalu berada di sampingku sampai saat ini.." balas Baekhyun, sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya

"_Kau memang akan selalu di sampingku, Chanyeol-ah…Hingga pada akhirnya aku harus melihatmu bahagia dengan Kyungsoo nanti.." _kata Baekhyun dalam hati

Dan Baekhyun menangis tanpa suara lagi—entah untuk ke berapa kalinya di hari itu.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Jongin akan membawanya bertemu dengan Eomma Jongin dan juga Naeun. Kyungsoo merasa sangat gugup hari ini. Berkali-kali ia menyenggol benda-benda yang ada di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba bel rumah Kyungsoo berbunyi. Kyungsoo segera merapikan rambutnya dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya agar bajunya terlihat lebih rapi Setelah itu ia berlari menuju pintu ke pintu dan membukakannya untuk Jongin.

"Jongin-ssi.." Kyungsoo menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu sambil tersenyum.

Jongin hampir saja mimisan melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang begitu menggemaskan barusan. Namun Jongin cepat-cepat menguasai dirinya dan tersenyum lebar pada Kyungsoo.

"Are you ready?" tanya Jongin sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"…" tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya.

"Kajja.." Jongin membawa Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma… Ini Dio, kekasihku." Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dengan bangga di hadapan Naeun dan Yuri

"Annyeonghaseyo, Choi Dio-imnida.." sapa Kyungsoo sopan

"Jongin-ah, apa kau bercanda?" Yuri menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan heran

"Eomma, ini kekasihku. Eomma harus menerima siapapun kekasihku." Ucap Jongin

Yuri terdiam sesaat. Lalu akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ne. Kalau begitu kalian duduklah. Dio-ssi, kau bisa mulai memperkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Yuri _to the point_

"Choi Dio-imnida." Ulang Kyungsoo

"Bukan, maksudku keluargamu, sekolahmu, apa yang sedang kau kerjakan saat ini." Ucap Yuri dengan nada dingin

"Eomma!" seru Jongin tak suka pada sikap Yuri yang terlihat tidak bersahabat pada Kyungsoo

"Gwaenchanhayo.." ucap Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin lembut

"…?" Yuri menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Kyungsoo menarik napasnya, lalu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"Aku sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi. Aku juga tidak menamatkan bangku sekolahku. Sekarang aku hanya menjalankan usaha café milik keluarga angkatku yang sudah meninggal." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam

"Mwoya? Oppa! Bisa-bisanya kau punya kekasih seperti ini. Kau menolakku hanya demi namja yatim piatu ini?" Naeun yang sejak tadi menahan emosi akhirnya langsung meluapkan kekesalannya

"Naeun-ah, diamlah. Jadi, apa kau mencintai putraku?" tanya Yuri tak peduli dengan Naeun yang kini malah mengomel tak jelas

"Ne. Aku mencintai Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan sambil menunduk

"Kau terlihat tidak yakin dengan ucapanmu sendiri. Apa kau dan Jongin saling mencintai?" tanya Yuri sekali lagi

"Ne, kami saling mencintai." Ucap Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan

Jongin dan Kyungsoo langsung tersipu begitu menyadari keduanya mengatakan hal itu bersama-sama. Yuri dan Naeun kini terpaku melihat tingkah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. 

"A—arasseo. Aku akan pergi sekarang." Yuri memasang kacamata hitamnya dengan tingkah gugup, lalu segera meninggalkan meja mereka

"Eomma! Jamkkaniyo!" seru Naeun mengejar Yuri yang sudah terlebih dulu meninggalkan mereka

Sebelum pergi, Naeun menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin lalu melengos tak suka. Naeun pergi dengan langkah lebar-lebar menahan kesal. Suara _heels_nya yang keras benar-benar menjadi polusi suara di restoran itu.

.

.

.

.

_**#SKIP**_

Sudah hampir satu bulan sejak kematian Siwon. Rumah semakin bertambah sepi karena hanya ada Heechul dan Baekhyun yang tinggal di sana. Heechul dan Baekhyun kini lebih banyak diam. Heechul sendiri lebih banyak diam di dalam kamar dan tidak keluar seharian, sedangkan Baekhyun sampai saat ini masih terus mencari Kyungsoo dan menunggu kabar terbaru Kyungsoo oleh kepolisian.

Untung saja ada Chanyeol yang selalu menenemani Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun tidak merasa kesepian. Baekhyun kini juga lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di apartemen Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap langit malam dari jendela apartemen Chanyeol dengan pandangan kosong. Ia terdiam mengenang Kyungsoo yang hingga saat ini tak ada kabar. Sudah hampir 3 tahun ia mencari-cari keberadaan Kyungsoo, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Baekhyun-ah…" Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja datang dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang

"Chanyeol-ah… Ireojima…" Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan kungkungan tangan Chanyeol di pinggangnya

"Ssttt… Sebentar saja, Baekhyun-ah.." Chanyeol kini malah merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun

"Yeol-ah… Kita tidak boleh seperti ini… A—aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Kyungsoo.." ucap Baekhyun

"Bisakah untuk kali ini saja kita tidak usah membahas Kyungsoo?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara rendah

"Itu tidak mungkin, Chanyeol-ah. Bukankah kau akan senang kalau Kyungsoo segera kembali sehingga kau bisa bersamanya lagi?" tanpa mampu Baekhyun tahan, airmatanya jatuh begitu saja

"BAEKHYUN!" seru Chanyeol nyaring

Kini keduanya saling berhadapan. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan terluka, sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan marah.

"Tidak bisakah kau mau mendengarkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya, Baekhyun-ah? Dengarkan aku, Baekhyun-ah. Orang yang kucintai saat ini bukan Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau selalu memaksaku untuk bahagia bersama Kyungsoo? Orang yang selama ini selalu mengisi ruang kosong di hatiku bukanlah Kyungsoo, karena perasaanku padanya telah pergi seiring dengan kepergiannya. Orang itu adalah kau Baek.. Saranghae.."

Chanyeol tak memberi kesempatan bagi Baekhyun untuk mengatakan apapun dan langsung menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun lalu melumat bibir tipis namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Mmmpphh…!" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan ciuman Chanyeol, namun tenaganya tidak sanggup melawan Chanyeol yang berbadan lebih besar darinya.

Lama kelamaan Baekhyun mulai menikmati ciuman mereka. Ciuman mereka pun mulai berubah menjadi ciuman yang menuntut dan penuh nafsu. Tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerilya di permukaan kulit Baekhyun baik yang tertutupi baju maupun terekspos bebas. Tanpa ragu, Chanyeol menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun ke dinding tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Baekhyun secara spontan melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang Chanyeol.

"Baek…" Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman keduanya secara perlahan hingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak saliva di sudut bibir keduanya

"Naddo saranghae, Chanyeol-ah…" bisik Baekhyun sambil mengatur napasnya yang terputus-putus

Chanyeol langsung menyambar bibir Baekhyun yang memerah akibat ulahnya. Baekhyun pasrah ketika Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya menuju ke ranjang milik Chanyeol yang tak jauh dari sana. Dan mereka melanjutkan kegiatan penuntasan hasrat mereka hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar bisa merebut Jongin oppa dari Dio menyebalkan itu!" wajah Naeun mengerut menahan kesal

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide cemerlang di otaknya. Naeun segera bersiap-siap dan bergegas melancarkan aksinya. Ia tersenyum licik, lalu mengemudikan mobilnya menuju café 'Good Day'.

Sesampainya di sana, ia segera memesan segelas jus stroberi pada Soojung. Ia tak sabar ingin segera melancarkan aksinya. Namun tatapannya tiba-tiba meredup melihat café 'Good Day' yang ramai. Desain café ini juga sangat menarik di mata Naeun. Sejenak ia terkagum, namun cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan fokus pada tujuan awalnya. Tak lama kemudian, pesanan datang. Naeun menyedotnya sedikit.

"_Sial, ini enak sekali!" batinnya cemas_

Naeun menyedot jus itu sekali lagi, dan segera memanggil Soojung yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"YA! Kau! Kesini!" ucapnya dengan ekspresi marah

"Ne agasshi, wae geuraeseyo?" tanya Soojung sopan.

"JUS MACAM APA INI? MAU MERACUNIKU HAH? PANGGIL PEMILIK CAFÉ INI KE SINI SEKARANG JUGA!" bentaknya semena-mena pada Soojung

"N—ne agasshi…" Soojung begitu ketakutan dan segera memanggil Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo begitu heran saat Soojung tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. Kyungsoo segera mengikuti Soojung menghampiri Naeun.

"Naeun-ssi?" Kyungsoo menatap Naeun dengan tatapan tak percaya

"Oh… Jadi ini café ini milikmu? Sebenarnya suasana café ini bagus, tapi sayangnya minuman ini tidak enak."

"Ne? Tidak enak? Boleh aku mencobanya sedikit?" Kata Kyungsoo

"Boleh saja. Ini… Biar aku saja yang memberimu."

Dengan senyum kemenangan, Naeun menumpahkan seisi jus itu ke atas kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mampu terdiam dan membiarkan Naeun melakukan hal itu. Para pengunjung dan pelayan lainnya terpaku melihat kejadian itu.

"Dio-ssi, Jongin oppa hanya milikku. Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk memilikinya, arasseo?" Naeun mengemasi barang-barangnya dan segera meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam dengan kepala basah.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE~!**

Haloha!

Pertama-tama jangan bunuh saya karena sudah ngaret sengaret2nya.

Telatnya luar biasa. Maafin aku yaaa :'''((((((

Aku abis ngurusin kuliah, ospek dari jam 5 pagi sampe jam 5 sore.

UGM tidak mudah… :(

Capek banget, seandainya gak ada tugas yang harus dikerjain di rumah, mungkin aku bakal ngelanjutin ff ini.

Sayangnya aku gak bisa ngetik apapun karena gak ada waktu & capek…

Maaf banget yaa…

Maaf juga kalau ceritanya makin ngelantur gak jelas.

Makasih banget buat yang udah mau nungguin FF ini (kalau ada).

Sekian curhat saya kali ini.

Jangan lupa review yaa…

*ketjup basah*

XOXO


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Lonely [없구나]

Cast : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)

Chanbaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

Cameo : EXO member & Super Junior member

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kaisoo and Chanbaek is belong to each other & SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : Dalam hidupnya, Kyungsoo selalu mengalah dengan hyungnya, Baekhyun. Bahkan ia harus merelakan orang yang ia sukai untuk Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tak butuh apapun dalam hidupnya selain melihat orang yang ia sayangi bahagia. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia hanya akan selalu sendirian. **KAISOO! CHANBAEK! SLIGHT!CHANSOO - EXO FIC! YAOI! BL! DLDR!**

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN! YAOI! BOY X BOY!**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naeun-ssi?" Kyungsoo menatap Naeun dengan tatapan tak percaya

"Oh… Jadi ini café ini milikmu? Sebenarnya suasana café ini bagus, tapi sayangnya minuman ini tidak enak."

"Ne? Tidak enak? Boleh aku mencobanya sedikit?" Kata Kyungsoo

"Boleh saja. Ini… Biar aku saja yang memberimu."

Dengan senyum kemenangan, Naeun menumpahkan seisi jus itu ke atas kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mampu terdiam dan membiarkan Naeun melakukan hal itu. Para pengunjung dan pelayan lainnya terpaku melihat kejadian itu.

"Dio-ssi, Jongin oppa hanya milikku. Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk memilikinya, arasseo?" Naeun mengemasi barang-barangnya dan segera meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam dengan kepala basah.

.

.

.

.

**[CHAPTER 10]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dio-ya…! Gwaenchanha?" Luhan segera menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri terpaku sambil menundukkan kepalanya yang basah oleh jus tadi

"Dio-ya, ayo masuk ke dalam." Minseok merangkul Kyungsoo dan membawanya masuk ke dalam

Kyungsoo terdiam dan membiarkan Minseok serta Luhan membawanya ke dalam. Ia tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Luhan dan Minseok segera membersihkan seluruh tumpahan jus di kepala Kyungsoo dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk segera keramas dan berganti baju. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dan segera menuruti kata mereka.

"Kenapa yeoja itu bisa sampai menumpahkan minuman ke kepala Dio? Apa dia sudah tidak waras?" dengus Luhan kesal

"Ini salahku. Pasti minuman yang kubuat benar-benar tidak enak sampai-sampai yeoja itu menumpahkannya pada Dio." Sesal Minseok

"Lain kali kau harus membuatnya dengan benar, Minseok-ah… Bagaimanapun juga, hal ini sudah membuat malu Dio dan menjatuhkan reputasi café kita di hadapan para pengunjung." Ucap Luhan dengan nada kecewa

"Ne. Mianhae…" Minseok menunduk penuh sesal

"Nan gwaenchanha… Hyungdeul tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku." Ucap Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah sehabis keramas

"Ini salahku, Dio-ya.. Mianhae.." kata Minseok sambil menatap Dio dengan tatapan memelas

"Aniya hyung. Kkokjeonghajima…" Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Sudahlah Dio-ya… Ini memang salah Minseok. Lain kali ia memang harus lebih teliti dan konsentrasi saat membuat jus agar rasanya tidak mengecewakan pelanggan." Ucap Luhan penuh profesionalitas

"Aniya… Jusnya sangat enak, jeongmal. Aku sempat menjilat jus yangada di dekat bibirku sedikit. Hanya saja yeoja itu memang tidak menyukaiku. Jadi… Lupakan saja kejadian tadi." Kata Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi seolah tak terjadi apapun

"Ne?" Luhan dan Minseok menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung

"Lupakan saja, ne?" pinta Kyungsoo

Luhan dan Minseok tak menjawab apapun dan hanya diam. Setelah itu mereka mulai bekerja seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Sulli dan Soojung sebenarnya penasaran dengan kejadian tadi, namun mereka tak ingin mengungkit masalah tadi dan pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa lalu bekerja seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat merasakan pergerakan kecil di samping tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Chanyeol masih terlelap. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan wajah memerah menahan malu. Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol pada pinggangnya. Namun Chanyeol malah mengencangkan pelukannya. Baru saja hendak protes, Baekhyun langsung dibungkam _morning kiss_ oleh Chanyeol.

"Mau kemana, chagiya?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan tertutup

"Mwoya? Chagiya? Siapa yang bilang kalau aku sudah jadi kekasihmu, Park Chanyeol?" kata Baekhyun sambil menahan tawa

Chanyeol membuka matanya sedikit, lalu tersenyum sambil menyentuh sebuah tanda kemerahan di pundak kiri Baekhyun. Chanyeol menutup matanya lagi.

"Ini. Lihatlah tanda ini di kaca. Ini adalah tanda bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah milik Park Chanyeol sejak tadi malam, sekarang, sampai selama-lamanya." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada sengau khas orang baru bangun tidur sambil mengelus tanda merah buatannya di kulit putih susu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar ocehan Park Chanyeol yang terlampau puitis itu.

"Arasseo, Mr. Park. Aku harus mandi karena rasanya tubuhku benar-benar tidak enak dan lengket. Geurigo, aku sangaaatt lapar." Kini Baekhyun telah berhasil duduk di tepi tempat tidur

"Ne. Aku akan tidur sejenak. Kau mandilah, aku akan menyusul nanti." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada malas sambil tetap menutup matanya

"Dasar pemalas!" Baekhyun melempar bantal ke wajah Chanyeol

"Biar pemalas, kau tetap cinta padaku kan?" ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh percaya diri

"PD sekali!" cibir Baekhyun disambung dengan kekehan kecil dari bibir tipisnya

Baekhyun melangkahkan tubuh polosnya ke kamar mandi, sedangkan Chanyeol terlelap lagi. Sepertinya Chanyeol sangat kelelahan setelah menggagahi Baekhyun semalaman penuh.

.

.

.

.

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap saat menapaki lantai gedung 'Lee Corp.' yang merupakan sebuah perusahaan ternama. Ia mendatangi meja resepsionis yang tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Selamat siang, tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang resepsionis dengan ramah

"Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Lee Donghae?" Heechul menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama milik Donghae yang ia miliki

"Apakah anda sudah membuat janji terlebih dahulu, tuan?" tanya resepsionis itu lagi setelah membaca kartu nama yang diperlihatkan Heechul barusan.

"Sayangnya belum." Kata Heechul

"Jwiseonghamnida tuan, anda harus membuat janji dulu sebelum bertemu dengan direktur."

"Tapi…"  
"Jwiseonghamnida. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ucap resepsionis pada orang lain yang baru saja datang dengan tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Heechul di sana

"Agasshi, saya ingin bertemu dengan Donghae!" ucap Heechul dengan suara cukup nyaring

"_Security_, tolong bawa orang ini keluar." Pinta resepsionis itu pada sepasang _security_ yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk

"YA! Andwae! Aku harus bertemu dengan Donghae! YA! Lepaskan aku! Lepas!" Heechul meronta liar saat kedua _security _itu mencengkeram tangannya dan mencoba menyeretnya keluar

"Ada apa ini?" tanya sebuah suara asing yang sepertinya merasa terganggu dengan keributan di dekat pintu masuk

"Sajangnim, orang ini ingin bertemu dengan anda, namun ia belum membuat janji dan malah membuat keributan disini." Lapor si resepsionis tadi

"Donghae-ssi?" Heechul sangat terkejut menatap sosok di hadapannya itu dan menghentikan rontaanya

"Heechul-ssi?" Donghae membenarkan letak kacamatanya sambil me

"Tolong lepaskan aku!" Heechul segera berdiri dan merapikan bajunya

"Heechul-ssi, ada apa datang ke sini untuk mencariku?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu menyangkut hyungku, Kibum." Ucap Heechul dengan nada angkuh

"Geu—geurae.." ucap Donghae dengan nada gugup

Donghae segera mempersilahkan Heechul untuk ikut dengannya ke ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang akan kuketahui tentang Kibum darimu?" tanya Donghae dengan nada datar

Heechul yang sejak awal mati-matian menahan emosi akhirnya tak bisa menahannya lagi. BUAGH! Sebuah pukulan keras ia layangkan dengan tinjunya ke wajah Donghae.

"Ige mwoya?!" Donghae terlihat tak terima dengan perlakuan Heechul yang secara tiba-tiba memukulnya

"Itu balasan karena kau telah membuat hidup hyungku menderita!" seru Heechul dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Mwoya?"

"Kau meninggalkannya saat ia mengandung anakmu! Dan karena mempertahankan anak dari orang brengsek darimu, dia harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya yang sudah tipis karena menderita kanker. Apa kau tahu kalau ia tidak mempertahankan darah daging kalian, Kibum hyung tidak akan meninggal? Suamiku tidak perlu menikahinya hanya untuk menghindari malu dari keluarga besar kami! Dan kau dengan brengseknya tidak mau bertanggung jawab dan pergi begitu saja. Hyungku sudah berkorban begitu besar untukmu dan hanya menyakitinyalah yang bisa kau lakukan. Namja macam apa kau ini? Apa hatimu terbuat dari kayu?" bentak Heechul nyalang

"Me—mempertahankan anak kami? Apa maksudmu? Bukankah anak itu digugurkan oleh Kibum?" Donghae memegangi pipinya yang masih terasa ngilu

"Digugurkan? Kalau memang anak itu digugurkan, tidak mungkin anak itu lahir dan menjadi anak emas suamiku! Betapa malangnya nasib anak itu memiliki ayah sebrengsek dirimu. Kyungsoo… Kenapa hidupnya sangat menyedihkan…? Akupun sempat membencinya sebelum mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya. Sejak bayi ia sudah tidak diinginkan oleh ayahnya… Seharusnya aku tidak memperlakukannya dengan buruk." Airmata Heechul lolos begitu saja dari mata bening milik Heechul yang memerah karena marah dan juga sedih

Donghae tersentak. Ia seolah tertampar dengan sangat keras sekali lagi, bahkan kali ini lebih menyakitkan dari pukulan Heechul tadi. Donghae tak kuasa menahan berat tubuhnya dan langsung jatuh terduduk setelah mendengar seluruh kata-kata Heechul. Ia beribu-ribu menyesali perbuatannya di masa lalu.

"A—aku… Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkannya. Saat itu aku benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa. Orangtuaku memaksaku untuk melanjutkan perusahaan ini yang hampir bangkrut. Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku sangat tak siap menjadi seorang ayah saat itu, apalagi dengan situasi yang sangat membuatku tertekan. Orangtuaku mengancam akan menyakiti Kibum apabila aku tidak mematuhi mereka saat itu. Akupun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perusahaan secepat mungkin, lalu mencoba menemukan Kibum. 5 tahun aku berjuang, akhirnya aku punya kesempatan untuk mencari Kibum. Sayangnya, aku tak bisa menemukannya. Yang kuketahui hanya dia sudah meninggal sangat lama dan sempat menikah dengan Siwon. Sejak saat itu, kupikir Kibum benar-benar melupakanku dan sudah menggugurkan bayi dari namja seburuk aku jauh-jauh hari sebelum menikah dengan Siwon." Kata Donghae sambil menelan salivanya dan memejamkan erat matanya menahan perih saat mengingat masa lalu kelamnya

"Kau pengecut, Donghae-ya! Kenapa kau tak mengatakan apapun pada hyungku saat itu? Dia benar-benar terluka dan membencimu. Sayangnya hatinya terlalu lembut untuk menggugurkan bayi tak bersalah di rahimnya. Sekalipun Kyungsoo adalah anak dari namja brengsek sepertimu, Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa-apa sehingga Kibum hyung rela mempertahankannya, meskipun ia harus menggantinya dengan nyawanya sendiri. Kibum hyung mengidap kanker otak yang sesungguhnya tidak boleh hamil ataupun melakukan operasi dan hal-hal yang menguras tenaga lainnya. Namja mana yang bisa setabah Kibum hyung saat itu? Ia seorang namja, namun ia hamil dari orang yang bukan suaminya, lalu ia harus merelakan nyawanya sendiri untuk anak yang sedang ia kandung. Satu kali ia memutuskan untuk mempertahankan kandungannya, maka ia juga harus merelakan nyawanya. Aku yakin kau bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Kibum hyung mengidap kanker, bukan?" Heechul tersenyum remeh pada Donghae yang kini terpaku dengan wajah pucat

"A—aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Seandainya aku tahu, aku tidak akan membiarkan Kibum hamil. Aku….. Aku benar-benar menyesal…." Donghae kini menundukkan kepalanya sa,bil mengusak matanya yang berair karena tidak kuat menahan rasa perih di dadanya saat mengingat Kibum dan masa lalu mereka

"Tentu saja kau menyesal. Kau benar-benar berhasil membuat hidup hyungku hancur. Bahkan Siwon harus menanggung malu dengan menikahi Kibum hyung. Siwon terlalu mencintai Kibum hyung sampai-sampai ia merelakan Kibum hyung padamu yang hanya bisa menyakitinya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah melupakan rasa cintanya pada Kibum hyung meskipun sudah menikah denganku. Sekarang Siwon pasti sangat senang karena ia bisa bertemu Kibum hyung di sana." Heechul menghapus airmatanya yang mengalir di kedua sudut matanya

"Maksudmu..? Si—Siwon… Siwon sudah meninggal…?" Donghae serasa tersambar petir di siang bolong mendengar kata-kata Heechul

"Ne… Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku akan pergi. Terima kasih karena sudah membuatku puas melampiaskan seluruh kesedihanku padamu hari ini. Annyeong." Ucap Heechul dengan nada datar setelah berhasil menguasai kesadarannya secara penuh dan berhenti menangis. Ia melangkah menuju pintu sebelum Donghae menahan kepergiannya

"Jamkkanman!" seru Donghae sebelum Heechul menghilang dari pandangannya

"Kyungsoo.. Bolehkah aku bertemu dengannya?" pinta Donghae

"…" Heechul tak menjawab

"Hanya itu… Hanya dengan merawat Kyungsoo, aku bisa menebus sedikit kesalahanku pada Kibum…" ucap Donghae dengan nada lemah penuh sesal yang mendalam

"Mianhae.." ucap Heechul menahan perih

"…?" Donghae tak mengerti

"Kyungsoo… Dia pergi dari rumah… Itulah yang membuat Siwon begitu stress dan tertekan hingga ia pergi secepat ini."

"Mwoya?" Donghae ingin sekali membunuh dirinya sendiri saat ini juga

"Kyungsoo sampai saat ini belum ditemukan. Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu keberadaannya. Aku dan Baekhyun, anakku, sudah mencarinya sejak 3 tahun lalu, namun kami tidak bisa menemukannya. Na kalkke." Heechul langsung melangkah pergi dengan tergesa-gesa

Donghae terdiam sejenak dan langsung berteriak nyaring.

"ARRGHHH!" Donghae membanting barang-barang yang ada di atas meja kerjanya dengan penuh kemarahan.

Tiba-tiba, Donghae bertingkah seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Ia mencari-cari _handphone_nya dan setelah mendapatkannya, ia segera menelpon sebuah kontak di sana.

"Cari orang bernama Do Kyungsoo sampai ketemu! Aku akan membayar 800 juta won saat kau berhasil membawa orang itu ke hadapanku!" ucap Donghae kasar

Donghae mematikan teleponnya dan berteriak lagi sambil mengusak rambutnya kasar.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya. Sepanjang jalan ia merenungkan kejadian di café ketika Naeun menuangkan segelas jus stroberi ke atas kepalanya. Kyungsoo sedih karena ternyata Naeun menyimpan dendam padanya. Ia yakin sekali kalau Naeun tidak akan berhenti mengganggunya. Langkah lemah Kyungsoo terhenti tepat setelah ia memasuki pekarangan depan rumahnya. Dilihatnya pintu rumahnya terbuka. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam.

"Ige… Ige mwoya…?" Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling ruang tamunya yang benar-benar berantakan seperti habis diacak-acak oleh seseorang

Kyungsoo segera masuk ke kamarnya dan memeriksa barang-barang berharganya. Namun anehnya, tak ada satupun barang berharga milik Kyungsoo yang hilang. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya, lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

"HWAA!" serunya nyaring ketika melihat sebuah tulisan di dinding dapurnya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya karena ketakutan. Tulisan itu begitu besar tertulis di dinding dapur Kyungsoo dengan cairan merah yang pekat seperti darah. Kyungsoo mencoba membuka matanya perlahan lalu membaca tulisan itu.

'_**JAUHI JONGIN OPPA ATAU KAU AKAN TAHU AKIBATNYA!'**_

Seketika Kyungsoo menangis. Entah kenapa saat ini dia begitu lelah dengan segalanya. Ia sangat sedih karena kebahagiaan tidak pernah berpihak kepadanya. Semakin lama, ia semakin sadar bahwa ia memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu sendirian dan kesepian. Kehadirannya tidak diinginkan di dalam keluarga lamanya, bahkan ia dibenci oleh Baekhyun, saudara tiri yang sangat ia sayangi. Saat ia sudah memiliki keluarga baru, yaitu Choi halmeoni, beliau akhirnya meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia ini.

Kyungsoo duduk di sudut dapurnya, lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya dan menekuk kakinya. Kyungsoo menangis semalaman.

.

.

.

.

_**#NEXT DAY**_

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan posisi terbaring di lantai dapurnya. Ia tertidur sepanjang malam karena kelelahan menangis. Kyungsoo segera bangun dan memutuskan untuk mandi agar ia bisa cepat-cepat berangkat ke café. Ia begitu terkejut ketika melihat jam yang kini sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas siang. Ia sangat terlambat. Kyungsoo benar-benar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa. Tak dipedulikannya rumahnya yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Ia hanya fokus pada tujuannya untuk segera berangkat ke café.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk segera sampai di café. Namun lagi-lagi ia terdiam melihat sebuah peristiwa di hadapannya. Saat ini Luhan dan karyawan yang lain sedang menangis sambil menutup telinganya karena takut pada orang-orang berbadan kekar yang sedang merusak seluruh properti di café itu.

"ANDWAE! GEUMANHAERA!" Kyungsoo dengan segenap kekuatannya mencoba menghentikan seorang namja berbadan kekar yang akan membanting sebuah kursi

"Jangan mengganggu, anak kecil!" Namja itu mendorong Kyungsoo hingga tubuh mungilnya terjatuh

"Dio-ya! Hajimayo!" teriak Luhan

Kyungsoo bangkit lagi, lalu mengulangi perbuatannya tadi. Ia sungguh tidak mau ada orang yang menghancurkan café yang sekarang menjadi hak miliknya. Sayangnya, ia sedang tidak beruntung hari itu. Kepala Kyungsoo menghantam kaki meja yang sedang di banting oleh salah satu namja kekar yang ada di sana. Jelas saja kepala Kyungsoo sobek dan mengalami pendarahan yang cukup banyak.

"DIO-YA!" seru Luhan dan Tao berbarengan

Luhan dan Tao segera membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit, sedangkan Minseok dan lainnya menunggu di café.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap nanar seluruh fasilitas café 'Good Day' yang kini telah porak poranda karena dihancurkan oleh orang-orang tak dikenal tadi. Karyawan lainnya kini sibuk memunguti barang-barang mana yang masih bisa diselamatkan, sedangkan Luhan dan Tao hanya mampu berdiri terdiam. Mereka tak tahu bahwa café akan menjadi seburuk ini karena mereka tadi mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit. 

"Halmeoni…" gumam Kyungsoo pelan

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati sisa-sisa meja dan kursi yang hancur di hadapannya. Matanya memanas dan airmata pun menetes deras dari mata bulatnya. Kyungsoo tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Kyungsoo ingin sekali menyerah pada takdirnya. Takdir yang menggariskan bahwa ia memang akan selalu sendiri. Tatapannya kosong, sedangkan tangannya terus meraba puing-puing kayu dan besi bekas meja dan kursi untuk mencari barang yang masih bisa dimanfaatkan.

"Dio-ya… Kau bisa istirahat dulu." Ucap Sulli mencoba menghentikan Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu rapuh

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya, Sulli-ah… A—aku tidak ingin Choi halmeoni kecewa padaku. Karena akulah, semua ini terjadi. Aku harus bertanggung jawab." Bulir-bulir airmata lolos dari kedua sudut mata Kyungsoo

"Tapi kau tidak perlu seperti ini, Dio-ya… Ada kami di sini yang akan membantumu. Kau tidak sendiri, Dio-ya.." ucap Soojung

"Aniya. Aku memang akan selalu sendiri. A—aku akan menanggung semuanya. Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri." Kyungsoo mengusap matanya dan segera menjauhi Soojung serta Sulli yang hanya bisa menatap iba pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat terpukul

"Kemarin ada yang menuang jus ke atas kepalanya, sekarang bahkan menghancurkan café ini. Aku sangat kasihan padanya." Ucap Soojung dengan nada iba

"Ne. Aku sangat kasihan padanya. Semoga Tuhan memberkatinya." Ucap Sulli dengan nada tak kalah iba dari Soojung

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah sebuah mobil mewah yang sudah jelas diketahui oleh seluruh karyawan café bahwa itu adalah milik Jongin. Jongin keluar dari mobil dengan wajah yang terlihat berseri-seri. Ia membawa seikat bunga mawar merah muda. Sayangnya, sinar matanya meredup saat menatap café 'Good Day' yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya. Jongin langsung menghampiri Soojung dan Sulli.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongin dengan nada khawatir

"Tadi pagi ada sekelompok orang tak dikenal yang merusak café ini. Kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun." Jawab Soojung dengan nada lemah

"Ne, Jongin-ssi. Orang-orang itu terlihat sangat mengerikan karena mereka berbadan besar dan kekar. Kami tak berani melawan mereka, namun Dio yang mencoba menghentikan mereka malah terkena kaki meja dan harus dijahit di bagian kepala. Dio sangat pemberani." Tambah Sulli

"Mwoya? Terkena kaki meja? Bagaimana keadaan Dio sekarang?" tanya Jongin lagi dengan nada cemas

"Dio baik-baik saja saat ini, hanya saja ia terlihat sangat sedih dan tertekan. Apalagi, kemarin ada seorang yeoja yang mempermalukan Dio dengan menumpahkan jus stroberi ke atas kepalanya." Kata Soojung

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Jongin tak sabar

"Dia sedang mencari barang berharga yang masih tersisa di dalam sana." Tunjuk Sulli

"…"

Tanpa menjawab, Jongin segera berlari ke dalam dan mencari Kyungsoo.

"Hiks.. Mianhae.. Hiks… Halmeoni.. Mianhae…"

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang mengumpulkan barang-barang seperti nomor meja dan beberapa kotak tissue yang masih dapat dipakai ke dalam sebuah kantung plastik besar. Ia terisak sendu. Jongin begitu terluka melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat terpukul.

"Dio-ya…" Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih terus memunguti barang-barang berharga di antara puing-puing yang ada

"…" Kyungsoo tak bergeming dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya, ia berlagak seolah tak ada yang memanggilnya

"Dio-ya… Jangan mengabaikanku!" Jongin membuang bunga yang ia bawa di atas puing-puing kayu dan besi yang berserakan di lantai café

"…" Kyungsoo tak juga bergeming dan masih terus menangis

"DIO-YA!" bentak Jongin yang sudah tak tahan lagi

"Lebih baik kau pergi." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada dingin tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pada Jongin yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya

"Dio-ya… Kumohon jangan mengabaikanku…"

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu. Aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi!" kini nada suara Kyungsoo mulai meninggi

"Dio-ya.. Aku tidak bisa pergi meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Aku tak peduli. Terserah kau saja." Ucap Kyungsoo ketus

Jongin membulatkan matanya. Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan kata-kata seketus tadi. Kyungsoo tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Jongin sungguh heran dengan tingkah Kyungsoo yang mendadak aneh hari ini.

"Dio. Tatap aku. Sekarang." Jongin mencengkeram kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan menghadapkan tubuh Dio ke hadapannya secara paksa

"Apalagi Jongin-ssi? Mulai saat ini aku sudah tidak mau berurusan denganmu." Kyungsoo membuang mukanya ke samping sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan perih di hatinya saat mengatakan kata-kata tadi

"Ada apa, Dio-ya? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau seperti ini?"

"Lepaskan aku, Jongin-ssi. Pergilah. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan lagi denganmu." Nada suara Kyungsoo melemah dan airmata berlomba-lomba turun dari mata bulatnya

"Waeyo? Apa aku telah membuatmu sedih? Mianhae…" Jongin menghapus airmata Kyungsoo yang masih terus mengalir ke pipi tembamnya

"Aku sudah tak kuat lagi, Jongin-ssi… Pergilah sebelum semuanya terlambat… Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka." Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jongin

"Apa maksudmu, Dio-ya? Tentu saja kau tidak akan pernah membuatku terluka. Justru permintaanmu untuk menjauhimu yang akan membuatku terluka karena aku tidak bisa dekat denganmu lagi." Ucap Jongin dengan nada tulus

"Aniya. Kau tidak mengerti, Jongin-ssi… Pergilah. Kumohon." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada memelas

"Andwae. Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Kumohon Jongin."

"Andwaeyo. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Dio-ya."

"Pergi, Jongin!"

"Shireo." Keukeuh Jongin

"Jongin-ah… Wae? Kenapa harus aku…? Wae…?" Kyungsoo menangis lebih kencang dari sebelumnya

"Tak ada alasan, Dio-ya. Cinta tak butuh alasan. Neoreul saranghamnida." Ucap Jongin dengan tulus

"PERGI, JONGIN! PERGI! PER—!" Kyungsoo tak dapat berkutik ketika sepasang bibir nan lembut melumat bibirnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE….!**

HOLAAA SEMUAAANYYYAAA!

Seneng banget bisa ketemu kalian lagi.

Makasih buat supportnya di chapter 9 kemarin. Aku terharu…

Ternyata masih ada yang mau baca ff gaje nan ngaret ini.

Maaf yaa kalau di chapter ini banyak kekurangan kayak typo, alur kecepetan, watak tokoh labil dll…

Saya lagi punya perasaan gak karuan, jadi gini deh jadinya…

FF INI BAKAL TAMAT 2 CHAPTER LAGI LHO!

*gak ada yang tanya*

#ditendangreaders

Buat yang mau nonton TLP, semangat yaa…

Titip salam sayang buat abang ChenTroll tercinta yaa.. #bias

Bawa minum, jangan lupa makan dulu sebelum nonton & minum vitamin.

Hati-hati di jalan, berdoa sebelum jalan biar selamat sampai tujuan.

Buat yang gak nonton TLP, aku juga nggak kok…

Tanggal 6 September jadwalku padat bingit, bahkan bentrok sampe2 aku harus ngerelain satu acara yang aku suka banget.

다들은 힘내세요!

화이팅! 화이팅!

사랑해용!

**XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Lonely [없구나]

Cast : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)

Chanbaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

Cameo : EXO member & Super Junior member

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kaisoo and Chanbaek is belong to each other & SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : Dalam hidupnya, Kyungsoo selalu mengalah dengan hyungnya, Baekhyun. Bahkan ia harus merelakan orang yang ia sukai untuk Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tak butuh apapun dalam hidupnya selain melihat orang yang ia sayangi bahagia. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia hanya akan selalu sendirian. **KAISOO! CHANBAEK! SLIGHT!CHANSOO - EXO FIC! YAOI! BL! DLDR!**

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN! YAOI! BOY X BOY!**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu, Dio-ya? Tentu saja kau tidak akan pernah membuatku terluka. Justru permintaanmu untuk menjauhimu yang akan membuatku terluka karena aku tidak bisa dekat denganmu lagi." Ucap Jongin dengan nada tulus

"Aniya. Kau tidak mengerti, Jongin-ssi… Pergilah. Kumohon." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada memelas

"Andwae. Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Kumohon Jongin."

"Andwaeyo. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Dio-ya."

"Pergi, Jongin!"

"Shireo." Keukeuh Jongin

"Jongin-ah… Wae? Kenapa harus aku…? Wae…?" Kyungsoo menangis lebih kencang dari sebelumnya

"Tak ada alasan, Dio-ya. Cinta tak butuh alasan. Neoreul saranghamnida." Ucap Jongin dengan tulus

"PERGI, JONGIN! PERGI! PER—!" Kyungsoo tak dapat berkutik ketika sepasang bibir nan lembut melumat bibirnya

.

.

.

.

**[CHAPTER 11]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"PERGI, JONGIN! PERGI! PER—!" Kyungsoo tak dapat berkutik ketika sepasang bibir nan lembut melumat bibirnya

Jongin membawanya pada sebuah ciuman lembut. Kyungsoo tak menolak. Ia membiarkan bibir Jongin terus mengeksplorasi kedua belah bibirnya dengan rakus. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama memejamkan matanya. Tanpa sadar, mereka mempersempit jarak masing-masing. Tangan Jongin menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Namun, meski sedang berciuman dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo tetap menangis. Airmatanya mengalir melewati pipinya dan pipi Jongin. Perasaannya campur aduk saat ini. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Ia hanya mampu menangis. Otaknya seakan membeku dan dunia mematung ketika bibirnya disesap habis oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo mulai meronta karena ia sudah mulai sesak dan membutuhkan asupan oksigen. Wajahnya memerah. Ia segera melepas ciuman mereka, lalu segera membalik badannya membelakangi Jongin. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan jerit tangis.

"Ke—kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada bergetar

"Dio-ya… Na…" Jongin tak tahu harus mengatakan apa

"Seharusnya tidak boleh begini… Ki—kita seharusnya tidak pernah bertemu. Seharusnya aku tidak memperbolehkanmu berkenalan denganku. A—aku.." kini Kyungsoo kehabisan kata-kata. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak.  
"Apa yang sedang kau katakan, Dio-ya..? Tanpa kau mengijinkanku untuk mengenalmu pun, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Jangan katakan omong kosong lagi, Dio-ya. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya." Ucap Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya

"Hentikan, Jongin-ssi! Kumohon hentikan di sini saja. Jangan buat aku mencintaimu lebih dari ini. Hiks… Aku tidak sanggup lagi…" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menahan tangisnya

"Mworago…?" Jongin benar-benar terkejut saat Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo mencintainya

"Aku tidak pantas untukmu, Jongin-ssi. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha untuk tidak menyukaimu, aku tetap saja jatuh pada pesonamu. Aku tak sanggup lagi, Jongin-ssi. Semua ini sangat menyiksaku. Aku menyesal sudah menolongmu waktu itu. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menderita lagi, Jongin-ssi… Kumohon mengertilah." Pinta Kyungsoo dengan berurai airmata

"Kau tidak akan menderita, Dio-ya… Yakseokhae…" Jongin memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang begitu lemah dan rapuh di matanya.

"Aku akan menderita, Jongin! Naeun membenciku… Dia pasti akan membuatku menderita lebih dari ini. Aku tidak mau lagi… Jeolddae shireo! Hiks…" isak Kyungsoo

"Apa yang dilakukan yeoja jalang itu, eoh? Malhaebwa!" tanya Jongin

"Jongin-ssi… Kumohon pergi saja…." Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauhinya

"Tidak akan."

"Jongin-ssi! Pergi!" usir Kyungsoo lagi

"Saranghae saranghae saranghae saranghae saranghae…" Jongin mengecup seluruh permukaan wajah Kyungsoo yang memiliki kulit sehalus bayi

"Hiks… Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala?" Kyungsoo menangis sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Karena ini menyangkut kita. Ini menyangkut hubungan kita dan aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja untuk mendapatkanmu, Dio-ya." Jawab Jongin setenang mungkin

"Tapi eommamu tidak menyukaiku, Jongin-ssi… A—aku.."  
"Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa eommaku tidak menyukaimu?" tanya Jongin sambil menahan tawa

"Ta—tapi… Eommamu…"

"Eommaku menyetujui hubungan kita. Kau sudah tidak bisa menolakku, Dio-ya." Jongin kini tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap rambut hitam Kyungsoo

"Tetap saja, Jongin-ah… Aku tidak pantas untukmu.. Aku hanya seorang pelayan café dan kau adalah pemimpin perusahaan. Aku tidak mau menjadi penghalang untukmu. Kita sangat berbeda dan tidak mungkin bersama. Aku tidak ingin Naeun membenciku lebih dari ini." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada lemah

"Dio-ya… Harus kukatakan berapa kali bahwa aku akan selalu melindungimu. Tak peduli siapapun kau, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Kau bukan penghalang, Dio-ya. Kau bahkan adalah seseorang yang selalu membuatku bersemangat setiap hari. Tidak bertemu denganmu selama beberapa hari bisa membuatku begitu gila. Sepertinya kita harus segera menikah agar aku tidak gila lagi saat tidak bertemu denganmu, karena aku tahu bahwa kau sudah menjadi milikku. Aku selalu takut kau menjadi milik orang lain saat kita tidak bertemu selama beberapa hari." Jongin tersenyum begitu lembut pada Kyungsoo dan memberikan bonus kecupan di dahi Kyungsoo.

"…" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala dengan pipi memerah

"Lihat aku, chagi. Mulai saat ini sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita. Aku akan melindungimu dari siapapun yang ingin mencelakakanmu. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia dimulai dari sekarang. Yaksheokhae." Jongin mengacungkan kelingking kanannya tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo pada akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Jongin. Keduanya saling melempar senyum. Kyungsoo sudah tidak menangis lagi. Saat ini hatinya begitu tenang dan lega. Ia yakin bahwa Jongin tidak akan mengingkari janjinya dan ia percaya bahwa Jongin adalah orang yang akan memberinya kebahagiaan.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo lalu mengecupi kepala Kyungsoo berulang kali sambil mengucapkan kata 'saranghae' berkali-kali.

"Aku akan merenovasi café ini agar bisa segera beroperasi 2 sampai 3 hari lagi." Kata Jongin dengan nada penuh wibawa

"Jongin-ah, kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Ini tanggung jawabku, Dio-ya. Kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Tanggung jawab utamaku adalah membuatmu bahagia dan membuatmu nyaman menjadi pendampingku. Arasseo?"

"Ne." lagi-lagi pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Kyungsoo sudah tak bisa membantah kata-kata Jongin lagi

"Apa semua ini perbuatan Naeun?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap sekeliling mereka yang porak poranda

"Molla…" Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya pelan

"Selain ini, apalagi yang sudah dilakukan Naeun? Jawab yang jujur, Chagi. Kau bisa mempercayaiku sepenuhnya mulai sekarang." Jongin mengecup gemas pipi montok Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo akhirnya menceritakan yang ia alami kemarin di café, di rumah dan juga kejadian tadi pagi dengan wajah murung. Dalam hati, Jongin ingin sekali mencabik-cabik yeoja bernama Naeun itu. Ia tak habis pikir, yeoja semanja dan kekanak-kanakan seperti Naeun bisa melakukan hal-hal gila seperti ini. Ia bersumpah pada dirinya untuk melindungi Kyungsoo dengan sepenuh jiwanya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Naeun mengusik hidup Kyungsoo sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menceritakan pada Yuri seluruh kejadian teror yang dialami oleh Kyungsoo bahwa semua itu adalah perbuatan Naeun. Yuri benar-benar kecewa pada sikap Naeun. Sesungguhnya, Yuri sudah menganggap Naeun sebagai anaknya sendiri, apalagi dengan kesamaan hobi belanja yang mereka miliki membuat mereka menjadi cocok satu sama lain. Meskipun Naeun pada akhirnya tidak menjadi menantunya, Yuri sudah berkomitmen untuk tetap menyayangi Naeun sebagai anaknya. Karena hal inilah, Yuri sangat kecewa pada Naeun yang sudah membuat segala kasih sayang cuma-cuma yang ia berikan untuknya di rusak oleh Naeun sendiri.

Yuri membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan Naeun di sebuah café. Ia ingin mengkonfirmasi seluruh perbuatan Naeun. Setelah beberapa menit Yuri menunggu, Naeun pun datang dengan wajah cerianya seperti biasa.

"Eomma! Wae geuraeyo…?" tanya Naeun dengan nada bersemangat setelah duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi Yuri

"Naeun-ah…" Yuri melepaskan kacamata hitam yang ia pakai sejak tadi. Wajah Yuri menunjukan raut kelam, seolah tak membalas sapaan ceria Naeun

"Ne..?" kini raut wajah Naeun mulai berubah pias

"Eomma kecewa. Sangat kecewa padamu." Yuri menatap Naeun dengan tatapan tak percaya

"Maksud eomma apa? Kecewa kenapa?" tanya Naeun heran

"Eomma tahu bahwa kau sudah meneror Dio. Di rumahnya, di cafenya. Eomma sungguh kecewa padamua, Naeun-ah…"

"Eomma, itu… I—itu… Aku tidak melakukan itu, eomma! Lagipula eomma tahu darimana hal itu? Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal serendah itu." Elak Naeun dengan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya karena ia begitu gugup

"Melakukan teror menulis di dinding dengan cairan merah serta merusak café seseorang… Bukankah itu tindakan kriminal? Kau tidak sadar kalau kau sudah melakukan tindak kriminal?"

"Eomma… Aku tidak melakukannya! Apa namja itu yang mengadukannya pada eomma? Eomma, itu semua fitnah. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Untuk apa aku melakukan hal seperti itu?" Naeun mulai gelagapan

"Kau tidak perlu mengelak, Naeun-ah… Eomma tahu semuanya. Eomma sangat menyayangimu, tapi kau sudah mengecewakan eomma. Eomma sedih sekali karena sikapmu ini, Naeun-ah… Bahkan kamu lebih rendah dari yang eomma pikirkan karena kau membohongi eomma dan tidak mau mengakui perbuatan burukmu."

Yuri berdiri, memakai kacamata hitamnya, lalu segera meninggalkan Naeun yang terpaku dengan mata berkaca-kaca di kursinya

"_Yuri eomma…_" lirihnya pelan

Setetes airmata lolos dari mata Naeun. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Naeun merasa begitu menyesal. Selama ini Naeun tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu seperti yang Yuri berikan padanya. Naeun hidup dalam bayang-bayang kakak laki-lakinya, Son Dongwoon, yang begitu sukses sebagai seorang pengusaha, sedangkan Naeun tak punya prestasi apapun. Les balet dan piano hanyalah paksaan orangtuanya agar ia terlihat anggun di mata teman-teman ayah dan ibunya. Orangtua Naeun selalu membandingkan Naeun dan kakaknya, hingga Naeun kecil harus merasa tersingkir dan tidak diinginkan. Naeun tidak pernah kekurangan materi sedikitpun, namun ia tidak pernah dilimpahi kasih sayang dari orangtuanya yang terlalu sibuk bekerja dan hanya selalu mengelu-elukan Dongwoon dengan pujian dan belaian lembut.

Inilah yang membuat Naeun tumbuh sebagai yeoja yang berkeinginan kuat dan tak ingin kalah dari siapapun. Ia selalu berusaha mencuri perhatian orangtuanya, namun orangtuanya tak pernah peduli padanya. Ketika ia begitu putus asa dengan hidupnya, ia bertemu dengan Yuri. Sosok Yuri yang penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang yang unik membuat Naeun merasa dicintai. Mereka melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama. Berlibur, ke salon, dan belanja mereka lakukan bersama. Naeun benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Yuri sebagai 'ibu' barunya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi menantu Yuri, sekalipun ia tidak mencintai Jongin dan Jonginpun sebaliknya. Ia harus menjadi istri Jongin apapun yang terjadi, agar Yuri tetap menyayanginya. Sayangnya ia melakukan kesalahan fatal karena obsesinya yang berlebihan hingga kini Yuri malah kecewa padanya.

.

.

.

.

DDRTT DDRRTT!

Baekhyun merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar. Ternyata Heechul menelponnya.

"Ne eomma?"

"_Baekkie… Apa kau bisa pulang sekarang? Eomma ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."_

"Ne…" Baekhyun segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya

Wajah Baekhyun mendadak murung. Ia sangat penasaran tentang apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Heechul padanya.

"Baek, wae geurae?" Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun yang menunduk lesu untuk menatap wajahnya

"Yeollie… Antarkan aku pulang ke rumah, ne?" pinta Baekhyun dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya

"Memangnya ada apa? Biasanya kau tidak mau pulang."

"Eomma ingin bicara padaku." Ucap Baekhyun

"Bicara padamu?" Chanyeol memicingkan matanya menatap Baekhyun

"Entahlah, Yeol. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang ingin eomma bicarakan. Sepertinya ini sangat penting sampai eomma menyuruhku pulang begini. Mungkin tentang Kyungsoo." Baekhyun lagi-lagi menunduk lesu

"Arasseo. Kajja!" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar

Baekhyun membalas senyuman Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar berharap bahwa apa yang dibicarakan Heechul nanti bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Sudah beberapa minggu ini ia tinggal di apartemen Chanyeol. Ia jadi khawatir dengan Heechul yang hanya tinggal sendirian. Ia jarang mengunjungi Heechul sehingga permintaan Heechul untuk pulang menemuinya membuat hatinya sedikit sakit dan menyesal karena ia jarang pulang.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah kediam keluarga Do dengan langkah pelan. Heechul tersenyum kecil menyambut kedatangan keduanya.

"Chanyeol juga ikut?" tanya Heechul ramah

"Ne eomeonim." Chanyeol menyengir

"Eomma, apa yang ingin eomma bicarakan itu tentang Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun sudah tak sabaran

"Duduklah dulu." Kata Heechul

"Eomma.." rengek Baekhyun sambil memegangi tangan Heechul

"Arasseo-arasseo, Baekkie…"

Baekhyun akhirnya duduk dan membiarkan Heechul masuk ke dalam. Chanyeol hanya diam seribu bahasa. Ia tak ingin bertanya yang macam-macam pada Heechul maupun Baekhyun. Sesungguhnya Chanyeol merasa tak pantas untuk ikut pembicaraan ini, karena ia bukanlah keluarga dari Heechul dan Baekhyun. Namun sepertinya Heechul tidak masalah dengan kehadirannya, sehingga ia merasa cukup diam saja.

"Kau benar, Baekkie. Ini tentang Kyungsoo." Akhirnya Heechul membuka percakapan

Suasana menjadi suram seketika. Luka-luka lama mereka terasa perih kembali. Baik Baekhyun, Chanyeol, maupun Heechul memiliki kenangan dan penyesalan tersendiri untuk Kyungsoo.

Heechul menarik napasnya perlahan, lalu mulai bercerita lagi.

"Eomma hanya ingin kalian tahu tentang rahasia Kyungsoo." Ucap Heechul

"Ra—rahasia?" Baekhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya, menatap Heechul dengan tatapan bingung

"Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo bukan anak Siwon." Kata Heechul lagi

"Mwo…?" rahang Baekhyun serasa akan jatuh ke bawah saat ini

"Kyungsoo adalah anak dari Kibum hyung dan seorang namja bernama Lee Donghae. Ayah kandung Kyungsoo masih hidup dan menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses."

"Eomma… Jeongmaliyo?" Baekhyun masih belum percaya dengan perkataan Heechul barusan

"Eomma tidak akan mau susah payah menyuruhmu datang ke sini untuk menceritakan suatu omong kosong belaka, Baekhyun-ah.." ujar Heechul penuh penekanan

"Eomma.. Tapi… Tapi bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo..? Apa ayah kandung Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Kibum ahjussi sendirian?" tanya

"Namja itu memang meninggalkan mereka, tapi dia punya alasan untuk itu dan eomma sedikit memakluminya. Siwon menikahi Kibum hyung yang sedang hamil agar Kyungsoo punya orangtua yang lengkap seperti anak lainnya. Sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu hal ini." Mata Heechul berkaca-kaca

"Apa itu alasan kenapa Siwon appa sangat sayang pada Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ne, geuraeyo.." jawab Heechul mengiyakan pertanyaan Baekhyun

"Apa eomma sudah menghubungi ayah kandung Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya buka suara juga

"Ne. Eomma sudah menghubunginya. Entahlah, eomma sudah putus asa untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Eomma tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus eomma lakukan untuk menemukannya." Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya

"Mungkin kita hanya bisa menunggu. Menunggu Kyungsoo kembali ke sini. Kupikir, mencarinya kemana pun tidak akan membuahkan hasil kalau Kyungsoo sendiri yang tak mau kembali. Mungkin dengan menunggunya, ia akan pulang meskipun kita tidak tahu kapan itu terjadi." Kata Chanyeol bijak

Heechul dan Baekhyun terdiam. Dalam hati mereka setuju dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan selain diam menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

_**#SKIP**_

Hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berjalan 6 bulan. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo masih belum berani mengungkapkan rahasia masa lalunya. Ia belum siap untuk mengatakan siapa dia sebenarnya pada Jongin. Seringkali ia merasa bersalah pada Jongin yang sudah terlalu baik untuknya. Ia merasa jahat karena sudah membohongi Jongin.

Kyungsoo sudah tidak tinggal di rumah Choi halmeoni. Kini ia tinggal bersama Jongin di apartemen milik Jongin, tentu atas paksaan Jongin. Jongin bilang, Kyungsoo harus tinggal bersamanya agar Kyungsoo lebih mudah diawasi sehingga keselamatan Kyungsoo bisa terjamin. Ini suatu keuntungan juga untuk Jongin karena selama Kyungsoo tinggal di apartemennya, apartemennya selalu bersih dan tertata rapi berkat Kyungsoo. Sejak tinggal bersama Jongin, Kyungsoo sudah jarang mengunjungi café. Jongin melarangnya untuk sering-sering keluar rumah karena Jongin takut orang suruhan Naeun akan mencelakai Kyungsoo sewaktu-waktu.

Kyungsoo sejak tadi duduk gelisah menunggu kepulangan Jongin dari kantor. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara seseorang masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Chagi, wae geuraeyo?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang kini hanya tersenyum kecut pada Jongin

"Jonginnie.." Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin dengan nama panggilan kesayangannya

"Waeyo, hmm?" Jongin membawa Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya, well—meskipun Jongin sadar bahwa ia bau, ia tetap melakukannya.

"Jongin-ah. Aku… Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu…" kata Kyungsoo dengan menundukan wajahnya sambil memainkan ujung sweaternya.

"Mwohae..?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh tanya

"Tapi kau mandi dulu, ne?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengendus-endus bau badan Jongin yang tidak sedap

"Arasseo.." Jongin melepaskan dekapannya, lalu berjalan menuju kamar.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Dalam hati ia begitu gugup. Ia takut sekali Jongin akan marah padanya dan hubungan mereka akan berakhir pula karena ia telah membohongi Jongin.

"Chagiya…" ucap Jongin dengan tiba-tiba cukup nyaring, hingga membuat Kyungsoo terkejut

"Ne..?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan polosnya

"Jangan bilang… Jangan bilang kalah kalau kau… Kau sedang… sedang HAMIL! Aigoo! Chagi! Bagaimana mungkin kau hamil? Kita bahkan belum pernah melakukan apapun!" seru Jongin histeris dengan wajah cemas

"Tentu saja tidak, Jongin!" Kyungsoo benar-benar heran dengan sikap kekanakan Jongin yang terkadang kelewatan seperti ini.

Jongin terkekeh dan akhirnya benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Tak lama kemudian Jongin selesai mandi. Handuk masih tersampir di bahunya, namun ia sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan _t-shirt_ dan celana pendek.

"Ada apa chagi? Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" Jongin mengusak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk putih yang ia sampirkan di bahunya.

"Sini biar aku keringkan."

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa dan mengambil handuk yang digunakan Jongin. Ia mengusak lembut kepala Jongin. Diam-diam Jongin tersenyum karena tingkah Kyungsoo yang tidak biasa ini.

"Chagi-ya…? Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi sambil menikmati gerakan lembut tangan Kyungsoo di kepalanya

"Jongin-ah… Seandainya aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu sangat marah padaku, apa kau akan membenciku dan menyuruhku untuk meninggalkanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan sambil terus mengeringkan rambut Jongin dengan gerakan lembut

Jongin terpaku. Ia langsung meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Dio-ya! Berhenti berbicara omong kosong dan langsung katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan." Ucap Kai dengan nada 'sedikit' mengancam

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia melepaskan genggaman Jongin di tangannya dan berhenti mengeringkan rambut Jongin. Jongin langsung berdiri dan mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Tatapan keduanya menunjukan kalau sebentar lagi mereka akan terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius.

"Jongin-ah… Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu karena aku sudah membohongimu selama ini. Aku… Sebenarnya aku bukanlah anak yatim piatu." Kyungsoo nyaris mencicit di kalimat terakhir perkataannya

"Mworago?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung

"Namaku bukan Dio. Nama asliku adalah Do Kyungsoo dan appa kandungku masih hidup, namanya Do Siwon. Aku… Aku bukan yatim piatu, Jongin-ah." Kyungsoo menunduk sambil mencengkeram erat ujung baju yang ia kenakan

"…" Jongin tak memberi reaksi apapun

"Aku kabur dari rumah karena permasalahan yang begitu kompleks dan aku tidak kuat lagi untuk menahannya sendiri. Semua orang meninggalkanku, bahkan appaku menderita karena melindungiku. Hyungku membenciku karena aku mencintai seseorang yang ia sukai. Eomma tiriku sangat membenciku karena aku merebut perhatian appa. Dan aku tak sanggup lagi menatap Chanyeol hyung dibenci oleh Baekie hyung. Aku tidak ingin membuat orang-orang di sekitarku terus-terusan menderita karena aku. Itulah sebabnya aku pergi. Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kehidupan lamaku dan memulai yang baru." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya ketika luka-luka di hatinya seperti terbuka kembali

"Lalu…? Choi halmeoni?" Jongin menyipitkan matanya tanda penasaran

"Choi halmeoni adalah orang yang sudah menolongku saat aku kabur. Beliau memberiku tumpangan bahkan mengangkatku menjadi cucunya. Choi halmeoni sangat baik. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Sayang sekali dia sudah meninggalkanku." Setetes airmata mengalir di pipi kiri Kyungsoo ketika selesai bercerita tentang Choi halmeoni

Jongin tak mengatakan apapun namun segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Ia tak menyangka Kyungsoo akan memiliki masa lalu sesulit ini. Jongin semakin merasa bahwa ia ikut menambah penderitaan dalam hidup Kyungsoo. Jongin meringis mengingat betapa kerasa kepala dirinya untuk memeliki Kyungsoo hingga membuat namja mungil dalam pelukannya itu harus menanggung banyak penderitaan.

"Mianhae, chagi… Mianhae karena aku juga membuatmu menderita." Jongin mengecup dahi Kyungsoo lembut

"Jongin-ah… Apa kau tidak marah padaku? A—aku sudah jahat sekali karena membohongimu sejak dulu." Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap Jongin dengan tatapan polosnya yang membuat Jongin begitu gemas

CUP! Jongin mengecup pelan pucuk hidung Kyungsoo lalau tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan marah padamu, chagi. Aku justru sangat berterimakasih karena kau sudah menceritakan masa lalumu dan mengakui segalanya sebelum aku mengetahuinya dari orang lain." Jongin kini malah mengecupi wajah Kyungsoo

"Jongin-ah… Apa kau mau mengantarku ke makam eomma kandungku?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Anything for you baby…" Jongin terkekeh

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan langsung menyambar bibir Jongin lalu mengecupnya singkat. Baru saja Jongin ingin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo, si mungil itu sudah berlari meninggalkan Jongin.

"Chagiyaa! Kenapa kabur eoh? Anak nakal!" seru Jongin yang hanya dibalas tawa penuh kemenangan dari Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo turun dari mobil dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih untuk ia letakan di makam Kibum. Ia berjalan pelan diiringi Jongin di sampingnya. Kyungsoo berhenti di sebuah makam tua yang terlihat cukup terawat. Ia tersenyum kecut menatap nisan bertuliskan nama Kibum di sana. Ia berdoa sejenak, lalu menaruh bunga mawar putih di atas makan itu. Jongin hanya mampu memandangi apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo tanpa bersuara.

"Eomma… Jaljine? Maafkan Kyungie karena Kyungie sudah lama sekali tidak mengunjungi eomma… Apa eomma mau memaafkanku? Eomma Kyungie membawa seseorang. Namanya Jongin dan dia tampan, meski tidak setampan Siwon appa, hehe. Eomma, aku sangat menyayangi Jongin dan aku harap eomma juga menyayanginya. Saranghae eomma…" Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca, lalu mengecup nisan Kibum

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, lalu berdiri. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah kuburan asing yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya disana. Anehnya, kuburan itu tepat berada di samping kuburan Kibum. Kyungsoo penasaran dan segera menengok sebentar ke nisan di kuburan itu. Matanya membulat saat membaca sederet huruf yang tertulis di sana.

**도**

**시**

**원**

"ANDWAE!" tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar seketika

Kyungsoo secara spontan berlutut di samping makam yang terlihat masih baru tersebut. Tangannya yang bergetar mencoba menyentuh nisan itu dengan perlahan. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Jongin heran dengan sikap aneh Kyungsoo dan segera menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Chagi, wae ireonni?" tanya Jongin sambil ikut berjongkok dan memegangi kedua bahu sempit Kyungsoo yang masih fokus pada makam asing tersebut

"…Appa…" desisnya tanpa suara. Tetes airmata berjatuhan dari mata bulatnya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

"Andwae. Ini tidak mungkin. Maldo andwae!" Kyungsoo segera berdiri

"Chagi.. Wae?!" Jongin menahan bahu Kyungsoo dengan sedikit cengkeraman karena tiba-tiba tingkah Kyungsoo tak terkendali

"Jongin. Antarkan aku ke rumah lamaku, jebal!" pinta Kyungsoo dengan berlinang airmata

.

.

.

.

"Apa ada perkembangan tentang anakku?" tanya Donghae pada orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya di telepon

"Mianhamnida sajangnim. Belum ada info apapun yang saya temukan tentang anak anda." Ucap lawan bicara Donghae dengan nada lemah

"BABO! TIDAK BERGUNA!"

Donghae segera mematikan teleponnya dan melempar _handphone_nya ke dinding yang ada di hadapannya hingga benda persegi panjang itu hancur berserakan di lantai. Ia berteriak seperti orang kesetanan, lalu duduk diam di kursi kerjanya. Ia mengatur napasnya sejenak.

"Kyungsoo-ya… Eodiya..?" kata Donghae dengan nada frustasi

.

.

.

.

"Yeollie… Aku tidak mau makan ini. Ini tidak enak!" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dan menolak mentah-mentah bubur yang Chanyeol buatkan untuk Baekhyun

"Chagi… Ayolah… Kau belum makan apapun dan kau selalu muntah sejak tadi pagi. Kasian aegi kalau kau susah makan begini." Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian membujuk Baekhyun yang begitu keras kepala agar mau makan, meski sedikit saja

"Shireo! Aku tidak mau, Yeol! Jauhkan ini dariku! Baunya memuakkan! Hoek!" Baekhyun berusaha menahan gejolak di perutnya dan langsung berlari menuju wastafel. Ia muntah-muntah untuk keempat kalinya dalam pagi ini.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya pelan, lalu segera menyusul Baekhyun. Ia memijat tengkuk Baekhyun pelan. Kali ini hanya cairan bening yang Baekhyun muntahkan Perutnya sudah benar-benar kosong. Tubuh Baekhyun mendadak lemas. Ia sudah kehilangan banyak tenaga untuk muntah.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol lembut

"…" Baekhyun hanya menggukan kepalanya pelan

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia segera menuntun tubuh lemas Baekhyun ke tempat tidur dan membiarkan Baekhyun duduk di sana. Chanyeol mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dan membersihkan sekitar bibir Baekhyun yang basah terkena air saat berkumur sehabis muntah tadi. Baekhyun yang sedang hamil memang sangat merepotkan.

Sejak Baekhyun diketahui hamil 2 bulan lalu, Baekhyun tak pernah terlepas dari _morning sickness_. Chanyeol sungguh kerepotan mengurusi Baekhyun. Mulai dari mengurus cuti Baekhyun dari kuliahnya, hingga harus pandai-pandai mengatur waktu untuk mengurus Baekhyun dan menyelesaikan skripsinya serta _thesis_nya. Chanyeol yang mengambil _double degree_ sekaligus sungguh pusing dengan keadaannya saat ini. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Baekhyun, namun ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan skripsi dan _thesis_nya yang sudah dikejar _deadline_. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan Heechul agar Baekhyun selalu ada yang menjaga, sehingga ia bisa sewaktu-waktu meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Heechul untuk mengerjakan skripsi dan _thesis_ miliknya.

"Yeollie, aku lelah…" Baekhyun memeluk erat Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun sendiri merasa lelah dan sedih karena ia harus terus-terusan merepotkan Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk itu. Segala sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang dirinya semua diatur oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak ingin bermanja-manja pada Chanyeol, namun sayangnya, janin yang ia kandung malah ingin sebaliknya.

"Mianhae chagi… Mianhae sudah membuatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ini adalah tanggung jawabku, chagi. Aku yang sudah membuat aegi berada di dalam sini begitu cepat, jadi aku akan bertanggung jawab padamu untuk aegi kita." Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun lembut sambil mengelus perut Baekhyun pelan

"Hiks…. Tapi aku selalu merepotkanmu… Hiks… Mianhae Yeollie…" Baekhyun menangis

"Ssttt…! Kau sama sekali tidak membuatku repot, chagi.. Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh lagi dan sekarang segera makan. Jangan menolak lagi, chagi. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Arasseo?"

"Ne." Baekhyun menurut

Kini Baekhyun hanya membiarkan Chanyeol menyuapinya dengan bubur tanpa protes. Dalam hati, Baekhyun snagat bersyukur karena memiliki kekasih seperti Chanyeol yang sangat bertanggung jawab dan penuh perhatian. Mereka memang belum menikah, namun Chanyeol berjanji bahwa setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya, Chanyeol akan segera menikahi Baekhyun.

Tanpa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sadari, sejak tadi Heechul memperhatikan mereka dari sela pintu kamar mereka yang sedikit terbuka. Heechul tersenyum perih. Ia teringat pada kenangannya bersama Hankyung saat masih mengandung Baekhyun dulu. Ia ingat betapa perhatiannya Hankyung saat itu. Heechul segera menepis kenangannya itu, lalu meninggalkan kamar anaknya dengan mata panas.

.

.

.

.

"Chagi, kau yakin ini rumahnya?" tanya Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah rumah yang berada di depan mobilnya saat ini

"Ne.." Kyungsoo kini menutup matanya erat-erat sejenak untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya

Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil Jongin. Ia melangkah perlahan menuju rumah lamanya yang penuh kenangan itu. Tak banyak yang berubah dari bangunan itu. Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat, namun itu tak lama karena Jongin segera meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya lembut. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jongin yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kyungsoo memberi Jongin senyuman yang dibalas pula dengan senyuman dari Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya pelan. Ia kesini hanya untuk memastikan tentang makam yang tadi ia lihat. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia lihat tadi. Ia butuh kepastian. Dan ia harus siap untuk kembali ke hidup lamanya. Ia pikir, cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan kembali ke kehidupan lamanya. Sejauh apapun ia meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya, ia pasti akan tetap kembali. Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan mental untuk menghadapi orang-orang di kehidupan lamanya. Ia siap menerima apapun akibatnya saat ia kembali.

Kyungsoo sekali lagi menghela napasnya. Ia menggenggam erat jemari Jongin. Jongin balas mengeratkan genggamannya pada jari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling berhadapan, lalu Jongin mengangguk. Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu berwarna putih susu di hadapannya dengan bergetar. Ia sangat gugup saat ini.

TOK TOK TOK!

Tak ada respon. Kyungsoo mengetuk sekali lagi.

TOK TOK TOK!

CKLEK! Pintu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok Heechul masih dengan mata memerahnya.

"Ne, nuguse—… Kyungsoo!" pekik Heechul saat melihat sosok yang selalu ia pikirkan setiap hari selama beberapa tahun terakhir

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…!**

Mianhae readerdeul kalau TBC-nya suka nggantung, kan biar kepo.. hehe..

#dibakarreader

Makasih banget buat semua yang udah dukung ff ini dari awal sampe mau tamat kayak gini…

Sekali lagi mianhae kalo ceritanya makin hari makin ngawur & gak jelas…

Meskipun aku ngerasa reviewer makin sedikit, aku tetep seneng kok, seenggaknya masih ada yang mau baca & mau review FF yang jelek ini.

Chapter depan udah tamat lho…

Tungguin yahh…!

Semoga aku bisa bikin cerita baru dalam waktu dekat.

_**I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW…**_


	12. Chapter 12 Part 1

Title : Lonely [없구나]

Cast : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)

Chanbaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

Cameo : EXO member & Super Junior member

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kaisoo and Chanbaek is belong to each other & SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : Dalam hidupnya, Kyungsoo selalu mengalah dengan hyungnya, Baekhyun. Bahkan ia harus merelakan orang yang ia sukai untuk Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tak butuh apapun dalam hidupnya selain melihat orang yang ia sayangi bahagia. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia hanya akan selalu sendirian. **KAISOO! CHANBAEK! SLIGHT!CHANSOO - EXO FIC! YAOI! BL! DLDR!**

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN! YAOI! BOY X BOY!**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya pelan. Ia kesini hanya untuk memastikan tentang makam yang tadi ia lihat. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia lihat tadi. Ia butuh kepastian. Dan ia harus siap untuk kembali ke hidup lamanya. Ia pikir, cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan kembali ke kehidupan lamanya. Sejauh apapun ia meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya, ia pasti akan tetap kembali. Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan mental untuk menghadapi orang-orang di kehidupan lamanya. Ia siap menerima apapun akibatnya saat ia kembali.

Kyungsoo sekali lagi menghela napasnya. Ia menggenggam erat jemari Jongin. Jongin balas mengeratkan genggamannya pada jari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling berhadapan, lalu Jongin mengangguk. Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu berwarna putih susu di hadapannya dengan bergetar. Ia sangat gugup saat ini.

TOK TOK TOK!

Tak ada respon. Kyungsoo mengetuk sekali lagi.

TOK TOK TOK!

CKLEK! Pintu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok Heechul masih dengan mata memerahnya.

"Ne, nuguse—… Kyungsoo!" pekik Heechul saat melihat sosok yang selalu ia pikirkan setiap hari selama beberapa tahun terakhir

.

.

.

.

**[CHAPTER 12 = END]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Heechul eomma…" ucap Kyungsoo pelan

Tanpa membuang waktu, Heechul langsung menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya Heechul segera menangis tersedu-sedu. Kyungsoo juga begitu. Keduanya larut dalam tangisan haru yang sarat luka dan perih. Jongin hanya bisa berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Jujur saja, ia tidak mengerti tentang situasi apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Ia hanya bisa menerka bahwa ada suatu peristiwa berat di balik ini semua.

"Kau kembali, Kyungie-ya… Mianhae… Eomma ingin minta maaf padamu. Mian.." Heechul nyaris tak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Hatinya di penuhi perasaan yang begitu meluap-luap saat ini.

"Eomma tidak perlu minta maaf. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena aku menjadi seorang pengecut dan pergi dari rumah tanpa memberi kabar apapun." Kyungsoo menghapus airmata di kedua sudut matanya

"Hiks… Kyungie-ya… Aku benar-benar ingin minta maaf padamu. Aku terlalu jahat padamu. Aku tidak pantas disebut eomma untukmu." Heechul masih terisak

"Aniya eomma…"

"Kyungsoo… Eomma mohon jangan pergi lagi, ne?" Heechul menghapus airmata Kyungsoo dengan kedua ibu jarinya

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, namun hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Heechul menatap lembut Kyungsoo, lalu merapikan poni Kyungsoo yang basah karena keringat dan juga airmata agar terlihat lebih rapi. Setelah itu, Heechul memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

"Eomma…" Kyungsoo melonggarkan pelukan mereka

"Ne..?"

"Appa eodiya?" tanya Kyungsoo

"…"

Heechul tak menjawab. Matanya mendadak menatap kosong ke arah lain. Heechul mendadak seperti kehilangan daya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, namun ia sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun atau menggerakan tubuhnya sedikitpun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Eomma.." Kyungsoo mengguncang pelan tubuh Heechul agar Heechul kembali berkonsentrasi padanya

"Siwon.." setetes airmata mengalir dari mata kiri Heechul tepat setelah ia selesai mengucapkan nama suaminya itu

"Eomma… Siwon appa, gwaenchanhayeyo?" Kyungsoo mulai resah. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai mengganggu akal sehatnya

"Siwon… Dia sekarang sudah bahagia bersama Kibum hyung.." seulas senyum pahit terlukis di wajah Heechul yang kini berlumuran airmata

"Andwae… A—andwaeyo…" tubuh Kyungsoo tiba-tiba limbung begitu saja

Jongin segera meraih tubuh Kyungsoo yang limbung ke bawah. Kyungsoo tetap saja tak punya daya untuk berdiri meski Jongin sudah membopong tubuhnya. Kakinya seolah meleleh seperti jeli. Ia sungguh shock. Kini ia tahu bahwa apa yang tadi ia lihat di makam adalah benar makam Siwon. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah tak bisa menangis dan hanya diam dalam tatapan kosong hingga akhirnya ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Jongin.

"Ky—Kyung!" pekik Heechul

.

.

.

.

Naeun berdiri di depan kediaman keluarga Kim yang begitu mewah. Ia menggigiti jarinya putus asa. Ia menarik napasnya pelan untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Dengan perasaan tak karuan, ia mengetuk pintu yanga da di depannya.

TOK TOK TOK!

Terbukalah pintu kokoh di hadapannya dengan menampilkan sosok Yuri. Saat menangkap sosok Naeun di hadapannya, Yuri segera bergerak untuk menutup pintu, namun Naeun menahannya.

"Eomma…" Naeun menatap Yuri dengan tatapan memelas

"…" Yuri mencoba memaksa agar pintu itu bisa tertutup

"Eomma…!" kini Naeun menangis

"…" tak ada tanggapan dari Yuri

"Eomma… Mianhaeyo jebal… A—aku memang jahat, eomma… Aku mengecewakan eomma… Eomma… jeongmal mianhae… Hiks.. Mian…" Naeun kini berlutut di hadapan Yuri sambil berlinangan airmata

"Naeun-ah, kalau kau melakukan ini hanya untuk merengek agar kau dinikahkan dengan Jongin, aku tidak akan mengabulkannya. Araseo?" ucap Yuri dengan nada dingin

"Aniya eomma! Bukan itu yang kuinginkan!" jerit Naeun dengan nada putus asa

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan yeoja sepertimu, Naeun-ah… Jangan lakukan ini dan pulanglah. Pasti orangtuamu khawatir denganmu. Geurigo… Pasti orangtuamu kecewa dengan sikap burukmu itu." Ucap Yuri sambil menatap Naeun dengan tatapan dinginnya

"Mereka… Aku bahkan merasa tidak punya orangtua… Mereka tidak akan khawatir padaku. Mereka tidak pernah mengharapkanku. Bahkan sekalipun aku mati, mereka tak akan merasa kehilangan. Aku hanya ingin bersama Yuri eomma… Hiks…" airmata Naeun berjatuhan tepat di atas kaki Yuri

"Naeun-ah…" sedikit demi sedikit hati Yuri mulai tergerak

"Eomma… Mianhaeyo… Jangan membenciku. Aku sudah tidak punya siapapun lagi di dunia ini yang masih peduli padaku. Hiks… Eomma…" Naeun menundukkan wajahnya—menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah basah karena airmata—sambil menggenggam erat jemari Yuri

"…" Yuri terdiam mendengar pengakuan Naeun. Secara naluriah, sifat keibuannya perlahan muncul

"Eomma… Aku ingin ikut dengan eomma saja dan tinggal bersama eomma. Aku ingin menjadi anak eomma, supaya aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu pada anaknya yang… Hiks! Yang bahkan tidak pernah kurasakan dari eomma kandungku sendiri. Hiks…" tangis Naeun semakin kencang.

Secara reflek Yuri segera menarik tubuh Naeun untuk segera berdiri, lalu memeluknya erat.

"Hiks… EOMMA!" jerit Naeun dengan berlinangan airmata

"N—ne Naeun-ah.. Eomma disini.." Yuri mengelus punggung Naeun

"Eomma… Hiks.. Eomma…" tangis Naeun dengan nada manja

"Uljima ne? Mulai sekarang Naeun adalah anak eomma dan akan selalu bersama eomma, aratjji?" Yuri mengusap lembut kepala Naeun

"HUWEEE… EOMMAA!" kini jeritan Naeun lebih seperti jerit bahagia seorang anak yang baru saja dibelikan balon

Yuri tersenyum. Tanpa terasa, airmata juga membasahi pipinya. Sejak dulu ia ingin sekali punya anak perempuan yang bisa menemaninya melakukan banyak hal manis bersama-sama. Sayangnya, ia hanya punya anak laki-laki tunggal yang bahkan juga akan menikahi namja—meskipun Kyungsoo juga manis & _cute_ untuk ukuran seorang namja. Mungkin dengan menjadikan Naeun sebagai anaknya, kerinduannya untuk memiliki anak perempuan bisa terobati.

.

.

.

.

"…"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, dilihatnya Baekhyun, Chanyeol serta Jongin berada di dalam ruangan yang ia tempati. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Matanya terasa berat karena ia habis menangis dan pingsan cukup lama. Kepalanya juga terasa berat. Kyungsoo menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Oh, chagiya! Kau sudah sadar?" Jongin segera mengambil segelas air dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo

"…" Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan atau katakan saat ini.

Hati dan pikirannya sangat kacau, secara reflek ia langsung memeluk Jongin tanpa menggubris segelas air yang disodorkan Jongin padanya. Kyungsoo menangis sesenggukan di dalam pelukan Jongin. Heechul yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan dari balik pintu segera mengajak Chanyeol serta Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin berdua di dalam.

"Eomma… Kyungie…" Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan tangisannya

"Baekkie-ah, biarkan Kyungsoo melampiaskan seluruh kesedihannya atas kepergian Siwon. Lagipula sudah ada seseorang yang menemaninya di sana." Heechul mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun, sambil tersenyum kecut

.

.

.

.

"Sudah..?" tanya Jongin lembut pada Kyungsoo yang masih mendekap erat tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajah sembabnya di dada Jongin

"…" Kyungsoo menggeleng dan masih tetap menangis

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Ia bingung harus bagaimana saat ini. Ia sangat heran dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo yang begitu menggemaskan. Lihat saja tingkah Kyungsoo yang seperti bayi saat ini. Kyungsoo menangis dan memeluk tubuh Jongin erat-erat. Baju Jongin sudah dipastikan basah kuyup karena keringat dan airmata Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak suka melihat Kyungsoo menangis seperti ini, namun di sisi lain ia benar-benar gemas dengan sikap manja Kyungsoo yang terus-terusan menempel padanya seperti bayi koala. Jongin sesungguhnya juga sudah pegal. Ia sama sekali tidak banyak bergerak agar Kyungsoo tidak merasa terusik dan alhasil, badannya jadi begitu sakit. Ia juga tidak enak pada Heechul, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun karena ia belum sempat memperkenalkan dirinya sama sekali pada mereka karena ia terlalu sibuk bersama Kyungsoo yang masih _shock_ berat setelah mengetahui bahwa Siwon sudah tiada.

"Chagi…" Jongin mengusap kepala Kyungsoo

"…" tak ada pergerakan ataupun respon dari Kyungsoo

Jongin bergerak menjauhkan dirinya perlahan dari Kyungsoo. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo kini memejamkan mata sambil bernafas secara teratur. Jongin mengecup pelan dahi Kyungsoo dan membaringkannya secara hati-hati. Sepertinya Kyungsoo sangat lelah menangis hingga jatuh tertidur seperti ini. Jongin menyelimuti Kyungsoo lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar.

Jongin membuka pintu dengan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang dapat mengganggu Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kita bicara…?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah berada di hadapan Jongin dengan wajah dinginnya

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau adalah kekasih Kyungsoo…?"

Jongin belum pernah merasakan perasaan segugup ini ketika ditanyai oleh orang lain seperti saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Kini ia sedang ditanyai oleh keluarga Kyungsoo seperti polisi sedang menginterogasi seorang pelaku kejahatan. Namun karena pada dasarnya kepercayaan diri miliknya tinggi, Jongin berusaha untuk menjawab setenang mungkin.

"Ne. Kami sudah beberapa bulan ini tinggal bersama." Jongin menelan ludahnya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya

"…." Heechul, Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun kini hanya terdiam sehingga Jongin segera berinisiatif melanjutkan ceritanya

"Di—maksudku Kyungsoo—bercerita bahwa ia sesungguhnya tak ingin kembali ke sini, namun saat berkunjung ke makam ibunya, ia melihat makam baru. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengajakku ke sini dan terus menangis sampai akhirnya ia tertidur karena lelah. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi kupikir itu adalah makam orang yang penting untuknya." Kata Jongin. Mungkin mulai saat ini ia harus terbiasa menyebut nama asli Kyungsoo agar tidak terus-terusan menyebut Kyungsoo dengan nama Dio

"Itu makam ayahnya—tepatnya ayah tirinya. Mereka sangat dekat, sampai-sampai aku mengira ada hubungan inses diantara mereka." Ucap Heechul

"Ne…?" Jongin membulatkan matanya karena kaget

"Siwon bukanlah ayah kandung Kyungsoo. Siwon menikah dengan Kibum hanya untuk menjadi figur ayah bagi Kyungsoo ketika Kibum masih mengandung. Itu membuat Siwon sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Sebagai istri, aku merasa tersaingi sehingga aku menyakitinya." Ujar Heechul sambil menghapus airmatanya yang sempat menetes ketika ia bercerita tentang Kyungsoo pada Jongin

"Ne. Kami semua yang ada disini memiliki kesalahan yang amat besar pada Kyungsoo. Ia pasti tertekan ketika kami semua menolak kehadirannya sampai-sampai ia pergi dari rumah." Baekhyun menambahkan

Jongin terdiam. Akhirnya ia mengetahui cerita sesungguhnya tentang hidup Kyungsoo. Ia begitu berempati pada kehidupan Kyungsoo yang menyedihkan dan dalam hati ia berjanji untuk tidak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo serta akan selalu menjaga Kyungsoo apapun yang terjadi.

"Siwon pasti akan senang kalau Kyungsoo ada di sini. Sayang ia sudah tiada. Penyakit jantungnya memburuk ketika Kyungsoo pergi dari rumah hingga ia harus pergi bahkan sebelum sempat bertemu dengan Kyungsoo lagi." Heechul menatap dinding yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk dengan tatapan kosong

"Jongin-ssi… Karena kau sekarang adalah kekasih Kyungsoo, kumohon jaga dia baik-baik karena aku sudah punya tanggung jawab lain. Aku sangat mencintainya, dulu. Sekarang rasa cintaku sudah bukan untuknya lagi, jadi aku sangat berharap padamu agar tidak berhenti mencintainya seperti apa yang kulakukan." Perkataan Chanyeol cukup membuat Heechul dan Baekhyun terkejut, sedangkan Jongin malah mengangguk patuh

"Ne. Aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Jongin penuh percaya diri

Keempatnya kini terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing

"Jongin…! Hiks…" pekik Kyungsoo dari dalam kamar dengan tiba-tiba

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Jongin segera masuk ke kamar dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah menangis di sana. Heechul, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedikit heran dengan sifat Kyungsoo yang sangat manja pada Jongin.

"Kyungsoo sepertinya sangat bergantung pada Jongin." Ucap Heechul

"Ne. Jongin juga sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Semoga mereka bahagia." Tambah Baekhyun

"…" Chanyeol memilih bungkam

.

.

.

.

"Chagiya, wae…? Apa kau terbangun karena mimpi buruk?" Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan namja mungil itu dari tangisannya

"Aku terkejut karena kau tidak ada. Hiks… Aku takut kau meninggakanku sendiri di sini.." Kyungsoo menangis lagi

"Arasseo, aku tidak akan pergi lagi." Jongin mengecup pelan kepala Kyungsoo

"Jongin, bajumu basah. Mianhae, ini pasti karena aku. Kau harus ganti baju agar tidak sakit." Kyungsoo segera beranjak dan membuka lemarinya, lalu mengambil sebuah hoodie berwarna hitam polos.

"Chagi, kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan sakit semudah itu." Jongin berusaha menghentikan Kyungsoo, namun usahanya nihil  
"Gwaenchanha.." Kyungsoo membuka kemeja Jongin, lalu melepasnya hingga menampakan tubuh Jongin yang berkulit gelap dengan kotak-kotak yang sedikit terbentuk di perutnya

CKLEK! Pintu terbuka secara tiba-tiba dan masuklah Baekhyun.

"Omo! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" seru Baekhyun sambil memegang sebuah tampan berisi makanan untuk Kyungsoo

Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin saat ini. Jongin duduk di sisi tempat tidur tanpa menggunakan atasan, sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat baru saja selesai membuka baju Jongin. Tertu saja Baekhyun berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"A—aku…" Kyungsoo ketakutan dan tak tahu harus mengatakan apa

"Maaf kalau mengganggu kalian. Dan ingat! Aku meletakan ini di sini." Baekhyun meletakan nampan tersebut di dekat pintu, lalu segera keluar kamar

"Jongin… Eotthae? Pasti Baekhyun hyung salah paham." Kyungsoo mem_pout_kan bibirnya

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Jongin tersenyum sambil merebut _hoodie_ yang dipegang Kyungsoo, lalu memasangnya secepat mungkin

"…" Kyungsoo semakin menekuk wajahnya

"Haha.. Sekarang sudah tidak sedih lagi kan?" Jongin meraih wajah Kyungsoo yang tertunduk, lalu mengangkatnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat

"Aku jadi mengingatnya lagi… Hiks… Appa…" mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca

"Chagi… Tteo Uljima… Jangan menangis terus, lihat ini matamu sudah sebengkak ini. Appamu pasti saat ini sudah bahagia dengan eommamu." Jongin sudah lelah dengan sikap cengeng Kyungsoo yang berlebihan ini.

"Tapi aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan appa… Aku merindukannya, jeongmal.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah tertunduk

"Kau hanya perlu berdoa untuk appamu. Lagipula, masih ada aku di sini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Yaksheokhae."

"…" Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin yang memandangnya dengan begitu tulus—tanpa kebohongan, lalu perlahan senyum terkembang dari _heart lips_nya.

"Jangan bersedih lagi dan segeralah temui keluargamu. Mereka sangat merindukanmu." Sekali lagi Jongin mengecup dahi Kyungsoo dengan lembut

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, lalu bangkit berdiri dan segera menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Makanan ini bagaimana? Aku tidak lapar." Ucap Kyungsoo saat melihat nampan yang tadi dibawa Baekhyun tergeletak di samping pintu

"Ayo makan bersama." Ajak Jongin

"Tapi aku tidak lapar."

"Kalau begitu kau harus menyuapiku karena aku sangat kelaparan." Jongin tersenyum lebar

Kyungsoo segera mengambil nampan tersebut lalu membawanya ke tempat tidur dimana Jongin duduk. Awalnya hanya Jongin yang memakannya, namun lama-kelamaan Kyungsoo juga ikut makan bersama dengan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah bertemu dengan Heechul, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo benar-benar terharu karena ternyata mereka semua sangat merindukannya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kepergiannya dari rumah sangat disayangkan oleh keluarganya dan juga Chanyeol yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kakak iparnya. Ia menyesal dan berkali lipat menyesal saat mengetahui bahwa secara tidak langsung ia jugalah yang membuat Siwon pergi begitu cepat. Ia menangis lagi setelah Heechul menceritakan semua tentang Siwon.

"Siwon sangat merindukanmu sampai-sampai setiap malam ia menggumamkan namamu dalam tidurnya. Ia sangat menyayangimu, Kyungie…" ujar Heechul sambil memeluk Kyungsoo

"…." Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam. Airmatanya mengalir tanpa isakan, membasahi baju yang digunakan Heechul.

"Kyungie, kau tidak perlu menyesalinya. Yang penting kau sudah kembali. Maafkan hyung yang sudah membuatmu sedih. Hyung menyesal membuatmu sedih." Baekhyun mengelus rambut Kyungsoo yang halus

Di dalam hati, Jongin merasa Kyungsoo sangat berbeda. Ia tak pernah melihat Kyungsoo semanja ini. Jonginlah yang lebih sering memanjakan Kyungsoo, sehingga ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Kyungsoo punya sisi manja berlebihan seperti ini.

"Kyungie, aku ingin menceritakan sebuah rahasia tentangmu, eomma dan appamu."

"…?" Kyungsoo langsung mendongakan kepalanya lalu menatap Heechul dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Sebenarnya Siwon bukanlah appa kandungmu, Kyungie… Appa kandungmu adalah seseorang bernama Lee Donghae. Ia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu karena ia ingin menebus kesalahannya pada Kibum hyung karena sudah meninggalkan kalian saat kau masih ada di dalam perut eommamu."

"N—ne? Lee Donghae…?" Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut

"Ne. Siwon menikahi Kibum hyung agar kau memiliki appa. Itulah mengapa ia begitu menyayangimu karena ia sangat mencintai Kibum hyung dan ia tidak bisa punya anak. Menikahi Kibum hyung membuatnya memilikimu sebagai anak, dan itu sangat membahagiakan untuknya." Kata Heechul

"A—appa…"

"Siwon sangat mencintaimu, Kyungie… Tapi jangan lupakan Donghae, karena ia adalah appa kandungmu. Kalau kau sudah siap bertemu dengannya, kau bisa memberitahu eomma." Kata Heechul

"A—aku masih punya orang tua? Jongin aku masih punya orangtua!" pekiknya dengan wajah sembab. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Jongin dengan wajah berbinar

"Ne chagi." Jongin membalas senyum Kyungsoo

"Eomma, aku ingin bertemu dengan Donghae appa!" seru Kyungsoo lagi

Dan kini Jongin benar-benar yakin bahwa Kyungsoo memang sangat _childish_ dan manja.

.

.

.

.

"Naeun? Kenapa kau bisa di rumah eommaku?" Jongin begitu terkejut melihat keberadaan Naeun di rumah Yuri

"Jongin oppa! Eh, ada Kyungsoo juga? Ayo masuk.!" Naeun segera menggandeng Kyungsoo dan Jongin lalu mengajaknya masuk ke dalam

Jongin benar-benar heran dan kesal. Ia tak terima digandeng oleh Naeun dan dengan spontan ia mendorong Naeun agar melepaskan tangannya.

"YA! Apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa menggandengku sembarangan, eoh? Kyungsoo, menjauh dari yeoja ini!" Jongin segera mengambil alih Kyungsoo dan segera memeluknya posesif, takut kalau Naeun akan menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi

"Oppa… Aku hanya…" Naeun bingung harus mengatakan apa

"Apa? Kau ingin bersikap pura-pura baik dan menyakiti Kyungsoo diam-diam? Aku tidak akan membiarkan rencana busukmu itu terjadi, Naeun-ah. Pergi dari rumah eommaku sekarang juga!" usir Jongin

Jongin menarik Naeun keluar rumah , sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam melihat semuanya. Diam-diam Kyungsoo merasa iba pada yeoja yang pernah membuatnya menderita dulu.

"Oppa… Maafkan aku… Aku menyesal sudah melakukannya. Mianhaeyo, jebal…" Naeun memohon-mohon sambil memegangi kaki Jongin

"Jongin-ah.. Sudahlah.." Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Jongin yang emosinya sedang naik

"Andwaeyo, chagi. Dia sudah membuatmu menderita dan aku tidak mau ia melakukannnya lagi." Ucap Jongin tak mengindahkan perkataan Kyungsoo

"Hiks… Mianhae, oppa! Jebal.." Naeun mulai menangis

"Jongin, Kyungsoo, apa yang kalian lakukan pada Naeun?" Yuri begitu terkejut melihat Naeun kini sudah berlutut di depan Jongin sambil menangis

"Eomma, kenapa eomma membiarkan yeoja ini ada disini?" tanya Jongin

"Jongin! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada adikmu!" Yuri segera menarik Naeun ke pelukannya

"Mw—mwoya? Adik? Eomma bercanda?" Jongin terkekeh remeh

"Ne. Mulai saat ini Naeun adalah adikmu, Jongin. Eomma yang menginginkannya dan jangan membantah eomma! Naeun, ayo masuk. Jongin, jangan lupa bawa Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam." Kata Yuri sambil menggandeng Naeun

"Oppa… Mianhae. Aku tahu aku jahat tapi aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku juga minta maaf padamu Kyungsoo-ssi. Jeongmal jwiseonghamnida.." Naeun membungkukan badannya pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo, lalu mengikuti Yuri untuk masuk ke rumah.

"A—apa-apaan itu? Yeoja itu tersambar petir, eoh? Kenapa ia bisa seperti itu? Dan kenapa eomma bilang sekarang dia adikku? Oh. Astaga! Aku bisa cepat tua kalau seperti ini!" Jongin memijit kepalanya frustasi

"Sudahlah Jongin. Mungkin ia benar-benar ingin berubah. Seharusnya kita memaafkannya." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengelus pundak Jongin pelan

"Tapi kalau dia berbuat jahat lagi padamu? Aku tetap tidak bisa menerimanya, chagiya!" dengus Jongin

"Jonginnie…" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan polos seperti anak anjing

"Chagi, jangan menatapku seperti itu.."

"Jonginnie.." kini Kyungsoo malah merengek dengan tatapan lebih imut

"Aissh, arasseo.. Ayo masuk!" Jongin harus mengakui bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menang ketika melihat tatapan mata bulat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Di dalam hatinya ia sudah memaafkan Naeun dan ia berharap agar hubungannya dengan Naeun bisa membaik.

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK!

Donghae mendongakan kepalanya menatap pintu ruang kerja di kantornya. Ia sedikit kesal karena ada orang yang mengganggunya membaca berkas-berkas penting yang harus ia tandatangani. Ia menutup berkas yang ia pegang tadi, lalu berseru cukup nyaring.

"Masuk." Ucapnya dilanjutkan deheman khas namja seumurannya

Sesosok namja mungil masuk ke ruangannya. Donghae menatap heran sosok itu.

"Nugunde? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, nak?" tanya Donghae

"Lee Donghaeseumnikka?" tanya namja mungil itu dengan tatapan polosnya

"Ne. Wae geuraeseyo?" tanya Donghae sambil berjalan pelan mendekati namja mungil di hadapannya

"Je—jeongmal?" sosok itu kini malah berkaca-kaca

"Ne. Nugunde?" Donghae semakin bingung

"K—Kyungsoo—imnida. Heechul eomma bilang anda adalah ayahku." ucap sosok itu pelan

Donghae membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar. Ia tak menyangka. Sangat tak menyangka bahwa sosok mungil dihadapannya ini adalah anaknya yang ia cari-cari selama ini.

"Kyungsoo…?" Donghae segera memeluk tubuh mungil di hadapannya, yah mungkin tidak terlalu mungil karena bisa dibilang tubuh Donghae juga tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hiks.. Appa… Bogeoshipeo…" Kyungsoo membalas pelukan erat Donghae padanya

"Uh… Kyungsoo-ya.. Bagaimana bisa kau disini?" Donghae melepaskan pelukan mereka

"Aku pulang setelah melihat makam Siwon appa dan Heechul eomma bilang bahwa sebenarnya aku masih punya appa, jadi aku minta pada Heechul eomma memberikan alamat Donghae appa." Ucap Kyungsoo polos masih dengan airmata di kedua sudut matanya

"Geuraeyo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Donghae tersenyum. Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Kata syukur tak henti-henti terucap di hatinya. Ia sungguh-sungguh berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menebus kesalahannya pada Kibum dengan membahagiakan Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kemasi barang-barangmu, nak. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersama appa." Ucap Donghae sambil mengecup dahi Kyungsoo

"Ne?"

Kyungsoo sangat senang karena akan tinggal bersama Donghae, namun itu artinya ia akan berpisah dari Jongin. Kyungsoo terdiam memikirkan cara untuk memberitahu Jongin agar Jongin tidak sedih saat berpisah dengannya.

.

.

.

.

"MWOYA?! Kau akan tinggal dengan appamu? Chagiya… Kau bercanda, eoh? Kita tidak boleh berpisah!" seru Jongin histeris sesaat setelah Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera tingga bersama Donghae

"Ta—tapi Jongin… Aku ingin sekali tinggal bersama appa.. Bukankah kita sudah pernah tinggal bersama?"

"Chagiya…" kini Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan polos bak anak anjing, namun dibalas dengan tatapan anak anjing yang lebih tak berdosa dari Kyungsoo. Jongin benar-benar tak tahan.

"…"  
"Arasseo chagiya… Kau boleh pergi, tapi ingat ne? Aku akan sering-sering mengunjungimu. Geurigo.. Oh, chagiya.. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa kesepiannya kekasihmu ini saat kau tidak ada..? Huhuhu…" Jongin mendramatisir

"Jongin." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan datarnya tanda tak suka dengan Jongin yang bersikap terlalu berlebihan

"Mianhae chagiya…" Jongin segera memeluk Kyungsoo posesif

"Jongin-ah, aku ingin berkemas.." Kyungsoo berusaha melepas pelukan Jongin

"Chagiya…"

"Jongin-ah…" dan kali ini Jongin benar-benar mengalah pada makhluk mungil yang satu ini

"Arasseo, baby…" dengan berat hati Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo mengemasi barang-barangnya

Dalam hatinya, Jongin benar-benar tak rela harus berpisah dengan kekasih mungilnya yang selama ini selalu bersamanya. Namun ia sudah berjanji untuk membahagiakan Kyungsoo, sehingga ia bersedia berpisah dengan namja mungil itu demi kebahagiaan Kyungsoo tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu ini Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah Donghae. Ia sangat bahagia karena Donghae begitu memperhatikannya. Meskipun Donghae sibuk, Donghae selalu menyempatkan diri untuk makan malam di rumah agar Kyungsoo bisa bercengkerama dengannya.

Kyungsoo sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan appa kandungnya, ia jadi tahu tentang cerita masa lalu Donghae dan Kibum sebelum ia hadir di dunia. Ia yakin bahwa Donghae sangatlah mencintai Kibum, eommanya. Kyungsoo jadi teringat Jongin. Sudah beberapa hari ini Jongin tidak menghubunginya. Kyungsoo maklum karena Jongin adalah orang sibuk, mengingat posisinya yang sangat tinggi di kantor. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Kyungsoo amat merindukan namja berkulit tan itu. Kyungsoo menatap _handphone_nya lama sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelpon Jongin.

"Yeoboseyo.." sapa Kyungsoo pelan

"_CHAGIYA! Neomu bogeoshipeo! Chagi jaljineyo? Gwaenchanheunde?" _tanya Jongin dari seberang dengan begitu bersemangat

"Ne. Gwaenchanha.." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Ia benar-benar sangat rindu pada Jonginnya

"_Chagiya… Mianhae, beberapa hari ini aku sangat sibuk hingga tak bisa menghubungimu. Besok siang kutunggu di café, ne? Chagi, aku harus segera bersiap untuk meeting dengan klien. Annyeong! Jalga!"_ tutup Jongin

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tersenyum—mungkin lebih tepatnya tersipu. Ia tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Jongin di café _Good Day_ besok. Ah. Ia juga sudah lama sekali tidak berkunjung ke café _Good Day_. Semenjak kembali ke rumah, Kyungsoo menyerahkan segala kepemilikan café itu pada Luhan. Ia menganggap semua itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia berikan pada Luhan karena telah membantunya di café selama ini. Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi sambil menggenggam _handphone_nya.

"_Naddo bogeoshipeo, Jonginnie.."_ pipi Kyungsoo memerah saat membisikan kata-kata ini

.

.

.

.

[GOOD DAY CAFÉ]

"DIO-YA!" seru Luhan begitu melihat Kyungsoo memasuki café yang kini tengah sepi

Luhan segera berlari memeluk Kyungsoo hingga si mungil itu hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar ketika dirasakan pelukan untuknya bertambah, ternyata dari Soojung dan Sulli.

"Da bogeoshipeo!" ucap Kyungsoo tanpa mengurangi senyum manisnya

"Naddo Dio-ya!" ketiganya menjawab secara bersamaan

"Dio-ya!" Tao dan Minseok ikut-ikutan memeluk Kyungsoo

Adegan peluk-memeluk mereka tak berlangsung lama karena masing-masing harus mengerjakan tugasnya. Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu meja yang dulu menjadi tempat favorit Jongin saat menunggunya di café. Kyungsoo menatap sekelilingnya. Sudah banyak sekali yang berubah, terlebih setelah tragedi perusakan oleh orang-orang suruhan Naeun beberapa waktu lalu. Suasana café ini kini lebih terasa segar karena warna catnya di dominasi oleh kuning dan putih. Kyungsoo jadi merindukan kesehariannya saat masih bekerja di café ini. Pikirannya kembali pada saat Choi halmeoni masih hidup dan tinggal bersamanya. Saat itu bahkan ia mengenal Jongin secara tidak sengaja. Ia tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya. Ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan Sehun, seorang hoobaenya yang sampai saat ini tidak ia ketahui kabarnya.

"_Aku jadi merindukan Sehun…"_ gumam Kyungsoo pelan

"Chagi…!" Kyungsoo segera menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan melihat Jongin berjalan cepat menuju ke arahnya

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar ketika Jongin telah duduk di hadapannya

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Jongin

"Ani…" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan

"Mianhae chagi, aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa berkas yang membutuhkan tanda tanganku. Dan oleh karena itu, hari ini kita bisa puas berkencan…" kata Jongin riang

"Aku tidak sabar ingin mengenalkanmu pada appaku, Jonginnie…"

"Naddo.."

Keduanya kini sibuk menebus kerinduan satu sama lain dengan bercengkerama cukup lama di cafe penuh kenangan ini.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kini sedang bermalas-malasan dengan berbaring di paha Baekhyun. Sesekali ia mengecup perut Baekhyun yang sudah terlihat menonjol. Ia begitu bahagia saat ini. Skripsi dan thesisnya sudah selesai dan tinggal menunggu jadwal wisuda saja. Ia benar-benar tak sabar menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Ditambah lagi dengan Chanyeol kecil yang ada di perut Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo yang telah kembali, membuat hidup Chanyeol terasa sangat lengkap saat ini.

"Chanyeol-ah, besok aku memiliki jadwal USG. Apa kau akan ikut?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membelai lembut kepala Chanyeol yang ada di pangkuannya

"Tentu saja aku akan ikut, chagi. Aku ingin tahu sudah seberapa besar dia di dalam sini." Chanyeol mengelus tonjolan di perut Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Baekhyun terkekeh geli

"Chanyeol-ah… Kupikir Kyungsoo sudah berubah banyak. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ia sangat berbeda dari yang dulu. Kyungie terlihat lebih ceria dan lebih manja. Apa kau merasakannya juga?" Baekhyun mengelus perutnya pelan, lalu membelai rambut Chanyeol lagi

"Ne, aku merasakannya. Kyungsoo memang sudah jauh berbeda. Ia terlihat sangat bergantung pada kekasihnya. Entah apa yang sudah dilakukan namja bernama Jongin itu sampai-sampai Kyungsoo bergantung setengah mati padanya." Chanyeol mengiyakan pernyataan Baekhyun

"Mereka sangat serasi. Jongin terlihat sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo sangat membutuhkan Jongin. Aku yakin Jongin adalah namja yang tepat bagi Kyungsoo."

"Ne. Ah, chagiya… Bisakah kau memijit kepalaku? Rasanya pening sekali. Baru terbebas dari tugas akhir yang menyebalkan itu ternyata menyisakan cenat-cenut di kepalaku. Pijiti aku, ne?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sambil memberinya cengiran khas milik Chanyeol

"Ck! Dasar!" Baekhyun menyentil dahi Chanyeol

"Jebal chagiya…" rengek Chanyeol

"Algeseumnida Chanyeol-mama.." ejek Baekhyun sambil mulai memijiti kepala Chanyeol

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa bersama. Dalam hati, keduanya bersyukur memiliki masing-masing sebagai pasangannya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berpegangan tangan sangat erat ketika Kyungsoo membawa Jongin menemui Donghae. Kyungsoo belum pernah bercerita pada Donghae bahwa ia sesungguhnya memiliki seorang namjachingu sehingga Kyungsoo merasa sedikit gugup.

Kyungsoo membawa Jongin masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja milik Donghae di mansionnya. Ia menghela napas beberapa kali hingga akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk memanggil Donghae yang membelakangi mereka.

"Appa…" panggil Kyungsoo sambil menahan gugup

"Ne Kyung..?" Donghae memutar kursi kerjanya untuk menghadap Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya

Donghae dan Jongin langsung memasang tampang terkejut katika keduanya berpandangan. Wajah Jongin seketika memucat dan wajah teduh Donghae kini mulai berubah dingin.

"Appa aku ingin me—.."

"Kenapa membawa orang ini kesini, Kyungie?" tanya Donghae dengan nada sinis

"Ini Kim Jongin. Jongin adalah namjachinguku, appa.." Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya karena takut dengan pandangan tajam Donghae

"Haha. Kim Jongin… Jadi ini rencanamu selanjutnya, hmm? Mendekati anakku untuk merebut perusahaanku dengan cara halus?" Donghae menatap remeh Jongin yang kini pucat pasi

"Appa… Kenapa bicara seperti itu pada Jongin?" Kyungsoo mulai mencium gelagat aneh antara Donghae dan Jongin

"Animnida, sajangnim. Saya tidak pernah punya maksud apapun, khususnya jika berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin setelah bersusah payah mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya yang sempat turun setelah melihat Donghae tadi

"Kau memang pandai bicara, Kim. Sepandai-pandainya kau mengelabuiku dan mengambil semua keuntungan perusahaanku dengan kepiawaianmu berbicara untuk menjatuhkanku di mata klien-klien penting, ingatlah nak.. Aku. Lee Donghae. Tidak akan semudah itu menyerahkan anakku pada musuhku sendiri." Donghae memberi senyum sinis pada Jongin yang kini sudah berkeringat dingin.

Jongin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Tangannya mendingin karena ia begitu gugup. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang dibahas oleh Donghae dan Jongin saat ini. Kyungsoo mulai gelisah.

.

.

.

.

_**NEXT **_


	13. Chapter 12 Part 2 End

"Appa! Apa yang sebenarnya appa bicarakan?"

"Kyungie, masuk ke kamarmu!" perintah Donghae

"Appa! Kenapa?! Jongin, aku tidak mau masuk kamar!" Kyungsoo kini malah memeluk Jongin yang berdiri membeku disana. Ia sungguh tak mau berpisah dengan Jonginnya

"_Security_, bawa Kyungsoo ke kamarnya!" perintah Donghae pada _security_ yang baru saja dipanggilnya

"Appa! Andwaeyo! Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin bersama Jongin! Jongin.. Hiks.. Tolong aku… Hiks.." Kyungsoo mulai menangis

Jongin tak sanggup lagi. Ia tak sanggup mendengar tangis Kyungsoo yang meminta tolong padanya, namun di sisi lain ia sadar bahwa Donghae bukanlah orang sembarangan dan cukup berbahaya untuknya. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan tindakan bodoh yang justru akan menyakiti dirinya dan juga Kyungsoo. Ia sadar bahwa Donghae adalah namja yang cukup licik.

"JONGIN… HIKS!" jerit Kyungsoo

Tak lama kemudian, suara Kyungsoo tak terdengar lagi. Tanpa terasa, Jongin airmata Jongin menetes. Ia tak kuat berpisah dengan Kyungsoonya. Namun apa dayanya? Nihil.

"Kau bisa pergi sebelum kuusir dengan tidak hormat dari rumahku. Dan mulai saat ini, aku melarangmu dengan sangat keras untuk tidak menemui Kyungsoo. Pembalasan dari sebuah pengkhianatan akan jauh lebih menyakitkan, bukan?" ucap Donghae sambil berjalan keluar ruangan kerjanya, meninggalkan Jongin berada di sana sendirian

Jongin jatuh berlutut dengan airmata menggenang. Jongin ingat sekali akan perbuatannya yang membuat Donghae membencinya. Perusahaan mereka merupakan rival yang bersaing dengan sangat ketat. Jongin pun sengaja menghasut para klien yang mereka perebutkan dengan cara kotor, yakni dengan menjatuhkan reputasi Donghae sejatuh-jatuhnya hingga klien-klien tersebut benar-benar kehilangan kepercayaan pada perusahaan Donghae sehingga mereka berbondong-bondong menandatangani kontrak di perusahan Jongin.

Sekali lagi Jongin benar-benar tak mampu berpikir dan melakukan apapun. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa ia harus berurusan dengan Donghae dalam posisi yang terbalik, jika dulu Donghae yang terpojok, kini dirinyalah yang merasakannya.

.

.

.

.

"ANDWAE! KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI! AKU MAU JONGIN! APPA, AKU MAU JONGIN! HIKS…" Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya dari dalam

Donghae terpaksa mengurung Kyungsoo di dalam kamarnya karena berkali-kali Kyungsoo mencoba kabur untuk menemui Jongin dan memiliki rencana untuk tidak kembali ke rumah. Donghae sesungguhnya tidak ingin memperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti ini, namun Kyungsoo begitu bersemangat untuk menemui Jongin, sehingga Donghae memutuskan untuk mengurung Kyungsoo agar ia tidak bisa menemui Jongin.

"Kyungie-ya… Mianhae... Appa tidak merestui hubunganmu dengan Jongin. Kau boleh memilih semua namja dan yeoja di dunia ini, tapi tidak untuk Kim Jongin." Ucap Donghae dari balik pintu kamar Kyungsoo

"Andwae… Hiks… Aku mau Jongin! Hiks.." suara Kyungsoo melemah

Tubuh Kyungsoo merosot ke bawah. Ia duduk sambil menyandar di pintu kamarnya. Sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya, Kyungsoo menangis. Ia benar-benar tak pernah menyangka bahwa Donghae akan melarangnya berhubungan dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo sangat sedih. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Ia semakin yakin bahwa hidupnya memang hanya akan berisi kesedihan dan kesepian.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa bertemu. Handphone Kyungsoo yang disita Donghae juga membuat keduanya benar-benar tak bisa berhubungan sama sekali. Jongin sesungguhnya sudah mencoba segala cara untuk bisa menemui Kyungsoo dan—kalau bisa—ia ingin membawa Kyungsoo kabur. Sayangnya, tidak ada satupun usahanya yang berhasil. Pengamanan di rumah Donghae benar-benar ketat dan sangat sukar ditembus olehnya. Jongin menyerah.

Jongin berjalan pelan memasuki pekarangan rumah Donghae yang luas. Beberapa _security _sudah mencegahnya masuk, namun Jongin memberontak dan memaksa untuk masuk. Para _security_ akhirnya hanya membiarkan Jongin berjalan seperti mayat hidup menuju ke depan pintu masuk. Jongin menatap sejenak pintu itu, lalu mengambil posisi berlutut tepat di depan sana. Ia tak peduli dengan seruan dari para _maid _dan _security_ yang mengusirnya. Tujuannya hanya satu. Mendapatkan Kyungsoo kembali.

"Chagiya.. Gidarilke.." gumam Jongin lirih

.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa, sudah hampir 8 jam Jongin tetap pada posisi berlututnya. Para maid sesungguhnya iba melihat apa yang Jongin lakukan di depan sana. Mereka juga kasihan pada Kyungsoo yang kini semakin kurus karena tidak mau makan. Kyungsoo hanya meminum susu dan jus yang diberikan. Ia sama sekali tidak mau memakan nasi sebagai bentuk protes pada Donghae. Para _maid _ingin sekali mempertemukan sepasang kekasih ini, namun mereka tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan mereka, sehingga mereka urung melakukannya.

Jongin sudah tidak dapat merasakan kakinya. Kakinya mati rasa. Namun ia masih tetap bertahan agar ia bisa segera bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Tak lama kemudian, seorang _maid _datang dan menyuruh Jongin untuk segera berdiri dan pulang karena Donghae sama sekali tidak akan menemuinya.

"Tuan, pulanglah. Tuan Donghae menyuruh anda untuk pulang." Ucap _maid _itu dengan hati-hati

"…" Jongin tak menjawab dan berlagak seolah ia tak mendengar apapun

"Tuan.."

"…"

_Maid_ itu tahu bahwa tak akan ada gunanya membujuk Jongin untuk segera pulang. Ia masuk lagi ke dalam. Ia pikir, ketika lelah Jongin akan menyerah dan benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Mwoya? Anak itu masih di sana?" pekik Donghae karena tak percaya

"Ne. Ia terlihat sangat lemah dan lelah, tuan."

"Arasseo. Aku akan menemuinya."

Donghae sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Jongin benar-benar namja dengan keinginan yang sangat kuat. Ini sudah hampir 16 jam ia berlutut dan ia tidak menyerah sama sekali. Bahkan makanan dan minuman yang disediakan oleh _maid _Donghae tidak disentuhnya sama sekali.

Donghae kini berdiri menatap Jongin yang tampak begitu menyedihkan di hadapannya. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukan gurat-gurat kelelahan. Bahkan Jongin sudah tidak sanggup meluruskan pandangannya dan hanya mampu menunduk.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Jongin-ah. Aku akan mengabulkannya." Ucap Donghae pada akhirnya

Jongin tersentak karena sejak tadi ia tak menyadari kehadiran Donghae di hadapannya. Dengan gemetar ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Donghae. Tangannya yang gemetaran karena terlalu lelah perlahan terulur ke depan untuk memegang ujung celana Donghae.

"I—ijinkan a—aku.. Me—menikahi K—kyungsoo.." bisik Jongin lirih

"Apa imbalan yang akan kuterima setelah aku menyerahkan anakku padamu?" tanya Donghae lagi

"Se—semuanya.. Semuanya untukmu…"

Dan pandangan Jongin menggelap.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo segera makan dengan lahap ketika salah seorang _maid_ mengatakan padanya bahwa ia sudah diperbolehkan menemui Jongin dengan syarat ia harus makan yang banyak terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo berkali-kali ingin menyudahi acara makannya karena ia benar-benar tidak sabar ingin bertemu Jongin.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Aku tidak mau makan lagi. Aku mau Jongin." Kyungsoo menggeleng keras

"Tapi tuan muda, makanan anda belum habis." Bujuk _maid_ bernama Victoria tersebut

"Aniya… Shireo!" tolak Kyungsoo dengan mengerutkan wajahnya

"Kalau anda tidak menghabiskan makanannya, tuan besar tidak akan mengijinkan anda bertemu dengan tuan Jongin." Kata Victoria penuh harap

"Geurae?"

"Tentu saja."

"Arasseo. Aku akan menghabiskan makanan ini. Tapi setelah itu, kau harus mengantarkanku pada Jongin!" ucap Kyungsoo mantap

"Algeseumnida." Victoria tersenyum karena bujukannya berhasil

Setelah Kyungsoo menghabiskan makanannya, Ia diantarkan oleh Victoria menuju ruangan tempat Jongin berada. Kyungsoo berlari mendekati Jongin yang terbaring dengan mata tertutup di sana.

"Jongin… Museun iriseyo? Kenapa Jongin tidur di sini?" Kyungsoo merangkak naik ke tempat tidur dan langsung mengecup pipi Jongin

"Tuan Jongin berlutut di depan rumah selama 18 jam hingga akhirnya ia tidak sadarkan diri dan taun besar menyuruh kami untuk membawanya ke sini." Ujar Victoria

"M—mworago? Jongin berlutut…? Mengapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?" pandangan Kyungsoo berubah sendu ketika menatap wajah Jongin yang terlihat sangat kelelahan

"Jwiseonghamnida. Tuan besar tidak mengijinkannya. Tuan besar berpesan untuk membawa anda bertemu dengan tuan Jongin setelah anda menghabiskan makanan anda."

"Baiklah.. Kau boleh pergi, noona. Kamsahamnida.." ucap Kyungsoo pelan

"Algeseumnida. Sebentar lagi aka nada dokter Park yang akan memeriksa tuan Jongin. Saya permisi." Victoria berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan juga Jongin

Kyungsoo mengelus pipi Jongin yang terlihat semakin tirus. Tulang rahangnya terlihat semakin menonjol. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Jongin. Ia sangat rindu pada tubuh Jongin yang selalu memberinya pelukan hangat. Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin sambil menutup matanya hingga ia jatuh tertidur di samping Jongin.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin…" gumam Kyungsoo sambil membuka matanya perlahan

Ia menatap sekelilingnya, namun tak menemukan Jongin. Kyungsoo mulai panik. Ia mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya secara penuh, lalu segera berlari keluar dari kamar itu untuk mencari Jongin. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada pintu ruang kerja Donghae yang terbuka lebar. Kyungsoo segera melongokan kepalanya ke dalam. Dilihatnya Jongin sedang duduk di kursi, sedangkan Donghae sedang berdiri membelakangi Jongin.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau adalah lelaki yang tangguh, Jongin-ah. Aku pikir kau akan segera menyerah setelah aku melarangmu berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo dan mencari yeoja lain untuk kau nikahi." Kata Donghae dengan posisi yang masih membelakangi Jongin

"Mendapatkan cinta Kyungsoo bukanlah hal yang mudah. Aku harus berjuang bertahun-tahun untuk mendapatkannya. Melepaskannya begitu saja adalah sebuah kegagalan terbesar dalam hidupku, Donghae-ssi."

"Aku akan merestui hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo. Semua yang kulakukan padamu kemarin hanya untuk mengujimu, apa kau benar-benar pantas untuk Kyungsoo-ku atau tidak. Sebagai ayah, aku hanya ingin anakku mendapatkan yang terbaik. Dan kuharap kau melupakan semua persoalan tentang pekerjaan, karena sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Semuanya tinggal masa lalu." Ucap Donghae masih tanpa membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap Jongin—maupun Kyungsoo yang sudah ikut bergabung bersama Jongin di sana, namun Jongin tidak menyadarinya.

"Appa…" tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menggumam pelan. Donghae dan Jongin segera memalingkan pandangan pada Kyungsoo

"Kyungie.."

"Appa... Gomawo!" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Donghae dengan sangat erat setelah mendengar restu dari Donghae untuknya dan Jongin

Kyungsoo hampir menangis karena terlalu bahagia. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Donghae akan berubah pikiran seperti ini. Kyungsoo semakin mengencangkan pelukannya. Tiba-tiba suara Jongin menginterupsi.

"Bolehkah aku ikut bergabung?" tanya Jongin hati-hati

"Tentu saja, nak." Donghae memberi senyum yang sangat tulus pada Jongin

Akhirnya ketiganya malah berpelukan seperti teletubies. Hati Jongin menghangat dan matanya memanas. Inilah yang ia inginkan sejak dulu. Pelukan hangat dari seorang ayah yang nyaris tak pernah ia dapatkan dari Jongwoon, ayah kandungnya.

.

.

.

.

_**#SKIP**_

Hari pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo telah tiba. Mereka menyesuaikan tanggal dengan pemulihan kesehatan Baekhyun setelah melahirkan bayi laki-lakinya dengan Chanyeol yang diberi nama Park Chanhyun. Karena Baekhyun sudah pulih, Kyungsoo dan Jongin segera menetapkan tanggal pernikahan mereka. Dan hari pilihan mereka jatuh pada hari ini. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sendiri sudah lebih dulu mengikat hubungan mereka dalam ikatan perkawinan suci beberapa bulan sebelum Chanhyun lahir.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin terlihat sangat bersinar dan bahagia hari ini. Mereka sangat-sangat bersyukur atas segala pengalaman yang telah mengantarkan mereka pada hari membahagiakan ini. Terlebih Jongin. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa akhirnya Donghae akan merestui hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo, mengingat segala perbuatannya di masa lalu yang sangat merugikan Donghae. Jongin sangat bersyukur karena Donghae dengan hangat mau menerimanya sebagai menantu, meski ia harus berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk membuktikan cintanya pada Kyungsoo. Donghae bahkan tak segan menjadi sosok ayah yang penuh kehangatan untuknya.

Perusahaan mereka kini juga telah melakukan kerjasama permanen dan seluruh perusahaan Donghae kini berada di bawah naungan Jongin sebagai pemilik dan pemegang saham terbesarnya. Donghae sendiri memutuskan untuk pensiun dan menyerahkan seluruhnya pada Jongin.

"Jongin-ah… Kenapa melamun?" Kyungsoo mengelus pipi Jongin untuk menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunannya

"Neomu haengbokhaeyo, chagi.." Jongin mengecup telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di pipinya

"Naddo haengbokhaesseo.." balas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

Jongin merasa hidupnya begitu sempurna. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan membisikan sebuah kata di telinga Kyungsoo.

"_Saranghae…"_

Jongin tahu, ini bukan akhir dari cerita cinta mereka, tapi ini awal mula kebahagiaan mereka. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menyesap aroma tubuh Jongin. Ia berdoa agar ia bisa terus seperti ini. Dicintai dan menjadi prioritas utama dari seorang namja bernama Kim Jongin.

"Naddo saranghae…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Terkadang kita memang akan merasa sendirian. Namun ingatlah, jangan pernah merasa jika kesepian itu akan berlangsung selamanya, karena sesungguhnya ada kebahagiaan yang menanti, tepat diujung sana, di ujung titik kesepian dengan wujud cinta dan perhatian dari orang tak terduga._

—_Anonymous_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END!**

Akhirnya END juga… Maaf ya kalo kepanjangan.

Aku Cuma bisa berterimakasih sama semua dukungan buat FF ini.

Makasih banget buat yang udah READ, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, & REVIEW ff ini.

Nggak ada lagi yang bisa kuucapin selain ucapan terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua.

Maaf kalau endingnya mengecewakan.

Maaf kalau endingnya gaje.

Maaf gak bisa nyebutin semua reviewer satu-satu.

SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI YAA DI FF LAINNYA…

Semoga dalam waktu dekat aku bisa bikin FF lagi.

Sekali lagi, MAKASIH BANGET SAMA SEMUA SUPPORTNYA!

**LOVE YAAA!**

**너무 감사하십시요…**

**정말 사랑한다****..**

**XOXO**


	14. SEQUEL

Title : Lonely [없구나] (Sequel)

Cast : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)

Chanbaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

Cameo : EXO member & Super Junior member

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kaisoo and Chanbaek is belong to each other & SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No plagiat!**

Summary : Dalam hidupnya, Kyungsoo selalu mengalah dengan hyungnya, Baekhyun. Bahkan ia harus merelakan orang yang ia sukai untuk Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tak butuh apapun dalam hidupnya selain melihat orang yang ia sayangi bahagia. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia hanya akan selalu sendirian. **KAISOO! CHANBAEK! SLIGHT!CHANSOO - EXO FIC! YAOI! BL! DLDR!**

_**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN! YAOI! BOY X BOY!**_

_**GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**_

_**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Terkadang kita memang akan merasa sendirian. Namun ingatlah, jangan pernah merasa jika kesepian itu akan berlangsung selamanya, karena sesungguhnya ada kebahagiaan yang menanti, tepat diujung sana, di ujung titik kesepian dengan wujud cinta dan perhatian dari orang tak terduga._

—_Anonymous_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**#2 YEARS LATER**_

"HUWEEEE… Hiks hiks…"

"Aigoo… Chagi, uljimaa… Appa tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan, chagi…"

Jongin terlihat sedang kesusahan menggendong seorang bayi perempuan dengan pipi montok yang sedang menangis keras. Bayi montok itu meronta hingga Jongin kesusahan menggendongnya.

"Insoo-ya… Baby… Jangan begini… Eommamu sedang masak… Sabar ne?" Jongin mengecup pipi montok bayinya berulang-ulang, agar bayi bernama Kim Insoo itu berhenti menangis.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Insoo masih menangis, namun sudah lebih tenang dan tidak meronta di pelukan Jongin

"Jonginnie… Apa Insoo rewel? Aigoo… Sini, eomma gendong."

Kyungsoo yang baru datang langsung mengambil alih Insoo. Seketika tangis Insoo mereda. Bayi berusia 8 bulan itu kini malah sibuk menghisap ibu jarinya dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Chagi, sepertinya Insoo mengantuk." Ujar Jongin sambil membelai lembut kepala Insoo

"Ne. Aku akan menidurkannya." Sahut Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo membawa Insoo ke tempat tidur. Ia memberikan susu formula pada Insoo agar bayi itu bisa tidur nyenyak. Insoo memang harus kenyang dulu baru ia bisa terlelap.

Tak henti-hentinya Kyungsoo mengecup dahi yeoja mungil di samping tubuhnya ini. Ia begitu bahagia memiliki Insoo sebagai pelengkap rumah tangganya bersama Jongin.

"_Insoo-ya, eomma sangat menyayangimu. Tumbuhlah menjadi anak yang baik, ne?"_ bisik Kyungsoo pada Insoo yang kini sudah memejamkan mata dan terbang ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

[GOOD DAY CAFÉ]

Sesosok namja bertubuh tinggi dan berstelan jas rapi melangkah masuk ke dalam café. Wajah angkuhnya dibingkai dengan rambut berwarna perak yang diberi model semi _mohawk_. Ia terlihat sangat tampan meskipun matanya tertutup oleh kacamata hitam. Luhan sempat terpana melihat ketampanan namja ini dan segera mendekati namja itu untuk menanyakan pesanannya.

"Annyeongseyo. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Luhan dengan nada yang dibuat selembut mungkin—tak lupa senyum juga menghias wajah cantik Luhan

"Luhan noona…?" namja itu kini malah memandang Luhan. Perlahan ia membuka kacamatanya.

"Se—Sehun..? I—ini kau?" tanya Luhan tak percaya

"Ne. Ini aku, noona! Ternyata noona masih bekerja di sini, ne? Suasana di café ini snagat berbeda dari yang dulu. Apa café ini pernah direnovasi? Dan Hey, Noona! Kau terlihat semakin cantik!" seru Sehun antusias

Luhan benar-benar _sweatdrop_ saat ini. Ia tak menyangka, dibalik penampilan seorang Oh Sehun yang sudah berubah 180 derajat, Sehun tetaplah Sehun yang _childish_ dan banyak bicara.

"O—oh, ne! Ye, suasana café ini memang sudah diubah dan sudah direnovasi sebelumnya. Gomawo… Oh YA! Lagi-lagi kau mengataiku cantik? Aku tidak cantik! Aku manly!" ucap Luhan histeris

"Ooppss.. Calm down, noona… Nanti kau cepat tua kalau marah-marah terus. Ah, matda! Apa noona tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat datang padaku? Aku sudah banyak berubah, noona! Dan aku ingin menepati janjiku pada Dio hyung untuk kembali setelah aku sukses. Aku sudah kembali, noona…" Sehun berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Luhan

Luhan membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar ketika Sehun benar-benar memeluknya di depan para pelanggan café. Singkat memang, namun hal itu mampu membuat jantung Luhan melompat-lompat tak nyaman di dadanya. Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Noona, bisakah aku minta tolong untuk memanggilkan Dio hyung kesini?" tanya Sehun penuh harap

"Eh? Dio? Dio sudah tidak bekerja disini, Sehun-ah…"

"Ne..?" wajah Sehun yang ceria kini berubah datar

"Dio sudah berhenti bekerja. Café ini sudah bukan miliknya lagi. Dio memberiku kepercayaan untuk mengurus café ini." Kata Luhan sambil menatap Sehun dengan mata rusanya

"Noona serius?" Sehun tak percaya.

"Tentu saja serius. Aigoo… Sehun-ah! Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku noona? Aku ini namja! Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu kalau aku ini namja!" dengus Luhan

"Noona, apa noona tahu sekarang Dio hyung ada dimana? Aku ingin sekali menunjukan padanya bahwa aku menepati janjiku untuk datang lagi padanya. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi apa yang dia inginkan." Ucap Sehun dengan nada lirih—tanpa mempedulikan protes Luhan yang lagi-lagi tak terima dipanggil noona

"Dio sudah menikah dengan Jongin. Bahkan mereka sudah punya anak perempuan yang lucu bernama Kim Insoo. Aku sempat menjenguk Dio saat Insoo lahir." Kata Luhan lagi

"Jeongmal?"

Sehun terduduk lagi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kecewa. Ia memijit kepalanya untuk merilekskan pikirannya yang kacau.

"Oppa, ada telepon untukmu." Tiba-tiba Soojung datang memanggil Luhan

Soojung segera masuk lagi, sedangkan Luhan kini menatap iba pada Sehun. Luhan segera masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Sehun yang kini hanya duduk dengan wajah sendunya.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana cucuku yang cantik, eoh? Insoo-yaa… Halmeoni merindukanmu, chagi…!" Yuri berseru nyaring ketika ia masuk ke dalam kediaman Jongin

Yuri segera mencari-cari keberadaan Insoo di penjuru apartemen Jongin. Akhirnya matanya menangkap sesosok bayi montok berumur 8 bulan itu sedang bermain dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat sedang memagut-magut pipi montok Insoo disambut tawa khas bayi milik Insoo yang merasa geli karena perbuatan eommanya itu.

"Kyungie… Kenapa pintu depan tidak ditutup? Kalau ada orang jahat yang datang bagaimana, eoh?" Yuri mendekati Kyungsoo dan Insoo yang sedang duduk di sofa

"Yuri eommeonim? Eommeonim wasseyo? Jwiseonghamnida, aku tidak tahu kalau eommeonim akan datang." Kyungsoo menggendong Insoo sambil mencoba berdiri dengan hati-hati untuk menghadap Yuri

"Kau sepertinya terlalu asyik dengan Insoo. Insooie… Ayo ikuta bersama halmeoni, ne? Aigoo.. Cucu halmeoni memang yang paling cantik…" Yuri segera mengambil alih Insoo dari gendongan Kyungsoon

"Eommeonim datang sendiri? Dimana Naeun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sudah sangat hapal bahwa Yuri selalu pergi kemanapun bersama dengan Naeun. Naeun kini sudah resmi menjadi adik Jongin. Meski sempat mengalami perdebatan dari keluarga Son yang tidak rela anaknya diakui oleh keluarga Kim, akhirnya Naeun bisa sepenuhnya menjadi anak Yuri karena Naeun sendirilah yang dengan berani mengatakan bahwa ia yang menginginkan hal ini. Keluarga kandungnya pun merelakannya. Kini Naeun sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Yuri, meskipun hubungannya dengan Jongin tetaplah kurang baik karena Jongin tidak sepenuhnya menerima Naeun dalam keluarganya. Untung saja selalu ada Kyungsoo dan Yuri yang menjadi penengah pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil antara Naeun dan Jongin.

"Naega wassseo!" tiba-tiba Naeun muncul dengan wajah cerianya sambil membawa banyak kantong plastik di tangannya. Seperti biasa, ia pasti baru saja berbelanja bersama Yuri lalu mampir ke apartemen Jongin.

"Na! Na! u—uh! Nananaa." Celoteh Insoo dengan begitu bersemangat. Kedua tangannya mengulur pada Naeun yang sedang menatapnya gemas, seperti ingin ikut dengan Naeun. Insoo memang cukup dekat dengan Naeun

"Hey _pretty baby_! Apa kau ingin ikut dengan ahjumma? Ne? Ingin ikut? Arasseo…" Naeun segera merebut Insoo dari gendongan Yuri

"Naeun-ah! Eomma masih merindukannya… Kenapa merebutnya, eoh? Aigoo, Insoo sepertinya bertambah berat." Yuri langsung memberondong pipi gembil Insoo dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi

"Hihihi…" tawa Insoo langsung terdengar nyaring

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat betapa sayangnya Yuri dan Naeun pada buah hatinya itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau kesulitan merawat Insoo sendirian? Apa kau membutuhkan seorang baby sitter untuk Insoo? Jika ya, maka aku akan menyediakannya untukmu." Kata Yuri masih dengan pandangan mata menuju kepada Insoo

"Aniya, eommeonim. Aku tidak kesulitan mengurus Insoo karena ada Jongin yang akan selalu membantuku." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melipat baju-baju mungil Insoo yang berantakan.

"Ah, anak itu memang tidak akan pernah membiarkan istrinya kelelahan. Dia memang sangat mencintaimu, Kyungie. Apa dia masih di kantor?" Yuri bertanya pada Kyungsoo

"Ne, eommeonim. Jongin bilang ia akan pulang terlambat hari ini." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan pipi merona karena ucapan Yuri tadi

Naeun terlihat sibuk dengan Insoo. Ia menciumi pipi gembil Insoo, lalu mendudukan Insoo di lantai. Insoo segera merangkak lincah mengambil boneka beruang kecil yang tergeletak di lantai yang tak jauh darinya. Ia tertawa senang saat berhasil mengambil bonekanya, lalu memeluk boneka itu dengan sayang, seolah bonekanya sangat berharga.

"Aigoo… Kenapa Insoo bisa sangat menggemaskan seperti itu?" Yuri serasa ingin menangis melihat tingkah cucunya yang kelewat menggemaskan.

"Ma! Ma! Yayaayyy.." Insoo melonjak-lonjak sambil mengangkat bonekanya ke arah Kyungsoo

"Waeyo chagi?" Kyungsoo mendekati Insoo dan mengajaknya berbicara

"Ma! Ma!" Insoo mendekatkan boneka ke pipi Kyungsoo, seolah ingin menciumkan moncong boneka itu ke pipi Kyungsoo

"Hihihihi!" tawa Insoo pecah ketika moncong boneka beruangnya menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo. Insoo terlihat begitu senang sampai-sampai ia menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo tak tahan lagi dan segera menggendong dan menciumi Insoo di pelukannya. Insoo tertawa semakin kencang. Ia begitu senang karena diciumi oleh eommanya. Naeun dan Yuri merasa sangat senang sekaligus terharu melihat keakraban antara Kyungsoo dan Insoo.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah… Kau tidak ingin pulang…?" tanya Luhan

Luhan menatap sekeliling café yang sudah kosong ditinggalkan oleh para pelanggan. Para pegawai pun juga sudah pulang, hanya Luhan dan Sehun tersisa. Sejak tadi siang hingga café tutup, Sehun tak menunjukan niat untuk meninggalkan café itu. Luhan merasa iba pada Sehun. Ia yakin bahwa perasaan Sehun pada Kyungsoo sangatlah serius, sayangnya perasaan itu bertepuk sebelah tangan karena pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tertap memilih Jongin sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

"Sehun-ah.."

"Noona… Mengapa Dio hyung setega itu padaku? Apa aku sama sekali tidak memiliki tempat di hatinya?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan mata memerah

"Sehun-ah, perasaan seseorang itu tidak mungkin bisa dipaksakan. Apakah ada orang yang pernah memaksakanmu untuk menyukai Dio? Bukankah itu datang dengan sendirinya? Dio juga tidak pernah dipaksa siapapun untuk mencintai Jongin. Lagipula, mungkin saja Dio tidak tahu bahwa pada akhirnya ia akan jatuh cinta pada Jongin." Luhan kini memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun

"…." Sehun terdiam

"Sehun-ah… Lekaslah pulang, ini sudah malam. Aku tidak ingin orangtuamu khawatir karena kau pulang malam hanya karena duduk diam di café ini selama 10 jam."

"Noona… Ini baru jam 10 malam dan, aigoo! Aku sudah dewasa, noona. Pulang pagi pun bukan masalah untuk orangtuaku karena aku tinggal terpisah dari mereka." Sehun mendengus kesal

"Ya, terserah padamu sajalah. Tapi aku ingin segera menutup café ini dan pulang ke rumah. Kalau kau masih disini, kapan aku bisa pulang?" Luhan mem_pout_kan bibirnya

"Noona-ya… Apa aku boleh ikut ke rumahmu?" tanya Sehun

"Untuk apa? Rumahku kumuh dan berantakan. Tidak ada sesuatu pun yang menarik di sana." Ucap Luhan dengan nada malas

"Ayolah noona! Aku hanya ingin tahu saja bagaimana rumah noona. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Jebal?" Pinta Sehun

"Andwae, Sehun-ah. Sekarang berdiri dan pulanglah." Luhan menarik tangan Sehun untuk segera berdiri, lalu membawanya keluar café.

"…" Sehun hanya diam

Luhan bernafas lega, lalu bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

.

.

.

.

#NEXT DAY

Jongin terbangun dengan perasaan tak enak. Ia merasa wajahnya basah dan dadanya berat. Ketika membuka mata, ia terkejut melihat tingkah Insoo yang sedang menjilat pipinya. Sambil memegangi hidungnya yang—tidak—mancung , Insoo menjulur-julurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat pipi Jongin. Tubuhnya duduk nyaman di dada Jongin.

"Chagiyaa…. Kenapa ada bayi yang sangat lucu disini? Baby…! Kenapa menjilat pipi appa, eoh?" Jongin menatap Insoo yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan polos

"Dia sangat merindukan appanya. Semalam kau pulang saat dia sudah tidur, bukan? Jadi aku membiarkan Insoo membangunkanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh pelan melihat Jongin dan Insoo di atas tempat tidur

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Insoo dan Jongin berdua di dalam kamar dan memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan. Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan Jongin tentu saja tak akan berangkat ke kantor. Jongin terdiam menatap Insoo yang kini malah tersenyum lebar.

"Mwoya?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah idiotnya

"Hihihihi! Yayayayyy! Pah! Pah!" Insoo menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin sambil tertawa nyaring

"Huwaaaa… Kenapa kau sangat lucu, chagi…" Jongin langsung memeluk Insoo dan menciuminya tanpa henti di bagian pipi, leher dan perut hingga Insoo tertawa sangat nyaring.

Baru saja Jongin berniat menggendong Insoo ketika ia merasa cairan hangat membasahi dadanya.

"Insoo-ya… Kau pipis! Kenapa pipis saat digendong appa? Kenapa anak appa pipis sembarangan?" Jongin mengecup gemas pipi Insoo yang hanya tertawa ceria

Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo belum memandikan Insoo dan ini salah satu tanda bahwa secara tidak langsung Kyungsoo meminta Jongin memandikan Insoo. Dengan keadaan basah dan pesing seperti ini, mau tak mau Jongin memutuskan untuk mandi sekaligus memandikan Insoo.

.

.

.

.

TING TONG!

Luhan yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke café langsung mendengus kesal mendengar bel flatnya berbunyi. Ia membuka pintu dengan malas. Ia sebenarnya terburu-buru karena ia sudah terlambat untuk membuka café.

"Sehun..?" Luhan melebarkan mata beningnya saat menyadari kedatangan Sehun di flat sederhana miliknya

"Annyeong noona…" Sehun tersenyum lebar menatap Luhan

"A—apa.. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu alamat flatku?" tanya Luhan masih tak percaya

"Aku ini cerdik, noona… Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan alamatmu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk orang penting sepertiku." Jawab Sehun sambil menerobos masuk dengan menubruk kasar tubuh Luhan yang lebih kecil darinya

"…" Luhan masih tak percaya bahwa Sehun mengunjunginya pagi ini

"Noona.. Flatmu ini cukup menarik. Dan.. Kenapa kau tidak berangkat ke café? Ini sudah jam 10 pagi. Seingatku, dulu Dio hyung selalu membuka café jam 8 pagi. Kau menyalah gunakan kepercayaannya dengan membuat café buka terlambat. Pasti Dio hyung kecewa jika dia thu hal ini." Sindir Sehun

"Ini juga karena kau datang." Dengus Luhan kesal

"Aku sudah datang ke café dan café masih tutup, makanya aku datang ke sini dan ternyata Noona baru mau berangkat." Ucap Sehun tanpa rasa bersalah, Luhan menjadi terpojokan.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan, membuat Luhan langsung berjalan mundur. Perasaan Luhan seketika berubah gugp dan ketakutan atas tingkah Sehun. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Sehun menatap wajahnya seperti wajah singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Luhan benar-benar panik ketika punggungnya sudah menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Sehun menyeringai kecil. Tubuhnya sudah sangat dekat dengan Luhan. Sehun meletakan tangan kanannya ke bawah dagu Luhan, lalu mengangkat dagu Luhan untuk menatapnya dan…

CHU~

Sehun langsung melumat bibir _kissable_ milik Luhan dengan lembut, lalu melepaskannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus bertingkah ketakutan padaku seperti ini? Bukannya kau selalu memarahiku, eoh?" Sehun mengeluarkan _smirkn_ya

"Mwoya?! Siapa yang takut pa—! MMmpphh!"

Luhan benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Sehun akan menciumnya lagi. Ia berontak, namun usahanya sia-sia. Tenaga Sehun bukanlah tenaga yang mampu ia lawan. Luhan akhirnya pasrah dan tanpa sadar ia malah membalas perlakuan Sehun. Kedua tangan Luhan kini sudah melingkar di tengkuk Sehun. Dan entah bagaimana, keduanya berakhir di ranjang dengan tubuh polos tanpa pakaian.

.

.

.

.

Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Insoo sedang menikmati hari minggu mereka di rumah. Insoo terlihat sedang bermain dengan boneka beruangnya. Ia memeluk dan sesekali mencoba mengemut boneka beruang berwarna coklat itu. Kyungsoo ataupun Jongin yang memergokinya akan segera menjauhkan bibir Insoo dari bonekanya agar Insoo tidak mengemut telinga ataupun tangan dari bonekanya. Insoo sendiri kini sedang berada di pangkuan Kyungsoo. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sendiri kini malah bermesraan sekaligus mengawasi pergerakan Insoo.

"Ma! Ma! His! His!" Insoo menjulurkan bonekanya ke pipi Kyungsoo

"Waeyo, chagi? Kenapa suka sekali menyuruh eomma mencium bonekamu?" Kyungsoo mencubit pelan pipi Insoo

"Mumumuu.. Mm.. Ma!" Insoo hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya, seolah mengerti bahwa eommanya itu sedang mengajaknya berkomunikasi

"Chagi, lihat tatapannya itu… Ia sangat mirip denganmu.." seru Jongin

"Baby…" Kyungsoo menggendong Insoo dan mengecup hidungnya yang—sayangnya—tidak mancung persis dengan hidung Jongin.

"Chagi, aku juga ingin dicium!" rengek Jongin

"Dasar bayi besar!" Kyungsoo akhirnya juga mencium pipi Jongin

Insoo hanya memandang kedua orangtuanya itu dengan tatapan polosnya. Tiba-tiba Insoo langsung berseru nyaring sambil bertepuk tangan. Sepertinya ia senang melihat kedua orangtuanya saling mencium pipi.

"Jongin-ah… Kenapa Insoo sangat lucu…" Kyungsoo hampir menangis melihat tingkah menggemaskan bayi yang sekarang ini malah menyusup ke dalam bajunya dan mencari-cari putingnya.

"Karena kau lucu dan kau adalah eommanya." Ujar Jongin yang sama sekali tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan.

Kyungsoo saat ini sedang terkekeh menahan geli ketika lidah mungil Insoo menemukan dan menjilati putingnya.

"Aigoo baby! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana?" Jongin mengelus kepala mungil Insoo yang berada di dalam baju Kyungsoo

"YAAA!" Tiba-tiba Insoo menyembulkan kepalanya dari baju Kyungsoo dan tertawa nyaring saat melihat kedua orangtuanya terkejut menatapnya

"Chagi… Kau ingin main _peek a boo_, eoh? Kyaaaaa…." Kyungsoo langsung menggigit pelan pipi gembul Insoo karena gemas

"Waaaaa…! Hihihi!" Insoo tertawa kegelian

"Aigoo… Chagi baby!" Jongin langsung mengecupi pipi Kyungsoo dan Insoo secara bergantian karena tak tahan dengan tingkah imut keduanya

Ketiganya langsung tertawa bersama dan menghabiskan hari libur Jongin dengan bermalas-malasan di rumah. Jongin benar-benar bahagia bisa memiliki waktu untuk bisa bersama-sama dengan istri dan anaknya.

Jongin tidak akan pernah lupa dengan masa-masa kehamilan Kyungsoo yang sangat sulit. Kyungsoo sempat harus bedrest selama sebulan karena kandungannya lemah. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo harus keluar masuk rumah sakit karena keadaan kandungan dan fisiknya yang kurang baik. Bahkan Kyungsoo 3 kali hampir kehilangan Insoo sewaktu Insoo masih di dalam perut. Ketika lahir pun, Insoo tidak langsung menangis. Jongin benar-benar bersyukur karena pada akhirnya Insoo terlahir sehat dan normal seperti bayi lainnya.

"Jongin-ah? Kenapa melamun?" suara Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya

"Aniya…" Jongin hanya membalas dengan senyum lebar

"Puah! Puuaahhh! Pah pah!" Insoo berceloteh riang tanpa peduli pada orangtuanya

"Insoo sedang ingin menyanyi yaa?" Kyungsoo bersenandung dan bernyanyi pelan untuk mengajari Insoo, namun Insoo malah tertawa nyaring.

Jongin ikut tertawa melihat istri dan anaknya bermain bersama. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu melindungi keduanya.

"_Saranghae nae gajeoki.."_ ucap Jongin dalam hatinya

.

.

.

.

Sehun memeluk tubuh putih polos di sampingnya dengan posesif. Luhan, Si pemilik tubuh tak bergeming sedikitpun. Sehun menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan dan mengecup telinga Luhan.

"Luhan…" ucap Sehun

"…" tak ada jawaban

"Lu.."

"…" tetap tak ada respon

"Luhan, kenapa kau diam saja? Jawab aku."

Sehun segera membalik tubuh Luhan yang tadinya membelakanginya untuk menghadap padanya. Dilihatnya Luhan sedang menangis tanpa suara.

"Hiks.. Kau brengsek, Sehun-ah! Aku membencimu!" Luhan menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang polos

"Luhan-ah…" Sehun mendadak menyesali perbuatannya

"Hiks… Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Aku tidak mau dijadikan pelampiasan olehmu hanya karena kau tidak berhasil mendapatkan Dio!" jerit Luhan dari balik selimut

"Aku tidak pernah menjadikanmu pelampiasan. Aku serius." Ucap Sehun dengan nada datarnya

"..Mwo..?" Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit dari selimut

"Aku serius." Ulang Sehun

"Tapi untuk apa melakukan ini? Kau bodoh atau apa, eoh?" gerutu Luhan sambil menutupi lagi tubuhnya dengan selimut

"Aku menyukaimu, hyung…" ucap Sehun tanpa beban

"MWOYA?!" Luhan langsung membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya dan langsung menatap Sehun dengan tatapan horor

"Hyung pasti tidak percaya kan?"

"T—tentu saja aku tidak percaya! Dan kenapa sekarang kau sudah tidak menyebutku dengan sebutan noona lagi?" tanya Luhan ketus dengan pipi merona

"Tentu saja karena aku sudah melihat tubuh hyung secara keseluruhan. Bahkan aku sudah mencobanya." Ucap Sehun mulai melawak

"YA! Dasar mesum! Byuntae! Menyebalkan!" Luhan memukul pelan tubuh Sehun berkali-kali

Sehun yang tidak bisa menghindar akhirnya melakukan satu cara licik. Ia langsung menarik tubuh Luhan sehingga kini tubuh Luhan berada di atas tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, kini Sehun sudah berada di atas Luhan. Luhan segera memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Tentu saja ia sangat gugup mengingat tubuh keduanya polos tak berpakaian sehelai pun.

"Hyung, kau memang cantik… Dilihat dari manapun kau tetap terlihat cantik." Sehun mengecup sekilas pipi Luhan

"Dasar pembohong." Ucap Luhan dengan tetap memalingkan wajahnya

"Luhan hyung… Kenapa kau sangat imut? Aku benar-benar tidak menyesal sudah jatuh hati padamu." Sehun menggigit pelan pipi Luhan karena terlalu gemas

"Bohong. Aku tidak percaya." Luhan masih tetap keukeuh

"Hyung… Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu… Hyung saja yang tidak peka. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo hyung. Oiya, hyung. Kau sudah tahu kan kalau nama asli Dio hyung itu Do Kyungsoo? Nah. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya saat aku mencoba mencari-cari perkara denganmu, sebenarnya aku sedang mencari perhatian darimu, hyung. Aku tidak tahu cara apalagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk mendekatimu karena kau terlalu acuh terhadapku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk merebut perhatianmu dengan cara-cara seperti itu." Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Luhan, lalu mengecupnya

"N—ne..?" Luhan kini memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sehun

"Ehem. Aku tak berbohong sama sekali. Dan semua ekspresiku kemarin hanya akting agar hyung memperhatikanku. Ternyata hyung tetap saja acuh. Aku jadi harus berkunjung kesini pagi-pagi hanya untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu." Sehun memeluk tubuh polos Luhan yang berada di bawahnya

"Salahmu sendiri karena terlalu bodoh! Tak ada orang bodoh yang menyatakan perasaannya setelah menyetubuhi orang yang disukainya! Apa kau tidak punya cara lain, eoh?" Luhan mencubit pinggang Sehun cukup keras

"Aww! Hyung… Kenapa hyung masih saja menganiaya kekasihmu seperti itu?" Sehun mengelus pinggangnya yang baru saja dicubit

"Karena kau begitu bodoh! Dan.. YA! Aigoo… Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau kau adalah kekasihku, Sehun babo!" dengus Luhan

"Haha… Hyung! Kau sangat lucu saat marah-marah begitu… Sudahlah… Terima saja aku menjadi kekasihmu. Aku adalah namjachingu idaman. Kalau kau menolak, kau akan menyesal, hyung…" Sehun tersenyum hingga mata sipitnya tak terlihat

"Ugh! Aku tidak mau punya kekasih mesum." Luhan menolak

"Hyungie.." Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Luhan

"Sehun, jauhkan tubuhmu!" ancam Luhan

"Hyung…" Sehun malah semakin nekat

"Sehun!"

"Lulu hyung.."

BRUK!

"AW!"

"Dasar mesum! Rasakan itu!" Luhan segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk menyelamatkan diri setelah berhasil menendang Sehun sampai jatuh ke lantai

"Hyung! Kau curang! Aish.. Kenapa orang itu suka sekali melakukan kekerasan?" gerutu Sehun pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

.

_**#SKIP**_

Hari ini Insoo berulang tahun yang pertama. Jongin dan Kyungsoo membuatkan pesta kecil-kecilan yang dihadiri oleh seluruh keluarga mereka. Luhan dan Sehun pun turut diundang dalam pesta ini.

Si kecil Insoo yang baru bisa berjalan kini sedang sibuk berkeliling rumah. Ia terlihat senang dengan suasana rumahnya yang ramai. Ia bermain dengan orang dewasa yang berganti-ganti. Kadang ia bermain dengan Donghae, kadang dengan Naeun, lalu dengan Heechul. Insoo terlihat sangat ceria hari ini. Chanhyun ikut bermain bersama dengan Insoo. Jarak mereka yang hanya satu tahun lebih ini membuat keduanya cepat akrab karena masih terhitung seumuran.

Jongin dan Kyungso mempersiapkan banyak benda di atas meja terkait dengan profesi masa depan Insoo. Ada segulung benang, gunting kertas, cangkir mainan, angpao, penyuntik mainan dan sebagainya. Keduanya berharap agar Insoo bisa memilih mainan yang menjadi masa depannya kelak.

Insoo yang sedang berlari pelan langsung meronta hebat ketika digendong oleh Kyungsoo dengan tujuan untuk segera memulai acara ulang tahunnya. Insoo hampir menangis sebelum Kyungsoo mendudukannya di atas meja yang penuh dengan mainan.

"Nah nah! Mma! Tu! Tu!" Insoo menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah mainan yang tak jauh darinya

"Kalau Insoo mau, Insoo harus mengambilnya sendiri." Bisik Kyungsoo tepat di telinganya

"Bil? Bil.. Bil.." ulang Insoo

"Insoo-ya… Ayo kesini… Pilih yang mana yang Insoo suka…" Jongin kini berdiri di sisi meja lainnya yang dekan dengan mainan-mainan tadi

"Pa!" Insoo mulai merangkak untuk mendekati Jongin

Semua orang sudah penasaran pada pilihan Insoo, namun Insoo malah merangkak dengan bangga kea rah Jongin dan langsung memeluk Jongin.

"Chagi… Kau harus memilih mainan ini dan ini juga… Kenapa malah datang pada appa?" Jongin mengangkat beberapa mainan untuk ditunjukan pada Insoo agar Insoo memilih salah satunya, namun Insoo menggeleng dan memeluk Jongin erat

"Jadi anak ini memilih appanya, eoh? Aigoo… Kyungsoo-ya… Sebentar lagi kau akan punya pesaing di masa depan.." ucap Yuri menggoda Kyungsoo

"Jongin-ah, kenapa kau berdiri di sana…? Insoo jadi tidak memilih mainannya…" ucap Donghae menyayangkan keberadaan Jongin

"Aku hanya memancing Kyungsoo agar segera memilih. Baiklah. Chagi, tunggu di sini ne? Pilih mainan yang mana saja boleh. Ara?" Jongin melepaskan pelukan anak tunggalnya itu, lalu mendudukannya di atas meja lagi dan menjauhi Insoo

"Uuh… Hik.. Hik… Huwaaa…!" Insoo menangis kencang ketika Jongin meninggalkannya

"Chagiya… Kenapa menangis? Arasseo.. Appa tidak akan pergi lagi, ne?" Jongin segera menggendong Insoo lagi dan menciumi pipi montoknya

Seketika seluruh tamu tertawa melihat kedekatan Insoo dan Jongin. Begitulah mereka berdua. Insoo memang posesif dengan Jongin, sampai-sampai Kyungsoo sering dilupakan.

"Kyungsoo hyung… Beri aku tips-tips untuk punya anak selucu Insoo… Aku ingin Luhan hyung cemburu padaku." Ucap Sehun dengan tawanya

"YA!" Luhan langsung memukul lengan Sehun

"Haha.. Kalian ini sudah mau menikah tapi masih sering bertengkar." Kyungsoo terkekeh

"Bagi Luhan hyung, bertengkar itu tanda cinta, jadi aku sudah berlatih sabar sejak lama."  
kata Sehun dengan cengirannya

"OH SEHUN!" Luhan menginjak kaki Sehun keras

"AWW! Hyung! Jangan menginjak kakiku!" protes Sehun

"Kau yang mulai duluan!"

"Tapi kan tidak perlu menginjak kakiku!"

"Kau menyebalkan!"  
"OH LUHAN!"

"Namaku Xi Luhan!"

Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat keunikan pasangan yang satu ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**SEQUEL = END!**_

Maaf karena ending chapternya gak ada hunhan… Ini udah kukasih di sequelnya…

MAKASIH BANYAK ATAS SEMUA SUPPORTNYA!

I LOVE YOU ALL!

_**XOXO**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE?**_


End file.
